


Schatten der Vergangenheit

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Meg und Ben [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Meg und Ben sind glücklich. Ihr Sohn Robert William, den Ben liebevoll Pünktchen nennt, ist fünfzehn Monate alt und fängt an, die Welt zu entdecken.Bens Traum von einer eigenen Familie ist in Erfüllung gegangen und die Frasers sind eine ganz normale Familie.Bis die Schatten der Vergangenheit Ben und seine Familie einholen.Sein kleiner Sohn wird entführt und er setzt alles daran, den oder die Entführer zu finden. Aber als er herausfindet, wer das Kind entführt hat, riskiert er alles, sogar sein Glück mit Meg, um es zu retten.Wird es ihm gelingen und was ist der Preis dafür?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist eine neue Geschichte von den Frasers.  
> Ich werde sie kapitelweise hochladen, damit der Überraschungseffekt erhalten bleibt.  
> Aber ihr müsst nicht allzu lange warten, denn ich habe vorgearbeitet. LOL
> 
> Diese Story gehört zur Meg und Ben Serie, kann aber auch als Stand-Alone gelesen werden.  
> Ich schrieb die Geschichte bereits in 2015, wie immer mit Stift und Papier.  
> Nun wird sie veröffentlicht. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Kapitel 1

Es war Juni und es war sehr warm. Zu warm für Ben Frasers Verhältnisse. Die Tage im kanadischen Konsulat schleppten sich so dahin. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte an seine Familie zu Hause. Zu Hause…  
Bei dem Gedanken musste er lächeln. Seit sie im vorletzten Januar das Haus in Rays Nachbarschaft gekauft hatten, dachte er an Chicago als sein Zuhause. Letztes Jahr im März war er Vater geworden. Seine geliebte Frau Meg hatte ihm einen gesunden Sohn geschenkt.  
Robert William Fraser.  
Er nannte ihn liebevoll Pünktchen. Als er zum ersten Mal eine Ultraschallaufnahme seines Kindes sah und dessen Herztöne hörte, war er so überwältigt, dass ihm die Tränen kamen.  
Meg hatte gelacht und gemeint: „Es ist doch noch ein winziger Punkt.“ und er hatte geantwortet: „Ja, aber es ist mein Punkt. Mein geliebtes Pünktchen.“ Seitdem nannte er den Kleinen so.  
Ein Jahr und drei Monate war der jetzt alt und Ben liebte ihn jeden Tag mehr.  
Sie hatten damals eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht und er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, dass Meg das alles mitgemacht hatte. Er hatte es ihr nicht leicht gemacht.  
Zwei schwere Operationen hatte er überstanden, wobei ihm bei der zweiten die Kugel im Rücken entfernt worden war. Rays Kugel. Später musste er noch ein drittes Mal operiert werden, weil sich Gewebeflüssigkeit in einem noch nicht verheilten Hohlraum der Narbe angesammelt und eine Entzündung hervorgerufen hatte.  
Er konnte lange nicht richtig laufen und das hatte ihm zu schaffen gemacht. Aber nun war alles gut. Er war gesund. Nur ein leichtes Hinken war ihm geblieben, aber damit konnte er leben.  
Wenn sich das Wetter änderte, es regnete oder kalt wurde, wurde das Hinken stärker und meist kamen Rückenschmerzen dazu, aber das hielt nicht lange an.  
Doch nun war es warm. Viel zu warm für seine Verhältnisse und er seufzte.  
Meg und Pünktchen waren zu Hause und er musste arbeiten. Er hatte Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie.  
Inspector Calder, sein Vorgesetzter, der Meg während der Elternzeit vertrat, hatte ihn am Morgen mit Schreibtischarbeit überhäuft, die er bis zum Nachmittag fertig haben musste. Nun war es fast Mittag und er hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte geschafft. Er würde wohl Überstunden machen müssen.  
„Oh je.“, seufzte er. Es war so frustrierend. Ja, langweilig.  
Sehnsüchtig dachte er an die Zeit zurück, als er noch mit Ray die Straßen unsicher gemacht hatte...nun ja, eigentlich hatten sie die Straßen eher sicher gemacht. Aber das war nun selten geworden. Meg wollte es nicht. Er würde sich in Gefahr bringen, sagte sie und sie hatte recht. Er hatte jetzt die Verantwortung für eine Familie.

Meg hatte ihren Sohn hingelegt und nun etwas Zeit für den Haushalt. Der Kleine hatte vorgestern eine Schutzimpfung bekommen und kränkelte nun etwas. Er hatte Fieber und war quengelig. Sie war froh, dass er nun schlief. Später würde Ma Vecchio vorbeikommen, um ihr zu helfen. Dafür war sie sehr dankbar.  
Es war nicht einfach für sie, das große Haus, der Garten und das Kind… Gut, um den Garten kümmerte Ben sich meistens. Er liebte die Gartenarbeit.  
Nachdem Meg das Haus in Ordnung gebracht hatte, machte sie Kaffee, setzte sich auf die Terrasse und wartete auf Ma. Dann klingelte das Telefon. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging hinein. „Fraser.“, meldete sie sich müde. „Hallo, Meg.“ „Ben! Ist was passiert?“ Sie hörte ihn lachen. Das würde sie sich wohl nie abgewöhnen. Immer machte sie sich Sorgen. „Nein, Meg. Ich hatte nur Sehnsucht nach euch. Wie geht’s Pünktchen?“, wollte Ben wissen. „Er ist quengelig und hat ein bisschen Fieber.“, antwortete sie. „Ich bin froh, dass er jetzt schläft. Wenn er krank ist, ist er genau so unausstehlich wie sein Vater.“ Wieder lachte Ben. „So schlimm?“ Meg seufzte. „Hey.“, sagte Ben. „Bist du okay?“ Meg spürte seine Besorgnis. „Mir geht es gut, Liebling.“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Ich kriege nur zu wenig Schlaf.“  
Ja, das war momentan ein Problem. Seit der Kleine kränkelte, ließ er sich nur von Meg beruhigen. Ben hatte keine Chance. Außerdem wollte Meg nicht, dass er nachts aufstand. Schließlich musste er arbeiten. Sie hörte ihn sagen: „Das tut mir leid, Meg. Wenn du willst, frage ich Inspector Calder, ob ich ein paar Tage frei bekomme.“  
Sie kicherte. „Das ist süß von dir, Ben, aber du musst deinen Vorgesetzten nicht gegen dich aufbringen. In ein, zwei Tagen geht es dem Kleinen wieder gut und ich hoffe, er schläft dann wieder durch. Ma kommt gleich rüber. Sie ist mir eine große Hilfe. Mach du deine Arbeit, wir schaffen das hier schon.“ Ben gestand: „Meg, ich fürchte, ich muss heute Überstunden machen. Inspector Calder hat mir jede Menge Arbeit hingelegt und ich muss zugeben, ich habe ein wenig getrödelt, weil ich an euch denken musste.“ Sie lachte. „Oh, Ben...“ „Hör zu,“ schlug er vor, „ich werde die Pausen durch arbeiten und versuchen, pünktlich nach Hause zu kommen. Dann verwöhne ich dich ein bisschen.“ „Du wirst brav deine Pausen machen, Benton Fraser. Ich will schließlich nicht noch einen Kranken betreuen müssen.“, mahnte Meg.  
„Ach, Meg. Du vergisst, dass ich längst wieder völlig gesund bin.“ „Ja, klar!", lachte sie. „Deshalb hat dir auch letzte Nacht das Bein weh getan.“ „Oh...“, machte er. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie es bemerkt hatte. „Ich muss auflegen, Meg.“, sagte er. „Inspector Calder verlangt nach mir. Bis heute Abend. Ich liebe dich. Gib Pünktchen einen Kuss von mir.“  
Meg starrte auf das Telefon. Sie wusste, dass Ben mit seinem neuen Vorgesetzten nicht gut auskam. Natürlich machte der pflichtbewusste, höfliche Mountie alles was sein Vorgesetzter von ihm verlangte, aber zu Hause beklagte er sich bei ihr. Das war neu. Normalerweise klagte er nie über irgendwas, aber es beruhigte Meg. Langsam wurde ihr Leben normal. Sie lächelte. Eigentlich war sie glücklich. Doch sie vermisste den Job. Naja, noch ein paar Monate, dann war Robert alt genug für eine Betreuung. Es klingelte an der Tür. Ma kam mit dem Mittagessen.

Es war spät, als Ben nach Hause kam. Zwar hatte er seine eigentliche Arbeit pünktlich erledigt, aber Inspector Calder hatte noch eine andere Aufgabe für ihn. Ben war sauer, zeigte es aber nicht und erledigte brav den Auftrag.  
Auf dem Heimweg überlegte er ernsthaft, ob er sich morgen krank melden sollte, aber es war ja bald Wochenende. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Meg würde damit nicht einverstanden sein.  
Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, lag sie auf dem Sofa und schlief. Pünktchen lag neben ihr und schlief auch. Sein Gesichtchen war vom Fieber gerötet. Ben lächelte. Dann ging er in die Küche und wärmte sich das Essen auf. Das rief Diefenbaker, seinen Wolf, auf den Plan. Ben lachte. „Natürlich.“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Die ganze Zeit versteckst du dich, aber sobald jemand was zu essen macht, tauchst du auf.“ Dief winselte. „Oh nein.“, meinte Ben. „Ich wette, Meg hat dich bereits gefüttert. Das hier ist meine Lasagne und ich werde dir bestimmt nichts abgeben.“ Der Wolf war beleidigt und verschwand.  
Ben setzte sich an den Küchentisch und aß hungrig. Als er das Geschirr abwusch, kam Meg in die Küche. „Hallo, Liebling.“, sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Hallo, geliebte Frau. Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Wieder küsste sie ihn. „Wo ist Pünktchen?“, wollte er wissen. „Ich habe ihn in sein Bettchen gelegt. Es geht ihm schon besser. Er hat nur noch ein bisschen erhöhte Temperatur.“ „Gut.“, erwiderte Ben. „Komm ins Wohnzimmer, meine Meg, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein.“ Sie lächelte. „Ärger mit Calder?“  
Ben rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. Ich glaube, er mag mich nicht.“ Meg kicherte. „Das hast du bei mir auch gedacht.“  
Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Aber du warst in mich verliebt und wolltest es dir nur nicht eingestehen.“, grinste er. Er küsste ihren Nacken und begann sie zu streicheln. „Nun ja, vielleicht tut er es aus dem selben Grund.“, entgegnete sie schelmisch. „Margaret!", rief Ben mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Shh.“, machte sie und grinste. „Du weckst Robby auf.“ Ben seufzte abgrundtief. „Hexe.“, sagte er zärtlich und küsste sie.

Sie hatten sich geliebt und Ben war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Meg lächelte. Das war so typisch für ihn. Er verausgabte sich jedes mal so, dass er einschlief. Benton Fraser machte keine halben Sachen. Immer hundert Prozent.  
Sie küsste ihn sanft und flüsterte: „Komm ins Bett, Liebling.“ Er bewegte sich und stöhnte.  
Meg ging ins Badezimmer. Als sie zurück kam, war er wach. „Bett, Benton.“, grinste sie. 

Am nächsten Morgen, als der Wecker klingelte, wollte Ben nicht aufstehen. Pünktchen hatte seine Eltern die halbe Nacht wach gehalten. Jetzt lag er zwischen ihnen im Ehebett und schlief so fest, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Nicht mal das Klingeln des Weckers störte ihn. Dieses Kind konnte ja so stur sein.  
Meg bewegte sich und öffnete die Augen. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann und sagte zärtlich: „Guten Morgen, Liebling. Hast du gut geschlafen?“ „Zu wenig.“, antwortete er, dann zeigte er auf seinen Sohn und meinte: „Sieh ihn dir an. Schläft tief und fest und sein armer Dad muss aufstehen. Dieses sture Kind.“ Meg lachte. „Wie sein Vater.“ Ben sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Das ist nicht wahr.“, empörte er sich. „Oh doch!“, lachte Meg. Ben drehte sich um und schloss die Augen. „Hey, Mountie!“, rief Meg leise. „Du musst zur Arbeit.“ „Ich will nicht.“, protestierte er und sie lachte.  
„Komm schon, Mountie!“, sagte sie. „Zeig ein bisschen Disziplin.“ „ich bin müde.“, murmelte er. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und meinte zärtlich: „Ach, Ben. Da müssen wir jetzt durch.“  
Ben knurrte und setzte sich langsam auf. Sie hatte ja recht.  
Sein Rücken tat etwas weh. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gestern zu lange am Schreibtisch gesessen. Okay, eine Dusche und eine straffe Runde mit Diefenbaker durch den Park würden das schon wieder in Ordnung bringen. „Hey.“, liebevoll strich Meg ihm über den Rücken. „Nur noch heute, dann ist erst mal Wochenende. Und am Montag hast du deine reguläre Untersuchung bei Dr. West und musst sowieso erst später ins Konsulat. Hast du das Inspector Calder schon gesagt?“  
Ben schüttelte den Kopf. Dr. West war sein Arzt, der ihn seit seinem Unfall betreute. Alle drei Monate musste Ben zur ärztlichen Untersuchung und am Montag war es wieder so weit. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte jedes mal Stunden und anschließend war er so kaputt, dass er nur noch schlafen wollte.  
Aber was ihn am meisten störte war, dass er es seinem Vorgesetzten noch nicht gesagt hatte, obwohl ihm der Termin schon länger bekannt war. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, wenn er ehrlich war.  
„Oh je.“, seufzte er und stand auf. Meg grinste.  
Natürlich hatte er es Calder noch nicht gesagt. Das hatte sie auch gar nicht anders erwartet. Ihr fiel auf, dass er etwas stärker hinkte als üblich und sich den Rücken hielt. „Ben?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Alles okay?“ Er lachte. „Aber ja, meine Meg. Ich habe gestern nur zu viel Zeit am Schreibtisch verbracht.“ Fürs Erste akzeptierte sie das.

Ben lief mit Diefenbaker durch den Park. Er war zwar nicht mehr so schnell wie früher, aber er konnte laufen. Und nur das zählte. Vor einem Jahr ging er noch am Stock und glaubte nicht, dass es jemals wieder möglich war. Selbst seine Ärzte hatten ihm wenig Hoffnung gemacht. Aber er hatte es geschafft. Meg und Ray waren die Einzigen, die an ihn geglaubt hatten. Ray hatte immer wieder beteuert, dass er stur genug war, das durchzuziehen. Ben bevorzugte den Ausdruck „ehrgeizig“.  
Als er an der Straße entlang lief, hupte es neben ihm. Er sah hinüber. Ein grüner Buick Riviera hielt neben ihm. Das Fenster wurde heruntergelassen und ein über das ganze Gesicht grinsender Ray sah ihn an. „'n Morgen, Benny!“, rief er. „Wollt ihr mitfahren?“ Dief winselte. Ben blieb stehen, stützte die Hände auf die Knie und atmete hart. „Nein, danke, Ray.“, keuchte er. „Ich muss trainieren.“ Ray lachte. „Wofür? Willst du einen Marathon laufen?“ Grinsend richtete Ben sich auf. „Keine schlechte Idee, Ray.“ „Das hast du drauf!“, rief sein Freund. „Aber übertreib's nicht, Fraser. Die Drachenlady killt dich.“ „Ray!“ „Schon gut.“ Wieder lachte Ray. „Steht unser Vorhaben für morgen noch?“ „Natürlich.“, antwortete Ben.  
Morgen war Samstag und die beiden freunde hatten sich vorgenommen, für Pünktchen ein Baumhaus zu bauen. Zwar war er noch zu klein, um es zu benutzen, aber den beiden ging es um das gemeinsame Projekt. Endlich konnten sie mal wieder zusammen etwas unternehmen. „Dann bis morgen, Benny!“, rief Ray. „Bleib ganz!“ Ben grinste und lief mit Diefenbaker zurück, um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen.

Am Samstagmorgen ließ Meg Ben ausschlafen. Sie frühstückte mit Pünktchen und Dief auf der Terrasse, weil es wieder ein warmer Tag war. Plötzlich zeigte der Kleine zur Terrassentür und machte: „Dada...“ Meg blickte auf und sah Ben hinter der Tür stehen. Er trug eine abgeschnittene Jeans und ein Unterhemd. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und er war unrasiert. Immer noch bevorzugte er es, barfuß zu laufen. Meg strahlte ihn an. „Guten Morgen, Liebling.“, sagte sie. „Hast du gehört, was dein Sohn gerade gesagt hat?“ Ben nickte, ging zu ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm Pünktchen aus seinem Hochstuhl. Er knuddelte und küsste den Kleinen. „Du hast „Daddy“ gesagt!“, rief er lachend, warf ihn in die Luft und fing ihn auf. Pünktchen jauchzte vor Vergnügen.  
Meg rief: „Ben! Er hat gerade gegessen. Wundere dich nicht, wenn er sich übergibt.“  
Ben lachte, setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm das Kind auf den Schoß. „Daddy und Onkel Ray bauen dir heute ein Baumhaus, weißt du das?“, sagte er zu seinem Sohn. „Dadada...“, machte der Junge und Ben küsste seinen dunklen Haarschopf. Lächelnd beobachtete Meg die beiden. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich.  
Nach dem Frühstück sagte Meg zu Ben, er solle sich eine Weile mit seinem Sohn beschäftigen, dann könne sie in Ruhe die Küche aufräumen. Dem Kleinen ging es wieder gut. Das Fieber war weg und er hatte die Nacht durchgeschlafen. Ben nahm ihn auf den Arm und ging mit ihm durch den Garten. An einem Apfelbaum blieb er stehen und sagte: „Siehst du, Sohn, hier kommt dein Baumhaus hin. Mit einer Schaukel. Als ich klein war, wollte ich immer mit meinem Dad ein Baumhaus bauen, aber dein Großvater hatte nie Zeit. Du sollst all das haben, aber am meisten sollst du Zeit mit deinem Vater verbringen. Das ist wichtig, weißt du?“ „Dadadad...“, machte das Kind und Ben gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann gingen sie in den Rosengarten, den Ben angelegt hatte. Er hatte sich Bücher über Rosenzucht besorgt und sich im letzten Jahr, als es ihm noch nicht so gut ging, damit beschäftigt.  
Seine erste Eigenkreation begann gerade zu blühen. Sie war von einem sanften Gelb, der Lieblingsfarbe seiner Mutter und hatte einen zarten, orangefarbenen Rand an den Blütenblättern. Ben war stolz darauf. Er nannte diese Rose „Caroline“, nach seiner Mutter und Meg hatte sagte: „Du bist ein Künstler, Benton Fraser. Ich bin sicher, deiner Mom hätte diese Rose sehr gefallen.“  
Ray hatte gelacht. Der coole Benton Fraser, ein Rosenzüchter!  
Aber als Ben ihm erzählte, wie sehr seine Mutter Rosen gemocht hatte und wie gern sie einen Rosengarten gehabt hätte, was aber im rauen Klima des Nordens nicht möglich war und dass er es im Andenken an sie tat, fand er es schön.  
„In dir steckt ein Romantiker, Benny.“, hatte er gesagt. Es war wohl eher scherzhaft gemeint, aber Meg gefiel das.  
Ben erzählte seinem Sohn von seiner Mutter und den Rosen. „Weißt du was, Sohn? Wenn mir mal etwas zustößt, musst du mir versprechen, dass du Grannys Rosengarten pflegen wirst, okay?“ „Dada.“, antwortete der Kleine und lief einer Biene hinterher.  
Ben lachte und erzählte ihm eine Geschichte über Bienen. Er merkte nicht, dass Meg in der Nähe war und zuhörte.  
Sie stand hinter einer Hecke und beobachtete die Beiden. In diesem Moment fühlte sie eine unglaublich tiefe Liebe zu Ben und wusste, jede Anstrengung, jeder Kampf und jeder einzelne Rückschlag in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren waren diesen einen Augenblick wert. Tränen der Rührung traten ihr in den Augen und leise, ohne dass Ben sie bemerkte, schlich sie davon.

Am Nachmittag kam Ray und brachte Material für das Baumhaus mit. Meg öffnete die Tür, als er klingelte. „hallo, Ray.“, sagte sie. „Hi, Meg.“, er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ist Benny zu Hause? Wir wollen doch für Little Ben ein Baumhaus bauen.“ Meg grinste. „Unser Sohn heißt Robert William.“, sagte sie und klang dabei fast wie Ben, wenn er Ray berichtigte. „Das weiß ich doch!“, lachte Ray. „Aber hast du ihn dir schon mal angesehen? Er ist seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Er ist genauso stur und hat sogar Big Bennys Gesten drauf.“ Meg schlug ihm lachend vor die Brust. „Du spinnst doch, Vecchio! Komm rein.“  
Sie führte ihn auf die hintere Veranda und legte den Finger an die Lippen. Ben lag im Schaukelstuhl, seinen Sohn auf der Brust und beide schliefen. „Wie süß.“, flüsterte Ray. Meg bedeutete ihm, ihr in die Küche zu folgen. „Kaffee?“, fragte sie. „Gern. Geht's Benny gut?“ Sie machte Kaffee und Ray setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Ja.“, antwortete sie. „Warum auch nicht?“ „Naja...“ „Ray? Weißt du was, das ich nicht weiß?“ Meg war alarmiert. Ray lächelte. „Keine Angst, Meg. Ich habe ihn gestern Morgen getroffen, als er mit Dief joggte. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er hatte sich zu sehr verausgabt, deshalb frage ich.“ Meg war erleichtert. „Nein, er ist okay. Er war nur etwas müde und Robert muss sowieso seinen Mittagsschlaf machen.“  
Ray grinste. “Benny anscheinend auch.“  
Sie tranken Kaffee und unterhielten sich eine Weile, als Ray sagte: „Du machst dir immer noch Sorgen, stimmt's?“ Meg seufzte. „Manchmal schon. Und du? Machst du dir immer noch Vorwürfe?“ „Ach, Meg.“ „Irgendwann müsst ihr damit abschließen, Ray.“ „Ja, ich weiß...“ „Aber?“ Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was?“ „Hört sich an, als käme noch ein aber.“ „Hm.“ „Ray?!“  
Er holte tief Luft. „Weißt du, was ich glaube, Meg? Ich glaube, Benny kann erst vollkommen damit abschließen, wenn er sie gefunden hat. Wenn er weiß, was aus ihr geworden ist.“ Erschrocken sah Meg ihn an. „Hat er das gesagt?“ Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Jedenfalls nicht in der letzten Zeit. Aber damals, als er so krank war, da fragte er sich, warum sie sich nie nach ihm erkundigt hat. Warum es ihr egal war, was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie wollte nicht mal wissen, ob er überlebt hatte. Das machte ihn fertig. Auch noch, als ihr schon verheiratet wart. Ehrlich gesagt, ich war kurz davor Recherchen anzustellen, um herauszufinden, wo sie ist, damit er endlich seinen Frieden finden kann. Aber ich habe mich dann nicht getraut. Auch wegen dir. Ihr wart so glücklich. Ich wollte dir das nicht antun, Meg. Ja, und dann war der Mini-Fraser unterwegs. Alles schien gut zu werden und Benny hat es nie mehr erwähnt. Nun ist er so gut wie völlig gesund und hat seine eigene Familie. Sein Traum hat sich erfüllt und nur das zählt.“  
Meg stand auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Danke, Ray.“, flüsterte sie. „Oh, dank mir nicht, Meg.“, erwiderte er. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was noch passieren wird, aber Benny ist mein bester Freund und egal, wofür er sich irgendwann entscheidet, ich werde ihm helfen. Für ihn da sein.“ „Das ist gut.“, sagte sie leise.  
Von der Terrassentür kam eine Stimme: „Ray! Was tust du da? Das ist meine Frau!“ Sie fuhren auseinander und starrten entsetzt in Bens grinsendes Gesicht.  
Er hatte den schlafenden Junior im Arm und Meg fand, dass er unglaublich sexy aussah in den abgeschnittenen, ausgefransten Jeans, mit verstrubbeltem Haar und Bartstoppeln im Gesicht.  
„Ben...“, versuchte Meg zu erklären. „Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht...“ Ray blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Na, das will ich hoffen.“, lachte Ben. „ich bringe Pünktchen ins Bett.“ Er ging zur Treppe. Meg und Ray starrten ihm nach.  
„Meg.“, Ray räusperte sich. „Er glaubt doch nicht, dass...“ „Aber nein!“, rief Meg lachend. „Das würde er nie.“ Aber Ray war sich da nicht sicher.

Ben kam zurück. Meg fiel wieder auf, wie vorsichtig er die Treppe hinunter stieg. Er hat immer noch Probleme mit seinem Bein, dachte sie traurig. Obwohl die Operation jetzt fast zwei Jahre zurück lag. Ray hatte ähnliche Gedanken.  
Er erinnerte sich, wie sie vor ein paar Wochen einen Dieb verfolgt hatten. Ben hatte versucht, ihm den Weg über die Feuertreppe abzuschneiden, aber auf halber Strecke gab er auf und schnaufte frustriert. Auf ebener Erde war er wieder fast so schnell wie früher, aber Treppen machten ihm zu schaffen. Am Ende stellte Dief den Dieb und Ray konnte ihn festnehmen.  
An diesem tag hatte Ray keine Chance, seinen freund aufzuheitern und er tat ihm leid. Er versicherte Ben, dass das schon viel mehr war, als sie alle noch vor einem Jahr geglaubt hatten, aber Ben war wortkarg und bat Ray, ihn nach Hause zu fahren.  
Diese Geschichte fiel ihm wieder ein, als er Ben die Treppe hinunterkommen sah.  
Da die Vorbesitzerin des Hauses dieses wegen der Krankheit ihres Mannes behindertengerecht umbauen lassen hatte, existierte immer noch der Treppenlift, den Ben anfangs auch benutzt hatte. Jetzt nahm er ihn nur selten und auch nur, weil es dem Mini-Fraser Spaß machte, mit seinem Daddy darauf zu fahren.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er, als er die beschämten Gesichter seiner Frau und seines besten Freundes sah. Meg antwortete lächelnd: „Nichts. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“ „Ja, danke.“ Er setzte sich an den Tisch und Ray bemerkte, wie er sein rechtes Bein ausstreckte und massierte. „Hast du das Material mitgebracht, Ray?“, wollte er wissen, während Meg die Kaffeetasse vor ihn hinstellte. „Danke.“, sagte er zu seiner Frau. Ray antwortete: „Ja, aber wenn du willst, können wir die Sache auch verschieben.“ Stirnrunzelnd sah Ben ihn an. „Wieso?“ Ray sah schuldbewusst aus. „Naja...dein Bein scheint dir Probleme zu machen.“ Ben lachte. „Oh, Ray, Ray, Ray. Mir geht es bestens. Ich trinke jetzt meinen Kaffee und dann fangen wir an, okay?“ „Wenn du meinst...“, antwortete sein Freund, nicht ganz überzeugt. Ben wandte sich an seine Frau und sagte: „Sieh dir den an, Meg. Der ist eine schlimmere Glucke als du.“ Sie lächelte. Er hatte recht. Es ging ihm gut. Besser wurde es wohl nicht…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben und Ray bauen ein Baumhaus in Frasers Garten. In der Nacht wacht der kleine Robert auf und Ben kümmert sich um ihn. Er erzählt ihm eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, das nächste Kapitel gestern Abend hochzuladen, aber der Computer hatte sich entschieden, ein komplettes Update zu machen, das die ganze Nacht dauerte.  
> Dafür ist jetzt alles frisch und ich kann hochladen. ;)  
> Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 2

Die beiden Freunde werkelten seit geraumer Zeit an dem Baumhaus. Meg, die die Wäsche gewaschen hatte, hing sie nun im Garten auf und hörte die Zwei lachen. Der kleine Robert spielte in seiner Sandkiste, die Ben für ihn gebaut hatte. Meg lächelte. Nachher würden Ma und Frannie zum Kaffee herüber kommen. Das Leben war so normal und das machte sie glücklich.   
„Macht 'ne Pause, Jungs!“, rief sie zu den beiden Männern herüber. Sie machte sich doch hin und wieder Sorgen, dass Ben sich übernahm. Der winkte ab. „Später, Meg. Wir wollen das hier fertig kriegen.“ Ray, der kapiert hatte, worum es Meg ging und wusste, dass sein Freund heute etwas Schwierigkeiten mit seinem kranken Bein hatte, sagte: „Hey, Benny. Meg hat recht. Es ist warm und ich könnte jetzt ein kühles Bier gebrauchen.“ Ben grinste schelmisch. „Schwächelst du etwa, Ray? Du wirst wohl alt.“ Ray boxte ihm vor den Arm. „ich bin nicht Superman, so wie du!“, lachte er. „Du hast nicht zufällig Bier im Kühlschrank, oder?“ „Zufällig ja, Ray. Extra wegen dir.“ Ray sah ihn verwundert an. „Oho, Fraser! Willst du auch eins?“ Zu Rays Erstaunen antwortete Ben: „Warum nicht?“ Ray sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ben trank doch nie! „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Fraser gemacht?“, scherzte er. Ben lachte. „Ich hol uns was.“   
Dann hinkte er zum Haus. Ray sah ihm nach. Sollte sein Freund endlich auftauen und etwas lockerer werden? Anscheinend gewöhnte er sich langsam an ein ganz normales Leben.   
Ihm fiel auf, dass Ben auch optisch verändert war. Zumindest in seiner Freizeit. Der steife, akkurate Mountie war ein ganz normaler, junger Mann in abgeschnittener, ausgefranster Jeans und Unterhemd. Mit zerzaustem Haar und unrasiert. Aber am besten gefielen ihm das jungenhafte Grinsen und das Leuchten in den Augen seines Freundes.   
Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass es ihm besser ging, nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die er durchgemacht hatte. 

Die beiden Männer saßen unter dem Apfelbaum und tranken Bier. Meg kam zu ihnen. „Hey, Benton Fraser!“, rief sie. „Was ist denn jetzt los? Seit wann trinkst du Bier?“ Ben hatte sein Unterhemd ausgezogen und ein dünner Schweißfilm ließ seinen muskulösen Oberkörper glänzen, was Meg sexy fand. Er grinste sie frech an. „Das gehört dazu, wenn man baut.“, sagte er. Sie wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Du bist so unglaublich sexy, Mountie.“, meinte sie. „Ich hätte sofort Lust...“ „Meg!“, rief er entsetzt und starrte sie mit seinem Scheinwerferblick an. Meg und Ray lachten und Ben errötete. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar und sagte: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend ein Barbecue machen, Liebling? Wir könnten ja die Vecchios einladen, wenn sie noch nichts anderes vorhaben.“ Ben lächelte. „Gute Idee.“ Dann sah er seinen freund an. „Ray?“ „Das wäre großartig.“, antwortete der. „Gut.“, meinte Meg. „Dann muss ich jetzt einkaufen. Ich nehme Robby mit, dann habt ihr Ruhe.“ Ben sah zu ihr auf. „Meg?“ „Ja, Schatz?“ „Lass ihn hier. Er stört nicht.“ Wieder küsste sie ihn. „In Ordnung, Liebling, aber hab ein Auge auf ihn, ja?“ Dann ging sie.

Als Meg vom Einkaufen zurück kam und in den Garten ging, spielten Ben, Ray und Robert in der Sandkiste. Lächelnd beobachtete sie die Drei. Ben und Ray formten Sandburgen, die Robby mit Vergnügen wieder kaputt haute und lachte, als Ray dann jedes mal jammerte.   
Dann schnappte Ben seinen Sohn, stand auf und warf ihn in die Luft, fing ihn wieder auf und kitzelte ihn. Der Kleine quietschte vor Freude und rief: „Dadada...“ „Hey, Benny!“, lachte Ray. „Er nennt dich Daddy.“ „Ich weiß.“, meinte Ben und warf seinen Sohn erneut hoch.   
Meg sah die große Narbe auf seinem Rücken, die zwar im Laufe der Zeit etwas verblasst war, aber immer noch dunkel und knorrig. Und sie war starr. Bewegte sich kein bisschen mit, wenn Bens Rückenmuskeln arbeiteten. Sie fragte sich, ob er das spürte. Aber immer wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, blockte er ab und meinte, er wäre okay. Er redete nicht darüber, was sie verstehen konnte. Er wollte es vergessen.  
Ray bemerkte Meg zuerst und sagte: „Hey, Little Ben, deine Mama ist da.“ Ben drehte sich um und Robby rief: „Mamamamm...“ und streckte die Händchen nach ihr aus. Ben setzte ihn ab und der kleine tapste mit unsicheren Schritten auf sie zu. Ray lachte. „Sieh mal, Fraser, der läuft wie du!“ Ben gab ihm einen Blick, der sagte: 'Das ist nicht witzig, Ray!'   
Er richtete sich auf und presste die Hand auf den Rücken. Meg hatte Robby auf dem Arm und sah ihren Mann an. Dann sagte sie: „Okay, Superman. Jetzt ist erst mal Schluss. Setz dich da hin.“ Sie zeigte auf den Liegestuhl. Ben grinste schief. „Noch nicht, Meg. Wir müssen jetzt am Baumhaus weiter arbeiten.“ Aber Meg erwiderte in ihrem Inspector Thatcher Ton: „Pause, Constable!“ Ray griente übers ganze Gesicht. „Die Drachenlady hat recht, Benny.“, stimmte er zu. „Aber wir hatten doch gerade Pause, als wir mit Pünktchen gespielt haben.“, protestierte Ben.   
Meg schnaufte. „Hinsetzen, Benton Fraser! Ich mache euch geeisten Tee. Außerdem kommen Ma und Frannie gleich.“ „Genau.“, meinte Ray. „Und da solltest du dir lieber etwas anziehen, Big Ben, sonst spielen Frannies Hormone verrückt.“ „Ray!“, rief Ben empört und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Aber er nahm trotzdem sein Unterhemd und zog es an. Dann setzte er sich in den Liegestuhl. Meg gab ihm Pünktchen auf den Schoß und ging ins Haus. „Ray?“, rief sie. „Hilfst du mir?“ „Klar!“ Er folgte ihr. Ben sah seinen Sohn an und meinte: „Die reden über mich, wetten?“ 

Meg stand in der Küche, goss den Tee in eine Kanne und füllte Eiswürfel und Zitronenscheiben dazu. Ray nahm die Gläser und stellte sie auf ein Tablett. „Nimm Robbies Flasche mit.“, sagte sie. „Aber ohne Eis und Zitrone.“ Er tat es.   
„Ray?“, fragte sie zögernd. „Ja?“ „Ist er okay?“ Er sah sie verwundert an. „Natürlich ist er okay. Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken.“ „Aber sein Rücken...“ Ray seufzte. „Meg. Er ist die körperliche Arbeit nicht gewohnt, aber er braucht das, glaube mir. Du brauchst dir nur seine Augen anzusehen. Dieses Leuchten. Wie lange habe ich das vermisst...“ Sie lächelte. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich mache mir zu viele Sorgen.“ „Genau. Entspann dich, Drachenlady.“ Er lachte.

Die drei Frauen saßen auf der Veranda beim Kaffee, während die beiden Männer weiter am Baumhaus arbeiteten. Pünktchen spielte mit Dief, der sich von dem kleinen Fraser ziemlich viel gefallen ließ. Ma hatte Walnusskuchen gebacken, weil Ben den so gern mochte. Als er damals im Krankenhaus lag, hatte sie ihn regelmäßig damit versorgt.   
Die Frauen beobachteten, wie die beiden Freunde die Bretter für die Wände mittels eines selbstgebauten Flaschenzuges hinauf zogen. Ben stand oben, während Ray die Bretter unten einhängte. Ma bemerkte Megs Nervosität und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mi cara.“, sagte sie. „Du solltest endlich damit aufhören. Es ist anstrengend für dich.“ Meg lächelte. „Es ist nicht immer leicht, Ma. Vor allem, wenn er auf Bäumen herum klettert. Schließlich war ein Sturz vom Baum der Auslöser für die ganze Katastrophe.“ Frannie mischte sich ein: „Nein, Meg. Der Auslöser war Rays Kugel.“ „Francesca!“, rief Ma warnend. Das Thema war bei den Vecchios, sowie bei den Frasers tabu.   
Ray zog eines der Bretter so heftig hinauf, dass es ins Trudeln kam. Ben konnte gerade noch ausweichen und den Kopf einziehen. Er machte einen Satz zur Seite und rief: „Hiya, Ray! Ich dachte, das wäre geklärt?! Du wolltest mich doch nicht mehr umbringen!“ Er lachte. Ray wurde blass und hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne. „Fraser...“, sagte er leise. Ben wurde bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte und es tat ihm leid. Es sollte ein Scherz sein, aber der war wohl gründlich schief gegangen. „Tut mir leid, Ray.“, sagte er. „Ich bin noch Anfänger auf dem Gebiet der schlechten Scherze.“ Ray hatte sich wieder gefangen und sagte: „Du kannst ja bei mir in die Lehre gehen.“ 

Das Barbecue verlief laut und fröhlich. Obwohl Meg gesagt hatte, dass sie und Ben für alles aufkommen würden, hatte Ma einen Salat gemacht und Frannie kam mit einer Obstplatte. Die Kinder, einschließlich Pünktchen, tobten mit Dief durch den Garten. Ray und Ben saßen auf der Treppe zur Veranda und tranken Bier. „Schon dein zweites heute, Fraser.“ lachte Ray. „Bist wohl auf den Geschmack gekommen?“ Ben grinste. „Dabei bleibt es heute aber auch.“ „Abwarten.“, meinte Ray.   
Frannie kam zu ihnen hinüber. „Hallo, Benton.“, sagte sie. „Du siehst gut aus.“ Ben errötete. Er würde sich wohl nie an die Komplimente von Rays Schwester gewöhnen. „Keine Chance, Schwesterherz.“, erklärte Ray. „Der ist verheiratet. Außerdem ist er ein Daddy.“ Frannie seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Manchmal beneide ich Meg.“ „Irgendwann findest du auch den Richtigen, Frannie.“, tröstete Ray. Ben stand langsam auf und meinte: „Ich bringe Pünktchen ins Bett.“   
Der Kleine sträubte sich, aber Daddy nahm ihn auf die Schultern und sang ihm vor. Lächelnd sahen Meg und Frannie ihm nach. „Er ist so unglaublich süß.“, seufzte Frannie. Ray fragte grinsend: „Little Ben oder Big Ben?“ „Beide.“, antwortete seine Schwester mit einem verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht.   
Später machten sie ein Lagerfeuer und Ben sang zur Gitarre. Dann mussten die Vecchio-Kinder nach Hause und der Rest der Familie folgte bald. Das Baumhaus war nicht fertig geworden.

Meg und Ben saßen gemeinsam auf der Veranda und sahen in die Sterne. Meg lehnte sich an seine Schulter und Ben legte den Arm um sie. „Ich liebe dich, Meg.“, flüsterte er. „Und ich liebe unser ganz normales Leben als Familie. Aber ich habe immer noch Angst, dass es wieder zerstört werden könnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Angst je vergeht.“ Sie sah ihn an. Seine schönen, blauen Augen waren dunkel. „Ach, Ben. Warum sollte es zerstört werden? Haben wir nicht endlich auch mal etwas Glück verdient?“ Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. „Ja, du hast recht. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren wirklich nicht einfach für uns. Und ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar, dass du immer an meiner Seite warst. Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nie geschafft. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du mich liebst. Einfach so, ohne Erwartungen. Es war so schwer für mich, das zu akzeptieren und ich habe es dir nicht gerade leicht gemacht.“   
Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Es ist okay, Ben. Alles ist gut. Ich liebe dich. Für immer.“ Er lächelte. „Lass uns rein gehen, Meg. Ray und ich wollen morgen das Baumhaus fertigstellen und da muss ich fit sein. Außerdem würde ich gern mit dir schlafen.“ Sie kicherte. „Benton Fraser! Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag Lust auf dich und dachte, du fragst nie.“

Sie hatten sich geliebt. Lange und leidenschaftlich. Nun schlief Meg mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Ben beobachtete sie im Mondlicht. Er hatte etwas Rückenschmerzen und konnte deshalb nicht schlafen. Sorgen machte ihm das nicht. Immerhin hatte er den ganzen Tag körperlich gearbeitet. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich etwas überanstrengt. Am Montag hatte er ja sowieso seinen regulären vierteljährlichen Untersuchungstermin bei Dr. West. So lange konnte er warten. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Inspector Calder darüber zu informieren. Er kam mit seinem Vorgesetzten nicht so gut aus und hatte es immer wieder hinausgezögert, obwohl ihm der Termin schon länger bekannt war.   
„Oh je.“, seufzte er. Es war einfacher gewesen, als Meg noch seine Vorgesetzte war. Die wusste über ihn Bescheid. Anderen gegenüber fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, Schwäche zuzugeben. Aber er musste es Inspector Calder sagen. Also würde er ihn Montagmorgen anrufen. Jetzt musste er erst mal schlafen. Er drehte sich auf die linke Seite und schloss die Augen. Doch er fand keine Ruhe. Zu viele Gedanken. Dazu die störenden Rückenschmerzen. Ja, er könnte Schmerzmittel nehmen, doch das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht abhängig werden. Nie mehr wollte er von irgendwas abhängig sein. Aber vielleicht würde eine heiße Dusche helfen, die krampfenden Muskeln zu lösen. Seufzend stand er auf.   
Er duschte lange und ausgiebig. Und es half. Die Schmerzen ließen nach.  
Als er wieder ins Bett gehen wollte, hörte er über das Babyfon seinen Sohn quengeln. Er ging die Treppe hinauf ins Kinderzimmer. Ein kleines Nachtlicht leuchtete und sein Pünktchen saß in seinem Bettchen und wollte weinen. „Shh.“, machte Ben, hob den Kleinen aus dem Bett und trug ihn zum Fenster. „Was hast du denn, mein Schatz?“, fragte er. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?“ Dann merkte er, dass der Kleine nass war.   
Er legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch und wickelte ihn. Dabei fiel ihm ein, wie er damals im Krankenhaus selbst eine Zeit lang Windeln tragen musste, weil er vorübergehend gelähmt war und durch den Urinalkatheter eine Hodenentzündung bekommen hatte. Das hatte ihn fertiggemacht. Er hatte sich so geschämt, wollte er doch nicht, dass Meg auch seine Windeln wechseln musste. Sie war damals schon schwanger gewesen.  
Doch zum Glück war das vorbei. „Hoffentlich bleibt dir so was erspart.“, sagte er leise zu seinem Kind. „Ich werde dich immer beschützen, Sohn, das verspreche ich dir. Du sollst kein Leid erfahren. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Pünktchen. Niemals werde ich dich im Stich lassen. Es ist schrecklich, allein zu sein. Vor allem, wenn man noch ein Kind ist und sich die Schuld dafür gibt.   
Weißt du, Sohn, meine Mom, deine Großmutter, starb, als ich noch klein war und mein Dad, dein Großvater, hat das nie verkraftet. Deshalb war er viel unterwegs. Ich wuchs bei meinen Großeltern auf. Die liebten mich auf ihre Art, zeigten es aber nur selten. Ich sollte stark werden. Schwäche war nicht erlaubt. Aber wenn man noch ein Kind ist, ist es schwer, immer stark zu sein.   
Also lernte ich früh, meine Gefühle zu verstecken. Wer schwach ist, wird verlassen. All die Jahre wusste ich, wenn ich wollte, dass mich jemand liebte, musste ich es mir verdienen.“  
Er setzte sich mit Pünktchen in den Sessel am Fenster, in dem Meg den Kleinen früher gestillt hatte und dachte nicht daran, dass das Babyfon noch eingeschaltet war.

„Nun ja...“, fuhr er fort, „Ich dachte, es ist normal, dass man sich Liebe und Zuneigung verdienen muss. Ich liebte es, gestreichelt zu werden, aber das passierte selten. Höchstens, wenn ich mal krank war, aber auch das war selten.“ Er lachte freudlos. „Krankheit war auch eine Schwäche, die nicht akzeptabel war. Ich weiß, meine Großmutter war eine starke Frau, die es schwer im Leben hatte. Und sie meinte es gut mit mir. Sie wollte mich stark fürs Leben machen. Ein Leben ohne Eltern, aber dafür mit ständig wechselnden Wohnorten.   
Einmal war ich bei einem Klassenkameraden zu Hause, was auch selten vorkam, weil ich ein Außenseiter war. Ein Freak, wie dein Onkel Ray sagen würde.   
Jedenfalls muss ich damals so acht oder neun Jahre alt gewesen sein. Dieser Klassenkamerad hatte eine kleine Schwester, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt. Wir tollten herum und die Kleine fiel hin und stieß sich den Kopf. Sie fing fürchterlich an zu weinen und ich war furchtbar erschrocken.   
Ihre Mutter kam, nahm sie in die Arme, tröstete und streichelte sie. Dann wischte sie ihre Tränen fort und sang ihr ein lustiges Lied vor, bis sie wieder fröhlich war.   
Ich stand wie erstarrt und konnte es nicht glauben. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich mir beim Holz hacken die Axt ans Bein gehauen. Zum Glück mit der stumpfen Seite. Aber es hatte trotzdem schrecklich weh getan, schwoll an und wurde blau. Ich hinkte ins Haus, den Tränen nahe.   
Meine Großmutter fragte mich, was geschehen sei und als ich es ihr sagte, schimpfte sie mich fürchterlich aus wegen meiner Ungeschicklichkeit und zur Strafe musste ich einen Aufsatz über den richtigen Umgang mit Werkzeugen schreiben.   
Und nun sah ich, wie die Mutter des Schulkameraden die kleine Schwester tröstete und ich hatte das Gefühl, eine eiserne Faust würde sich um mein Herz legen und es zusammenpressen.   
Was war falsch an mir? Wieso tat diese Frau mit ihrer Tochter das, was ich mir so sehnlichst wünschte?   
In diesem Moment hasste ich meinen Schulfreund. Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er so eine liebevolle Mutter hatte oder überhaupt eine Mutter. Und eine Schwester.   
Ich rannte aus dem Haus und verkroch mich in einer Höhle am Fluss, die ich einst entdeckt hatte und die mein geheimer Rückzugsort war. Ich schämte mich furchtbar dafür, dass ich diese Gefühle empfand. Diese Familie konnte doch nichts dafür.   
Am nächsten Tag schwänzte ich die Schule. Ich wollte dem Jungen nicht unter die Augen treten, weil ich mich so schämte. Dafür, dass ich ihm und seiner Familie gegenüber Hass empfunden hatte. Oder war es Neid? Aber das war nicht wichtig, wichtig war, dass man solche Gefühle nicht haben durfte. Natürlich erfuhr meine Großmutter, dass ich die Schule geschwänzt hatte und ich bekam eine Tracht Prügel. Zu recht. Schließlich ist Bildung die wichtigste Waffe und es war ein Privileg, zur Schule gehen zu dürfen. Also nahm ich es tapfer hin. Schließlich hatte ich es verdient. Aber ich bekam außerdem eine Woche Hausarrest und das war viel schlimmer. Ich hasste es. Ich war gern und viel draußen. Hausarrest war die schlimmste Strafe, die ich bekommen konnte.  
Also trödelte ich auf dem Schulweg, was mir wieder Schelte von meiner Großmutter einbrachte.   
Mein Großvater merkte wohl, was mit mir los war und sagte zu Großmutter, er würde mich brauchen und ich solle ihm zur Hand gehen. Dafür war ich ihm sehr dankbar.   
Meinem Schulkameraden ging ich aus dem Weg. Er fragte mich ein paar mal, was mit mir los gewesen war, aber ich konnte es mir ja selbst nicht erklären. Also stempelte er mich als Spinner ab und ignorierte mich fortan. Kurz darauf zogen wir wieder weg und ich war zum ersten mal dankbar dafür.  
Tja, mein Sohn, so war mein Leben. Kein Wunder, wenn dein Daddy heute noch ein Spinner ist. Aber du sollst es besser haben. Du sollst von Anfang an Liebe und Zuneigung bekommen. Und so viele Streicheleinheiten wie du willst. Ich liebe dich, Robert William Fraser und ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe. Du bist das Beste, was ich je bekommen habe. Du und deine Mom.“ 

Meg war wach geworden, weil Geräusche aus dem Babyfon kamen. Seit Pünktchens Geburt war sie darauf sensibilisiert. Dann hörte sie Bens Stimme. Er war bei seinem Kind. Gut. So bekam sie mal ein wenig Schlaf. Doch dann hörte sie, wie Ben dem Kleinen diese traurige Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit erzählte und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Tränen des Mitleids. Oh, Ben! Wieso erzählst du mir so was nicht? Aber sie kannte die Antwort. Es war Vergangenheit und nicht mehr wichtig. Er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war. In diesem Moment empfand sie eine unendliche Liebe zu ihm. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn in den Arm genommen.   
Aber ihr war klar, dass es gar nicht für sie bestimmt war. Es war ein ganz privater Moment zwischen Vater und Sohn und sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie gelauscht hatte. Aber Ben durfte das nicht erfahren. Es wäre ihm peinlich. Schluchzend schlief sie wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Meg auf und stellte fest, dass Ben nicht neben ihr lag. War er etwa schon aufgestanden? Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst Sieben und heute war Sonntag. Oh, Ben!, dachte sie. Warum schlief er nicht aus? Wo er doch gestern offensichtlich Probleme gehabt hatte. Bestimmt war er mit Dief im Park.   
Sie streckte sich gähnend und stand auf. Als sie in die Küche ging, kam Dief um die Ecke. „Nanu?“, sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du bist mit Ben laufen?“ „Wuff!“, machte der Wolf. Sie fütterte ihn und begann Kaffee zu machen. Dann wollte sie nach Pünktchen sehen.   
Leise öffnete sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Der Kleine lag in seinem Bettchen, hatte den Daumen in den Mund gesteckt und schlief. Vor dem Kinderbett, auf dem Boden, lag Ben auf seinem Schlafsack und schlief ebenfalls. Er schnarchte leise.   
Meg schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Dann schloss sie leise die Tür und ging hinunter in die Küche. „Oh, Benton Fraser.“, sagte sie, „Dein Rücken wird dich umbringen.“   
Dief hatte sein Futter aufgefressen und Meg öffnete die hintere Tür, um ihn in den Garten zu lassen. Es regnete und der Wolf sträubte sich hinauszugehen. „Diefenbaker!“, sagte sie streng. „Du bist ein Wolf. Das bisschen Regen sollte dich wirklich nicht stören. Stell dich nicht so an.“ Dief winselte mitleiderregend. „Also meinetwegen.“, seufzte Meg resigniert. „Aber wenn du dein Geschäft im Haus erledigst, hast du ein Problem.“ Sie duschte, zog sich an und setzte sich mit der Zeitung und einer Tasse Kaffee an den Küchentisch.  
Etwas später hörte Meg den Treppenlift summen und Pünktchen lachen. Ja, das gefiel ihm. Und für Ben war es heute sicher besser, wenn er das Ding benutzte. Er kam in die Küche mit Pünktchen auf dem Arm, in Unterwäsche und mit verstrubbelten Haaren.   
„Guten Morgen, Mommy.“, sagte er. Der Kleine krähte: „Mammamm...“ und streckte die Ärmchen nach ihr aus. „Guten Morgen, ihr Zwei.“, erwiderte sie, stand auf und nahm Ben das Kind ab. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“ Ben grinste. „Ich brauch 'ne heiße Dusche und 'nen Kaffee.“   
Meg setzte Robert in den Hochstuhl und sah ihren Mann an. „Du bist selber Schuld, Benton Fraser.“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Warum schläfst du auch auf dem Boden?“ „Pünktchen hat geweint und ich wollte nicht, dass er allein ist.“, antwortete er verlegen und rieb sein Ohr.   
Meg dachte wieder an die Geschichte, die er seinem Sohn in der Nacht erzählt hatte und bei der sie unfreiwillige Ohrenzeugin geworden war. „Ach, Ben...“, meinte sie zärtlich. „Warum hast du ihn dann nicht zu uns ins Bett geholt?“ Er sah sie von unten herauf an. „Du brauchtest den Schlaf. Wir wollten dich nicht stören.“ Sie ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „und aus Rücksicht auf mich, nimmst du lieber Rückenschmerzen in Kauf...“ Er rieb den Daumen über seine Braue, eine Geste, die sie hin und wieder auch schon bei Klein-Robert beobachtet hatte, was sie jedes Mal lächeln ließ. Er war seinem Dad so ähnlich. „Meg?“, sagte Ben entschuldigend, „Es regnet und du weißt doch, wenn sich das Wetter ändert habe ich oft Schmerzen. Ich habe es gestern schon gespürt.“ Sie lächelte liebevoll. „ich weiß, Liebling. Deshalb nimmst du jetzt 'ne heiße Dusche und legst dich nach dem Frühstück aufs Sofa.“ Er nickte.

Meg kam mit Pünktchen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ben auf der Couch lag und ein Kreuzworträtsel machte. „Hi.“, sagte sie und er sah sie an. „Ich lass Robby jetzt bei dir und bring die Küche in Ordnung, okay?“ „Ja.“, sagte er und setzte sich langsam auf. Meg verzog das Gesicht, als sie sah, wie er sich quälte. „So schlimm?“, fragte sie. Er lächelte. „Schon okay.“ Dann nahm er seinen Sohn auf den Schoß. „Dada...“, machte der. „Ja, Daddy wird jetzt mit dir spielen.“, meinte Ben.   
Meg war etwas besorgt. „Ben? Bist du wirklich okay?“ Er grinste sie an. „Ja, Meg. Ich hab heute nur keinen so guten Tag. Du weißt doch, das Wetter. Und dann war das gestern wohl ein bisschen zu viel Anstrengung. Das geht vorbei. Könntest du uns eins von den Kinderbüchern holen? Dann kann ich Pünktchen was vorlesen.“ Sie lächelte. „Natürlich, Liebling.“   
Als sie zurück kam, brachte sie außer dem Buch noch Bens Schmerzmittel und ein Glas Wasser. „Hier, nimm das.“, sagte sie. „Meg...“ „Nimm es bitte. Du brauchst es heute.“ Er seufzte. „Okay. Danke, Meg.“, gab er nach.  
Als Ben mit dem Buch fertig war, hatte auch das Schmerzmittel gewirkt und er fühlte sich besser. Er holte den Bildband über Kanada, den ihm die Vecchio-Kinder zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten und erzählte seinem Sohn von seiner Heimat.   
Meg, die inzwischen in der Küche fertig war, stand in der Tür und hörte zu. Er hat Heimweh, dachte sie. Ben hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Dann klingelte das Telefon. „Ich geh schon.“, meinte sie und ging in den Flur, wo das Telefon stand. Überrascht sah Ben ihr nach.   
Es war Ray. „Hallo, Lieblings-Drachenlady!“, rief er fröhlich. „Ist mein bester Freund zu Hause?“ „Ja, Ray. Und da bleibt er heute auch, tut mir leid.“ „Meg, was ist los?“, fragte Ray besorgt. Sie seufzte. „Es geht ihm nicht so gut und da habe ich ihn mit Robby auf die Couch verbannt. Am Baumhaus könnt ihr heute sowieso nicht arbeiten, es regnet.“ „Nun ja, im Moment hat es aufgehört, aber wenn es Benny nicht gut geht...“ „Der Blödmann hat bei Robby im Zimmer auf dem Boden geschlafen, Ray. Kein Wunder.“ „Oh, Mann!“ Meg sah Ray förmlich vor sich, wie er sich mit der Hand über den Kopf strich. „Er sollte es wirklich besser wissen, Meg.“ „Ja, ich weiß. Er sieht sich mit Robby den Bildband an, den ihr ihm geschenkt habt. Er hat Heimweh, Ray.“ „Hm.“   
„Ich überlege, ob wir für ein paar Tage zu seiner Hütte fahren sollten. Ich glaube, er braucht das und so klein ist Robby ja nun auch nicht mehr.“, meinte Meg. „Vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee.“, stimmte Ray zu. „Ja. Möchtest du mit ihm sprechen?“, fragte Meg. „Schon gut, Meg. Ich will ihn nicht stören. Sag ihm, wir machen mit dem Baumhaus später weiter, ja?“ „Mach ich.“ 

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag Ben mit Pünktchen auf der Brust auf dem Sofa und beide waren eingeschlafen. Sie lächelte. „Ihr zwei.“, flüsterte sie. Ray hatte recht, Robert war wirklich eine Miniaturausgabe von Ben. Sie ließ sie schlafen, rief Diefenbaker und ging mit ihm raus.  
Ben träumte von zu Hause. Er lief mit Pünktchen durch die endlosen Weiten seiner Heimat und zeigte ihm die Schönheit des Landes. Es wäre so schön, wenn sein Sohn in dieser herrlichen Natur aufwachsen könnte statt in einer Großstadt…  
Am Nachmittag ging es Ben besser und es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Er sagte, er hätte Lust, mit Pünktchen spazieren zu gehen. Meg meinte, das sei eine gute Idee und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Auch Dief kam mit. Stolz schob Ben den Kinderwagen.   
Meg sah ihn lächelnd an und sagte: „Die Nachbarn denken jetzt bestimmt, guck mal, die Frasers.“ Ben lachte. Ja, sie waren eine Familie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg findet etwas heraus, was sie überraschend trifft und konfrontiert Ben damit. Daraufhin kommt es zum Streit und Ben kann damit so gar nicht umgehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir treu und habt ein bisschen Spaß mit der Fraser-Familie.

Kapitel 3

Als Meg aufwachte, war Ben schon fertig angezogen. Er trug seine Uniform. Die braune. „Guten Morgen.“, sagte sie. Ben stand vor dem Spiegel und band seine Krawatte. Er sah zu ihr hinüber. „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau.“ Er grinste schief. „Du willst zur Arbeit?“, fragte Meg. „Natürlich.“ „Aber du hast heute deinen Check-Up.“ Er grinste wieder. „Ich weiß. Aber anschließend gehe ich zur Arbeit.“ Plötzlich fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er Inspector Calder immer noch nicht angerufen hatte.  
„Oh je!“, rief er aus und eilte in den Flur. „Was ist?“, rief Meg hinterher und bemerkte, dass er stärker hinkte als sonst. Sie stand auf und folgte ihm. Er hatte den Telefonhörer am Ohr und sie hörte ihn sagen: „Tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich hatte vergessen...“   
Anscheinend wurde er unterbrochen. Er hörte eine Weile zu und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung übers Gesicht. Dann sagte er: „Ich denke, nach der Mittagspause, Sir.“ „...“ „ja, die Untersuchung dauert immer so lange.“ Er sah zu Meg und rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, Sir. Ja. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.“ „...“ „Ja, Sir. Das nächste mal denke ich daran.“   
Als er aufgelegt hatte, ging Meg zu ihm, legte ihm die Arme um den Nacken und küsste ihn. „Calder?“, fragte sie. „Hm Mmm...“ „Du hattest vergessen, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, stimmt's?“ „Ja.“ Sie legte ihre Stirn an seine. „Ach Ben...“   
Dann sah sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an und befühlte sein Gesicht. „Du bist warm, Ben.“ Er grinste schief. „Ben!“ „Mmm...ja?“ „Hast du Fieber?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht es dir gut?“ „Nein, aber darum kann Dr. West sich gleich kümmern.“ Sie war entsetzt. „Benton! Was ist los?“ „Nichts, Meg. Mir tut nur der Rücken weh.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Ben...“   
Dann hörten sie Pünktchen weinen. „Ich muss los. Gib Pünktchen einen Kuss von mir.“ Er küsste sie auf die Wange.   
Als er schon an der Tür war, rief sie ihn: „Ben?“ Er drehte sich herum. „Ja?“ „Pass auf dich auf. Und ruf an, sobald du mehr weißt, ja?“ Er versprach es und verließ das Haus.

Dr. West erwartete ihn schon. „Hallo, Ben.“, sagte er. „Wie geht’s?“ Beschämt gab Ben zu, dass er seit gestern etwas Schmerzen hatte und sich nicht gut fühlte. Dr. West meinte, das könne schon mal vorkommen, nahm Blut und maß Bens Temperatur.   
„Hm.“, sagte der Arzt. „Ihre Temperatur ist etwas erhöht. Na schön, dann wollen wir mal herausfinden woher das kommt. Ziehen Sie sich bitte aus. Die Unterhose dürfen Sie anbehalten.“ Der Arzt lächelte. Ben seufzte und zog sich aus. Dr. West testete sein Bein und seinen Rücken. Als er die Narbe berührte, zuckte Ben. „Tut das weh?“, fragte der Arzt. „Hm Mmm.“ Dr. West nickte. „Sieht so aus, als ob sie eine Entzündung haben. Möglicherweise ein entzündeter Nerv.“ Ben war überrascht. „Ein Schub?“, fragte er. „Aber ich dachte, das wäre vorbei.“ Nachsichtig lächelnd schüttelte Dr. West den Kopf. „Nein, Ben. Das kann immer wieder vorkommen. Nur seltener. Wann hatten Sie den letzten?“   
Ben überlegte. „Vor fast einem Jahr.“, meinte er verwundert. „Na, das ist doch gut.“, antwortete der Arzt. Dann musste Ben zum MRT und CT. Sicherheitshalber noch röntgen, weil das schneller ging. Danach durfte er sich anziehen und im Wartezimmer Platz nehmen. 

Meg versorgte den kleinen Robert und putzte das Haus. Sie machte sich etwas Sorgen um Ben. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht, konnte es aber nicht verhindern. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, aber er sagte mal wieder nichts. Das ärgerte sie. Ihr wurde übel. Warum musste sie sich auch so aufregen? Es würde schon alles okay sein.   
Und wenn nicht? Wenn Ben wieder krank war? Nein, noch einmal würde sie das Ganze nicht durchstehen. Die Übelkeit wurde schlimmer und sie lief ins Bad.  
Es klingelte. Meg öffnete die Tür. Es war Ma. „Ma!“, rief sie und war irgendwie froh, dass sie da war. „Margaret, mi cara!2, rief Ma erschrocken. „Du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Ist was passiert?“   
Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ma. Mir ist nur übel. Ben hat heute seine Untersuchung und ich mache mir Sorgen.“ „Wieso?“ „Naja, er fühlte sich nicht gut. Ich glaube, er hatte Fieber.“ „Ach, mi cara.“, beruhigte Ma sie, „Das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. Ich mache dir einen Tee und kümmere mich um den Bambino. Du legst dich etwas hin.“   
Meg genoss es, umsorgt zu werden. Ma setzte sich zu ihr, den kleinen Robert auf dem Schoß und sah sie lächelnd an. Dann sagte sie zu dem Kleinen: „Na, mi caro, du bekommst ein Geschwisterchen, wie findest du das?“ Robby sah sie mit großen, blauen Augen an, aber natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung von dem, was sie da sagte.   
Meg fuhr hoch. „Ma! Das ist...“ Dann seufzte sie und stöhnte: „Oh je!“ Jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ma recht haben könnte. Sie setzte sich hin und sah die ältere Frau entsetzt an. „Benton Fraser! Ich bring dich um!“, schnaufte sie. Ma lachte und nahm ihre Hand. „Ach wo, mi cara. Du liebst ihn doch.“ Meg seufzte resigniert. Sie würde sich einen Schwangerschaftstest besorgen müssen.

Dr. West rief Ben ins Untersuchungszimmer. „Nun, Ben.“, sagte er ernst. „Wie schon vermutet, haben Sie eine beginnende Nervenentzündung. Ich werde Ihnen ein Antibiotikum verschreiben und Sie werden heute und morgen zu Hause bleiben. Wenn das Fieber gesunken ist, dürfen Sie übermorgen wieder zur Arbeit gehen. Ansonsten viel ruhen und keine körperlichen Anstrengungen. Und nehmen Sie das Antibiotikum regelmäßig ein. Alle zwölf Stunden. Die Auswertung der Blutwerte erfahren Sie am Ende der Woche. Rufen Sie mich am besten Freitagvormittag an.“   
Ben nickte. „Danke, Doktor.“ Dann durfte er gehen.  
Im Foyer des Krankenhauses fand er ein Münztelefon und rief Inspector Calder an. „Sir.“, sagte er zögernd. „Hier ist Constable Fraser. Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie.“ „Na, da bin ich gespannt.“, antwortete Calder sarkastisch. Ben holte tief Luft. „Sir, es tut mir leid, aber mein Arzt hat mich für die nächsten zwei Tage aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Ich habe eine Nervenentzündung und Fieber.“ „Nun, Constable.“, antwortete der Inspektor zu Bens Verwunderung, „Dann halten Sie sich an die Regeln und ruhen Sie sich aus. Gute Besserung.“ Ben war erleichtert.

Als er nach Hause kam war Meg nicht da. Er wunderte sich. Na gut, vielleicht war sie mit Pünktchen spazieren. Oder einkaufen. Dief war auch nirgendwo zu sehen. Er zog die Uniform aus und seine abgeschnittene Jeans, sowie ein T-Shirt an. Dann ging er in den Garten und kümmerte sich um seine Rosen.  
Meg kam mit Pünktchen und Dief vom Einkaufen zurück. Sie hatte ja sowieso noch einige Dinge gebraucht, aber vor allem brauchte sie einen Schwangerschaftstest. Als sie das Auto in die Einfahrt fuhr, sah sie, dass Bens Quad dort stand. Nanu? Er war doch heute morgen damit zu Dr. West gefahren. Vielleicht hatte Ray ihn ja abgeholt, weil er ihm bei einem Fall helfen sollte. Denn eigentlich wollte er nach seiner Untersuchung ins Konsulat.   
Sie nahm ihren müden Sohn auf den einen Arm und eine der Einkaufstüten auf den anderen und manövrierte sich ins Haus. Dief verschwand bellend im Garten. Meg stellte die Tüte auf den Küchentisch. Den Rest der Einkäufe würde sie später holen, jetzt musste erst mal Pünktchen ins Bett. Er brauchte seinen Mittagsschlaf. „Ben!“, rief sie. „Bist du daheim?“ Aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Na schön. Wenn sie den Kleinen ins Bett gebracht und die Einkäufe weggeräumt hatte, würde sie im Konsulat anrufen.   
Ben sah von der Gartenarbeit auf, als Dief ihn anstupste. Er hatte bereits Megs Auto in der Einfahrt gehört. „Hi, Dief.“, sagte er. „Ist Meg im Haus?“ Der Wolf bellte und Ben sagte: „Ja, du hast ja recht. Ich gehe gleich hinein und erzähle ihr was los ist. Ich mach das hier nur noch fertig.“ Dief schien zufrieden und lief zum Haus.  
Meg hatte Pünktchen hingelegt und die Einkäufe weggeräumt. Sie hatte mit dem Kleinen schon in der Stadt zu Mittag gegessen und wollte nun im Konsulat anrufen. Aber vorher brauchte sie einen Kaffee. Dann fiel ihr der Schwangerschaftstest wieder ein. Also schaltete sie die Kaffeemaschine ein, ging ins Bad und machte den Test. Da es eine Weile dauern würde, bis der Test anzeigte, ging sie wieder in die Küche und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Seufzend setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und nahm das Telefon zur Hand.   
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Garten und Ben stand dort. In der Hand einen Strauß gemischter Blumen aus seinem geliebten Garten, in seinen abgeschnittenen Jeans, einem schmuddeligen T-Shirt, verstrubbelten Haaren und einem entschuldigendem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Meg legte das Telefon aus der Hand und starrte ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. „Hi.“, sagte er leise und rieb verlegen sein Ohr. „Ben!“ Meg fand ihre Sprache wieder. „W...was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht im Konsulat sein?“ Er lächelte, so dass seine süßen Grübchen zu sehen waren und gab ihr die Blumen. „Hier, für dich.“, sagte er. Sie nahm die Blumen und fragte: „Was hast du angestellt?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts.“ „Nichts? Hat Calder dich suspendiert?“ Er lachte auf. „Nein! Nein, Meg. Dr. West hat mich für zwei Tage aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Ich habe einen Schub. Ist aber nicht schlimm, keine Angst. Ich habe Antibiotika bekommen und soll mich heute und morgen ausruhen. Inspector Calder weiß Bescheid.“   
Meg sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ben...“, sagte sie tonlos. Er ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Liebste Meg. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, es ist alles okay., glaube mir.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Ben. Ich dachte, das ist vorbei.“ Er grinste sein schiefes Grinsen und erklärte: „Das dachte ich auch, aber Dr. West meinte, es könne immer mal vorkommen. Ich gehe jetzt duschen und lege mich dann ein wenig hin, wenn dich das beruhigt.“ Er ging Richtung Bad.   
Plötzlich fiel Meg der Test wieder ein, der noch im Badezimmer lag. „Ben!“, rief sie, „Warte!“ Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah sie an. „Lass mich erst kurz ins Bad, ja?“, sagte sie. „Okay.“, erwiderte er achselzuckend. Sie hatte immer noch die Blumen in der Hand. Sie stand auf, nahm eine Vase aus dem Schrank, füllte sie mit Wasser und tat die Blumen hinein. Dann stellte sie die Vase auf den Küchentisch. Ben beobachtete sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Meg?“, fragte er. „Du bist so nervös.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ Ben glaubte ihr nicht. Er schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und setzte sich an den Tisch. 

Meg ging ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht wissen. Es war zu früh! Sie wollte noch nicht wieder Schwanger sein. Pünktchen war doch erst ein Jahr und drei Monate alt. Sie wollte doch wieder arbeiten gehen. Nur Hausfrau und Mutter zu sein erfüllte sie nicht. Sie liebte ihren Job. „Also gut.“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und nahm den Test in die Hand.   
Geschockt starrte sie darauf. Positiv! Verdammt! Und nun? Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Was würde Ben sagen? Nun ja, er hatte sich immer noch mehr Kinder gewünscht. Aber doch nicht so schnell! Sie hätte gern noch zwei, drei Jahre gewartet. Andererseits ging sie auf die Vierzig zu. Lange durfte sie sich sowieso nicht mehr Zeit lassen. Schön! Sie würde Ben jetzt gleich damit konfrontieren.   
Als sie in die Küche kam, saß er immer noch am Tisch und sah sie mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an. „Meg? Stimmt was nicht?“, fragte er besorgt. Sie war blass und schien geweint zu haben.   
Wortlos knallte sie ihm den Test auf den Tisch. Verwirrt nahm er ihn in die Hand. „Was...“ Dann begriff er und grinste breit. „Oh je!“, rief er aus.  
„Ja, genau!“, fauchte Meg. Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. „Meg! Das ist ja großartig!“, strahlte er und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Aber sie stieß ihn weg und schrie ihn an: „Großartig?! Na, danke! Das ist überhaupt nicht großartig, das ist furchtbar!“ „Meg...“, er war geschockt. Warum reagierte sie so wütend? Es war doch wunderbar, dass ihr Familie wuchs. Er verstand sie nicht. Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen, aber sie schrie wütend: „Fass mich nicht an, Fraser! Fass mich NIE wieder an, verstanden?! Das ist alles deine Schuld!“   
Ihre heftige Reaktion verstörte ihn vollends und er starrte sie mit riesigen Augen und offenem Mund an. „A...aber...“, stammelte er enttäuscht. „Aarrgh!“, machte sie, drehte sich um und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zu schlug, war ihm, als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt.   
Er sah ihr nach und fühlte gar nichts. Er war erstarrt. Gefroren. Sein Herz war gefroren. Mal wieder… Sie wollte nicht noch ein Kind mit ihm.  
Langsam kam der Schmerz und es dauerte eine Weile bis er merkte, dass ihm heiße Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Wie betäubt kehrte er zurück in seinen Garten, gefolgt von Dief.

Meg lag auf dem Bett und weinte. Was hatte sie getan? Warum? Was war so schlimm daran, wenn sie noch ein Kind von Ben bekam? Sie wusste, sie hatte ihn verletzt, aber sie war so wütend gewesen. So...geschockt.   
Oh Gott, sie hatte ihm weh getan! Dabei war das doch gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. Sie wollte ihm doch nicht mehr weh tun. Er wünschte sich doch so sehr eine Familie. Wieso hatte sie ihn so angeschrien? Ihm die Schuld gegeben? Es war doch ihre eigene Schuld. Sie nahm doch die Pille. Wenn die nicht gewirkt hatte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, konnte Ben doch nichts dafür. Er würde sich wieder zurückziehen, das war ihr klar. Warum ist sie bloß so ausgerastet?   
Gut, sie war geschockt gewesen, hatte sie das doch nicht erwartet. Es war nicht geplant, aber das Leben verlief nicht immer nach Plan, das hatte sie doch von frühester Jugend an gelernt.   
Aber als sie erwachsen war, begann sie, sich auf alles vorzubereiten. Sie hasste Überraschungen und unerwartete Wendungen in ihrem Leben, ihrer Karriere. Und nun konnte sie ihre Karriere vergessen. Das war es, was sie so wütend gemacht hatte. Aber das war doch nicht Bens Schuld…  
Er hatte sie angestrahlt, hatte sich so gefreut. Und was tat sie? Stieß ihn weg!   
Fass mich nie wieder an!, hatte sie ihn angeschrien. Er würde sich daran halten.  
Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihr? Was war so schlimm daran, noch ein Kind zu bekommen? Sie war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das bei ihm wieder gut machen sollte. Er würde sich in seine Schale zurückziehen, sie nicht mehr in seine Seele blicken lassen, ihr nicht mehr vertrauen. Endlich war er etwas lockerer geworden und sie machte alles wieder kaputt. Sie war ja so blöd! Wusste sie doch, wie empfindsam er war. Wie leicht zu verletzen. Schluchzend schlief sie ein.

Ben saß unter dem Apfelbaum mit dem halbfertigen Baumhaus und starrte in die Ferne. Abwesend streichelte er Dief, seinen einzigen Freund, der immer zu ihm hielt. Er fühlte sich furchtbar allein. Meg gab ihm die Schuld. Schuld! Was für ein großes Wort. War es denn wirklich so dramatisch, noch ein Kind zu haben? Für Meg anscheinend schon. Aber was, wenn sie es tatsächlich nicht wollte? Wenn sie es wegmachen ließ? Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr DAS je verzeihen könnte. Es war ja auch SEIN Kind und er hatte ein Recht darauf, mitzuentscheiden.   
Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr, okay. Damit würde er sich irgendwann abfinden, aber er wollte seine Kinder. Sein Herz krampfte und ihm wurde plötzlich furchtbar schlecht. Außerdem war ihm schrecklich warm. Er wusste, er hatte wieder Fieber. Immer wenn er unter großem emotionalen Stress stand, bekam er Fieber und weil er ohnehin schon gesundheitlich angeschlagen war…  
Aber es war ihm egal. Selbst wenn er jetzt sterben würde, wäre es ihm egal. Er rollte sich zusammen, kuschelte sich an Dief und weinte, bis er vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Meg wachte auf, weil sie Pünktchen über das Babyfon hörte. Der Kleine war also wach und sie musste zu ihm. Sie stöhnte als sie aufstand. Ihr Kopf tat weh und ihr Gesicht war vom Weinen geschwollen. Bevor sie sich um ihren Sohn kümmerte, ging sie kurz ins Bad und schaufelte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.   
Ben war nirgends zu sehen. Auch Dief war nicht da. Sie sah aus dem Fenster zur Einfahrt. Sein Quad stand noch da, also war er wenigstens nicht gefahren. Wahrscheinlich war er mit Dief im Park. Sie seufzte und stieg die Stufen zum Kinderzimmer hinauf.  
Meg nahm ihren Sohn aus dem Bettchen und wickelte ihn. „Ach, Robby.“, sagte sie, „Ich habe deinem Daddy wehgetan.“ „Daddada...“, machte de Kleine. Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Das Kind sah erstaunt auf die Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen. Er fuhr mit seinem Fingerchen über ihre Wange und leckte daran. „Da?“, fragend hielt er ihr den Finger entgegen. „Mammamm...“   
„Oh, Pünktchen.“, schluchzte Meg und bedeckte sein Gesichtchen mit Küssen. Er war Ben so ähnlich. Diese großen, blauen Augen, die sie besorgt ansahen. „Mammammam...Dadda?“, fragte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Daddy ist, mein Schatz.“, antwortete sie traurig. „Aber ich hoffe es geht ihm gut.“ „Dadda...gutt.“, sagte der Kleine. Meg brach erneut in Tränen aus. Pünktchens erste Sprachversuche und sein Daddy war nicht dabei. „Wau?“, machte der Kleine. „Ja, Dief ist auch weg.“, weinte Meg. Das Kind rieb ungeschickt mit den Fingern über seine linke Augenbraue und Meg schluchzte auf. „Oh, Pünktchen.“, sagte sie weinend. „Du bist wie Ben.“ „Uenn...“, sagte Robby. Meg lachte traurig. „Hey, Süßer. Du bist noch viel zu jung zum sprechen.“ „Mamm...“, antwortete er. Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg, nahm den Jungen und ging hinunter. 

Als sie ihm seinen Nachmittagsbrei gefüttert hatte, machte sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich mit dem Kind auf die Terrasse. Pünktchen spielte. Plötzlich sah er sie an und sagte: „Wau?“ „Dief?“, fragte sie. „Ist er hier irgendwo?“ Robby rümpfte die Nase, schloss die Augen, schnüffelte wieder und zeigte in den Garten. „Wau!“, rief er fröhlich.   
Verwundert sah Meg ihren Sohn an. „Bitte? Jetzt sag nicht, du kannst Dief riechen. Oh, Gott! Du hast wohl auch die außergewöhnlichen Sinneswahrnehmungen deines Vaters geerbt!“   
Der Kleine stand auf und tapste zur Verandatreppe. „Wau...da!“, rief er und zeigte wieder in den Garten. Meg war überrascht. Konnte dieses Kind tatsächlich den Wolf riechen? Unmöglich! Er war doch erst fünfzehn Monate alt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, als Pünktchen Anstalten machte, die Verandatreppe hinunterzuklettern. Sie nahm ihn an die Hand und ließ sich von ihm führen. Er ging mit tapsigen Schritten zielgerichtet zu dem Apfelbaum im hinteren Bereich des Gartens, der von der Terrasse aus schwer einzusehen war.   
Tatsächlich! Unter dem Apfelbaum lagen Ben und Dief und schienen zu schlafen. Meg blieb verwundert stehen. Der Junge sah sie fragend an und sie ließ seine Hand los. Er lief zu den Beiden hinüber und rief jauchzend: „Dadda...Wau!“   
Ben wachte auf. Sein Junge rief ihn. „Pünktchen.“, sagte er verschlafen und setzte sich auf. Dief war schon bei dem Kleinen, der die Ärmchen um den Wolf geschlungen hatte und lachte. „Wau!“, rief das Kind. „Wuff!“, machte Dief und stupste ihn an, bis er auf den Hintern fiel. Robby lachte und Dief rieb seine Schnauze an seinem Gesicht. Ben sah ihnen lächelnd zu. Dann erblickte er Meg. Sie stand hinter einer Beerenhecke und sah verlegen zu ihm hinüber.   
Langsam stand er auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er hinkte stark. Er ging zu seinem Sohn, gab ihm einen Kuss und wandte sich dem Haus zu. Als er an Meg vorbei kam, sagte er nur „Hi.“ und ging weiter. Meg sah ihm hinterher. Er sah so traurig aus. Sie wusste, sie musste mit ihm reden. Ihm sagen, dass es ihr leid tat und sie nur geschockt über die erneute Schwangerschaft gewesen war.   
Aber es war okay. Warum nicht noch ein zweites Kind? Sie sah hinüber zu ihrem Sohn, der mit Dief spielte und seufzte.  
Ben war ins Haus gegangen. Er machte sich einen Tee, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Meg hatte ihn so traurig angesehen, als er an ihr vorübergegangen war. Vielleicht sollte er nochmal mit ihr reden? Aber wollte sie das? Wollte sie ihn noch? 'Fass mich nie wieder an!', hatte sie gesagt. Das hatte ihn mehr verletzt als alles andere. Na gut. Er würde die Nacht im Gästezimmer schlafen und morgen würde er sich was überlegen. Er musste irgendwo hin. Dr. West hatte gesagt, er dürfe morgen noch nicht arbeiten, solle sich ausruhen und sich keinem Stress aussetzen. Der hatte leicht reden!   
Ben trank seinen Tee aus, füllte Diefs Futterschüssel und ging duschen. Danach nahm er seine Medizin und ging hinauf ins Gästezimmer.  
Er lag auf dem Bett und las eines der Tagebücher seines Vaters. Was hätte der in dieser Situation getan? Hatte er überhaupt mal Streit mit Bens Mutter gehabt? Wenn ja, wäre er sicher weggelaufen. Und Ben machte es nicht besser.   
Aber Meg wollte ihn doch nicht mehr. Er lauschte. Sie brachte Pünktchen rein und machte ihn bettfertig. Dann war es still. Er hörte die Tür zum Kinderzimmer und dann wie Meg dem Kleinen vorsang. Traurig döste er ein.  
Als er wach wurde, war es fast dunkel. Die Tür zum Gästezimmer wurde leise geöffnet und er hörte Meg fragen: „Ben? Schläfst du?“ Er schloss die Augen und atmete gleichmäßig. Er wollte nicht antworten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Streit mit Meg tut Ben etwas, das ihm am einfachsten erscheint...er läuft davon. Dass das nicht der richtige Weg ist, merkt er bald.  
> Doch wozu hat man Freunde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wusste, dass es ein wenig schleifen wird mit regelmäßigen Uploads, aber so ist das Leben...es tut immer das, was man gerade NICHT will. ;)  
> Doch ich werde mich bemühen.

Kapitel 4

Es war noch sehr früh, als Ben erwachte. Leise stand er auf und ging ins Kinderzimmer. Pünktchen schlief noch. Er gab ihm einen Kuss und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn.“ Dann zog er sich an und ging hinunter. Dief sah ihn fragend an. Ben lächelte traurig. „Bleib hier, Dief und pass' auf meine Familie auf, okay?“ Der Wolf winselte, als Ben das Haus ohne ihn verließ.   
Ben hatte keine Ahnung wo er hingehen sollte. Auch hatte er nichts weiter mitnehmen können als das, was er auf dem Leib trug. Seine Sachen waren im Schlafzimmer und er wollte Meg nicht unter die Augen treten, aus Angst, es würde wieder im Streit enden.  
Ziellos lief er durch die Straßen, bis zu dem Park, wo er immer mit Dief laufen ging. Dort setzte er sich auf eine Bank und dachte nach. 

Als Meg aufwachte, spürte sie, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Sie stand auf und ging nach oben. Zuerst sah sie nach dem Kleinen, aber der schlief noch. Dann ging sie ins Gästezimmer. Das Bett war gemacht und Ben war nicht da. Sie ging wieder nach unten. Im Badezimmer war er auch nicht und in der Küche war nur Dief. Gut. Ben hatte ihn hiergelassen, also würde er wiederkommen. Er ging doch nicht ohne den Wolf weg. „Hey, Dief, weißt du, wo Ben ist?“, fragte sie, erhielt aber keine Antwort.  
Zwei Stunden später war Ben immer noch nicht zurück und Meg begann, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Wo konnte er nur stecken? Im Konsulat konnte er nicht sein, seine Uniformen waren noch da. Sein Mobiltelefon hatte er auch nicht mitgenommen. Auch sonst nichts. War ihm was passiert? Sie beschloss Ray anzurufen, sollte Ben nicht bis zum Mittag zurück sein. 

Ben ging weiter. Er hatte Hunger, aber kein Portemonnaie dabei. In seinem Hut befanden sich noch sieben Dollar. Also ging er in ein Bistro und holte sich einen Kaffee und ein Sandwich. Dann setzte er sich auf eine Treppe und frühstückte.   
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er in seiner alten Gegend gelandet war. Traurig lächelte er. Hier hatte er gelebt, als er nach Chicago gekommen war. Ray hatte immer gesagt, diese Gegend sei gefährlich und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann ihm hier etwas passieren würde. Ach, Ray…  
Er überlegte kurz, seinen Freund anzurufen oder gleich aufs Revier zu gehen, verwarf diese Idee aber gleich wieder. Das war eine Sache, die er mit sich selbst ausmachen musste. 

Kurz vorm Mittag war Meg fast krank vor Sorge. Wieso ist der Kerl einfach abgehauen und hat nicht mal seine Brieftasche mitgenommen? Wenn ihm was passiert war, würde man ihn nicht einmal identifizieren können. Er würde ein John Doe sein.   
Gut, sie könnte sämtliche Krankenhäuser anrufen und seine Beschreibung durchgeben, aber zuerst wollte sie Ray kontaktieren. Sie nahm das Telefon und wählte seine Nummer.   
„Vecchio!“, meldete er sich genervt. „Hallo, Ray. Störe ich?“ „Meg!“ Ray war überrascht. „Ist was passiert?“ „Ben ist weg.“, sagte sie tonlos und er konnte hören, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. „Wie...weg?“, fragte er. Nun fing sie an zu schluchzen. „Wir hatten gestern einen heftigen Streit. Er hat im Gästezimmer übernachtet und ist seit heute Morgen verschwunden. Er hat nichts mitgenommen. Auch seine Brieftasche nicht. Nicht mal Dief.“ Sie weinte.   
„Shh.“, machte Ray. „Beruhige dich. Hast du schon Ma angerufen?“ „Nein.“ „Vielleicht ist er bei uns?“   
Ja, das war eine Möglichkeit! Wieso war sie da nicht selbst drauf gekommen? „Pass auf, Meg.“, sagte Ray. „Ich werde sie anrufen. Wenn er da ist, soll sie ihn nach Hause schicken. Wenn nicht, soll sie zu dir rüber kommen, okay? Ich werde auch vorbeikommen, Dief holen und ihn suchen.“  
„Danke, Ray.“, schluchzte sie. 

Etwas später kam Ma. Sie fand eine völlig aufgelöste Meg vor und nahm sie in den Arm. „Nicht weinen, mi cara.“, sagte sie sanft. „Mein Raymundo kümmert sich darum. Er wird ihn finden.“ Sie verfrachtete Meg aufs Sofa und machte ihr einen Tee. Dann fütterte sie den kleinen Robert und brachte ihn ins Bett. Er brauchte seinen Mittagsschlaf. Sie setzte sich zu Meg und sagte: „So, Margaret. Jetzt erzähl mal, was passiert ist. Und Meg erzählte.   
Dass sie einen Test gemacht hatte und tatsächlich wieder schwanger war. Und dass sie Ben dafür verantwortlich gemacht und angebrüllt hatte. Er solle sie nie mehr anfassen. „Ich habe ihm wehgetan, Ma. Und es tut mir so leid...“   
Dann klingelte es und Ray erschien.  
Meg erzählte auch ihm die Kurzversion. Er fragte, ob sie schon im Konsulat angerufen hatte. Sie meinte, dort könne er nicht sein, weil er erstens noch krankgemeldet war und zweitens seine Uniformen zu Hause wären. Ray entgegnete, dass Ben noch eine Ersatzuniform im Konsulat hatte. Das wüsste er, weil er sie schon mal ausgeliehen hatte. Meg hatte das nicht gewusst, aber das wäre typisch für ihren Mann. Proper preparation…  
Ray schlug vor, dass er dort anrufen wollte und Meg war einverstanden.   
Er tat, als würde er von Bens Krankmeldung nichts wissen, aber Inspector Calder sagte ihm, dass Constable Fraser erst morgen wieder zum Dienst erscheinen würde. Gut. Also war er dort schon mal nicht. „So, Meg.“, meinte er. „Denk nach. Wo würde er hingehen? Vor allem, ohne etwas mitzunehmen? Nicht mal seinen treuen Gefährten Diefenbaker.“  
Meg überlegte. „In den Park, in der Nähe seines alten Apartments. Dort geht er oft mit Dief laufen. Aber Dief ist ja hier...“ Sie war ratlos. Ray stand auf. „Okay, ich gehe mit Dief mal los. Vielleicht findet er ja eine Spur. Vorher werde ich über Funk mal nachfragen, ob irgendwo ein John Doe gefunden wurde.“ Meg nickte. „Danke, Ray.“

Ray fuhr zu dem Park. Ein John Doe wurde nicht gefunden. Jedenfalls keiner, auf den Bens Beschreibung passte. Am Park angekommen, ließ er Dief aus dem Auto und sagte: „Los, Dief! Jetzt liegt es an dir. Kannst du Benny finden?“ Der Wolf lief los und Ray folgte ihm. An einer Parkbank blieb der Wolf stehen und schnüffelte, dann lief er zielstrebig weiter. „Hey, warte!2, rief Ray und joggte hinterher. „Hast du eine Spur?“ Aber Dief lief einfach weiter. Sie kamen zum Ausgang des Parks. Dief schnüffelte wieder und folgte einer Straße, bog um die Ecke und folgte der nächsten. 

Als Ben sein Sandwich gegessen hatte, stand er auf und ging weiter. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was er tun oder wohin er gehen sollte. Er fühlte sich leer. Kalt. Erfroren. Es war Sommer, aber sein Herz war erfroren. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass ihm kalt war, obwohl die Sonne schien und es über zwanzig Grad waren. Außerdem tat sein Rücken weh und auch sein Bein schmerzte. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt irgendwo hingelegt. Er seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er nach Hause gehen? Nach Hause…  
Plötzlich wusste er, was er tun musste. Er würde morgen bei Inspector Calder seine Versetzung beantragen. Nach Hause. Ohne Meg und vor allem ohne Pünktchen. Bei dem Gedanken krampfte sein Herz und er lehnte sich erschöpft an eine Hauswand. Er musste sich unbedingt hinlegen. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Stufen eines Hauseingangs sinken. Er fühlte sich furchtbar müde und krank. So wurde das nichts. Er wollte sich kurz ausruhen und dann zurück nach Hause gehen. Er würde Meg erklären, dass er die Versetzung beantragen würde und sie bitten, ab und zu etwas über seinen Sohn erfahren zu dürfen. Aber jetzt brauchte er erst mal Ruhe. Einfach Schlaf. Nur ein paar Minuten. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, als er an sein Kind dachte. Es hätte alles so schön sein können, aber er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Ray folgte Dief immer weiter. Sie waren jetzt in Bens alter Wohngegend. Plötzlich stoppte der Wolf vor einem Bistro und winselte. Ray atmete hart vom schnellen Lauf. „Diefenbaker.“, keuchte er. „Jetzt ist keine Zeit ans Essen zu denken, wir müssen Benny finden. Danach bekommst du von mir aus einen Donut.“   
Dief legte den Kopf schief und sah Ray vorwurfsvoll an. Dann bellte er kurz. „Was?“, fragte Ray ärgerlich und Dief lief die Stufen zur Tür des Bistros hinauf. Wieder bellte er. Jetzt verstand Ray. „Du meinst, er war hier?“, fragte er den Wolf ungläubig. „Wuff!“, machte der. „Okay.“ Sie betraten das Bistro. Ray fragte den Mann hinterm Tresen nach Ben. Nachdem er ihn beschrieben hatte, meinte der Mann: „Ja, der war hier. Der Mountie. Er hat mal hier in der Gegend gewohnt und sich hier oft etwas zu essen geholt.“ Dann zeigte er auf Dief. „Das ist sein Hund, nicht wahr?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Ray. „War er HEUTE hier?“ Der Mann nickte. „Ja, heute Vormittag. Hat einen Kaffee und ein Lachssandwich gekauft. Er hat nicht viel geredet und ist gleich wieder gegangen. Steckt er in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten?“ „Ich hoffe nicht. Hat er gesagt wo er hinwollte?“ „Nein. Wie gesagt, er hat nicht viel geredet.“ „Gut. Ich danke Ihnen. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Ray und Dief verließen den Laden und folgten weiter der Straße.

Ben wachte auf, weil er fror und nass war. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Okay, dann war das sicher auch der Grund für seine Rückenschmerzen. Er zuckte, als er sich bewegte und ein Stich durch seinen Rücken fuhr. Er musste aufstehen und sich bewegen. Als er sich hoch stemmte, gab sein Bein nach und sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer. „Oh je.“, stöhnte er und fiel zurück. Er vergrub das Gesicht in die Hände.   
Plötzlich stupste ihn etwas Weiches an und winselte. Er fuhr auf. „Dief!“, rief er. „Was machst du denn hier?“ Der Wolf fiepte herzzerreißend und leckte ihm übers Gesicht. „Dief! Oh, Dief!“, rief Ben erleichtert und drückte ihn an sich. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Ich will nach Hause, Dief...“, schluchzte er und jemand sagte: „Ja, Benny. Deswegen sind wir hier.“ Ben sah auf. „Ray?“ Ungläubig starrte er seinen Freund an. Der lächelte. „Gott, Benny! Deine Meg ist krank vor Sorge. Was ist nur los mit dir?“ „Meg...“, flüsterte Ben. „Sie will mich nicht mehr.“ Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn, Fraser. Sie liebt dich. Sie ist nur etwas ausgetickt, weil du sie wieder geschwängert hast. Aber es ist okay. Du solltest dir wirklich ein dickeres Fell zulegen.“ Ben sah ihn mit diesem Scheinwerferblick an und sagte leise: „Du hast recht, Ray. Mir ist nämlich kalt.“ Ray lachte. „Na, komm.“ Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und half ihm auf. Aber Bens Bein gab nach und er fiel schwer gegen seinen Freund. „Whoa, Benny!“, rief der überrascht und fing ihn auf. „Alles okay?“ „Nein, Ray.“, keuchte Ben. „Mein Bein...“ Vorsichtig ließ Ray ihn zurück auf die Stufen sinken und sagte: „Okay. Okay, mein Freund. Bleib noch ein paar Minuten hier sitzen, ich hole den Riv. Er steht am Park. Dief? Pass auf ihn auf!“ Ben nickte nachgiebig und vergrub das Gesicht in Diefs Fell. Jetzt wurde alles gut…

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto rief Ray Meg an. „Hey, Meg. Ich habe ihn gefunden. Naja, eigentlich hat Dief ihn gefunden.“ „Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?“, wollte Meg wissen. „Er ist in seiner alten Wohngegend.“, antwortete Ray. Meg war besorgt. „Wie geht’s ihm?“ „Naja...“, sagte Ray zögernd, „er hat Probleme mit seinem Bein.“ „Gib ihn mir.“ „Er ist nicht hier, Meg. Ich hole den Riv. Dief ist bei ihm.“ „Ray?“ „Ja?“ „Muss...muss er ins Krankenhaus?“ Ray hörte wie sie schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht.“, meinte er unsicher. „Wäre vielleicht besser, aber er wird nicht wollen. Ich denke, ich bringe ihn erst mal heim, ja?“   
Als er mit dem Auto vor Ben hielt, hatte der den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Ray stieg aus dem Wagen und fragte: „Benny?“ Ben sah ihn an und lächelte schwach. „Na, komm erst mal.“ Ray half ihm aufstehen und ins Auto. „Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus.“, sagte er. „Nein!“, rief Ben. „Aber es geht dir nicht gut.“, widersprach Ray. „Ray...bitte.“ Ben sah ihn flehend an. Ray seufzte. Das hatte er erwartet. „Na schön,“ gab er nach, „ich bring dich erst mal nach Hause, dann kannst du mit deiner Drachenlady darüber diskutieren.“ „Ray...“, protestierte Ben schwach. 

Als sie am Fraser-Haus angekommen waren, war Ben fest eingeschlafen. Ray hatte Mühe ihn zu wecken. Meg stand auf der Veranda, mit Pünktchen auf dem Arm und sah, wie Ray ihm aus dem Auto half. „Dadda!“, krähte der Kleine und seine blauen Augen leuchteten. „Ja, Daddy ist wieder da.“, sagte Meg leise und drückte das Kind an sich. Langsam half Ray Ben die Stufen hinauf. Entsetzt sah Meg ihn an. Er war sehr blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die vom Fieber glänzten. „Ben...“, flüsterte sie tonlos. Zwar hatte der Regen aufgehört, aber Ben war nass bis auf die Haut. “Meg.“, sagte er schwach und grinste schief. „Es tut mir leid.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ben. Mir tut es leid, aber wir reden später darüber. Erst mal musst du ins Bett...Und aus den nassen Klamotten raus.“ Er nickte. Es war ihm nur recht.   
Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sich hinzulegen. „Dadda?“ Pünktchen sah ihn fragend an. Ben lächelte und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Wange. „Ich bin hier, Schatz.“   
Meg und Ray halfen ihm ins Haus, wo Ma wartete. „Oh, Benito, mi caro!“, rief sie und eilte auf die drei zu. „Oh, Gott, Junge! Was ist passiert?“ „Hallo, Ma.“, sagte er leise. „Ich bin okay.“ Wenigstens funktionierte sein Bein wieder, auch wenn es wehtat und er hinkte. Sie brachten ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich mach dir heiße Milch mit Honig.“, sagte MA und eilte in die Küche. Ray ließ Ben sich aufs Bett setzen und zog ihm die Schuhe aus. Meg hatte Pünktchen abgesetzt und der Kleine stand mit Dief in der Tür, hatte den Daumen in den Mund gesteckt und sah die Erwachsenen mit Bens Scheinwerfer-Blick an. Meg holte ein Handtuch. Dann zogen sie den frierenden Ben bis auf die Unterhose aus und Meg trocknete ihn ab. „Oh, Ben.“, seufzte sie. „Meg.“, flüsterte er zähneklappernd. „I...ich...li...liebe d...dich...trotzdem.“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und half ihm, sich hinzulegen. „Shh. Ist okay, Ben. Alles ist gut.“ Sie deckte ihn bis zum Hals zu. Ma brachte die Milch und Meg holte ihm Schmerzmittel und das Antibiotikum. „Schlaf jetzt, Ben.“, sagte sie und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: 'Und wenn es dir danach nicht besser geht, bring ich dich ins Krankenhaus.'  
Ben schlief den ganzen Tag. Gegen Abend wurde er wach, weil er zur Toilette musste. Meg war im Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher lief, aber sie sah gar nicht hin. Als sie die Schlafzimmertür hörte, sah sie auf. „Ben.“, sagte sie überrascht. „Was tust du da?“ Er grinste. „Ich...äh...“ Er zeigte auf die Badezimmertür. Meg nickte. „Wie geht’s dir?“ „Schon besser.“ Er ging ins Bad. Als er merkte, dass er Schmerzen beim Wasserlassen hatte, wusste er, was das bedeuten konnte. „Oh je.“, seufzte er. Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich zu Meg auf die Couch. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Ben.“, sagte sie. „Gleich.“, antwortete er. „Ich...ich wollte...“ Sie sah ihn mit ihren kaffeebraunen Augen traurig an. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Ben.“, sagte sie leise. „Ich muss es. Ich habe dir wehgetan, aber das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich war nur geschockt. Natürlich werden wir das Kind behalten, Liebling. Nur darfst du nicht wieder so etwas Dummes wie heute anstellen und einfach weglaufen. Ich bin vor Sorge fast gestorben.“ Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und das tat ihm leid. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und getröstet, aber sie hatte ja gesagt, er solle sie nie mehr anfassen. „Tut mir leid, Meg. Das war wirklich dumm von mir.“, gab er zu. „Aber?“, fragte Meg. „Hm?“ „Da kommt doch noch ein 'Aber'.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Naja...ich war...enttäuscht.?“ „Verletzt?“ „Hm Mmm.“ „Oh, Ben...“ Er grinste schief. „Meg?“ „Hm?“ „Darf...darf ich trotzdem bei dir bleiben und dich lieben? Ich meine, auch wenn ich dich nie mehr anfassen darf? Ich...ich habe doch sonst niemanden und ich liebe dich. Und Pünktchen. Und wenn du dieses Kind behalten willst, kann ich es genauso lieben. Ich...ich möchte das so gern, Meg. Ich kann euch alle lieben, auch wenn du mich nicht mehr lieben kannst. Ich weiß es, Meg. Es macht mir nichts aus, ich bin das so gewöhnt.“ Flehend sah er sie an.  
Da war wieder dieser kleine, einsame Junge, der um ein bisschen Zuneigung bettelte. Der alles akzeptierte, nur um nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen. Es brach ihr fast das Herz.   
„Oh, Gott, Ben! Was redest du da?“ Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr und sagte leise: „Ich...ich dachte ja nur… Aber wenn du nicht willst...es ist okay. Ich werde Inspector Calder um Meine Versetzung bitten.“ „Was?!“ „Ich habe ja noch meine Hütte und das Gute daran ist, ich kann dort wieder hin, weil ich laufen kann. Ich möchte nur Pünktchen ab und zu sehen dürfen, ja?“ „Was redest du da, Ben?“, wiederholte Meg ungläubig. Sie begriff nicht, was er meinte.   
„Ich...“, begann er. Meg unterbrach ihn: „Du willst weg?“ „Nein.“, widersprach er, „Ich will bei dir und Pünktchen bleiben, aber wenn du mich nicht mehr willst...“ „Benton! Du redest kompletten Schwachsinn!“ „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte er. Seine Gefühle waren so durcheinander, dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Meg seufzte. „Hör auf, dich dauernd zu entschuldigen. ICH muss mich bei DIR entschuldigen. ICH war blöd! Oh, Gott, Fraser! Ich liebe dich, du Blödmann. Nie zuvor habe ich jemanden so geliebt wie dich. Und ich will dieses Kind. Und dich. Komm her, du...“ Sie nahm ihn in den Arm, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.   
Bei jedem Kuss sagte sie: „Ich (Kuss) liebe (Kuss) dich.“ Er lächelte. „Ja?“ „Natürlich. Und du darfst mich so oft anfassen wie du willst...nein, du MUSST. Es ist deine eheliche Pflicht!“ Wieder küsste sie ihn. „Wirklich?“, fragte er grinsend. „Wirklich.“, antwortete sie sanft. „Gut. Kommst du mit ins Bett?“

Meg wachte auf und sah auf die Uhr. Viel zu früh um aufzustehen, entschied sie. Dann merkte sie, dass Ben nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Naja, er war eben Frühaufsteher. Sie lauschte, hörte aber nichts. Vielleicht ist er mit Dief draußen, dachte sie und schloss lächelnd die Augen. Ach, Ben…  
Er hatte ihr verziehen, worüber sie sehr glücklich war. Sie hatte solche Angst davor, dass er sich wieder zurückzog, ihr auswich und sich hinter seiner Maske versteckte. Das konnte er gut, hatte er doch jahrelange Erfahrung. Aber er tat es nicht. Gott sei Dank. Es hatte sie viel Mühe gekostet, ihn da herauszuholen. Und seit Pünktchen da war, war er lockerer geworden, entspannter. Vielleicht, weil er tief im Inneren wusste, auch wenn sie sich von ihm trennte, ihn allein ließ, Pünktchen würde immer sein Kind sein, für immer ein Teil von ihm bleiben.   
Und als sie gerade an den Kleinen dachte, hörte sie das Babyfon. Pünktchen wimmerte, dann fing er an zu weinen. Meg stand auf, zog den Morgenmantel an und eilte zu ihrem Sohn. 

Als sie mit dem Kleinen die Treppe hinunter kam, stand Ben im Flur. In seiner Uniform. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei.“, lächelte er und gab beiden einen Kuss. „Ben, was tust du da?“, fragte Meg. „Ich küsse meine Familie.“, antwortete er grinsend. Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wo willst du hin?“ „Meg! Was für eine Frage. Ins Konsulat natürlich.“, antwortete er unschuldig. Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Oh, nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, Benton Fraser!“ „Hm?“, machte er verwirrt. „Ben! Gestern hattest du Fieber und es ging dir sehr schlecht. Glaubst du, da lasse ich dich zur Arbeit gehen? Du gehst zu Dr. West!“ Ben fasste ihre Oberarme und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Diese schönen, kaffeebraunen Augen, die er so liebte. „Liebste Meg.“, sagte er sanft. „Mir geht es gut, jetzt wo du mir verziehen hast.“ „Aber...“ Er küsste sie. „Kein 'Aber', Meg. Inspector Calder erwartet mich und außerdem ging es mir gestern Abend schon besser, falls du dich erinnerst.“ Jetzt musste sie grinsen. Oh, ja...sie erinnerte sich genau!   
„Dadda!“ Pünktchen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ben nahm sein Kind hoch und schwenkte es herum. „Daddy ist hier, mein Sohn. Und da wird er auch immer bleiben. Bei seiner Familie.“   
Der Kleine quietschte vergnügt. Dief kam dazu und bellte. „Nanu? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“, fragte Ben den Wolf. „Wau!“, rief Pünktchen und zeigte auf Dief. Ben setzte den Kleinen auf den Boden und der grub seine Händchen in das Fell des Wolfes und drückte sein Gesichtchen an ihn. Meg lächelte. „Ihr Verrückten.“, meinte sie liebevoll. „Drei Männer im Haus und ich ganz allein.“ Ben ging zu ihr, legte eine Hand um ihre Schulter und die andere auf ihren Bauch. „Vielleicht wird das ja ein Mädchen, dann hast du Verstärkung.“ Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. „Schon möglich.“ Am kommenden Montag hatte sie einen Termin bei Dr. Green, ihrer Gynäkologin, die sich auch schon um Pünktchen gekümmert hatte. „Eine kleine Caroline.“, sagte sie liebevoll. Ben lächelte. „Danke, Meg.“ Dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich muss los.“ „Ben, vielleicht...“ „Mir geht’s gut, Meg. Wirklich.“ Er verabschiedete sich von seiner Familie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Konsulat. Es hatte gerade wieder zu regnen begonnen.

Gegen zehn Uhr rief Ray im Konsulat an. „Hi, Benny!“, rief er fröhlich. „Meg sagte mir, dass du zur Arbeit gegangen bist. Geht's dir gut?“ Ben grinste. Dass sich alle immer solche Sorgen machten. „Ja, Ray.“, antwortete er. Dass er Schmerzen beim Wasserlassen hatte, sagte er erst mal niemandem. Wenn das in den nächsten Tagen nicht besser wurde, würde er einen Termin beim Urologen machen. „Na gut.“, meinte Ray. „Hast du Lust mit mir zu Mittag zu essen?“ „Gerne, Ray.“, antwortete Ben. „Okay. Ich hole dich ab, ja?“ „Einverstanden.“ „Gut. Um zwölf. Bis dann, Benny.“   
Gegen halb zwölf klingelte das Telefon erneut. Ben seufzte. Würde Ray das gemeinsame Mittagessen absagen? Er nahm den Hörer ab und sagte seinen Standardspruch auf. „Guten Tag, Ben. Hier ist Dr. West.“, kam die Antwort. Ben überlegte kurz. Hatte er irgendwas vergessen? Er sollte den Arzt doch erst morgen anrufen. „Oh, hallo.“, meinte er überrascht. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Doktor?“ Er hörte den Arzt lachen. „Das sollte ich Sie fragen, Ben.“ Hm… Hatte Meg ihn etwa angerufen und gesagt, dass es ihm gestern nicht gut ging? „Mir geht es bestens.“, schwindelte Ben. „Na schön.“, entgegnete Dr. West. „Der Grund, warum ich anrufe ist, ich habe die Ergebnisse Ihrer Blutwerte.“ Ben rieb über seine Braue. „Ah.“, machte er. „Ich sollte Sie doch morgen deswegen anrufen. Ist alles okay?“ Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis der Arzt antwortete: „Leider nein, Ben. Es wäre gut, wenn Sie so schnell wie möglich herkommen könnten.“ Ben war alarmiert. „Was ist denn, Doktor?“ „Das möchte ich lieber mit Ihnen persönlich besprechen.“  
Jetzt machte er sich doch etwas Sorgen. „Können Sie mir sagen, wie lange das dauern wird?“, wollte er wissen. „Nicht genau, nein. Wieso?“ „Nun,“, sagte Ben, „ich habe gleich meine Mittagspause. Eine Stunde.“ „Gut, vielleicht reicht das.“, meinte der Arzt. „Okay, bis dann.“   
Ben legte auf und grübelte. Was war denn nun schon wieder? „Oh je.“, seufzte er.

Es klopfte. „herein!“, rief Ben. Es war Ray. „Hiya, Benny! Bist du bereit für 'ne Pizza?“ Ben sah ihn verschämt an und rieb sein Ohr. „Ich fürchte, nein, Ray.“ Der runzelte die Stirn. „Na schön. Du kannst auch etwas anderes bestellen.“ Ben grinste schwach. „Tut mir leid, Ray, aber ich fürchte, du musst ohne mich essen.“ „Wieso? Musst du die Pause durcharbeiten? Mann, Fraser, dein Vorgesetzter ist ja noch schlimmer als die Drachenlady.“ „Ray...“ „Er kann dir nicht einfach deine Pause streichen“ „Ray.“ „ist er da? Dem erzähl' ich was...“ „Ray!“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Ray wie blass sein Freund war. Außerdem sah er irgendwie besorgt aus. „Ist alles okay, Benny?“, fragte er. Ben seufzte. „Wenn ich das wüsste...“ „Benny?“ „Hör zu, Ray, ich erzähle es dir, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du Meg nichts sagst.“, meinte Ben eindringlich. Skeptisch sah Ray ihn an. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht. „Ist was passiert?“, wollte er wissen. Ben fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Erst musst du mir versprechen...“ „Okay, okay!“ Ray hob die Hände. „Ich verspreche dir, Meg nichts zu sagen. Großes Pfadfinderehrenwort!“ Wieder seufzte Ben. „Danke.“, sagte er. „Ray, ich muss ins Krankenhaus.“ Sein Freund starrte ihn an. Das war direkt. Das war nicht Fraser-like. „Was?!“, fragte er konfus. Ben erklärte scheu: „Dr. West hat eben angerufen, kurz bevor du kamst. Mit meinen Blutwerten stimmt was nicht. Ich soll gleich hinkommen. Ich hoffe nur, meine Pause reicht aus. Inspector Calder...“ „Benny!“, unterbrach ihn Ray. „Hm?“ „Hör zu. Ich fahre dich hin. Und egal wie lange es dauert, dein Inspector muss das akzeptieren.“   
„Danke, Ray, aber das ist nicht nötig.“, wiegelte Ben ab. „Ich habe das Quad dabei.“ Ray seufzte. „Erstens, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Fraser...es regnet. Und Zweitens, wenn du es schon deiner Frau verschweigen willst, ICH werde dich damit nicht allein lassen, klar?“ Ben grinste. „Du musst dich nicht für mich verantwortlich fühlen, Ray.“ „Doch, das muss ich.“, entgegnete der. „Oh, Ray. Du brauchst keine Schuldgefühle mehr zu haben. Die Kugel ist raus. Ich habe sie dir zurückgegeben, weißt du noch?“ Ray stöhnte. „Fraser! Darum geht es nicht. Ich bin dein Freund, kapierst du das? Und wenn du jetzt noch weiter diskutierst, ist deine Pause zu Ende.“ „Aber...“, warf Ben ein, doch Ray blockte ab. „Aber gar nichts. Ich hole mir nachher auf dem Rückweg zum Revier ein Sandwich.“ Seufzend stand Ben auf. „Also gut.“, gab er nach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben hat Nierenprobleme und muss mal wieder ins Krankenhaus. Dabei wollte er eigentlich nur mit Ray die Mittagspause verbringen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich hatte ich Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Die letzten Tage waren voll mit Arbeit, so dass ich keine freie Minute zum schreiben hatte. Danke für eure Geduld...

Kapitel 5

Dr. West erwartete Ben bereits. Sie begrüßten sich und Ben fragte, ob Ray bleiben durfte. Der Arzt erwiderte, das wäre seine Entscheidung und so setzten sie sich.   
„Also,“ fragte Ben, „was stimmt nicht mit mir?“ Dr. West lächelte. Ray sah seinen Freund mit einem Blick an, der sagte: Oh, Benny! Da fallen mir sofort hunderte von Dingen ein…  
Dann blätterte der Arzt in einer Akte und begann: „Nun, wie ich Ihnen ja bereits am Telefon sagte, habe ich die Ergebnisse Ihrer Blutuntersuchung.“ Ben nickte. Dr. West fuhr fort: „Ben, ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass Ihre Nierenwerte sehr schlecht sind.“ Ja, so was in der Art hatte Ben vermutet. „Ich habe schon mit dem Urologen gesprochen. Sie werden gleich im Anschluss untersucht.“ „Aber...“, wollte Ben protestieren, doch der Arzt stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Ben. Sie wissen doch, was das bedeuten kann. Und dass wir sofort handeln müssen. Deshalb habe ich Sie auch heute angerufen und nicht bis morgen gewartet. Hatten Sie in der letzten Zeit gesundheitliche Probleme?“   
Verlegen schielte Ben zu Ray und rieb über seine Braue. „Ähm...nun ja...“, begann er zögernd. „Ich...ich habe etwas Schmerzen im unteren Rücken und im...Unterleib. Außerdem beim...beim...“ „Beim Wasserlassen.“, vervollständigte der Arzt den Satz. „Hm Mmm.“ „Okay. Klingt nach einer Niereninfektion. Blut im Urin?“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, Ben. Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt einen Becher, in den Sie Urin abgeben werden. Anschließend gehen Sie bitte auf die Urologie. Melden Sie sich dort bei Dr. Carter.“ „Wie lange wird die Untersuchung dauern?“, wollte Ben wissen. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“, antwortete der Arzt. „Es kommt darauf an, was sie ergibt und welche Behandlung notwendig wird.“ „Ich muss zurück ins Konsulat.“, sagte Ben fest. „Inspector Calder weiß nicht wo ich bin und meine Mittagspause ist zu Ende. Können wir das nicht verschieben?“   
Dr. West sah ihn streng an, dann sagte er geduldig, aber mit Nachdruck, wie zu einem Kind: „Ben! Ich habe es Ihnen doch erklärt. Wir müssen sofort mit der Behandlung beginnen. Heute noch. Sie wissen doch, dass Ihre Nieren durch die häufigen Infektionen angegriffen sind und versagen können, wenn wir nicht sofort etwas unternehmen.“ „Ja, aber...“, warf Ben ein. „Benny,“ mischte Ray sich ein, „geh nur. Ich rufe deinen Inspektor an.“ Ben seufzte erleichtert. „Danke, Ray.“

Während Ben zur Untersuchung war, suchte Ray ein Telefon, um Inspector Calder anzurufen, da Handys im Krankenhaus nicht gern gesehen waren. Kurz dachte er daran, auch Meg anzurufen, aber er hatte Ben versprochen, es ihr nicht zu sagen. Dennoch war er der Meinung, sie sollte es wissen. Nun, er würde seinen Freund schon überzeugen. Benny war nicht der einzige Sturkopf hier.   
Das Gespräch mit Bens Vorgesetztem verlief besser als er erwartet hatte. Er sagte, er wünsche Ben gute Besserung und er solle sich melden, sobald er Näheres wusste. Anschließend rief Ray Lt. Welsh an und teilte ihm mit, dass er mit Fraser im Krankenhaus war. Welsh reagierte ähnlich wie Calder, nur dass Ben sich bei ihm nicht melden musste.

Dr. Carter schickte Bens Probe sofort ins Labor, dann fragte sie ihn nach seinen Beschwerden und machte eine Ultraschalluntersuchung. Er war ein wenig beschämt, weil sie eine Frau war und seine intimsten Regionen untersuchte, aber dann sagte er sich, in erster Linie war sie Urologin und es war okay. Nach der Untersuchung durfte er sich wieder anziehen und anschließend im Warteraum Platz nehmen. Dort fand Ray ihn. „Na, Benny? Wie geht’s?“, fragte er. Verlegen rieb Ben sein Ohr und sagte leise: „Dr. Carter ist eine Frau, Ray.“ Der lachte. „Und da war es dir peinlich, dass sie die Fraserschen Kronjuwelen berührt hat!“ Ben starrte ihn an und rief entsetzt: „Ray!“ Der lachte lauter. Dann klopfte er seinem Freund beruhigend auf die Schulter und sagte: „Das wird wieder, Benny. Keine Sorge.“ Ben nickte. „Natürlich, Ray.“ „Weißt du, Benny.“, meinte Ray dann, „Du solltest es Meg trotzdem sagen. Sie findet es sonst von selbst heraus und du bist mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten.“ Doch bevor Ben antworten konnte, rief Dr. Carter ihn ins Sprechzimmer. Ray holte sich inzwischen einen Kaffee.   
„Also, Mr. Fraser.“, begann die Ärztin. „Sie haben eine Schwellung der rechten Niere, was eine Harnstauung zur Folge hat. Das bemerkt man nicht sofort, weil es anfangs keine Schmerzen verursacht. Allerdings ist die Niere entzündet. Ebenso die Blase, daher auch die Unterleibsschmerzen. Da Sie aber wegen einer Nervenentzündung Antibiotika nehmen, hält sich die Infektion in Grenzen, ja, sie ist bereits wieder im Abklingen. Wir werden die Dosis für ein paar Tage erhöhen, damit sichergestellt wird, dass beide Infektionen abheilen. Das war die gute Nachricht.“ Ben sah sie mit seinem blauen Blick an und fragte: „Und was ist die schlechte Nachricht?“ Dr. Carter lächelte nachsichtig. „Nun, wir müssen etwas gegen die Harnstauung unternehmen. Dazu werden wir Ihnen einen sogenannten Doppel-J-Katheter setzen. Das ist dieses Gerät.“ Sie zeigte es ihm, erklärte die Funktion und wie es eingesetzt wurde. Dann sagte sie: „Und weil die Prozedur sehr schmerzhaft sein kann, gerade bei Männern, werden wir es unter Vollnarkose einsetzen, was bedeutet, wir werden Sie für vierundzwanzig Stunden hierbehalten.“   
„Nein!“, rief Ben bestimmt. Dr. Carter lachte. „Doch. Das ist Vorschrift.“ „Dann will ich es ohne Narkose. Aber ich werde nicht ins Krankenhaus gehen.“, protestierte Ben. Die Ärztin lächelte nachsichtig. „Das wollen Sie nicht, glauben Sie mir.“ Er schnaufte. „Gibt es denn keine Alternative?“ „Leider nein. Ich verstehe ja Ihre Aversion gegen Krankenhausaufenthalte, Mr. Fraser, aber es ist ja nur für vierundzwanzig Stunden, dann dürfen Sie nach Hause. Sie können fast alles tun, was Sie sonst auch tun. Sie dürfen arbeiten gehen, so lange Sie keine körperlich anstrengenden Tätigkeiten machen müssen. Sport ist auch tabu. Der Katheter bleibt vorerst für zwei Wochen drin, dann machen wir eine erneute Sonografie und wenn alles okay ist, entfernen wir ihn. Es kann sein, dass Sie, während Sie den Katheter tragen, Schmerzen haben oder ein Brennen bzw. einen Druck spüren. Das ist normal und sollte Sie nicht weiter beunruhigen. Dagegen bekommen Sie ein Schmerzmittel, das Sie je nach Bedarf nehmen. In der Regel gewöhnt sich der Körper in wenigen Tagen daran.“ „Hm.“, machte Ben. Dr. Carter lächelte. „Sind Sie verheiratet?“, fragte sie. Erstaunt starrte er sie an. Was sollte denn DIE Frage? „Ja.“, sagte er empört. Sie lachte auf. „Keine Angst, Mr. Fraser. Ich frage nur, weil auch Sex tabu ist, so lange der Katheter drin ist. Es würde Ihnen ohnehin keinen Spaß machen.“ Mit großen Augen sah er sie an und wurde rot wie seine Uniform. Sie grinste. „Also gut, Mr. Fraser, haben Sie noch Fragen?“ Er räusperte sich und rieb den Daumen über seine Braue. „Ähm...ist für die Entfernung des Katheters ein weiterer Krankenhausaufenthalt notwendig?“ Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, obwohl auch die Entfernung schmerzhaft sein wird, das will ich nicht leugnen. Sie werden sich danach noch ein paar Tage wund fühlen und es kann passieren, dass Sie ein, zwei Tage Blut im Urin haben. Das muss Sie aber nicht weiter beunruhigen, schließlich haben Sie einen Fremdkörper in sich.“   
Er fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe. „Oh, damit habe ich Erfahrung. Ich habe anderthalb Jahre einen Fremdkörper in mir gehabt.“, erwiderte er. Dr. Carter zeigte auf seine Akte und sagte: „Ich weiß. Das alles hier ist eine Folge davon. Wenn der Katheter entfernt wird, sollte Sie jemand herbringen und wieder abholen. Sie werden sich nicht wohl fühlen, so dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, Auto zu fahren oder gar zu laufen.“ „Okay.“, sagte Ben. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“ „Ich werde eine Schwester rufen, die Sie in ein Zimmer bringt. Sie können Ihre Frau anrufen, dass Sie Ihnen ein paar Sachen bringt und dann ziehen Sie eines von diesen schicken Hemdchen an. Wir werden Sie in etwa zwei Stunden schlafen legen. Ist das okay für Sie?“ Ben seufzte, dann nickte er. Er hatte ja keine Wahl.  
Als die Schwester kam, um ihn abzuholen, wartete Ray schon auf ihn. Ben entschuldigte sich bei der Schwester und bat sie, kurz mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen. Er erklärte ihm alles. „Oh, Benny! Das tut mir leid. Soll ich Meg anrufen?“, bot Ray an. Ben lächelte. „Das ist nicht nötig, Ray.“ „Fraser!“ Ben lachte. „Keine Angst, ich will damit nur sagen, dass ich sie selbst anrufe.“ „Aber heute noch!“, warnte Ray. „Natürlich.“, erwiderte Ben grinsend. „Sie muss mir ja ein paar Sachen bringen.“ Dann folgte er der Krankenschwester zu seinem Zimmer.  
Die Schwester ließ ihn mit Ray allein. Der meinte, er müsse nun zurück aufs Revier, sonst würde er bei Lt. Welsh in Ungnade fallen. „Ich komme nach dem Dienst noch mal vorbei, Benny.“, versprach er. „und ruf Meg an!“ Ben grinste. „Ja, Ray.“

Als er alleine war, zog er seine Uniformjacke und die Stiefel aus und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er seufzte. Also war er mal wieder hier gelandet. Naja, er hatte ja etwa ein Jahr Ruhe gehabt. Doch nun musste er wirklich Meg anrufen. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Ihm war klar, dass sie sich wieder Sorgen machen würde, dabei war das völlig unnötig. Dr. Carter hatte ja gesagt, die Infektion sei bereits am Abklingen. Das war doch gut. Er wusste ja, dass so etwas immer wieder passieren konnte. Für den Rest seines Lebens. Und Meg wusste das auch.   
Plötzlich musste er an Victoria denken.   
Das überraschte ihn. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens gesundheitliche Probleme haben würde? Aber es hatte sie ja nicht einmal interessiert, ob er damals überlebt hatte. Nie hatte sie nach ihm gefragt, dabei hätte sie mit Leichtigkeit Recherchen anstellen können. Fast jeder in Chicago kannte schließlich den Mountie…  
Wo war sie jetzt? Warum hatte sie sich nie nach ihm erkundigt? Hasste sie ihn so sehr? Er setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sie vergessen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.   
Jedes mal, wenn er Probleme hatte, musste er wieder an sie denken, auch wenn er das nicht wollte. Immer wieder suchte er Entschuldigungen für sie, warum sie nie nach ihm gefragt hatte.   
Aber er hatte jetzt eine Familie. Er hatte das, was er sich am sehnlichsten gewünscht hatte. Er hatte Meg. Meg! Er musste sie anrufen! Jetzt!  
„Meg Fraser.“, meldete sie sich. „hallo, Meg. Ich bin's, Ben.“ „Hi, Liebling. Ist alles okay? Wie geht’s dir?“ Er seufzte innerlich. Es fiel ihm schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er wollte sie nicht zu sehr beunruhigen. „Ben?“, hörte er sie fragen. „Meg, mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut.“, begann er und räusperte sich. Meg war alarmiert. Sie kannte ihren Mann. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. „Was ist los, Ben?“ „Ähm...weißt du, ich hatte heute eine Verabredung mit Ray zum Lunch. Aber kurz vorm Mittag rief Dr. West an. Ich sollte gleich vorbeikommen, weil er die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung hatte. Eigentlich sollte ich morgen deswegen anrufen, wie du weißt.“ „Ben?“ „Ja?“ „Komm auf den Punkt.“ „Äh...ja. Also er sagte, es stimmt etwas nicht und Ray fuhr mich hin. Meine Nierenwerte sind nicht so gut und deswegen musste ich zur urologischen Untersuchung.“  
Meg spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog und Panik stieg in ihr auf. „Und?“, fragte sie tonlos. Ben lachte. „Keine Sorge, liebste Meg, Dr. Carter, die Urologin, stellte eine Niereninfektion fest, die aber schon wieder abheilt, durch das Antibiotikum, das ich wegen der anderen Sache nehmen muss. Allerdings ist meine rechte Niere gestaut und das erfordert das Einsetzen eines Katheders, damit der Urin abfließen kann. Da das wohl ziemlich schmerzhaft ist, wird es unter Vollnarkose gemacht, was bedeutet, dass ich über Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben muss. Ich bin auf einem Zimmer und werde in etwa zwei Stunden zur Behandlung abgeholt. Jetzt wollte ich dich bitten, mir ein paar Sachen zu bringen. Du weißt schon, 'ne Zahnbürste und so.“  
Er hörte, wie Meg „Oh, Gott!“ stöhnte. „Meg, reg dich bitte nicht auf.“, bat er. „Denk an das Kind. Bitte. Es ist alles halb so schlimm wie es sich anhört.“ Sie atmete hart. Dann sagte sie tonlos: „Gut. Okay. Ich bringe Pünktchen zu Ma und komme hin. Was brauchst du noch?“ Er grinste. Na also! „Ein paar Toilettenartikel. Vielleicht ein Buch. Und frische Unterwäsche.“ „Okay. Sonst noch was?“ „Hmm...nein. Gib Pünktchen einen Kuss von mir, ja? Ich muss jetzt Inspector Calder anrufen.“ „Gut. Bis gleich.“ „Meg?“ „Ja?“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay? Ich liebe dich.“ „Oh, Ben...“

 

Meg rief Ma an, erklärte ihr die Situation und fragte, ob sie Pünktchen nehmen könnte. Ma war entsetzt darüber, dass Ben im Krankenhaus war. „Oh, Margaret!“, rief sie. „Der arme Benito! Natürlich kannst du den Bambino bringen. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich Zeit mit meinem Enkel verbringen kann. Bring den Diefenbaker auch, dann hast du Zeit für Benito. Grüß ihn von mir und sag ihm, dass seine Ma ihn liebt.“ „Danke, Ma.“ Meg legte auf und grinste. Ma betrachtete Pünktchen als ihren Enkel. Sie war so dankbar für die Liebe und Großherzigkeit, die Ma ihnen entgegen brachte.

Ben hatte Inspector Calder angerufen und ihm unter vielen Entschuldigungen die Situation erklärt. Natürlich nicht im Detail. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass er ein Nierenproblem hatte, das eine sofortige Behandlung notwendig machte, die einen vierundzwanzig stündigen Krankenhausaufenthalt erforderte. Calder zeigte Verständnis und sagte, er solle sich Zeit nehmen und in Ruhe gesund werden. Ben versicherte, am Montag wieder zur Arbeit zu erscheinen.  
Dann zog er das Krankenhaushemd an, setzte sich aufs Bett und wartete auf Meg. Kurz darauf klopfte es und sie trat ein. „Hi.“, grinste Ben verlegen. Sie ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.   
Er hörte sie schluchzen, streichelte ihren Rücken und sagte beruhigend: „Shh. Es ist alles okay, Meg. Du musst keine Angst haben, ehrlich.“ Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich tatsächlich und Ben erklärte ihr, was die Ärzte mit ihm vorhatten. „Autsch.“, meinte sie. Er grinste. „So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Deshalb die Narkose.“ Er räumte die Dinge, die Meg ihm gebracht hatte weg und ging zum Fenster. „Wann wird es gemacht?“, fragte Meg. Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich denke, in etwa einer halben Stunde. Wie geht es Pünktchen?“ „Er ist bei Ma. Dief auch. Ich bleibe hier, bis es vorbei ist.“ Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Liebste Meg. Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich werde sicher für den Rest des Tages schlafen.“  
„Ben. Ich lass dich nicht allein. Du wirst Schmerzen haben, wenn du aufwachst, da ist es gut, wenn jemand bei dir ist.“ Genau das war seine Befürchtung gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie mitbekam, dass er DA Schmerzen hatte. Es war ihm peinlich. „Meg!“, sagte er eindringlich. „Ich werde Schmerzmittel bekommen. Fahr nach Hause.“ „Nein!“ Er seufzte. „Na meinetwegen, dann bleib.“ 

Meg lief den Flur auf und ab und machte sich Sorgen. Dr. Carter hatte ihr den Eingriff nochmal genau erklärt und versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Dennoch sorgte sie sich. Sie sah wieder wie Ben in den OP geschoben wurde, ein müdes Lächeln im Gesicht und flüsterte, dass er sie liebte. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie fühlte sich schrecklich allein. Wenn nur jemand hier wäre. Ray oder Ma…  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam Dr. Carter aus dem OP und sagte: „Mrs. Fraser? Es ist alles okay. Ihr Mann ist jetzt im Aufwachraum. Wenn er wieder auf seinem Zimmer ist, dürfen Sie zu ihm. Er wird nicht viel mitkriegen, aber es ist gut für ihn, wenn Sie da sind. In den nächsten ein, zwei Tagen kann er noch etwas Schmerzen haben und eventuell Blut im Urin, aber das ist normal. Er soll sich ausruhen. Wenn keine Komplikationen auftreten und er sich kräftig genug fühlt, darf er am Montag wieder zur Arbeit.“   
Beruhigend legte sie die Hand auf Megs Arm und lächelte. „Keine Angst, es ist alles gut. Der Eingriff ist völlig unkompliziert verlaufen. Trinken Sie einen Kaffee, wir rufen Sie, wenn Sie zu ihm können.“ „Danke, Doktor.“, sagte Meg tonlos.  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kam eine Schwester und brachte sie in Bens Zimmer. Er lag auf dem Rücken und schlief, an einem Tropf angeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich das Schmerzmittel, sowie Antibiotika. Meg fand, dass er sehr blass war. Sie zog einen Stuhl an sein Bett und setzte sich zu ihm. „Oh, Ben. Ich dachte, das haben wir hinter uns.“, flüsterte sie traurig, nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie.   
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie da gesessen hatte, als Ben langsam die Augen öffnete. Seine Lider flatterten, fielen wieder zu und er stöhnte leise. „Shh.“, machte Meg. „Ruhig, Liebling. Ich bin hier.“ Wieder versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal gelang es ihm. Sein Blick war unstet, aber dann fixierte er Meg und lächelte schwach. „Meg...“, seine Stimme klang rau.   
„Ben. Wie geht’s dir?“ „Durst.“, flüsterte er. Sie gab ihm etwas Wasser. „Besser?“, fragte sie, nachdem er getrunken hatte. „Hm Mmm.“ „Gut. Wie fühlst du dich?“ „Wund.“ Traurig lächelte sie ihn an. „Das geht vorbei, Liebling. Schlaf jetzt. Ich bin hier.“ Er seufzte tief und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment später war er eingeschlafen.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Ray. Meg hatte Ma angerufen und sie gebeten, noch ein bisschen auf Pünktchen aufzupassen. Ma bot ihr an, Pünktchen im Vecchio-Haus übernachten zu lassen, aber Meg hatte so schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Außerdem fand sie, dass er noch zu klein dafür war. Sie bedankte sich bei Ma und sagte, sie würde ihn nachher abholen. Als Ray kam, schlief Ben und auch Meg war eingenickt. Sie hielt immer noch seine Hand. Leise setzte er sich in den anderen Stuhl.   
Meg schreckte auf, für einen Moment desorientiert. Dann bemerkte sie Ray. „Hallo, Meg.“, sagte der. Sie lächelte. „Hallo. Bist du schon lange hier?“ „Nein. Wie geht’s ihm?“ „Er fühlt sich wund.“, antwortete sie. „Und er schläft viel, aber das war zu erwarten.“ Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, ließ sie Bens Hand los, stand auf und streckte ihren steifen Rücken. „Geh, beweg dich ein bisschen.“, bot Ray an. „Ich bleibe bei ihm.“ Sie nickte dankbar. „Danke, Ray. Kaffee?“ „Gute Idee.“ Er griente.

Ray hatte Megs Platz an Bens Bett eingenommen. Er hatte ein Déja Vû. Damals hatte er Tag für Tag so dagesessen. Viele Tage, bis Ben endlich aufgewacht war.   
Bei dem Gedanken an diese Zeit schauderte er. „Ray? Alles okay?“, kam eine krächzende Stimme vom Bett. Ray schrak aus seinen Gedanken. „Benny! Wie geht’s dir?“ Ben lächelte schwach. „Ganz gut.“ „Lügner.“, grinste Ray. Ben fragte: „Wo ist Meg?“ „Sie kommt gleich wieder. Sie holt nur Kaffee.“, beruhigte Ray ihn. „Ah.“, machte Ben. Die beiden Freund schwiegen eine Weile.   
„Benny?“ „Ja, Ray?“ „Tut...tut das weh da unten?“ Ben rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich, Ray.“ Der verzog das Gesicht. „Autsch.“ Ben grinste und stellte das Kopfteil seines Bettes höher.  
Dann kam Meg zurück. Sie gab Ray seinen Kaffee und sah zu Ben. „Du bist wach, Liebling?“ Er nickte. „Offensichtlich.“ Jetzt erwartete er nur noch ein „Wie geht’s?“ Und da kam es auch schon. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Meg. Er seufzte. Wieso frage das jeder? Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen? Man hatte ihm einen Nierenkatheter eingesetzt und seine unteren Regionen brannten und fühlten sich wund an. Außerdem hatte er große Angst zur Toilette zu gehen. Laut sagte er allerdings: „Schon viel besser, Meg.“ „Na gut.“, meinte Ray. „Ich hau ab. War ein langer Tag. Bleib standhaft, Fraser. Dass mir keine Klagen kommen. Ich melde mich morgen, okay?“ Ben lächelte. „Alles klar, Ray. Grüß alle. Bis dann.“   
Als er gegangen war, sagte Meg: „Na schön, Ben. Wie geht’s dir wirklich?“ Er lachte. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. „Ich...ich muss zur Toilette und habe schreckliche Angst davor.“, gab er zu. „Soll ich eine Schwester holen?“, fragte Meg. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Ich krieg das schon hin.“ Er schob die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. „Au.“, zischte er. „Langsam.“ Meg war besorgt. Dann stand er auf. Er tat ihr unglaublich leid, wie er so gekrümmt ins Bad schlurfte. Und da wollte er wirklich schon am Montag zur Arbeit gehen? Sie sah das noch nicht so. Plötzlich hörte sie ihn aufschreien. Erschrocken lief sie zur Badezimmertür und klopfte. !Alles okay, Ben?“ „Ja.“, hörte sie ihn keuchen. „Das tut nur verdammt weh.“   
Als er aus dem Bad kam, war er noch blasser als üblich und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.   
„Oh, mein armer Liebling.“, sagte Meg mitleidig und stützte ihn. „Morgen geht das schon besser, aber im Moment...“ Er grinste. „Ist okay, Ben:“ Meg half ihm ins Bett.   
„Du solltest nach Hause fahren, Meg.“, sagte er. „Pünktchen braucht dich. Ich bin hier in besten Händen. Gleich gibt es Abendbrot und danach werde ich schlafen. Und morgen bin ich so gut wie neu, du wirst sehen.“ Meg strich ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ja, du hast recht, Liebling. Ich liebe dich.“ Müde lächelte er. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und Pünktchen. Gib ihm einen Kuss von mir und sag ihm, dass Daddy ihn liebt.“ „Mach ich. Gute Nacht, Ben.“ 

Als sie gegangen war, lag er noch lange wach und dachte an seine Familie. Er vermisste Pünktchen.   
In der Nacht musste er noch ein paar Mal raus und es war jedes Mal eine Tortur. Aber Dr. Carter hatte gesagt, in wenigen Tagen hätte er sich daran gewöhnt. Na hoffentlich hatte sie recht. Schließlich wollte er am Montag wieder zur Arbeit, auch wenn Meg das anders sah. Dann schlief er ein.

Als Meg am nächsten Vormittag ins Krankenhaus kam, war Ben bereits angezogen und wartete auf sie. „Ben!“, rief sie erstaunt. „Darfst du denn schon gehen?“ Er lächelte und küsste sie. „Ja. Dr. Carter war vor einer halben Stunde zur Visite hier. Es ist alles okay, sagt sie. Sie hat nochmal einen Ultraschall gemacht. Der Katheter funktioniert sehr gut, deshalb muss ich wohl so oft...“ Er grinste und rieb verlegen sein Ohr. „Wo ist Pünktchen?“, wollte er wissen. „Bei Ma.“, erwiderte Meg. „Ich hole ihn, wenn ich dich nach Hause gebracht habe.“ 

Zu Hause angekommen, verfrachtete Meg ihren Mann auf der Couch und versorgte ihn mit allem, was er brauchte, damit er nicht aufstehen musste. Nachdem sie Diefenbaker angewiesen hatte, auf ihn aufzupassen, ging sie hinüber zu den Vecchios, um Pünktchen abzuholen. Ma gab ihr gleich noch eine Familienportion Lasagne mit „weil Benito die so mag“ und sagte, sie würde noch einen Walnusskuchen backen und am Nachmittag vorbei kommen, um Meg zu helfen. 

Sie saßen auf der Veranda und tranken Kaffee. Ben saß im Liegestuhl, seinen Sohn auf dem Schoß und teilte mit ihm das dritte Stück Walnusskuchen.   
„Dir schmeckt es, nicht wahr, Benito?“, lachte Ma. „Ich freue mich, dass du Appetit hast.“ Er lächelte. „Dein Walnusskuchen ist einfach unwiderstehlich, Ma.“ Dann blickte er zu seinem Sohn und fragte: „Stimmt's, Pünktchen?“ „Dadda...“, machte der Kleine und stopfte sich noch ein Stückchen Kuchen in den Mund. Sie lachten.   
Meg beobachtete Ben, wie er mit Pünktchen herumalberte. Dann setzte er den Jungen ab und stand langsam auf. Meg sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich muss...“ Er zeigte zum Haus. Meg nickte.   
Als er zurück kam, sah sie ihm an, dass er immer noch Schmerzen haben musste. Langsam ging er mit Pünktchen zur Sandkiste.   
Später tauchte Ray auf. Er begrüßte die Frauen und ging dann zu den beiden Fraser-Männern hinüber. „Na, da sind ja Big Ben und Little Ben wieder vereint.“, lachte er. Ben sah zu ihm auf. „Hallo, Ray.“, begrüßte er ihn. „...aay.“, sagte Pünktchen. Rays Grinsen war unbeschreiblich. Er hieb seinen Freund auf die Schulter und strahlte. „Hast du gehört, Benny? Er hat „Ray“ gesagt!“ Ben griente. „Naja...“ „Doch! Eindeutig!“, rief Ray fröhlich, schnappte den kleinen Fraser und wirbelte ihn herum. Das Kind quietschte vor Vergnügen. „Du hast „Ray“ gesagt, stimmt's, Little Ben?“, lachte Ray. Ben rief: „Hey, Onkel Ray! Mach meinen Sohn nicht kaputt.“   
Ray setzte sich den Kleinen auf die Schultern und galoppierte mit ihm durch den Garten. Ben hörte die beiden lachen und blickte ihnen sehnsüchtig hinterher.   
„Ray hat ein gutes Händchen für Kinder.“, hörte er Meg sagen. Ma seufzte. „Ja, das ist wahr. Ich wünsche mir, dass mein Raymundo auch endlich die richtige Frau findet und eine Familie gründet.“ Ben lächelte traurig. Ja, das wünschte er seinem Freund auch.   
Aber vor allem wünschte er sich, dass er selbst mit seinem Kind so durch den Garten tollen konnte. Langsam stand er auf und hinkte ins Haus. Besorgt sah Meg ihm hinterher.

Als Meg ihm folgte, fand sie ihn im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und starrte vor sich hin. „Hey, alles okay?“, frage Meg zärtlich. Er schniefte, sah sie an und lächelte. Aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Ja.“, entgegnete er leise. Meg setzte sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Was hast du, Liebling?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts...“ „Ben.“ „Ist schon okay, Meg. Ich bin nur etwas müde.“ Sie glaubte ihm nicht. „Komm her.“, sagte sie und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm. Er fing an zu schluchzen. „Shh. Ist ja gut.“, flüsterte sie und streichelte seinen Rücken. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, was in ihm vorging.  
„Ben.“, sagte sie liebevoll. „Es ist okay. So wie es ist, ist es okay.“ „nein.“, schluchzte er. „Ist es nicht. Ich kann mit meinem Kind nicht so herumtollen wie Ray. Hast du Pünktchen lachen hören? Er war so glücklich. Es macht ihm Spaß und ich kann ihm das nicht geben.“   
„Ach, Ben.“, tröstete Meg. „Das ist doch albern. Du gibst ihm so viel. Vor allem Liebe. Das ist das Beste überhaupt. Lass dem Patenonkel auch seinen Spaß.“ Ben beruhigte sich. Sie hatte ja recht. Warum beklagte er sich? Es hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können. Er hätte gelähmt sein können. So hatte er nur ein schlimmes Bein und seine Niere würde auch wieder in Ordnung kommen. Es war okay, wie es war. Nein, besser. Es war perfekt. Mehr konnte er nicht verlangen. Er konnte überhaupt nichts verlangen. Benton Fraser durfte keine Wünsche haben.  
„Entschuldige, Meg.“, sagte er verschämt. „Das war egoistisch von mir. Ich habe so viel. Mehr, als ich je erwarten konnte. Ich habe eine wunderschöne Frau, die mich liebt.“ Er lachte auf. „Mich, den Freak! Und ich habe einen wundervollen, gesunden Sohn. Außerdem werden wir bald noch ein Kind haben. Ich habe den besten Freund der Welt mit seiner großherzigen Familie und wieder eine Mutter. Außerdem einen guten Job und ein hübsches Haus mit einem schönen Garten. Ich glaube, meine Eltern wären stolz auf mich. Aber anstatt glücklich zu sein, über all die schönen Dinge, die mir in den letzten Jahren passiert sind, jammere ich herum, weil ich ein verkrüppeltes Bein, einen kaputten Rücken und eine kranke Niere habe. Schön blöd, was?“ Meg kicherte. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss und sagte zärtlich: „Ich liebe dich, du Freak.“

In der darauffolgenden Nacht schlief Ben schlecht. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er so selbstmitleidig gewesen war. Wie konnte er nur so denken? Aber Pünktchens glückliches Lachen, als Ray mit ihm durch den Garten getobt war, hatte ihm ins Herz geschnitten. Er gab es nicht gern zu, aber es belastete ihn mehr als er glaubte, das er sich nicht so bewegen konnte, wie er gern wollte. Er würde es gern akzeptieren, aber es fiel ihm so schwer. Die Großstadt hatte ihn weich gemacht.   
Früher hatte er alle Unannehmlichkeiten hingenommen und war damit klargekommen. Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an und presste die Hände auf den Unterleib. Der verdammte Katheter bereitete ihm immer noch Schmerzen. Irgendwann schlief er endlich ein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben erzählt Meg aus seiner Kindheit. Ben hat die ganze Zeit so ein Gefühl, dass etwas Bedrohliches auf seine Familie zukommt, kann es aber nicht genau festlegen.  
> Dann erscheint tatsächlich jemand aus seiner Vergangenheit, nur weiß es noch keiner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich endlich das nächste Kapitel tippen konnte. Es war eine vielbeschäftigte Woche. Aber nun hoffe ich, dass es schneller geht. Danke für eure Geduld. Vor allem Danke an Annie und Tina, die mir trotz Sprachbarrieren die Treue halten.

Kapitel 6

Am Montag ging Ben tatsächlich wieder zur Arbeit. Zu Mittag holte Ray ihn ab und lud ihn zum Essen ein. Als er am Abend nach Hause kam, hatte Meg es gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatte Kerzen aufgestellt und leise Musik tönte aus der Stereoanlage. Pünktchen schlief bereits. Meg stand in der Küche und lächelte ihn an, als er hereinkam. Er runzelte die Stirn und rieb über seine Braue. Hatte er ein Jubiläum verpasst? Ihr Hochzeitstag war vor ein paar Monaten gewesen, Geburtstag hatte auch niemand. Meg ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Guck nicht so erschrocken, du hast keinen Termin vergessen.“, lachte sie. Sein Gesicht zeigte Erleichterung. „Okay.“, meinte er zögernd. „Und was gibt es zu feiern?“ Meg lächelte geheimnisvoll, dann füllte sie die Teller und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Guten Appetit.“, sagte sie und setzte sich. Ben setzte sich ebenfalls. „Danke, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht was es zu feiern gibt.“ Meg sah ihn an. „Oh, Ben. Erstens möchte ich mit meinem Mann einfach mal einen romantischen Abend verbringen und Zweitens war ich heute bei Dr. Green.“ Er starrte sie mit großen Augen an. War sie etwa doch nicht schwanger? Wenn sie wirklich kein zweites Kind wollte, war das tatsächlich ein Grund zum feiern...Für sie.  
Meg nahm Bens Hand und sagte leise: „Es ist bestätigt, Ben. Du wirst wieder Vater.“  
Er griente über beide Ohren. „Das ist großartig, Meg! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass...“ Er brach ab und sah sie an. „Natürlich nur, wenn...ähm...ich...“ Sie lachte. „Ich liebe dich, Benton Fraser und ich will dieses Kind. Alles andere vergiss einfach.“ „Danke, Meg.“, flüsterte er und seine Augen leuchteten.

Später kuschelten sie gemütlich auf dem Sofa. Ben hielt Meg im Arm und streichelte sie. „Meg?“ „Hmm?“ „Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Dass du in den schwersten Zeiten meines Lebens bei mir warst und immer an mich geglaubt hast. Ich danke dir, dass du den komischen Freak geheiratet hast und ihm Kinder schenkst. Dafür, dass du immer an meiner Seite bist, egal was kommt. Erst mit dir bin ich ganz. Du bist die andere Hälfte meiner Seele und ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich liebe dich, meine wunderschöne Frau und ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Wegen dir.“  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen, die ganz dunkel waren. So offen hatte er noch nie seine Gefühle offenbart. „Oh, Ben.“, flüsterte sie zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich auch. Du Freak.“ Dann küsste sie ihn. Leidenschaftlich. Ihre Hände glitten unter sein Shirt und streichelten ihn. Er brach den Kuss ab und hielt ihre Hände fest. Dann lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre und sagte atemlos: „Meg...Nicht! Ich...ich kann nicht...“ Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Stimmt! Verdammt, das hatte sie vergessen.  
Er hatte doch diesen verdammten Katheter. „Tut mir leid, Ben.“, flüsterte sie schuldbewusst. „Ich hatte es für einen Moment vergessen.“ „Schon gut.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Dann warten wir eben noch ein bisschen.“ 

Ben konnte nicht schlafen. Irgendetwas würde passieren, das spürte er. Allerdings wusste er nicht, was. Aber er hatte so ein Gefühl…  
Er wälzte sich herum und stand dann auf. Es war zwecklos. Außerdem drückte der Katheter und er bekam Schmerzen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Drei. Eigentlich sollte er schlafen, musste er doch morgen zur Arbeit. Leise verließ er das Schlafzimmer und ging auf die Veranda. Er setzte sich in den Liegestuhl und schloss die Augen.  
Dort fand ihn Meg am Morgen. Sie war aufgewacht, weil Pünktchen weinte und bemerkte, dass Ben nicht im Bett war. Sie versorgte den Kleinen, nahm ihn auf den Arm und dann gingen sie Ben suchen. „Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen wo dein Daddy ist.“; sagte sie. „Dadda...“, antwortete der Junge und rieb ungeschickt über seine Braue. Meg musste lachen, wie immer, wenn er das tat. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch Angewohnheiten vererbbar sein konnten. „Dadda!“, rief Pünktchen wieder und zappelte so lange auf ihrem Arm, bis sie ihn absetzte. Er lief zur Verandatür und patschte mit seinen kleinen Händchen gegen die Scheibe. „Dadda! Wau!“ Meg schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Tür. Fröhlich tapste Pünktchen hinaus. Sie folgte ihm.  
Dann sah sie Ben in dem Liegestuhl schlafen. Dief lag zu seinen Füßen und hob den Kopf. Als er den Kleinen sah, bellte er freudig und lief zu ihm. Lachend nahm das Kind den Wolf in den Arm. 

Ben öffnete die Augen und lächelte, als er Meg erblickte. „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau.“, sagte er und setzte sich auf. „Ja, von wegen!“, rief Meg empört. „Was tust du da, Benton Fraser?“ „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er zurück, ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben. „Sieben.“ „Oh je!“, rief er und stand langsam auf. „Ich muss zur Arbeit.“ „Allerdings.“, antwortete Meg. „Warum schläfst du draußen?“ „Ich...äh...ich konnte nicht schlafen.“ „Schmerzen?“ „Hm Mmm.“ „Oh, Ben.“ Sie seufzte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und sagte: „Ich muss duschen.“ Sie lachte. Dann ging er zu Pünktchen, hob ihn hoch und gab auch ihm einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen, Sohn.“ „Dadda.“, antwortete der Kleine. Ben lachte. Bevor er ins Haus ging, hörte er Meg rufen: „Ben?“ Er drehte sich um. „Ja?“ „Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Worüber?“, fragte er skeptisch. „Über unseren Sohn.“, gab Meg zur Antwort. Plötzlich bekam Ben Angst. „Was ist mit ihm?“ Seine Stimme zitterte. Meg lächelte. „Keine Sorge, er ist völlig okay. Er hat lediglich ein paar Fähigkeiten, die mich etwas...nun ja, ...verwirren.“ „Hm?“ Ben sah sie fragend an.  
Sie nahm den Kleinen hoch, ging an Ben vorbei, küsste seine Wange und meinte: „Wir reden heute Abend. Mach los, sonst kriegst du Ärger mit Calder.“ „Oh je!“, rief er und ging ins Bad.

 

Am Abend kam Ben mit den Einkäufen nach Hause, um die Meg ihn gebeten hatte. „Hallo, Familie!“, rief er fröhlich, als er die Einkaufstüten auf den Küchentisch stellte. Meg kam mit Pünktchen in die Küche. „Guten Abend, Daddy.“, sagte sie. „Wie war dein Tag?“ Er gab beiden einen Kuss und antwortete: „Anstrengend.“ Meg lächelte nachsichtig und meinte: „Du siehst müde aus. Inspector Calder soll dich nicht überfordern, sonst muss ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden. Geschockt sah Ben sie an. „Meg!“ Sie lachte. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde das tun?“ „Ähm...nun ja...“, stammelte er. „Ach, Ben.“ Sie gab ihm seinen Sohn auf den Arm und sagte: „Nimm Pünktchen mit und macht es euch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Ich mache das hier. Essen in einer halben Stunde.“  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag Ben auf der Couch und schlief. Pünktchen spielte mit Dief. Als er sie bemerkte, zeigte er auf seinen Vater und sagte: „Dadda...da...“ „Daddy ist müde.“, erklärte Meg und nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm. „Wir müssen ihn wecken, damit er Abendbrot isst.“ 

Später, als sie gegessen hatten und Pünktchen im Bett war, kuschelten Meg und Ben sich auf die Couch. Er sagte: „Du wolltest mir was über Pünktchen erzählen.“ Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ja, aber das kann warten, wenn du lieber ins Bett möchtest.“ Er grinste frech. „Nichts lieber als das, aber ich fürchte, das muss noch eine Weile warten.“ Lachend schlug Meg ihm vor die Brust. „Du Blödmann! Ich rede vom Schlafen!“ „Ich weiß...“ Er küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das eigentlich?“ „Ja, weil ich dich auch liebe.“ Er nahm sie in die Arme. „Erzähl mir von Pünktchen.“  
„Tja, weißt du,“ begann sie, „mir ist aufgefallen, dass unser Kind erstaunliche Fähigkeiten hat. Neulich, nach unserem...als du und Dief unter dem Apfelbaum geschlafen habt, habe ich dich gesucht. Und weißt du, was dein Sohn gemacht hat? Er schloss die Augen, rümpfte das Näschen und sagte „Wau!“. Dann zeigte er in die Richtung des Baumes und machte Anstalten, die Verandatreppe hinunterzuklettern. Ich half ihm und ließ ihn dann laufen. Er tapste zielsicher zu dem Apfelbaum, unter dem ihr lagt. Aber er konnte euch von der Veranda aus nicht sehen, Ben. Es sah aus, als könne er Dief RIECHEN, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und heute Morgen ging er zur Terrassentür, patschte gegen die Scheibe und sagte „Dadda...Wau“. Er wusste genau, dass ihr da draußen seid. Und wieso kann er überhaupt schon sprechen? Ich meine, er ist erst fünfzehn Monate alt.“ Ben lachte und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Er hat eben unsere Mountie-Fähigkeiten geerbt, kein Wunder bei der verwandtschaftlichen Vorbelastung. Mutter, Vater, Großvater, Großonkel…, alles Mounties.“ „Ben!“, rief Meg mit gespielter Empörung. „Ich meine es ernst. Das verwirrt mich.“

„Ach, Meg.“, beruhigte Ben. „Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Meine Großmutter erzählte mir, dass ich als ganz kleiner Junge schon hörte, wenn mein Vater nach Hause kam, obwohl er noch nicht mal zu sehen war. Und unsere Hunde konnte ich am Geruch unterscheiden. Einmal, ich war vielleicht acht Jahre alt, wettete ich mit meinem Freund Innusiq, einem Inuitjungen, um fünf Dollar, dass ich ihm mit verbundenen Augen sagen konnte wer welcher Hund ist. Mein Vater hatte Geburtstag und ich wollte ihm ein Geschenk kaufen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er sowieso nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Aber vielleicht würde er kommen, wenn ich ihm schrieb, dass ich ein Geschenk für ihn hatte. So naiv ist man eben mit acht. Aber ich hatte kein Geld und die Großeltern wollte ich nicht fragen. Also musste ich mir was verdienen.  
Ich gewann zwar die Wette, aber meine Großmutter fand es irgendwie heraus und ich bekam Riesenärger. Sie sagte, sie würde das Ganze nicht auf sich nehmen, damit ich eine Spielernatur wurde. Ich musste Innusiq das Geld zurück geben und zur Strafe eine Woche lang Holz hacken.“ Er lachte. Meg war entsetzt. „Du musstest in dem Alter Holz hacken?“ „Ja.“, erwiderte er stolz. „ich hatte sogar meine eigene Axt. Klein und handlich. Die vom Großvater war zu schwer für mich. Ich war ja kaum größer als der Hauklotz.“  
„Ben!“, Meg war empört. „Das ist ja furchtbar.“ Wieder lachte er und küsste ihre Wange. „Gar nicht, meine Meg. Da, wo ich herkomme, muss jeder beizeiten mit anpacken.“ „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Untersteh dich, unseren Sohn Holz hacken zu lassen, bevor er groß genug ist!“  
Ben lachte. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Wir haben eine Heizung. Und das bisschen Holz für den Kamin hacke ich selbst.“ 

Meg hatte den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und sah zu ihm auf. Sie liebte es, wenn er ihr Geschichten erzählte. Er war so gut darin. Dann streichelte sie seine Wange und sagte zärtlich: „Du hattest eine harte Kindheit, nicht wahr, Liebling?“ Er lächelte. „Na ja, meine Großmutter war sehr streng. Sie meinte es aber gut, wollte, dass ich stark genug wurde für das raue Leben im Norden. Ein Leben ohne die Liebe einer Mutter und der ständigen Abwesenheit des Vaters. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich keinen Spaß hatte.“  
Dann begann er zu erzählen:

„Einmal, ich war vielleicht zehn oder elf Jahre alt, war mein Vater mal zu Weihnachten zu Hause, worüber ich mich sehr freute. Bevor er wieder fort musste, versprach er, mir beim nächsten Besuch das Hundeschlittenfahren beizubringen. Das machte mich sehr stolz und glücklich. Um ihn zu überraschen, wollte ich vorher schon ein bisschen trainieren. Er sollte stolz auf mich sein. Schließlich war ich seit frühester Kindheit oft genug bei ihm oder Großvater mitgefahren. Grundkenntnisse hatte ich ja bereits.  
Also spannte ich eines Tages unsere Hunde an, alle acht, bugsierte Großvaters schweren Schlitten in Position und legte los. Vielleicht hätte ich es erst einmal mit weniger Hunden und einem kleineren und leichteren Schlitten probieren sollen. Weißt du, ich war ein relativ kleines und dürres Kind. Zart, pflegte meine Großmutter immer zu sagen. Sie war der Meinung, ich war viel zu zierlich für die Widrigkeiten der Wildnis. Das hatte ich mal gehört, als sie sich mit einer Nachbarin unterhielt. Ich wusste, ich sollte nicht lauschen und das war auch nicht meine Absicht, aber ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass ich so ein sensibles Gehör habe.  
Jedenfalls wollte ich beweisen, dass ich mit dem Schlitten zurecht kam. Ich stellte mich hinten drauf und schrie den Hunden die Kommandos zu. Anfangs funktionierte das auch ganz gut und ich wurde übermütig. Die Hunde wurden immer schneller und schienen Spaß daran zu haben. Ich übrigens auch.  
Wir waren schon weit vor der Stadt, als sie plötzlich nicht mehr auf mich hörten. Sie liefen einen Bogen, obwohl ich ihnen befahl, geradeaus zu laufen. Ich wollte sie bremsen und schrie wie wild. Die Fußbremse reagierte nicht. Erst dachte ich, sie sei kaputt, dann stellte ich voller Panik fest, dass ich einfach nicht die Kraft hatte, sie zu betätigen. Ich war zu leicht. Für einen Moment dachte ich daran, einfach abzuspringen, aber im nächsten Moment schämte ich mich für diesen Gedanken. Ich hatte schließlich die Verantwortung für die Hunde und man konnte über mich denken, was man wollte, aber ein Feigling war Benton Fraser nicht. Und ich hatte die Pflicht, Hunde und Schlitten unversehrt nach Hause zu bringen.  
Plötzlich stoppten die Hunde abrupt und verknäulten sich in ihren Geschirren. Der Schlitten kippte um und begrub mich unter sich. Die Hunde bellten wie verrückt und kämpften miteinander. Und ich schrie wie am Spieß. Aber da das nichts brachte, zwang ich mich, ruhig zu sein. Denk nach, Benton Fraser, ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ich versuchte, den Schlitten hochzustemmen, um mich zu befreien, aber er war einfach zu schwer. Außerdem tat mir der Arm furchtbar weh. Also begann ich, weinend und schluchzend, ein Loch zu graben, so dass ich hervorkriechen konnte.  
Als ich draußen war, versuchte ich die Hunde zu beruhigen, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Ich konnte sie aber auch nicht einfach abspannen. Sie würden davonlaufen.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit hatte ich sie separiert und einzeln an in den Schnee gerammte Stöcke gebunden. Sie waren völlig erschöpft, genau wie ich und bluteten aus verschiedenen Wunden. Ich untersuchte sie grob und stellte erleichtert fest, dass keiner der Hunde ernsthafte Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Da ich mit ihnen aufgewachsen war, kannte ich mich aus.  
Als ich die Stöcke zusammensuchte, sah ich den Grund dafür, warum sie plötzlich die Richtung geändert hatten. Ich war auf eine Klippe zugerast. Und wenn sie nicht gegen meinen Befehl gehandelt hätten, wären wir allesamt abgestürzt. Macdonald, der Leithund, ja, auch mein Großvater benannte seine Hunde nach Kanadischen Premierministern, hatte mir so das Leben gerettet. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und schluchzte.  
Ich war müde, hungrig, mein Arm schmerzte furchtbar und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Mir war klar, dass ich Hilfe brauchte. Allein und mit meinem verletzten Arm, hatte ich nicht die geringste Chance, den Schlitten wieder aufzurichten. Also sammelte ich Feuerholz, machte aus dem umgestürzten Schlitten eine Art Unterstand und nahm Mac zu mir, damit er mich wärmte. Aus einem Stück Rinde formte ich eine Art Schale, in der ich Schnee schmelzen konnte. Trinken war überlebenswichtig, aber puren Schnee zu essen konnte tödlich sein. Das hatte mein Vater mir mehr als einmal gesagt. Als das Feuer brannte und ich eine Schale heißes Wasser getrunken hatte, sah die Welt schon wieder besser aus. Wenn nur die Schmerzen in meinem Arm nicht gewesen wären.  
Bevor es ganz dunkel wurde, schob ich den Ärmel meines Parkas nach oben und betrachtete meinen Arm. Er war geschwollen, blau und irgendwie krumm. Ich fürchtete, er könnte gebrochen sein.  
Oh je! Das würde Ärger mit Großmutter geben. Ich beschloss, die Nacht dort zu verbringen und am Morgen eine Lösung für mein Problem zu finden. Wichtig war nur, dass ich wach blieb. Das Feuer durfte nicht ausgehen. Wer einschläft, erfriert. Aber ich war so furchtbar müde.  
Ich kuschelte mich an Mac und dachte, dass erfrieren ja gar nicht so schlimm war. Es tat nicht weh. Man schlief einfach ein und wachte nie mehr auf. Und mein Arm würde aufhören zu schmerzen. Und vielleicht würde ich meine Mum wiedersehen…  
Jemand rüttelte mich und rief meinen Namen. Plötzlich waren die Schmerzen wieder da und ich wimmerte. Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass das Feuer fast ganz heruntergebrannt war. Ich musste Holz nachlegen. „Benton!“, rief jemand. Großvater! Vor Freude stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich versuchte nicht einmal, sie zurückzuhalten.  
„Na, na.“, brummte Großvater. „Nun weine nicht, Junge. Wenn deine Großmutter das sieht, schimpft sie nur wieder. Hast dir ja 'ne anständige Unterkunft eingerichtet. Nicht schlecht für so 'nen kleinen Bengel. Komm.“ Dann nahm er mich auf den Arm. Ich muss den ganzen Weg zurück geschlafen haben, denn ich habe keine Erinnerung daran. Als ich aufwachte, lag ich in meinem eigenen Bett und Dr. Campbell, unser Dorfarzt war bei mir. Mein Arm war eingegipst und ich hatte wohl Fieber. Bevor der Arzt meine Großmutter holen konnte, war ich wieder eingeschlafen.  
Später sagte man mir, dass ich drei Tage geschlafen hatte. Das erschreckte mich. Aber nun war ich hungrig. Großmutter gab mir Hühnersuppe und ich glaubte, noch nie zuvor so etwas Leckeres gegessen zu haben.  
Anschließend brachte sie mir heiße Milch, eine Orange und ein Stückchen Schokolade. Erstaunt sah ich sie an und fragte, ob ich denn bis Weihnachten durchgeschlafen hatte, denn Orangen und Schokolade gab es nur zu Weihnachten.  
Großmutter sagte kein Wort. Überhaupt hatte sie mit mir noch nicht gesprochen. Klar, sie war sicher wütend auf mich. Sie legte mir nur kurz die Hand auf die Stirn, wohl um festzustellen, ob ich noch Fieber hatte, dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer.  
Am Abend kam Großvater und setzte sich eine Weile zu mir. Er fragte, wie es mir ginge und streichelte mein Gesicht. Lächelnd schloss ich die Augen und wünschte mir, er würde nie mehr damit aufhören. Doch dann kam Großmutter und schimpfte mit Großvater. Er solle mich in Ruhe lassen. Mit mir sprach sie immer noch nicht, aber ich hatte es ja nicht anders verdient. Warum musste ich meinen Großeltern solche Sorgen machen? Ich sollte dankbar sein, dass sie mich erzogen.  
Ein paar Tage später kam Dr. Campbell wieder und untersuchte mich. Er sagte, ich dürfe aufstehen, solle mich aber noch schonen. Also ging ich in die Küche zur Großmutter, um mich zu entschuldigen. Sie sah mich nur an und seufzte tief. Dann sagte sie: „Du hast Glück, dass du mit deinem gebrochenen Arm und dem Fieber schon genug gestraft bist, Benton Fraser.“  
Und da es mein linker Arm war, der gebrochen war, ließ sie mich einen Aufsatz über Verantwortung schreiben.“

Meg hatte gespannt zugehört. „Oh, Ben.“, sagte sie zärtlich. „So langsam verstehe ich, warum es dir so schwerfällt, Gefühle und Zärtlichkeiten zuzulassen. Vor allem, wenn du krank bist. Du hättest Liebe gebraucht, keine Strafe.“ „Aber, Meg.“, sagte er lächelnd. „Meine Großmutter hatte ihre eigene Art mir ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Zum Beispiel, als sie mir die Orange und die Schokolade gab. Sie wusste, ich liebe Orangen und weißt du, wie schwer man im Norden an frisches Obst und Gemüse kommt? Vor allem im Winter. Das war ein großer Liebesbeweis.“ „Aber du sehntest dich nach Streicheleinheiten.“, widersprach Meg. „Nun ja, ich denke, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich bei Kindern. Vor allem, wenn sie krank sind.“ „Oder keine Mutter mehr haben.“, ergänzte Meg.  
Ben küsste sie aufs Haar. „Meine Großmutter konnte nichts dafür. Sie wurde so erzogen. Und so hat sie es auch meinem Vater beigebracht. Und mir. Bei Frasers gab es keine Schwächen. Aber eines verspreche ich dir, Meg. Ich werde mit dieser Tradition brechen. Unsere Kinder sollen mit viel Liebe aufwachsen. Und ich werde sie streicheln und in den Arm nehmen, so oft es geht. Ich hätte mir das gewünscht.“  
„Du bist so süß, Benton Fraser, weißt du das? Und dafür liebe ich dich.“ „Meg...“ „Doch, Ben. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel Liebe in dir ist. Je weniger du bekommen hast, umso mehr kannst du geben. Das ist ein Geschenk, Ben.“ Er wurde rot. Es war ihm immer peinlich, wenn er Komplimente bekam. Sogar bei seiner eigenen Frau. „Meg, ich...“ Er rieb über seine Braue. „Shh.“, machte sie. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ins Bett gehen und ich dir ein paar Streicheleinheiten gebe?“ Er grinste. „Einverstanden, aber...“ „Ich weiß.“

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages rief Ben zu Hause an und sagte Meg, er würde heute später kommen. Ray hatte ihn gebeten, ihm bei seinem Papierkram zu helfen, da er wesentlich schneller tippen konnte. Meg war ein bisschen enttäuscht, wusste aber wie sehr er die Arbeit mit Ray vermisste. „Also gut, Ben.“, sagte sie, „Aber mach keine Dummheiten.“ Er lachte. „Meg! Ich helfe Ray nur bei seinen Akten, sonst nichts. Er hasst Büroarbeit.“ Sie grinste. „Du entwickelst dich langsam zum Schreibtischhengst, Ben.“ „Ich habe ja keine Wahl.“ „Oh, Ben! Vergiss nicht, etwas zu essen und vor allem nicht, ausreichend zu trinken. Denk an deine Nieren!“, mahnte sie. „ja, Mom!“, lachte er. „Fraser!“ „Ich liebe dich, Meg. Gib Pünktchen einen Kuss von mir. Er wird schon schlafen, wenn ich nach Hause komme.“ 

Pünktlich um fünf Uhr nachmittags holte Ray ihn ab. „Hallo, Benny! Wie geht’s?“, rief er. Ben sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wieso fragst du das?“ „Nur so. Immerhin hast du doch da...“ Er wies mit der Hand auf Bens Unterleib. „Ray!“, unterbrach Ben ihn und errötete. Ray lachte. Dann lenkte er das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema. „Lass uns erst etwas essen, bevor wir uns auf die Akten stürzen.“ „Gute Idee.“, stimmte Ben zu. „Ich bin hungrig und Meg hat mir befohlen, ordentlich zu essen. Und zu trinken. Wegen der Nieren.“ „Warmes Bier.“, meinte Ray. Ben war verwirrt. „Wie bitte?“ „Ma schwört bei Nierenproblemen auf warmes Bier.“ Ben schüttelte sich. „Ist ja widerlich!“ Lachend hieb Ray ihm auf die Schulter. „Mensch, Fraser! Ich hätte NIE gedacht, dass es etwas gibt, dass DU widerlich findest! Ausgerechnet du! Der, der Würmer isst und an allem leckt.“ „Das ist doch Unsinn, Ray.“, widersprach Ben. „Das mit den Würmern war überlebenswichtig und dass ich manchmal...“ „Ist gut, Fraser.“, unterbrach ihn Ray. „Das war nur ein Spaß.“ „Oh...“

Meg verbrachte den Nachmittag mit Pünktchen, Dief und Ma im Garten. Ma hatte Samen von vorwiegend italienischen Kräutern mitgebracht und sie begannen, ein Kräuterbeet anzulegen. Ma schwörte auf frische Kräuter. Pünktchen tollte mit Dief durch den Garten. Meg konnte sich kaum auf das Beet und Mas Erklärungen konzentrieren, weil sie ständig nach Pünktchen sah, aus Angst, ihm würde etwas passieren. Ma lachte über sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mi cara. Dem kleinen Benito passiert schon nichts. Er ist ziemlich clever für sein Alter und außerdem passt der Diefenbaker schon auf ihn auf. Du siehst doch, wie er ihn beschützt.“  
Meg seufzte. „Du hast ja recht, Ma. Hier kann ihm nichts passieren. Weißt du, Ben möchte später einen Teich anlegen. Aber erst, wenn Robert älter ist. Für so kleine Kinder ist ein Teich gefährlich. Selbst wenn er flach ist, können sie darin ertrinken. Nun muss Bens Wunsch noch länger warten, denn das zweite Kind ist unterwegs.“ Sie lachte. „Eigentlich wollte ich wieder arbeiten gehen. Nun ja...Ben ist so glücklich, Ma.“ Ma lächelte. „Ich weiß, mi cara. Und das wurde auch Zeit.“ 

Sie stand am Zaun, hinter einer dichten Hecke auf der Rückseite von Frasers Garten. Von dort aus konnte sie alles beobachten ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Es war schwierig zu dieser Stelle zu gelangen, aber das war es ihr wert. Sie hatte sehr darauf geachtet, dass sie niemand sah.  
Das war nicht einfach, da das hier eine ziemlich neugierige Nachbarschaft war. Aber sie hatte einen Kinderwagen dabei, den sie nun im Gebüsch versteckt hatte. So sah es aus, als ging eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind spazieren. Außerdem würde der Wagen später noch benötigt.  
Sie beobachtete die beiden Frauen, wie sie im Garten werkelten und lachten. Die ältere Frau war Vecchios Mutter, so viel hatte sie schon herausgefunden. Und die Jüngere musste SEINE Frau sein. Seine Frau… Das sollte eigentlich ihr Part sein. SIE war seine Frau! War es immer gewesen…  
Der kleine Junge tapste durch den Garten, gefolgt von dem Wolf. Der verdammte Wolf! Hoffentlich bemerkte er sie nicht.  
Das Kind sah aus wie ER. Genau so. Es hatte die gleichen dunklen Locken und die gleichen großen blauen Augen. Sogar das gleiche schiefe Lächeln. SEIN Kind…  
Eigentlich sollte SIE die Mutter sein! Was dachte er sich dabei? Heiratete diese Frau, die seine Vorgesetzte war, hatte ein Haus und ein Kind. Und wenn sie das Gespräch der beiden Frauen richtig verstanden hatte, würde bald ein zweites Kind kommen. Also war er hier sesshaft geworden. War also nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Er war glücklich. Ohne sie! Wie konnte er nur?! Wie konnte er sie nur einfach vergessen? Nach all dem, was geschehen war?  
Plötzlich bekam sie heftige Kopfschmerzen. Sie kauerte sich hin, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und wimmerte leise. Sie hasste das! In diesen Momenten hasste sie die ganze Welt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hockte sie da und wartete, bis der Anfall vorbei war. Die Anfälle kamen jetzt immer öfter, aber sie wollte die Medikamente, die der Doktor in Austin ihr verschrieben hatte, nicht nehmen. Sie stumpften ihre Gedanken ab und es brachte ja sowieso nichts.  
Langsam ließ der stechende Schmerz nach. Nur ein dumpfes Pochen blieb. Und die Doppelsichtigkeit. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass auch das gleich vorbei war. Sie zwinkerte ein paar Mal. Gut. Jetzt musste sie sich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.  
Auf ihren Plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dief verhält sich merkwürdig. Meg ist verunsichert. Ben, Meg und Pünktchen gehen im Park spazieren und Ben sieht etwas, das ihn verstört...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich hatte leider keine Zeit, das Berufsleben fordert manchmal etwas mehr.   
> Danke für eure Geduld.

Kapitel 7

Pünktchen lief auf das hintere Ende des Gartens zu, wo der Apfelbaum mit dem halbfertigen Baumhaus stand. „Wau!“, rief er lachend, während Dief um ihn herumsprang. Doch plötzlich blieb der Wolf stehen und knurrte gefährlich. Pünktchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Was hatte sein Spielgefährte? Dief schnappte das Kind am Hosenboden und zog es vom Zaun weg. Er knurrte immer noch. Pünktchen fiel ins Gras und begann zu weinen. Er hatte Angst. Plötzlich sprang Dief auf die Hecke zu, bellte und knurrte wie wild und sprang immer wieder am Zaun hoch. 

Wie ein Schatten verschwand sie im Schutz des Gebüschs. 

Meg hörte Dief bellen. Es klang aggressiv, nicht wie sonst, wenn er spielte. Sie hielt in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und sah in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam, konnte aber nichts sehen. Entsetzt sah sie zu Ma. Dann rief sie: „Oh, Gott! Robby!“ und rannte los.  
Pünktchen saß im Gras, sein Gesichtchen nass von Tränen, aber er weinte nicht mehr. Er hatte die Finger in den Mund gesteckt und sah seine Mom mit dem besten Benton-Fraser-Blick an. Die nahm ihn auf den Arm, drückte ihn an sich und fragte: „Was ist passiert, Schätzchen? Hast du dir weh getan?“ Dief rannte weiter bellend am Zaun entlang. „Diefenbaker! Aus!“, rief Meg streng. Sie hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass er taub war. Inzwischen war Ma bei ihnen. „Was ist passiert, Margaret?“, fragte sie. Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Dief spielt verrückt.“  
Sie drückte Ma ihren Sohn in den Arm, der offensichtlich nicht verletzt war und lief dem Wolf hinterher. „Dief!“ Sie hielt ihn fest. „Dief! Sieh mich an!“ Er knurrte. !Aus!“, rief sie und zuckte zurück. Sie hatte Angst. Wenn doch bloß Ben hier wäre. Der wüsste vielleicht, was mit seinem Wolf los war. Der beruhigte sich nur langsam. „Dief! Ist gut jetzt!“, befahl Meg.   
Er hatte aufgehört zu knurren, legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie mit treuem Blick an. So, als wollte er sagen: „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch solche Umstände mache, aber ich muss euch beschützen. Ihr seid mein Rudel. Ich bin für euch verantwortlich. Vor allem für den Kleinen.“   
Aber Meg verstand ihn nicht. Sie ging zum Zaun und suchte die Hecke ab, konnte aber nichts finden. Dief beobachtete sie.   
Sie ist weg, dachte er wohl, ich habe das Böse verjagt. Aber ich werde ab jetzt noch aufmerksamer sein und wenn es mich das Leben kostet.

Meg meinte : „Da ist nichts, Dief. Alles in Ordnung. Komm.“ Dann ging sie zurück. Ma und Pünktchen saßen auf der Terrasse und Ma fütterte den Kleinen mit selbstgebackenen Keksen. „Und?“, fragte sie, als Meg und Dief zurück kamen. Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Da war nichts. Vielleicht hat Dief irgendein Tier verjagt, von dem er dachte, es könne Pünktchen gefährlich werden. Es gibt viele Marder hier in der Gegend. Auch einen Waschbär habe ich schon gesehen.“ Ma nickte bedächtig. „So wird es wohl gewesen sein. Ich habe Kaffeewasser aufgesetzt. Ich denke, wir können jetzt beide einen gebrauchen.“ 

Lautlos wie ein Tier zog sie sich zurück, als der Wolf sie bemerkte und wie wild zu bellen und knurren anfing. Das verdammte Vieh würde ihr noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Sie musste ihn irgendwie ausschalten. Und diesmal richtig. Ihr Plan MUSSTE funktionieren, wenn sie IHN wiederhaben wollte. Er gehörte ihr! Er war IHR Mann! SIE sollte mit ihm ein Kind haben, nicht diese verdammte Drachenlady! Sie grinste teuflisch bei dem Gedanken an den Spitznamen, den Vecchio IHR gegeben hatte. Ja, sie wusste alles! Sie hatte ihr Hausaufgaben gemacht…

Es war nach zehn, als Ben endlich heimkam. Meg hatte mehrfach versucht, ihn telefonisch zu erreichen, aber als sie auf seinem Mobiltelefon anrief, klingelte es in der Küche. Er hatte es mal wieder liegen gelassen. Rays Handy war aus und auf dem Revier ging niemand dran. Verdammt, sie hatte für heute genug Aufregung gehabt.   
Sie hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss und atmete erleichtert auf. „Ben!“, rief sie. „Ja, meine Meg.“, antwortete er, zog Jacke und Boots aus und ging zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Sie saß auf der Couch und sah zu ihm auf. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie. „Ich wollte dich anrufen, aber du hast mal wieder dein Telefon liegen lassen. Und das von Ray war aus.“ Ben grinste verlegen und rieb sein Ohr. „Entschuldige, Meg. Die Batterie von Rays Telefon war leer. Wir waren nach der Arbeit noch 'ne Runde Billard spielen und ein Bier trinken.“ „Du trinkst doch nicht.“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich hatte Orangensaft.“, antwortete er ernsthaft, setzte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. „War alles okay bei euch?“, fragte er dann. „Du siehst etwas blass aus.“ „Ben, Dief hat heute verrückt gespielt.“ „Wie bitte?“ Sie erzählte ihm alles. „Das hat mir Angst gemacht, Ben.“, gab sie zu. Beruhigend nahm Ben ihre Hand. „Das muss es nicht. Möglicherweise war da wirklich nur ein Tier.“   
Aber er hatte wieder diese leise Ahnung, als käme etwas Dunkles auf ihn zu. „Meg? Lass uns ins Bett gehen, ja?“ „Bist du krank?“ Er lachte und küsste ihre Stirn. „Nein, mein Schatz. Nur müde.“

Am Samstag waren sie bei den Vecchios zum Barbecue eingeladen. Während Meg sich „fein“ machte, spielte Ben mit Pünktchen. Sie saßen auf dem Boden und bauten mit Bauklötzen. Dief kam dazu und schubste den Turm mit der Schnauze um. „Diefenbaker!“, rief Ben entsetzt. Pünktchen lachte und klatschte in die Hände. „Wau!“, rief er. Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Seid ihr fertig?“ Meg kam ins Zimmer. „Wir müssen los.“ Ben sah sie an. „Wow!“, machte er. „Hey, Pünktchen, du hast aber eine schöne Mama.“ Meg errötete. „Blödmann.“, zischte sie. „Nicht vor dem Kind!“, rief er mit gespielter Empörung. Meg lachte, wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und hob den Kleinen hoch. „Ich zieh Robby an, räum du das Spielzeug weg, okay?“ Ben nickte und stand auf.   
Plötzlich spürte er stechende Schmerzen im Unterleib. Dieser verdammte Katheter! Er hatte ihn beinahe vergessen. „Au.“, stöhnte er, krümmte sich und presste die Hände auf den Unterleib. Meg, die mit Pünktchen auf dem Arm gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, drehte sich erschrocken um. „Ben!“ Sie setzte das Kind ab und lief zu ihm. Er war blass und sein Gesicht spiegelte den Schmerz wider. „Oh, Gott!“, rief Meg und stützte ihn. „Was ist los, Liebling?“ Sie brachte ihn zur Couch und half ihm, sich hinzusetzen. „Schon gut.“, keuchte er. „Der Katheter, hm?“, fragte Meg mitleidig. „Hm Mmm.“, machte er. Er saß vornübergebeugt und hielt sich den Unterleib. „Armer Liebling.“, meinte Meg und streichelte ihm den Rücken. „Soll ich den Vecchios absagen?“ „Nein. Es geht gleich wieder.“, presste Ben hervor. Pünktchen kam zu ihm getapst, den Daumen im Mund und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Dadda...“ „Alles okay, mein Sohn.“, sagte Ben lächelnd und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Während des Barbecues beobachtete Meg ihren Mann die ganze Zeit. Ging es ihm gut? Sie machte sich Sorgen. Ben unterhielt sich mit Ray. Ja, es sah aus, als wäre alles okay. Eine Woche musste das Ding noch drin bleiben.   
„Margaret?“ Meg schreckte auf. „Ma?“ „Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken, mi cara?“ Meg lächelte. „Weißt du, Ma, fast hätten wir absagen müssen. Ben hatte Schmerzen. Er hat doch diesen Katheter, wegen seiner kranken Niere.“ „Ach, Margaret.“, tröstete Ma. „Benito ist ein tapferer Junge, der schafft das schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Meg seufzte. „Es ist nicht so einfach, Ma. Du weißt doch wie er ist.“ „Ja, das weiß ich, mi cara und genau deshalb solltest du dir nicht ständig Sorgen machen.“   
Die Vecchio-Kinder und Pünktchen kamen zu Ben. Tony jr. Fragte: „Onkel Benny, spielst du mit uns? Robby möchte aufs Trampolin.“ Ben nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm und fragte: „So? Möchtest du das?“ „Dadda!“, rief der Kleine. Ben sah Ray an und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Du siehst ja, ich bin beliebt.“ Er grinste schief. „Hau schon ab, du großes Kind!“, rief Ray lachend. Ben setzte Pünktchen auf seine Schultern und rief: „Los! Wer zuerst auf dem Trampolin ist!“ Dann lief er los. Die Kinder rannten lachend und kreischend hinterher. Ray blickte ihnen nach. Wieder versetzte es ihm einen Stich, als er Bens Hinken sah. Armer Kerl, dachte er. Und alles wegen mir. Dabei konnte er mal so schnell laufen…  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sah sich um. „Hi, Meg.“, grinste er. Sie lächelte. Schon öfter hatte sie das Mitleid in seinen Augen gesehen, wenn er Ben hinken sah. „Ray.“, sagte sie sanft. „Es ist okay. Alles ist okay. Er kann laufen, das ist alles was für ihn zählt.“  
Ray seufzte und setzte sich auf die Verandatreppe. Meg setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.   
Ray rieb die Hände über sein Gesicht und sagte leise: „Weißt du, Meg, manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte ihn nie getroffen. Dann wäre das alles nie passiert und er wäre gesund.“ „Unsinn.“, protestierte Meg. „Er i s t gesund und das mit seiner Niere kommt auch wieder in Ordnung.“ „Aber wenn er mich nicht kennen würde...“, begann Ray erneut, doch Meg unterbrach ihn: „...dann wäre er mit ihr gegangen und unglücklich.“ „Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht wäre er mit ihr glücklich geworden.“ „Mit einer Kriminellen? Aber nicht Ben!“ „Hm. Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber er hat sie geliebt, weißt du?“ „Ja. Zumindest dachte er das. Er hat sich so nach Liebe gesehnt, dass es ihm egal war, wer ihn liebt. Aber sie kannte keine Liebe. Sie hat ihn beinahe zerstört. Er war so einsam und misstrauisch. Weißt du, wie viel Geduld ich aufbringen musste, damit er mir vertraut?“  
Ray lachte auf. „Ach, Meg. Er hat dich von Anfang an geliebt. Und ich konnte dich nicht leiden. Was denkst du, wie er mich immer zurechtgewiesen hat, wenn ich dich Drachenlady nannte. Und du hast es ihm anfangs auch nicht leicht gemacht, aber er hat dich immer in Schutz genommen.“ „ich weiß.“ Sie sah liebevoll zu Ben hinüber, der mit den Kindern auf dem Trampolin herumtollte. „Sieh ihn dir an, Ray. Er ist einfach nur ein großes Kind.“ Ray lachte. „Ja, das habe ich ihm auch gesagt.“

Meg und Ben lagen im Bett. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte. „Was ist?“, fragte er und legte den Arm um sie. „Ach nichts. Ich habe dich heute beobachtet, wie du mit den Kindern herumgetollt hast.“ Er lachte leise. „ja, das hat Spaß gemacht. Und du hast es mir nicht verboten.“ Sie stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und sah ihn empört an. „Wieso sollte ich?“ „Naja, du machst dir doch ständig Sorgen um mich. Und wo ich doch heute etwas Schmerzen hatte...“ „Oh, Ben!“ Sie küsste seine Brust. „Ich werde dir doch nicht den Spaß verbieten. Außerdem musst du selbst wissen, wann es genug ist.“ „Oho!“ Er lachte. „Wo ist denn die besorgte Drachenlady geblieben?“ Er begann, ihren Bauch zu streicheln. „Siehst du, Caroline, deine Mutter wird vernünftig.“ Kichernd nahm Meg ihre Hand. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es diesmal ein Mädchen wird?“ „Ich möchte es.“ „Sie küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Und wenn es noch ein Junge wird?“ „Dann nennen wir ihn Ray.“ „Ray Benton.“, sagte sie. „Oh je.“, seufzte er. Sie lachte. „Klingt doch gut.“ „Ich weiß nicht… Wenn wir in Chicago bleiben wollen, sollte er nicht Benton heißen.“ „Und warum nicht?“ „Nun, ich hatte hier meine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Namen.“ Wieder kicherte sie leise. „Du bist süß, Benton.“ „Was hältst du von Ray Ben?“ Sie war empört. „Ich bitte dich! Das klingt wie eine Sonnenbrille!“ Stirnrunzelnd sah er sie an. „Ah. Dann muss es doch ein Mädchen werden.“ Meg küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Benton Fraser.“ 

Sie stand hinter der Hecke und sah zum Haus. Im oberen Stockwerk brannte ein kleines Licht. Das musste das Schlafzimmer sein. Dort lag er jetzt mit ihr im Bett und vielleicht taten sie ja das, was er zuerst mit IHR getan hatte? Sie spürte förmlich seine Lippen auf ihren. Sanft und warm. Dann wieder leidenschaftlich und fordernd.   
Plötzlich bekam sie wieder diese Kopfschmerzen. Verdammt! Sie kniff die Augen zu, griff sich an die Schläfen und wippte vor und zurück. Sie hasste es! Und sie wusste, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Sie musste ihren Plan durchführen. Bald…

Den Sonntagvormittag verbrachten die Frasers im Park. Sie saßen auf einer Wiese und machten Picknick. „Es wird regnen.“, meinte Ben. Meg sah zum Himmel. Er war strahlend blau. „Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte sie. „Es ist kein Wölkchen zu sehen.“ Er grinste frech. „Wollen wir wetten?“ „Ben!“ Er lachte. „Liebste Meg. Ich habe da so eine Narbe am Rücken, die sagt mir, wenn sich das Wetter ändert.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Ja, darauf kann ich mich immer verlassen. Besser als jede Wettervorhersage.“ Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Heißt das, du hast Rückenschmerzen?“ „Ja, aber nicht sehr, keine Angst.“ Er streckte sich aus, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Pünktchen lachte und kletterte auf seinen Daddy. „Nicht, Robert!“, sagte Meg streng. „Dein Daddy hat Aua im Rücken.“ Mit großen Augen sah der Junge sie an. Ben sagte: „Ist okay, Meg.“, schnappte sich das Kind und stemmte es hoch. Der Kleine quietschte vor Vergnügen.  
Später packten sie zusammen und gingen weiter. Sie kamen zu einem Spielplatz und Ben setzte Pünktchen auf die Rutsche. Dann ließ er ihn los und fing ihn unten wieder auf. Der Kleine jauchzte fröhlich. „Dadda!“, rief er. „Nochmal?“, fragte Ben. „...mall.“, sagte Pünktchen. Ben lachte. Dann wiederholte sich das Spiel. Das Kind konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, bis Ben sagte: „So, mein Sohn, jetzt ist deine Mommy mal dran. Daddy muss sich einen Moment hinsetzen.“   
Pünktchen sah ihn mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an. „Dadda?“ Meg kam herüber und nahm ihm das Kind ab. „Du weißt doch, Daddy hat Aua.“, sagte sie. Pünktchen steckte den Zeigefinger in den Mund und fragte: „Dadda...aua?“ Sie lachten.   
Meg setzte den Kleinen auf eine Schaukel und sagte zu Ben: „Setz dich einen Moment hin und ruhe dich aus, Liebling.“ Ben setzte sich auf eine Bank. Dief kam zu ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. Er lächelte und kraulte den Wolf. „Schon okay, Junge.“, sagte er. Er beobachtete wie Meg mit Pünktchen spielte. Na gut, sein Rücken tat etwas weh, aber das war ja nichts Neues. Ein paar andere Eltern kamen mit ihren Kindern auf den Spielplatz. Ben fand, dass er die schönste Frau von allen anwesenden Frauen hatte. Und das hübscheste Kind. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Spielplatzes sah er plötzlich eine Frau mit einem Kinderwagen entlanggehen, die ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, woher er sie kannte, doch dann durchfuhr es ihn siedend heiß.   
SIE!  
Sie war es! Oh Gott!  
Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Sie hatte doch kein Kind!  
Oder doch…?   
Er sprang auf und stand wie erstarrt. Sie hatte ein Kind?! Es musste jetzt etwa drei Jahre alt sein, wenn… Oh je! Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Plötzlich war ihm furchtbar schlecht und er zitterte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Frau verschwunden.   
Nein! Er hatte sich geirrt! Sie war es nicht. Konnte es nicht sein. Ach du je…  
Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und sprintete los, gefolgt von Dief. Er rannt in die Richtung, in die sie gegangen war und ärgerte sich wieder mal, dass er nicht mehr so schnell laufen konnte wie früher. Er hörte Dief bellen und Meg rufen: „Ben!“  
So viele Leute mit Kindern und Kinderwagen! Aber wo war sie? Da! Dort vorne! Er versuchte schneller zu laufen. Sein Rücken brannte und sein Bein protestierte, aber er ignorierte es.   
Dann hatte er die Frau eingeholt, packte ihren Arm und riss sie herum. „Victoria…!“   
Die Frau sah ihn geschockt an und rief wütend: „Was soll das? Lassen Sie mich los!“ Das blonde Mädchen im Kinderwagen fing an zu weinen und Ben stammelte: „Ent...entschuldigen Sie. Ich...ich habe…Sie wohl verwechselt.“ Er war blass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dief winselte. „Ist alles okay?“, fragte die Frau und nahm das weinende Kind aus dem Wagen. Ben nickte. „Ja...ja, danke.“ „Wirklich? Sie sehen aus als würden Sie gleich umfallen.“ Er lächelte schwach. „Mir geht’s gut, danke. Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung.“ „Schon gut.“, erwiderte die Frau und ging weiter.   
Langsam ging Ben zu einer Bank und setzte sich. Dief legte ihm den Kopf in den Schoß und winselte besorgt. Ben schüttelte den Kopf und kraulte den Wolf zwischen den Ohren.

Meg sah zu Ben, der sie und Pünktchen beim Spielen beobachtete und lächelte ihm zu. Er lächelte zurück. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Kind sah, sprang er auf, stand ein paar Sekunden wie erstarrt und rannte dann los. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. Was war plötzlich los mit ihm? Für eine Sekunde dachte sie daran, dass er vielleicht ein Verbrechen bemerkt hatte und einschreiten wollte. Wie immer. Ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Typisch Ben!   
Aber dann sah sie, dass er einer Frau hinterherrannte, die einen Kinderwagen schob. „Ben!“, schrie sie ihm nach, aber er reagierte nicht. Dann verschwand er hinter einer Hecke.   
„Komm.“, sagte sie zu ihrem Sohn, nahm ihn auf den Arm und lief mit ihm zu der Bank, wo Ben eben noch gesessen hatte und wo Pünktchens Kinderwagen stand. Sie setzte ihn hinein und rannte hinter Ben her. Der Kleine jauchzte vergnügt. Die schnelle Fahrt machte ihm Spaß.   
Dann sah sie Ben. Er saß auf einer Bank und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Dief lag zu seinen Füßen. Sie ging zu ihm. „Ben?“; fragte sie leise. Ganz langsam hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gesicht war schneeweiß, aber am meisten erschreckten sie seine Augen. Noch nie hatte sie diesen Blick bei ihm gesehen. Seine Augen waren tief dunkelblau und unendlich leer. So, als hätte ihm jemand die Seele geraubt.   
„Ben?“, flüsterte sie. „Was ist passiert?“ Sie fürchtete sich. Vor diesem Blick und dem, was ihn verursacht hatte. Er schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken, sah einfach durch sie hindurch.   
Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich. Doch! Sie hatte diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen. Damals, bei dem Survivaltraining. Vor unsagbar langer Zeit. Als er vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte, während sie im Bad war und er diese Lähmungserscheinungen hatte. Als er nicht aufhören wollte zu laufen, aus Angst, es nie mehr zu können. Damals hatte er sie auch so angesehen.   
Oh Gott! Hoffentlich ging das Ganze nicht wieder von vorne los. Noch einmal würde sie das nicht aushalten. Er hatte doch vorhin Rückenschmerzen gehabt. Panik stieg in ihr auf. „Ben? Bist du okay?“ Ihre Stimme klang heiser. Plötzlich rief Pünktchen: „Dadda...mall!“   
Das löste Ben aus seiner Schockstarre. Seine Augen hatten wieder ihr normales Blau und er lächelte seinen Sohn an. „Pünktchen.“, flüsterte er. Meg setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Bist du okay?“, wiederholte sie ängstlich. „Ja.“, antwortete er leise. „Mir geht’s gut.“ Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ben. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Und du...zitterst.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Alles war gut. Meg war bei ihm. Und Pünktchen. Seine Familie. Ihm konnte nichts passieren. Es war okay. Er hatte sich nur geirrt. Sie konnte es nicht sein. Sie war verschwunden. Und sie konnte auch kein Kind haben.   
Konnte sie nicht? Ein winziger Zweifel blieb…  
„Ben?“, hörte er Megs besorgte Stimme. „Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“ Er lächelte und stand auf. „Ja, alles ist okay. Ich liebe dich.“ Er legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

Auf dem Heimweg war Ben schweigsam und Meg wollte ihn nicht drängen. Er würde schon von selbst erzählen, wenn er so weit war. Zumindest hoffte sie das.   
Zu Hause angekommen, zog sie Pünktchen um und machte ihm etwas zu essen. Ben saß auf der Couch und Dief wich ihm nicht von der Seite. Er kraulte den Wolf und sagte: „Sie war's nicht, Dief. Zumindest glaube ich das. Wenn es die Frau war, die ich angehalten habe, ist alles okay.“ Dief fiepte. Aber wenn sie es doch war? Wenn er die falsche Frau angehalten hatte? Wenn sie wirklich ein Kind hat? Sein Kind? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Sie war nicht mehr in Chicago. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Es war zu gefährlich für sie. Immerhin wurde sie wegen Mordes gesucht. Er hatte sich wohl geirrt. Ja, er hatte sich geirrt, aber er sollte es Meg erzählen.

„Ben? … Ben!“ Erschrocken fuhr er auf und erwartete den Schmerz, der nicht kam. Ach ja, da war ja nichts mehr. Die Kugel war raus und nur eine Narbe erinnerte ihn an die dunkelsten Stunden seines Lebens. „Meg...ich...“ „Was ist los mit dir?“ Meg war besorgt. „Nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken.“ Sie nickte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Pünktchen ins Bett bringen möchtest, er braucht seinen Mittagsschlaf. Aber ich denke, ich mach es lieber selbst.“ Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. „Aber...“ „Schon gut, Ben. Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du dich nicht wohlfühlst.“ Dann setzte sie ihm sein Kind auf den Schoß und meinte: „Sag Daddy bye.“ „Dadda...wau.“, brabbelte der Kleine und griff nach Dief. Ben gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss und sagte: „Schlaf schön, mein Schatz.“   
Während Meg das Kind ins Bett brachte, ging Ben zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und er grinste. Er hatte es ja gewusst. Er sah in den Garten. Sein geliebter Garten, den er als Erinnerung an seine Mutter angelegt hatte. Und das Kräuterbeet hatten Meg und Ma gemacht. Sein Leben war also normal. Und es gefiel ihm. Ma war oft bei Meg und half ihr, während er arbeiten war. Dann war sie nicht so allein. Naja, sie hatte zwar Pünktchen, aber mit Ma konnte sie reden. Er atmete tief durch. Er hatte eine Familie und ein Zuhause. Das würde er sich von niemandem kaputt machen lassen. Egal was kam, er würde seine kleine Familie beschützen. 

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Ben?“ Er drehte sich um und lächelte. „Meg. Schläft Pünktchen?“ „Ja. Hast du Hunger? Ich mache uns ein paar Lachssandwiches, die magst du doch.“ Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht besonders hungrig.“, antwortete er. „Oh, komm schon. Du musst was essen.“ Er seufzte. „Na, schön. Aber ich helfe dir.“ „Gut.“ Sie gingen in die Küche. Meg bemerkte immer wieder, wie Ben plötzlich in seiner Tätigkeit innehielt und vor sich hinstarrte. „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Willst du darüber reden?“ Er lächelte und zeigte zum Fenster. „Siehst du?“, sagte er. „Es regnet. Was habe ich dir gesagt?“ Sie kicherte. „Na los. Rede mit mir.“ Sie trugen den Teller mit den Sandwiches und die Teetassen ins Wohnzimmer und machten es sich gemütlich.

Meg sah ihn an und streichelte sein Gesicht. „Was ist heute im Park passiert, Liebling?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und Lächelte. „Eigentlich nichts, Meg.“ „Ben!“ „Oh, Meg...“ Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Es war wirklich nichts. Ich habe mich geirrt.“ „Benton Fraser! Ich bin deine Frau! Du kannst mir vertrauen.“ Er küsste ihre Schläfe. „Ja, du bist meine Frau und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Ich...ich dachte, ich hätte SIE gesehen, Meg.“ „Sie? Du...du meinst, diese Victoria?“ Entsetzt starrte er sie an. Allein die Erwähnung ihres Namens ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er nickte. „Hm Mmm. Aber sie war es nicht. Die Frau sah ihr nur ähnlich. Sie konnte es nicht sein. Sie ist weg. Und außerdem...“ „Außerdem, was?“ „Außerdem hat sie kein Kind. Hoffe ich...“ „Ben!“ Er lächelte. „Es ist alles gut, Meg. Ich habe mich nur geirrt.“ 

 

Sie stand auf ihrem Platz hinter der Hecke und sah zum Haus. Durch die verglaste Verandatür konnte sie ihn sehen. Er saß mit ihr auf dem Sofa und redete. Dann küsste er sie.  
Verdammt! SIE sollte dort sitzen!   
Heute hätte er sie beinahe gesehen. Nein, er HATTE sie gesehen. Zum Glück konnte sie noch rechtzeitig verschwinden. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er eine andere Frau mit dunklen Locken und einem ähnlichen Kinderwagen ansprach. Sie kicherte. Seine Sinne waren auch schon mal besser. Sie hatte ihn im Park beobachtet, wie er mit seinem Kind spielte. Tja, er wäre ein guter Vater geworden…  
Das Einzige was sie irritierte war, dass er hinkte. Und zwar die ganze Zeit, seit sie ihn gefunden hatte, also war es keine vorübergehende Verletzung. Aber sie hatte nicht herausfinden können, was mit ihm passiert war.   
Nicht mehr lange, dann war sie bereit. Dann würde sie ihren Plan ausführen. Es begann wieder zu regnen und sie zog sich lautlos in die Dämmerung zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben bittet Ray, herauszufinden, ob Victoria tatsächlich in Chicago ist, aber der findet keine Spur. In der Nacht geht es Ben plötzlich schlecht und Meg und Ray bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass ich euch wieder so lang habe warten lassen, aber ich hatte viel zu tun. Danke für euer Verständnis.

Kapitel 8

Ray saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war frustriert. Er hatte noch eine Menge aufzuarbeiten. Außerdem musste er heute Nachmittag noch zu einem Gerichtstermin, bei dem er als der verhaftende Officer aussagen sollte. Er würde seine Hassliebe, die Staatsanwältin Louise St. Laurent wiedersehen und davor graute es ihm. Ein Kaffee würde ihm jetzt guttun. Also ging er in den Pausenraum.   
Als er mit dem Kaffeebecher zurückkam, sah er erstaunt, dass Ben auf „seinem“ Stuhl am Schreibtisch saß. „Benny!“, rief er. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Ben grinste ihn an. „Guten Morgen, Ray.“ Schnaufend ließ der sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Probleme?“, fragte Ben. Ray stöhnte. „Das Übliche. Und heute Nachmittag darf ich mich auf Ms. St. Laurent freuen. Ben lächelte. „Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?“ Ray runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du im Konsulat nichts zu tun oder was ist los?“ Dann bemerkte er, wie blass und müde sein Freund aussah. „Hey, Benny, ist alles okay?“, fragte er besorgt. Wieder das schiefe Fraser-Grinsen. „Kann ich mit dir reden, Ray?.“ "Klar.", antwortete Ray. „Los, komm. Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo es richtigen Kaffee gibt.“ Er stand auf, warf angewidert den halbvollen Becher in den Mülleimer und nahm seine Jacke. Ben griff sich seinen Hut und folgte ihm nach draußen.  
In ihrem Lieblingsbistro bestellte Ray einen großen Kaffee und eine Auswahl an Donuts. Ben gab sich mit Tee zufrieden. Als Ray ihm die Schachtel mit den Donuts hinschob, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, danke, Ray.“ Ray meinte: „Wenn Dief hier wäre, der hätte seine Freude daran. Warum bringst du ihn eigentlich nicht mehr mit?“ Ben lächelte. „Inspector Calder mag das nicht so gern und zu Hause kann er Meg beschützen und Pünktchen hat einen Spielgefährten.“ „Hm.“, machte Ray. „Also, Fraser. Was hast du angestellt?“ „Gar nichts, Ray!“ Ben klang empört. „Aber irgendwas hast du doch.“, widersprach Ray. „Tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber du siehst echt Scheiße aus.“ Ben griente. „Herzlichen Dank.“ Ray vergaß das kauen und sah ihn von unten herauf an.   
Nervös rieb Ben über seine Augenbraue und sagte leise: „ Ich habe nur nicht so gut geschlafen, das ist alles.“ „Ärger mit deiner Drachenlady?“, wollte Ray wissen. „Nein!“ „Schon okay, Benny. Entschuldige. Du bist doch nicht etwa wieder krank oder? Hat das denn nie ein Ende…?“ „Ich bin nicht krank, Ray.“ „Du hast Schmerzen, stimmt's? Der verdammte Katheter bereitet dir Schmerzen.“   
„Ich...ich glaube, ich habe...SIE gesehen, Ray.“ „Hä?“ „Im Park. Gestern.“ „Ich verstehe nicht...oh!“ Rays Augen wurden weit, als er plötzlich realisierte, wovon sein Freund sprach. „Du meinst...“ „Ja, Ray.“ „Wieso?“ Ben zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Dann erzählte er Ray was gestern im Park geschehen war. „Aber du sagst, die Frau, die du angehalten hast, war nicht SIE.“, warf Ray ein. Wieder rieb Ben über seine Braue und meinte: „Nun, das ist richtig. Aber ich denke, dass ich die falsche Frau verfolgt habe. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, das konnte ich spüren.“ „Und du meinst, dass sie dir nach spioniert?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, Ray.“ „Na schön. Ich werde mal ein paar Recherchen anstellen, okay?“ „Danke, Ray.“ „Hey, für dich doch immer!“ „Ray?“ „Ja?“ „Wenn du etwas herausgefunden hast, ruf mich bitte im Konsulat an. Oder auf meinem Mobiltelefon.“ „Du hast Meg nichts gesagt, stimmt's, Fraser?“ „Doch. Ich habe es ihr erzählt. Dass ich mich geirrt habe.“ „Mensch, Benny! Warum? Sie ist deine Frau!“ „Ich weiß das, Ray, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich deswegen Sorgen macht.“ Ray schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: „Oh, Fraser!“   
Ben rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Ray, bitte… Sie...sie kennt SIE nicht einmal. Meg war damals gar nicht dabei. Ja, ich habe sie nicht mal gekannt.“ „Und deshalb sagst du ihr nichts?“ „Ich will sie nicht beunruhigen. Möglicherweise habe ich mich ja doch nur geirrt, dann ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn sie es aber doch war, kann ich es Meg immer noch erzählen.“   
„Na gut, Benny. Ich tue was ich kann.“ „Ich danke dir. Weißt du, sie...sie hatte einen Kinderwagen dabei. Was, wenn sie ein Kind hat?“ „Na und? … Oh, du meinst...von dir?!“ Ben nickte und Ray grinste. „Tja, dann...um es mit den Worten von Benton Fraser zu sagen: Oh je!“ „Ray!“ Der kicherte. „Das ist nicht witzig!“, rief Ben vorwurfsvoll. Ray wurde wieder ernst. „Ja, du hast recht, das ist es nicht.“ „Ich muss zum Konsulat zurück.“, sagte Ben. „Danke noch mal.“ „Schon gut, Benny. Wozu hat man schließlich Freunde.“ Dann schob er Ben die Schachtel mit den restlichen Donuts hin. „Hier, für Dief. Von Onkel Ray.“ Lachend stand er auf.

Ein paar Tage später rief Ray im Konsulat an und erzählte seinem Freund, dass er alle Quellen angezapft hatte, die er kannte, aber keine einzige Spur gefunden hatte. „Danke, Ray.“, sagte Ben und rieb über seine Braue. „Was ist los?“, wollte Ray wissen. Ben seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beunruhigen oder erleichtern sollte.“ Ray lachte. „Weißt du was? Ich würde sagen, sei erst mal erleichtert. Höchstwahrscheinlich hast du dich doch bloß geirrt.“ „Ja, du hast recht, Ray.“

Meg und Ma saßen im Garten und tranken Kaffee. Ma hatte Meg geholfen und nun genossen sie ihre Freizeit. Pünktchen spielte mit Dief. Ma sah den beiden eine Weile zu und lächelte. „Sieh dir den Bambino an, Margaret.“ lachte sie. „Der Diefenbaker gehorcht ihm aufs Wort.“ Meg lachte ebenfalls und antwortete: „Obwohl er noch gar nicht richtig sprechen kann. Naja, er ist eben eine geborene Führungspersönlichkeit. Das hat er von mir.“   
Nach einer Weile fragte Ma: „Was bedrückt dich, mi cara?“ Meg wunderte sich mal wieder, dass es für Ma Vecchio so selbstverständlich war, so etwas zu erkennen. Ihre eigene Mutter...nun, daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sagte: „Weißt du, ich mache mir Sorgen um Ben.“ Ma war erstaunt. „Wieso? Ist er krank?“ „Nein, das nicht. Hoffe ich. Aber er verschweigt mir irgendwas. Seit einiger Zeit schläft er schlecht, hat Alpträume und isst nicht genug.“ „Ja, er sieht in letzter Zeit etwas blass aus.“, stimmte Ma zu.   
Meg fuhr fort: „Er hatte letzten Sonntag im Park geglaubt, er hätte diese Victoria gesehen. Aber anscheinend war sie es nicht. Nur eine Frau, die ihr ähnlich sah. Vielleicht hat diese Geschichte alles wieder aufgewühlt? Ich glaube, er ist damit noch nicht durch, auch wenn die Kugel raus ist.“ Ma nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie beruhigend. „mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, mi cara. Er ist glücklich mit seiner kleinen Familie. Gib ihm Zeit. Benito braucht eine Weile, bis er über sich selbst sprechen kann, aber er wird es tun.“ 

Sie stand gegenüber vorm Konsulat in einem Hauseingang und wartete. Kurz nach fünf Uhr kam er endlich raus. Er blieb kurz stehen, atmete tief durch und ging dann die Straße hinunter. Wieder wunderte sie sich, dass er hinkte. War das vielleicht ein Relikt von der Schussverletzung damals? Aber dennoch sah er verdammt gut aus in seiner roten Uniform, da störte das Hinken überhaupt nicht. Er sah glücklich aus.   
Sie grinste teuflisch. Das wird nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Nur noch wenige Vorbereitungen und sie würde ihren Plan durchführen. Er ging um die Ecke zu einem Quad, tauschte seinen Hut gegen einen Motorradhelm und stieg auf. Nun konnte sie ihm nicht mehr folgen, aber das war okay. Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein. Einmal hätte er sie schon fast erwischt. Und er hatte Vecchio auf sie angesetzt, also hatte er einen Verdacht. Aber sie war geschickt im Spuren verwischen. Sie war wie ein Geist. Und nun verschwand sie ebenso spurlos. Er wusste von all dem nichts…

Als Ben nach Hause kam, machte Meg Pünktchen gerade fertig fürs Bett. „Hallo, Familie!“, rief Ben, als er das Haus betrat. „Hier oben, Ben!“, rief Meg zurück. Er legte Hut und Jacke ab und ging die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hinauf. „Dadda!“, rief der Kleine fröhlich. „Hallo, Sohn.“, sagte Ben, nahm den Jungen und wirbelte ihn herum. Pünktchen quietschte vor Freude. Meg rief mit gespielter Empörung: „Ben! Er soll schlafen! Du regst ihn nur auf.“ „Hey, ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts von meinem Kind gehabt!“, protestierte Ben. Er kitzelte den Kleinen. Der lachte und rief: „Dadda...mall!“ „Nochmal?“, fragte Ben und kitzelte ihn wieder. Meg beobachtete die Beiden. Dann knuddelte Ben seinen Sohn, gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte: „So, Kumpel. Mommy macht dich jetzt fertig fürs Bett, dann sage ich dir „Gute Nacht“, okay?“ „Dadda...Momm...“, plapperte das Kind. Ben küsste Meg und sagte: „Bis gleich, meine Meg.“ Dann ging er hinunter.   
Er saß auf der Couch, als Meg ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Nun geh und sag deinem Nachwuchs „Gute Nacht“. Du hast es versprochen.“, sagte sie. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. Sie bemerkte, dass er das Gesicht ganz kurz schmerzhaft verzog. „Ben?“, fragte sie. Er konnte sie nicht täuschen. „Hm?“, machte er. „Was ist los?“ „Nichts, geliebte Frau.“ Lächelnd gab er ihr einen Kuss. Sie seufzte. „Ma hat uns von ihrer Lasagne mitgebracht.“, meinte sie. „Ich wärme sie inzwischen auf.“ „Eigentlich habe ich keinen Hunger.“, erwiderte Ben. Meg war sofort beunruhigt. Er liebte Mas Lasagne. „Fraser!“, sagte sie warnend. Sie benutzte ihren Inspector-Ton und er lächelte. „ist okay, Meg. Einen Happen kann ich vertragen.“ „Schon besser. Jetzt geh zu deinem Sohn.“   
Als er das Wohnzimmer verließ bemerkte sie, dass er langsam und vorsichtig ging. Sie seufzte. Es ist dieser verdammte Katheter, der ihm Probleme macht, aber er sagt nichts. 

Während sie das Essen aufwärmte, hörte sie über das Babyfon, dass Ben auf der Gitarre spielte und seinem Kind vorsang. Sie wusste wie sehr der Kleine das liebte. Lächelnd legte sie die Hand auf ihren Bauch und sagte leise: „Für dich wird er das auch tun, Caroline.“ Dann kicherte sie. Ben war sich so sicher, dass es diesmal ein Mädchen werden würde.   
Sie saßen in der Küche und aßen. Auch für Diefenbaker war etwas übriggeblieben. Ben hatte nun doch Hunger, nur keinen richtigen Appetit. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Meg sich sorgte. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Katheter gehabt und jeder Gang zur Toilette war ein Alptraum. Deswegen trank er so wenig wie möglich. Als er seinen Tee stehen ließ, sagte Meg: „Ben? Was ist? Warum trinkst du deinen Tee nicht? Du weißt, du musst viel trinken.“ Er grinste. „Später, Meg. Ich gehe zuerst noch eine Runde mit Dief.“ „Bist du sicher?“ „Ja, wieso nicht?“ Seufzend begann sie den Tisch abzuräumen. „Benton Fraser! Glaubst du wirklich ich merke nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast?“ „Oh, Meg! Hör schon auf! Es ist nichts. Wirklich.“ Sie sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, als er mit dem Wolf das Haus verließ. 

Meg wachte auf, weil Ben sich herum wälzte und stöhnte. „Ben?“, fragte sie verschlafen. „Was ist los?“ „Nichts, schlaf.“, presste er hervor. Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Ben lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite und hatte die Augen zugekniffen. „Ben!“, Meg war besorgt, ja, sie hatte direkt Angst um ihn. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. „Ist gleich vorbei.“, keuchte er. „Oh, Ben.“, stöhnte sie. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast?“ „Ich...ich muss zur Toilette.“ Langsam setzte er sich auf. Meg streichelte seinen Rücken. Er tat ihr leid. Zusammengekauert hockte er auf der Bettkante und hielt sich den Unterleib. Meg stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Komm, ich helfe dir.“, sagte sie und stützte ihn. Er ging langsam und gebeugt. „Meg.“, flüsterte er gequält. „Es tut mir leid.“ „Shh. Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld.“   
Er verschwand im Bad und sie wartete vor der Tür. Plötzlich hörte sie ihn aufschreien und erschrak furchtbar. „Ben! Oh, Gott!“, rief sie, riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinein. Er kniete auf dem Boden und wimmerte vor Schmerz. „Ben!“ Meg nahm ihn in den Arm. Er war aschfahl und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. „Ben...Ich rufe Ma an, sie soll bei Pünktchen bleiben und ich fahre dich ins Krankenhaus.“ „Nein!“, stieß er hervor. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Ich gehe morgen früh zum Arzt.“ Er versuchte aufzustehen. Meg half ihm und setzte ihn auf den Toilettendeckel. „Ben, sei vernünftig. Du hast furchtbare Schmerzen. Das ist nicht normal.“ „Das kommt von dem...“ Stöhnend krümmte er sich, als eine neue Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Unterleib fuhr. Energisch schüttelte Meg den Kopf. „Nein, Ben! Ich rufe Ma an und dann einen Krankenwagen. Bleib hier.“ Sie ging zur Tür. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sah sie flehend an. „Meg. Bitte...“ „Du brauchst einen Arzt, Benton Fraser. Und zwar jetzt gleich, nicht erst morgen.“ 

„Vecchio.“, meldete sich eine verschlafenen Stimme, als das Telefon nicht aufhören wollte zu klingeln. Meg stellte fest, dass es Ray war, nicht Ma. „Ray.“, sagte sie, „Ich bin's, Meg. Bitte entschuldige die Störung, aber ich brauche eure Hilfe.“ „Benny!“, unterbrach er sie panisch. „Ja, Ray. Er muss ins Krankenhaus, aber ich brauche jemanden, der bei Pünktchen bleibt.“ „Okay.“, antwortete Ray und Meg konnte fast sehen, wie er die Hände übers Gesicht rieb. Das tat er immer, wenn er verzweifelt war. „Soll ich euch fahren oder willst du lieber einen Krankenwagen rufen?“ Dann hörte Meg eine Stimme hinter sich. „Meg...es geht wieder. Lass gut sein.“ Ben hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und schwankte. „Vergiss es.“, zischte sie. „Was?“, fragte Ray. „Nicht du. Ben.“ „Hör zu, Meg. Ich werde Ma wecken, sie soll bei Little Ben bleiben und wir fahren mit Big Ben ins Krankenhaus. Wir sind in fünf Minuten da.“ Noch bevor sie sich bedanken konnte, hatte er aufgelegt. Als sie zur Tür sah, war Ben weg. Sie fand ihn im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa mit einem besorgt dreinblickenden Diefenbaker an seiner Seite. „Okay, Ben.“, sagte sie. „Ray und Ma kommen rüber. Ma bleibt bei Pünktchen und Ray fährt uns ins Krankenhaus. Ich hole dir was zum anziehen.“ „Meg, das ist wirklich nicht...“, wollte er protestieren, aber Meg stoppte ihn. „Du hältst die Klappe.“

Sie saßen im Warteraum, während Ben im Untersuchungszimmer war. Mal wieder. Als Ray kicherte, sah Meg ihn entsetzt an. „was ist so witzig?“, zischte sie. Ray antwortete: „Bitte entschuldige, Meg, aber das ist...ich weiß nicht. Benny wüsste sicher das richtige Wort dafür. Grotesk vielleicht? Wie oft saßen du oder ich oder wir beide schon hier und warteten darauf, dass ein Arzt kam und uns sagte, dass er okay ist? Und wie oft müssen wir das noch durchstehen?“ Geschockt starrte Meg ihn an. Doch er hatte recht. Seit sie Ben kannte war das so. „Oh, Ray...“, seufzte sie.   
„Mrs. Fraser?“ Eine Ärztin stand vor ihr und Meg sprang auf. „Ja...“ Die Ärztin lächelte. „Ich bin Dr. Trudeau. Ihrem Mann geht es so weit ganz gut. Wir haben den Katheter entfernt. Er hat...“ Sie stoppte und sah Ray an. Der lächelte. „Ich bin Detective Ray Vecchio, sein bester Freund und Kollege. Außerdem der Pate seines Sohnes. Ich bin mit der Situation durchaus vertraut. Bitte fahren Sie fort, Dr. Trudeau.“ Fragend sah die Ärztin zu Meg. Als die nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Der Katheter hat eine Entzündung des Harnleiters verursacht, was durchaus vorkommen kann. Deshalb die starken Schmerzen. Ich frage mich nur, warum er nicht schon eher einen Arzt aufgesucht hat. Er muss seit Tagen Schmerzen gehabt haben. Vor allem beim Wasserlassen.“ „Das ist eben Benny.“, sagte Ray, als wäre das die selbstverständlichste Erklärung der Welt. Als ihn die beiden Frauen verständnislos ansahen, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.  
Die Ärztin sagte: „Er bekommt jetzt Antibiotika und bleibt erst mal bis morgen hier. Zur Kontrolle. Wenn er gut auf das Medikament anspricht, darf er morgen nach Hause und es weiter in Tablettenform einnehmen. Allerdings hat er für den Rest der Woche Bettruhe. Zur Linderung der Schmerzen hilft auch kühlen, nur nicht zu kalt. Wenn er in ein Zimmer verbracht wurde, dürfen Sie zu ihm.“ Meg bedankte sich bei der Ärztin und ließ sich erleichtert in den Stuhl fallen. Ray setzte sich neben sie und kicherte wieder. „Was ist es diesmal?“, fragte Meg erschöpft. Er antwortete: „Wenn Fraser wüsste, dass hier gerade zwei Frauen über die Behandlung seiner Weichteile geredet haben, er würde vor Scham im Boden versinken. Weißt du, wie viele Frauen sonst was dafür geben würden, an diesem Gespräch teilnehmen zu dürfen? Wenn ich das Frannie erzähle...“   
Meg schlug ihm vor den Arm. „Untersteh dich, Vecchio!“ Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, um nicht grinsen zu müssen. Sie wusste, das war Rays Art, seine Erleichterung auszudrücken.   
Dann kam Dr. Trudeau und brachte sie zu Bens Zimmer.   
Ben meinte zu Meg: „Geh nur. Ich rufe Ma an und sage ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“ 

Zögernd trat Meg in das Krankenzimmer. Sie hasste es. Wie oft sollte das denn noch passieren?   
Ben lag im Bett. „Hallo, Meg. Komm rein.“, sagte er leise. Sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und nahm seine Hand. „Wie fühlst du dich, Liebling?“, wollte sie wissen. Er grinste. „Ganz gut, nur etwas wund da...“ Er nickte in Richtung seines Unterleibes. Meg strich ihm zärtlich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Verstehe ich. Das wird wieder. Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ „Naja, man hatte mir ja gesagt, ich könnte Probleme haben.“, versuchte er zu erklären. Missbilligend schüttelte Meg den Kopf. „Ben! Probleme… Du hast vor Schmerzen geschrien!“ „Entschuldigung.“, murmelte er schläfrig. Die Medikamente zeigten ihre Wirkung. Meg küsste seine Stirn und stand auf. „Okay, ich lasse dich jetzt schlafen.“, sagte sie. „Ma ist bei Pünktchen und Ray wartet vor der Tür.“ „Meg?“ „Ja?“ „Sag ihnen, es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen solchen Ärger mache.“ Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ach, Benton Fraser. Ob ich das tue oder nicht, du wirst dich ja doch nicht ändern.“ „A...aber...“ Mit großen Augen starrte er sie an.   
In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Schwester trat ein. „Mrs. Fraser?“, sagte sie. „Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Ihr Mann braucht Ruhe. Und Sie wohl auch.“ Meg nickte. „Gute Nacht, Ben. Bis morgen. ...nachher…“ Er grinste schwach. „'n Nacht, Meg.“

Am nächsten Tag durfte Ben nach Hause. Seine Nieren waren okay und auf das Antibiotikum sprach er gut an. Meg und Ray holten ihn vom Krankenhaus ab, während Ma auf Pünktchen aufpasste. Ray hielt vor ihrem Haus und sagte: „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss gleich aufs Revier zurück. Kommt ihr klar?“ Vorsichtig stieg Ben aus dem Auto und antwortete: „Natürlich, Ray. Danke.“ „Hey, Benny! Sei brav!“ Lachend fuhr Ray davon.  
Sie betraten das Haus. Bens Bewegungen waren langsam und vorsichtig. Er hatte immer noch etwas Schmerzen im Unterleib. Meg stützte ihn. Ma kam ihnen mit Pünktchen auf dem Arm entgegen. „Benito, mi caro!“, rief sie erfreut. „Wie geht es dir?“ Sie küsste seine Wange. „Danke, schon viel besser.“, antwortete er. Ma lächelte nachsichtig und streichelte seine Wange. „Na na,“ meinte sie, „ich denke, Mounties lügen nicht?“ Verlegen grinsend rieb er sein Ohr. „Mir geht es wirklich besser, Ma.“ Meg hatte ihr den Kleinen abgenommen und sagte: „Er hat recht, Ma. Die hätten ihn sonst dort behalten.“ Ma war zufrieden. „Kommt, ich mache uns Kaffee. Oder möchtest du lieber Tee, Benito?“ „Tee wäre gut. Danke, Ma.“, erwiderte Ben. „Ja,“ mischte Meg sich ein, „nachdem du im Bett verschwunden bist.“ Ben runzelte die Stirn. „Meg, mir geht’s gut. Ich...“ „Nein, vergiss es, Benton Fraser!“, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Dr. Trudeau hat dir für den Rest der Woche Bettruhe verordnet.“ „Aber...“ Meg schnaufte. „Geht das schon wieder los? Wie oft müssen wir das noch diskutieren?“   
Pünktchen verzog das Gesicht und wollte weinen. Ma nahm ihn auf den Arm und sagte: „Na, was ist denn, mi caro? Du musst nicht weinen, weil deine Ma deinen Daddy ausschimpft.“ Meg und Ben sahen sich betreten an. Sie wollten nicht, dass ihr Sohn unter ihrer Diskussion litt.   
Meg meinte: „Okay, Ben. Kompromiss. Zieh dir was Bequemes an, nimm deinen Sohn und leg dich aufs Sofa.“ Er grinste schief. „Gut.“ Meg verschwand mit Ma in der Küche.

Meg hasste es, Ben wecken zu müssen, aber er musste seine Medizin nehmen. Es war jetzt zwei Tage her, seit er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen war, aber er fühlte sich noch nicht so gut. Es war sieben Uhr morgens und er hatte wieder schlecht geschlafen. Vorsichtig rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter. „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Wach auf, du musst deine Medizin nehmen.“ „Hmm...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war froh, dass er endlich ruhig schlafen konnte, aber es nützte ja nichts. „Ben!“ Er öffnete die Augen. „Was ist?“, fragte er müde. Sie lächelte. „Du darfst gleich weiter schlafen, mein Süßer.“ Sie gab ihm die Medizin und ein Glas Wasser. Er schluckte sie. „So, nun leg dich wieder hin.“, sagte Meg und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss...“ „Okay.“, seufzte sie. Langsam stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Als er zurück kam, war er sehr blass und ging gebeugt. Meg sah ihn mitleidig an. „Tut weh, was?“ „Hm Mmm.“, machte er. Sie küsste seine Wange. „Leg dich wieder hin, Liebling.“ Er schlief fast den ganzen Tag.

Als Meg am Montagmorgen aufwachte, sah sie, dass Ben vor dem Spiegel stand und sie Krawatte seiner Uniform band. Als er merkte, dass sie wach war, lächelte er sie an und sagte: „Guten Morgen, meine geliebte Frau.“ Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn voller Empörung an. „Benton Fraser!“, rief sie. „Was glaubst du, das du da tust?“ Er grinste schelmisch. „Ich binde meine Krawatte.“, antwortete er mit seinem blauen Unschuldsblick. Verärgert rief Meg: „Du gehst sofort wieder ins Bett! Am Mittwoch lagst du noch im Krankenhaus!“   
Ben ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Liebste Mag.“, sagte er sanft und nahm ihre Hand. „Mir geht es gut und ich muss wieder zur Arbeit. Inspector Calder ist nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass ich so oft krank bin. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich damals, nach der OP, die gesundheitliche Überprüfung bestanden habe. Für ein Jahr. Das Jahr ist bald um und dann steht wieder eine Überprüfung an. Komm schon, Meg! Du weißt doch wie das läuft. Wenn ich mich zu oft krank melde, kann es passieren, dass ich für den aktiven Dienst nicht mehr tauglich bin. Oder überhaupt tauglich…“ Nachdenklich rieb er über seine Braue. „Meg, jetzt wo wir noch ein Kind bekommen, kann ich es mir nicht leisten, meinen Job zu verlieren. Und von einer Invalidenrente kann und will ich nicht leben.“   
Meg hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Oh, Ben.“, sagte sie. „Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger als alles andere.“ Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein! Ich habe eine Familie zu ernähren. Außerdem geht es mir gut. Wirklich.“ Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und stand auf. „Kaffee ist fertig. Ich muss los. Bis heute Abend, Meg. Ich liebe dich.“   
Sie saß im Bett und blickte ihm nach. Er hatte also Angst um seinen Job. Sie beschloss, ein Treffen mit Inspector Calder zu arrangieren und gemeinsam einen Kompromiss zu finden. Und zwar, ohne dass Ben davon wusste, dann das würde er nicht wollen.

Als Ben am Abend heimkam, war er ziemlich erschöpft. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er doch noch nicht so fit, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Was soll's? Er würde schon klarkommen. Inspector Calder hatte ihm die Fronten gesteckt. Freundlich, aber bestimmt. Ben hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn nicht sonderlich mochte. Er sehnte sich nach der Zeit zurück, als Meg noch seine Chefin war. Bei ihr durfte er sich jederzeit ausruhen, wenn er sich nicht gut fühlte. Ja, sie hatte ihm sogar manchmal befohlen, sich auf die Couch in ihrem Büro zu legen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste er grinsen.  
„Hallo, Familie!“, rief er, als er die Haustür aufschloss, bekam aber keine Antwort. Stirnrunzelnd ging er in den Flur. „Meg?“, rief er. 

In der Küche fand er eine Notiz:

Hallo, Ben!  
Wir sind bei den Vecchios.   
Dein Essen steht im Kühlschrank, mach es dir warm.  
Wir sind auch bald zurück.  
Ich liebe dich!  
Meg

Er lächelte. Okay. Eigentlich hatte er keinen großen Hunger, aber trotzdem wärmte er das Essen auf, weil er wusste, Meg würde verärgert sein, wenn er nicht richtig aß. Er zog sich bequeme Sachen an, setzte sich auf die Couch und aß. Es war still. Nicht einmal Dief war da. Ben fand es beängstigend, so allein, also schaltete er den Fernseher ein.   
Als Meg mit Pünktchen und Dief nach Hause kam, fand sie Ben schlafend auf dem Sofa. Sie lächelte nachsichtig und dachte: 'So viel zum Thema „Mir geht’s gut“, Benton Fraser.'   
Pünktchen tapste zu ihm hinüber und brabbelte: „Dadda...“ „Lass ihn schlafen, Pünktchen.“, ermahnte Meg ihn. „Daddy ist müde.“ Dief lief zu dem Kind und stupste es an. „Wau.“, sagte Pünktchen.  
Ben öffnete die Augen. „Hi.“, sagte er leise und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Dadda!“ Pünktchen versuchte, auf die Couch zu klettern. Ben setzte sich auf und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Schoß. „Wie war dein Tag, Liebling?“, fragte Meg. Er lächelte. „Ganz okay. Und eurer?“ Meg ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Auch okay. Morgen habe ich eine Untersuchung bei Dr. Green.“ , meinte sie. Ben sah sie mit seinem Scheinwerferblick an. „Ist alles okay?“ Sie lachte und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Ja, klar! Nur Routine.“ Dann rief sie Dief und ging in die Küche. Ben spielte mit Pünktchen.

Meg und Ben lagen im Bett. Ben streichelte sie und sie genoss es. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Zärtlichkeiten, wusste aber, dass er noch nicht wieder gesund genug war und wollte ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wo er doch so empfindlich war.   
Sie lächelte. „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Ich liebe dich.“ Er küsste ihr Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch, meine Meg.“ Sie zog ihn an sich. „Meg...“ „Shh.“ Sie küsste und streichelte ihn. Er machte sich los und sah sie traurig an. „Was ist?“, fragte sie. „Ich...ich...wir müssen aufhören.“ Mitleidig sah sie ihn an. „Schmerzen?“ „Hmm...“ „Armer Ben.“ Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Gute Nacht.“


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg und Ma Vecchio sitzen gemütlich auf der Terrasse, während Pünktchen und Dief im Garten spielen.  
> Plötzlich ist das Kind verschwunden und der Wolf liegt leblos auf dem Rasen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun wird es mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Das ist der Teil, wo die "Action" beginnt. Danke für eure Treue.   
> P.S. Für meine englischsprachigen Fans, wenn Frasers Kind "Heia" sagt, meint er "schlafen". Das ist ein typisch deutsches Kleinkindwort dafür. Nur, falls der Übersetzer damit nichts anfangen kann.  
> In ein paar Tagen habe ich Urlaub und hoffe, dass ich dann etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde. Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 9

Am Donnerstagnachmittag saßen Meg und Ma auf der Fraser'schen Terrasse, während Pünktchen mit Dief im Garten spielte. Meg hatte heute Großwaschtag und Ma hatte ihr geholfen. Nun hing die Wäsche auf der Leine und sie hatten sich einen Kaffee verdient. 

Sie stand auf ihrem Platz hinter der Hecke und beobachtete die beiden Frauen. Nachdem sie eine Menge Wäsche auf eine durch den Garten gespannte Leine gehängt hatten, saßen sie beim Kaffee auf der Terrasse.   
Sie grinste teuflisch. Das war wohl das letzte Mal, dass sie es so gemütlich hatten. Ihr Plan war perfekt vorbereitet und es wurde Zeit, ihn auszuführen.   
Der kleine Junge spielte mit dem Wolf.   
SEIN Junge…   
Er sah ihm so unglaublich ähnlich. SIE sollte ein Kind mit ihm haben. Er gehörte IHR! Hatte immer ihr gehört. Und wenn dieser verdammte Cop ihn nicht vom Zug geschossen hätte, wäre er jetzt bei ihr. Alles wäre so, wie es sein sollte.   
Nun, es war noch nicht vorbei. Sie würde bekommen, was ihr gehörte. Würde es sich holen. Der Wolf war jetzt ganz in ihrer Nähe. Okay...Er durfte sie nicht bemerken. Aber dafür hatte sie gesorgt. Das Kind lief dem Wolf hinterher und rief lachend: „Wau!“   
Jetzt waren sie nur noch wenige Meter von der Hecke entfernt. Sie trug kein Parfüm und Kleidung, die die mehrere Tage in der Hecke gelegen hatte, so konnte der Wolf keine Witterung aufnehmen. Und in diesem Teil des Gartens hielten sie sich selten auf. Sie warf ein Donut über den Zaun und zog sich sofort wieder zurück.   
Der Wolf schien kurz verwirrt, dann schnüffelte er an dem Gebäck und verschlang es. Dummes Tier! Sie grinste. Teil eins-erledigt!  
Der Wolf stolperte noch ein paar Schritte und fiel dann um. Es war nur ein Betäubungsmittel. Sie wollte ihn nicht töten, weil er IHM gehörte. Sie wollte nichts tun, was ihn wütend machte. Er sollte sie lieben.   
Der Kleine ging zu dem leblosen Wolf, hockte sich daneben und streichelte ihn. „Wau...Heia?“, fragte er. Zeit für Teil zwei…  
Sie blickte kurz zur Terrasse, aber die beiden Frauen konnten sie nicht sehen. Gut. Sie schob das Zaunfeld, das sie präpariert hatte, auseinander, schlüpfte in den Garten, packte das Kind und verschwand. Sie hielt dem Kleinen ein mit Äther getränktes Tuch vors Gesicht und er schlief augenblicklich ein. Wie ein Geist verschwand sie im Nichts. Niemand hatte sie gesehen…

„Robert?“, rief Meg. „Dief?“ Sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie stand auf. „Ich muss nach Pünktchen sehen.“, sagte sie und Ma folgte ihr. Sie durchsuchten den Garten. Dort, an der Hecke, lag etwas Weißes. Voller Panik rannte Meg darauf zu. Es war Dief.  
„Diefenbaker!“, rief sie und kniete sich neben ihn. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Flanke. Der Wolf atmete flach, also lebte er, war aber offensichtlich bewusstlos. „Robert!“, schrie Meg, sprang auf und rannte panisch durch den Garten.  
Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr Sohn nicht mehr da war, schrie sie verzweifelt. Ma nahm sie in den Arm. „Beruhige dich, Margaret. Du musst einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Ruf Benito an. Und Raymundo.“ Meg nickte schluchzend.

Ben saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Gerade war er aus Inspector Calders Büro gekommen und frustriert. Der Inspector hatte ihm durch die Blume klar gemacht, dass er in letzter Zeit unzuverlässig war. Ben war froh, dass sein Arzt ihm verboten hatte, Wache zu stehen. Calder hätte ihn sonst wohl für den Rest des Monats vor die Tür gestellt. Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Wenn wenigstens Dief hier wäre…  
Das Telefon klingelte und er runzelte die Stirn. Sollte er etwa schon wieder zu Calder? „Oh je.“, stöhnte er und nahm den Hörer ab. „Fraser.“, antwortete er kurz und im nächsten Augenblick zerbrach sein Leben in tausend Stücke.  
„Ben!“ Es war Meg und sie schluchzte verzweifelt. Ein heißer Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen und ihm war plötzlich furchtbar schlecht. „Meg! Was ist passiert?“ „Ben...“, sie konnte kaum sprechen. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie Ma beruhigend auf sie einredete. „Verdammt, Meg! Rede mit mir!“, schnauzte er. Es war nicht seine Absicht, aber er hatte solche Angst. Sie schluchzte in den Hörer, dann stammelte sie: „Pünktchen...Ben...Pünktchen ist...“ „Was?! Margaret! Was ist mit meinem Sohn?“ Er hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Ein Rascheln im Hörer, dann Mas Stimme: „Benito. Jemand hat offensichtlich euer Kind entführt. Es ist weg.“   
Stille.  
Ben musste das erst mal verarbeiten. Dann fiel er in den Polizei-Modus. „Okay, Ma. Was ist passiert?“ Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie im Garten gewesen waren, Pünktchen mit Dief spielte und sie dann den Wolf fanden. Betäubt. Und der Kleine war verschwunden. „Okay.“, sagte er wieder. „Fasst nichts an. Ma? Beruhige bitte Meg. Ich rufe Ray an und komme dann sofort nach Hause. Sag Meg, ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten da.“ „Ja, gut.“, antwortete Ma. „Aber fahr vorsichtig, Benito. Wenn du noch einen Unfall hast, dreht Margaret ganz durch.“ „Verstanden.“ Er legte auf und hämmerte Rays Nummer in die Tasten.

„Vecchio.“, hörte er die Stimme seines Freundes. „Ray? Ich bin's.“ „Benny! Alles okay?“ „Nein. Offensichtlich hat jemand Pünktchen entführt. Ma und Meg haben Dief im Garten gefunden. Er war betäubt. Und unser Kind ist weg.“ Pause. Dann sagte Ray: „Wir treffen uns bei euch zu Hause.“ Ben legte auf, zog seine Jacke an, nahm den Hut und ging zu Inspector Calders Büro.   
Er klopfte kurz und trat ohne Aufforderung ein. Erstaunt sah Calder von seiner Arbeit auf. „Constable?“, fragte er und sah die Panik in Bens Blick.  
„Sir, ich muss sofort nach Hause.“, sagte Ben. „Ein Notfall.“ Der Inspector runzelte die Stirn. „Darf man fragen um was für eine Art Notfall es sich handelt?“ Nervös trat Ben von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wollte heim zu Meg. Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. „Anscheinend hat man meinen Sohn entführt.“, sagte er und wollte gehen. „Ben!“, hörte er seinen Vorgesetzten rufen und drehte sich erstaunt um. Noch nie hatte Calder ihn beim Vornamen genannt. Der Inspector fragte: „Ihr Sohn ist Kanadier, richtig?“ Ben rieb den Daumen über seine Braue. „Ja, Sir, aber ich verstehe nicht...“ Calder unterbrach ihn: „Dann übertrage ich diesen Fall offiziell an Sie. Ein kanadischer Staatsbürger wird vermisst. Wahrscheinlich eine Entführung. Das fällt in unsere Zuständigkeit. Arbeiten Sie eng mit der hiesigen Polizei zusammen und wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, wissen Sie wo Sie mich finden.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Bens Gesicht. „Danke, Sir.“ 

Als er nach Hause kam, war Ray mit Huey, Louis, Welsh und einem Team von der Spurensicherung da. Meg saß teilnahmslos auf der Veranda und hielt eine Tasse Tee umklammert. Ma hatte ihr den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Als Ben zu ihr ging, sah sie auf und er bemerkte, wie verloren sie aussah. „Meg.“, sagte er sanft und kniete sich vor sie hin. Er nahm ihr die Tasse ab, stellte sie auf den Tisch und nahm Megs Hände. „Meg. Ich finde ihn. Alles wird gut, das verspreche ich dir.“ Sie nickte nur. Ben sah zu Ma. „Danke, Ma.“, sagte er, dann ging er zu Ray und den anderen.   
„Irgendwelche Spuren?“, fragte er. Ray schüttelte den Kopf. Huey meinte: „Tut mir leid, Red.“ Ben lächelte kurz. „Schon okay, Jack.“ Sie gingen zu der Stelle, wo sie Dief gefunden hatten. „Wie geht’s Dief?“, wollte Ben wissen. Ray antwortete: „Er ist mit Äther betäubt worden und schläft noch. Ich habe ihn ins Haus gebracht. Er wird sicher bald aufwachen.“ Ben nickte.   
Dann suchte er den Garten ab. Zwar war die Spurensicherung schon überall gewesen, aber Ray wusste ja, dass sein Freund ganz besonders ausgeprägte Sinne hatte. „Sie sind durch den Zaun.“, sagte einer der Kollegen. „Sie?“, fragte Ray. „Der Entführer mit dem Kind. Es war höchstwahrscheinlich nur einer.“ „Fingerabdrücke?“, fragte Ben. „Nichts.“ „Hm.“ Welsh kam zu ihnen. „Constable? Ich muss Ihnen und Ihrer Frau ein paar Fragen stellen.“ Ben nickte wieder. „Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen, Sir.“ Dann ging er zum Zaun und hob das präparierte Zaunfeld hoch. Okay. Das war der Weg, den der Entführer genommen hatte. Ganz genau suchte er den Boden ab, aber es war in den letzten Tagen so trocken gewesen, dass es keine Fußspuren gab. Ben folgte dem Trampelpfad, der hinter dem Zaun entlangführte. Nichts…  
Gut, er würde erst mal mit Welsh reden und dann nochmal ganz in Ruhe suchen. Irgendeine Spur musste es geben. Es m u s s t e einfach. Er ging zurück zur Terrasse, wo Lt. Welsh mit Meg auf ihn wartete. Der Lieutenant fragte, ob sie irgendwelche feinde hatten oder sie sich vorstellen könnten, wer den Kleinen entführt haben könnte und warum. Doch sie hatten keine Idee. Plötzlich kam Dief. Er war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Er ging zu Ben und stupste die Schnauze an sein Knie. „Dief.“, sagte Ben froh. „Wie geht es dir?“ Der Wolf winselte. „Okay.“, meinte Ben. „Ruh dich aus, dann suchen wir Pünktchen.“ 

Sie kam in ihrem Versteck an. Ein winziges Ein-Zimmer-Apartment in einer Gegend, wo es niemanden interessierte, wer sie war. Der Junge lag in dem Kinderwagen, den sie mitgebracht hatte und schlief. Da sie den Wagen öfter mitgeführt hatte, gingen die Nachbarn, wenn es sie denn überhaupt interessierte, davon aus, dass sie ein Kind hatte.   
Das war Teil ihres Planes. Nun musste sie das Kind an sich gewöhnen, dann würde sie Ben kontaktieren. Sie nahm den Jungen auf den Arm, trug ihn in ihr Apartment und legte ihn in das Kinderbett, das sie eigens dafür beschafft hatte. Genau wie Windeln, Kleidung und Spielzeug. Würde sie seinen Vater wirklich kontaktieren? Mal sehen…  
Fest stand, dass IHR das Kind zustand! SEIN Kind. Little Ben. Sie betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen. Er sah genau wie sein Vater aus. Die dunklen Locken, der gleiche Mund und auch wenn sie gerade geschlossen waren, wusste sie doch, dass er auch die gleichen blauen Augen hatte. Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und lächelte. „Ich liebe dich, Little Ben.“, flüsterte sie. „Mommy wird dich beschützen.“   
Plötzlich bekam sie wieder diese Kopfschmerzen. Heftiger als je zuvor. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien und das Kind zu wecken. Sie taumelte in die Küche und suchte ihre Medikamente. Dann rollte sie sich auf dem Bett zusammen, presste die Hände an die Schläfen und wimmerte. Als der Schmerz nachließ, schlief sie ein. 

Ben hatte Ma gebeten, bei Meg zu bleiben und ihn oder Ray sofort anzurufen, wenn sich der Entführer meldete. Denn sicher wollte der irgendwas und würde sie früher oder später kontaktieren. Dann sagte er zu Ray, dass er mit Dief nochmal auf Spurensuche gehen und anschließend aufs Polizeirevier kommen würde.   
Er lief mit dem Wolf am Zaun entlang. Das war doch die gleiche Stelle, wo Dief sich vor ein paar Tagen wie verrückt gebärdet hatte. Also musste der Entführer wohl seine Familie seit einiger Zeit schon beobachtet haben. Aber wieso? Ben überlegte, wen er in letzter Zeit so verärgert haben könnte, dass er ihm und Meg so etwas antat? Ihm fiel auf Anhieb niemand ein. Seit Pünktchens Geburt und auch schon vorher, hatte er keinen wichtigen Fall mehr gehabt, da er die meiste Zeit krank gewesen war und anschließend fast ausschließlich für das Konsulat gearbeitet hatte. Na schön. Er würde jetzt zum Revier gehen und mit Ray reden.

Ma kümmerte sich um Meg, die immer noch völlig apathisch war. „Margaret, mi cara.“, sagte sie. „Komm, hilf mir in der Küche. Arbeit lenkt ab. Dein Benito und mein Raymundo werden den kleinen Puntino schon finden.“ Meg lächelte schwach, als Ma den Kosenamen ihres Kindes auf Italienisch gebrauchte. Ja, Ma hatte recht. Es nützte niemandem, wenn sie Trübsal blies. Ihre Familie brauchte jetzt ihre Stärke, damit alles gut wurde. Sie folgte Ma in die Küche. 

Sie wachte auf, weil sie ein Wimmern hörte. Das Wimmern eines Kindes. Was zum… Ach ja! Little Ben! Er war bei ihr. Endlich hatte sie ihr und sein Kind wieder. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Bettchen, in dem der Kleine saß, sie mit großen Augen ansah und dann das Gesichtchen verzog, als wollte er losweinen. Sie lächelte und nahm ihn heraus. Dann wiegte sie ihn in ihren Armen und sagte: „Shh. Nicht weinen, Little Ben. Mommy ist ja bei dir. Mommy lässt dich nicht allein.“   
Sie begann, ein Gedicht zu rezitieren. Das gleiche Gedicht, das sie vor ewig langer Zeit für seinen Vater aufgesagt hatte. Hunderte Male, dass er überlebte.

Ben saß gegenüber von Rays Schreibtisch und war nervös. Dief lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Sie hatten hin und her überlegt, wer Pünktchen entführt haben könnte und warum. Fast das gesamte 27te Revier war mit dem Fall beschäftigt. Lt. Welsh hatte mit Inspector Calder telefoniert und den Fall somit länderübergreifend gemacht. Elaine kam an den Schreibtisch und legte einen Stapel Akten darauf. „Das ist alles, was ich finden konnte.“, sagte sie. „Wo ist Ray?“ Ben sah sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Er sagte, er brauche einen Kaffee.“ Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Und du?“, fragte sie fürsorglich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann hast du zuletzt was gegessen, Fraser?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Elaine seufzte. „Das ist nicht gut, das weißt du.“ Er antwortete: „Elaine, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass wir...“ „Fraser!“, unterbrach sie ihn streng. „Du musst bei Kräften bleiben, wenn du dein Kind finden willst. Außerdem solltest du ausreichend trinken, schließlich hast du 'ne kaputte Niere. Lachssandwich und Kamillentee, richtig?“ Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Woher…?“, stammelte er. Sie lächelte vielsagend. „Ich arbeite auf einem Polizeirevier, schon vergessen?“ Dann ging sie in Richtung Kantine. Ben starrte ihr nach.   
Ray kam zurück und stellte den Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er die Akten und meinte: „Ah, Elaine hat sie gefunden.“ Er schlug die erste auf und las. Elaine kam zurück und legte Ben das Sandwich auf den Tisch, gab ihm die Teetasse in die Hand und sagte: „Iss und trink, Fraser. Vergiss nicht, du brauchst die Kraft.“ Er lächelte. „Danke, Elaine.“

Ray schlug die Akte zu und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „So kommen wir nicht weiter, Benny.“, meinte er resigniert. „Ruf Meg an und frag sie, ob sich schon jemand gemeldet hat.“ Ben nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer seines Hauses. „Fraser...“, hörte er Megs ängstliche Stimme. „Ich bin's, Meg.“ „Ben! Habt ihr schon was gefunden?“ „Noch nicht. Hat sich bei dir jemand gemeldet?“ „Nein.“ „Wie geht’s dir, Meg?“ „Okay. Ich bin froh, dass Ma hier ist.“ „Gut. Ruf sofort an, wenn der Entführer sich meldet, ja?“ „Ja.“   
Pause.  
„Ben?“ „Ja?“ „Was, wenn sich niemand meldet? Was, wenn der Entführer einfach nur Pünktchen haben wollte?“ „Das ist doch Unsinn, Meg. Wer sollte denn...“   
Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Ich muss auflegen, Meg. Ich melde mich.“ „Ben...“ aber die Leitung war tot.   
Ben war blass geworden und starrte vor sich hin. DAS war vielleicht ein Gedanke!   
„Benny?“ Ray sah ihn besorgt an. „Benny! Benny!! Fraser!“ Ben schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. „Was...“ „Ist alles okay?“ „Ja...ich...Meg hat etwas gesagt, das mich auf eine Idee gebracht hat.“ „Hm. Und was?“ „Sie sagte: Was, wenn der Entführer einfach nur Pünktchen haben wollte?“ „Aber wieso sollte jemand ein Kind einfach nur so entführen, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen?“ Ben rieb über seine Braue und meinte leise: „Vielleicht, weil es m e i n Kind ist?“   
Sie starten sich sekundenlang an, dann riefen beide gleichzeitig: „Victoria!“

Sie hatte Little Ben gewickelt und gefüttert. Nun spielte sie mit ihm. Er schien sehr skeptisch. „Hey, Little Ben.“, sagte sie.“Sonst plapperst du doch ach den ganzen Tag. Warum sagst du nichts zu deiner Mommy? Sag mal 'Mommy'.“ Der Kleine rieb tatsächlich mit dem Finger über seine Braue, wie sie es schon zigmal bei IHM gesehen hatte und sagte: „Wau? Heia?“ „Wie bitte?“ Sie lächelte. „Du bist genau wie dein Daddy.“ „Dadda?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Daddy ist nicht da. Daddy ist tot. Onkel Ray hat ihn erschossen.“ Pünktchen runzelte die Stirn. „Dadda...“ Sie nahm das Kind auf den Arm und drückte es an sich. „Nur Mommy ist hier, Little Ben.“ Der Junge fing an zu weinen. Sie wiegte ihn in den Armen. „Nicht weinen, mein Liebling. Alles ist gut. Du bist jetzt bei deiner Mommy.“ 

„Oh, mein Gott.“, flüsterte Ben. „Ray, ich habe sie gesehen. Im Park. Und als Dief im Garten so verrückt gespielt hat, hatte er s i e bemerkt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte etwas tun müssen, Ray. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich dachte, ich hätte mich geirrt...“ „Fraser! Dreh jetzt nicht durch, okay? Wir wissen noch gar nichts.“ „Was, wenn sie ihm etwas antut?“ „Das glaube ich nicht. Benny, wenn sie es wirklich war, was denkst du, will sie im Austausch für dein Kind haben?“ „Mich.“ Ray starrte ihn an. „Das lass ich nicht zu! Wir werden Pünktchen finden und dann wird sie dafür bezahlen, verlass dich drauf.“ „Ray...“ „Nein, Benny! Nochmal nicht! Komm, gehen wir zum Lieutenant.“   
Als sie Welsh ihre Vermutung mitgeteilt hatten, sah der sie ungläubig an. „Constable, Sie denken wirklich, dass sie zurückgekommen ist?“ Ben zuckte die Schultern. „Entweder das oder sie war nie weg, Leftenant.“ Ray legte seinem Freund den Arm um die Schultern. „Wenn sie es war, finden wir sie, Fraser. Und dein Kind.“

Frannie war nicht untätig geblieben. Als sie erfahren hatte, was geschehen war, ging sie durch die Nachbarschaft und fragte herum, ob nicht irgendjemand irgendetwas auffälliges gesehen hatte. Mr. Duncan, der am Ende der Straße, in der Nähe des Parks wohnte, war der Einzige, der etwas bemerkt hatte. Er war inzwischen über Siebzig und seit dem Tod seiner Frau mit seinem Dackel alleine. Er war ein pensionierter Polizist und hatte trotz seines Alters immer noch die gewisse Aufmerksamkeit eines solchen.   
„Tja, Ms. Vecchio.“, sagte er. „Sie wissen ja, ich gehe oft mit Rudy, meinem Dackel, spazieren. Das ist alles, was mir nach Annes Tod geblieben ist.“ Frannie wurde ungeduldig, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Er erzählte weiter. „Tja, ich kenne die Frasers ja nur vom Sehen, aber sie sind sehr nette Leute. Aus Kanada, nicht wahr? Mr. Fraser ist auch Polizist, stimmt's? Tja, wie ich hörte arbeitet er im Kanadischen Konsulat. Man sagt, er darf nicht mehr in den aktiven Dienst, aufgrund einer Schussverletzung. Ich wollte es erst nicht glauben, aber als ich sah, dass er hinkt...“ „Mr. Duncan.“, unterbrach Frannie nervös. „Ich möchte Sie ja nicht drängen, aber ein Kind wurde entführt und die Zeit läuft uns davon. Bitte, was genau haben Sie beobachtet?“   
Mr. Duncan seufzte. „Tja, der kleine Fraser. Er ist so ein niedliches Kerlchen. Wie er immer mit meinem Rudy spielt, wenn wir uns auf der Straße treffen. Tja, Ms. Vecchio, seit ein paar Tagen habe ich hier in der Gegend eine junge Frau beobachtet, die immer einen blauen Kinderwagen dabei hatte. Aber merkwürdigerweise sah es jedes mal so aus, als ob nie ein Kind darin wäre. Ich kann mich aber auch getäuscht haben. Meine Augen sind nicht mehr so gut. Jedenfalls kenne ich diese Frau nicht. Sie ist nicht aus dieser Gegend. Und sie schien auch nirgendwo hier zu Besuch zu sein. Sie verhielt sich irgendwie merkwürdig, so als würde sie verfolgt und versuchte, sich zu verstecken. Gestern war ich wieder mit Rudy im Park und wir spielten mit seinem Ball. Den gelben, wissen Sie? Den mag er so. Wir brauchen beide regelmäßig Bewegung, sonst rosten wir ein. Tja, der Bell landete in einem Gebüsch und Rudy lief hinterher. Plötzlich fing er furchtbar zu bellen und zu knurren an. Das macht er sonst nie. Ich zwängte mich durch das Gebüsch, weil ich dachte, ihm sei etwas passiert. Dann sah ich den blauen Kinderwagen. Er war tief im Gebüsch versteckt und leer. Von der Frau keine Spur. Heute war ich nochmal dort. Aus Neugier, wissen Sie? Da war der Wagen fort.“ „Wo war das genau, Mr. Duncan? Würden Sie die Stelle wiederfinden?“, fragte Frannie aufgeregt. „Aber natürlich, Ms. Vecchio.“, antwortete der alte Mann. „Es war in der Nähe des Fraser-Hauses.“ „Wie sah diese Frau aus?“, wollte sie dann wissen. Mr. Duncan überlegte kurz. „Tja, sie war jung. Nicht älter als Dreißig, denke ich. Hat lange, dunkle, gewellte Haare. Das, was man eine klassische Schönheit nennt. Sie war vielleicht fünfeinhalb Fuß groß und schlank. Auffällig war ihre dunkle Kleidung. Alles in schwarz oder dunkelgrau. Bluse, Jacke, Rock, Strümpfe; Schuhe...Als ob sie Trauer trägt.“ „Und Sie wissen nicht, wohin sie ging?“ „Tja, das ist ja das Merkwürdige, Miss. Sie lief nur umher. Scheinbar ziellos.“ „Vielen Dank, Mr. Duncan. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Sie das nochmal meinem Bruder Ray und Benton...Constable Fraser erzählen?“ Der alte Mann lächelte. „Aber ja, Ms. Vecchio. Ich freue mich, wenn ich helfen kann.“ 

Rays Telefon klingelte. Er saß mit Ben im Pausenraum bei einem Kaffee. Sie versuchten gerade, eine Strategie zu entwickeln. „Vecchio.“, meldete er sich. Ben sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ray sagte ärgerlich: „Frannie! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für...“ Dann schwieg er und hörte gespannt zu. Ben beobachtete ihn. Nach Rays Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, erzählte Frannie ihm etwas überaus Wichtiges. Einige Minuten später rief er enthusiastisch: „Danke, Frannie! Du bist Spitze! Ich liebe dich!“ Dann klappte er sein Handy zu und rief: „Komm, Fraser! Wir haben eine Spur!“   
Auf den Weg zu Mr. Duncan erzählte er Ben, was er von Frannie erfahren hatte.

Meg saß die ganze Zeit in der Nähe des Telefons und wartete auf einen Anruf. Ma konnte sie nicht dazu überreden, in die Küche zu kommen und etwas zu essen. Also brachte sie ihr das Essen ins Wohnzimmer. „Oh, Margaret.“, sagte sie, als Meg das Essen nicht anrührte. „Iss etwas. Du musst bei Kräften bleiben.“ „Ich kann nicht.“, antwortete Meg. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ein großer Stein in ihrem Magen lag. Diese Ungewissheit nagte an ihr. Wo war ihr Sohn? Und hatten Ben und Ray schon eine Spur gefunden? Lustlos stocherte sie auf ihrem Teller herum. Die Untätigkeit und das Warten zerrten an ihren Nerven. Aber sie musste in der Nähe des Telefons bleiben, falls der Entführer anrief. Sie war froh, dass Ma da war und ihr Halt gab, sonst wäre sie längst durchgedreht. Plötzlich hatte sie starke Sehnsucht nach Ben. Warum meldete er sich nicht?

Sie lief in dem winzigen Apartment hin und her. Draußen wurde es dunkel und Little Ben schlief endlich. Er hatte den ganzen Abend geweint, wollte nicht essen oder trinken und rief nach seinem Daddy. Das bereitete ihr wieder Kopfschmerzen. In den letzten Tagen kamen die Anfälle häufiger und die Schmerzen wurden stärker. Aber sie musste stark sein. Sie war jetzt eine Mommy. Sie hatte jetzt einen Sohn. Seinen Sohn. Das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie trat ans Fenster, starrte in die Dunkelheit und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Ben.“ 

Nach dem Gespräch mit Mr. Duncan, in dem der wiederholte, was er Frannie schon erzählt hatte, wollte Ben in den Park, um nach Spuren zu suchen. Ray seufzte. „Es ist dunkel, Fraser. Nicht einmal DU würdest jetzt noch etwas finden. Und wenn sie es wirklich war, solltest du wissen, wie gut sie im Spurenverwischen ist. Lass uns für heute Schluss machen. Mr. Duncan führt uns morgen zu der Stelle, wo er den Kinderwagen gesehen hat. Ich bin jedenfalls völlig erledigt und du siehst aus, als könntest du Schlaf gebrauchen. Vergiss nicht, du bist noch nicht wieder hundertprozentig fit.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht’s gut, Ray und ich werde nicht aufhören, bis ich meinen Sohn gefunden habe.“ Ray packte ihn bei den Schultern. „Benny!“, sagte er fest. „Das sollst du auch nicht. Du sollst nur eine Pause einlegen. Geh nach Hause, kümmere dich um Meg. Sie braucht dich jetzt. Nimm eine Mütze voll Schlaf, damit du fit bist. Ma muss auch nach Hause. Sei vernünftig, Junge. Morgen früh, Punkt Sieben, hole ich dich ab.“   
Verschämt blickte Ben zu Boden. Natürlich. Ray hatte recht. Er sollte sich um Meg kümmern und Ma Vecchio brauchte auch Ruhe. Wie konnte er nur so egoistisch sein? Er schämte sich dafür. „Du hast recht, Ray.“, sagte er leise. „Okay, ich geh nach Hause. Gute Nacht.“ Ray nickte zufrieden. „Bis morgen, Benny.“ 

Meg lag in Bens Armen und weinte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, was sie herausgefunden hatten und dass er ziemlich sicher war, dass es Victoria gewesen war. Er wiegte Meg in den Armen und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Leise sang er ihr das Lied vor, das er damals für sie geschrieben hatte, als er so krank gewesen war, nicht laufen konnte und nicht wusste, was er mit dem Tag anfangen sollte.   
Erschöpft schlief sie irgendwann ein.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Ray, Meg und das ganze 27te Polizeirevier sind auf der Suche nach Pünktchen. Als Ben, Meg und Ray einer Spur nachgehen, finden sie etwas, das ihnen Hoffnung gibt.  
> Leider stellt es sich als unbrauchbar heraus. Dann bekommt Ben einen Telefonanruf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem Kurzurlaub ohne WLAN (WiFi), hatte ich endlich mal wieder Zeit, diese Geschichte zu aktualisieren und das nächste Kapitel fertigzustellen. Viel Spaß und danke für eure Treue und Geduld.Vor allem Annie und Tina. Hab euch lieb. ;)

Kapitel 10

Ben wachte auf, weil es klingelte. Immer wieder. Er tastete nach dem Wecker, aber der war es nicht. Müde öffnete er die Augen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er erkannte, dass es die Türklingel war. Langsam setzte er sich auf und rieb über sein Gesicht. Er hatte Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen und war todmüde.  
„Ben?“, hörte er Megs verschlafene Stimme. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Ich geh schon.“, sagte er und stand langsam auf. Meg fiel auf, dass er sich langsamer als sonst bewegte und auch stärker hinkte. „Ben? Bist du okay?“, fragte sie. „Ja. Das wird Ray sein. Ich habe verschlafen.“, antwortete er. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach. Er musste Schmerzen haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich überanstrengt. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen, also beschloss sie, ihn heute zu begleiten. Wenn es wirklich Victoria war, die Pünktchen entführt hatte, wollte sie wohl Ben. Und das würde Meg verhindern! Schließlich war auch sie Polizistin.

Ben tapste müde den Flur entlang zur Tür. Er war nur mit Shorts und Unterhemd bekleidet. Seine Haare waren strubbelig, er war unrasiert und blass. In dem Moment, als Ray zum gefühlten hundertsten Male klingeln wollte, öffnete Ben die Tür. „Guten Morgen, Ray.“, grinste er. Ray war die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „'n Morgen, Benny. Wie geht’s?“ „Ich habe wohl verschlafen.“ „Hast du.“ „Ich beeil mich, Ray.“ „Nein! Du wirst langsam machen. Das sieht doch ein Blinder, wie fertig du bist.“ „Ray...“ Bens schwacher Protest wurde von Meg gestoppt, die im Morgenmantel im Flur stand. „Er hat recht, Ben. Mach langsam.“ Ben drehte sich zu ihr um und seufzte. Grinsend sagte Ray: „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau.“ „Guten Morgen, Ray.“, antwortete Meg, nicht auf Rays Schmeicheln eingehend. Dann wandte sie sich an Ben: „Geh duschen. Ich mache Kaffee und Frühstück.“ Ben öffnete den Mund, aber sie winkte ab. „Ohne anständiges Frühstück gehen wir nirgendwo hin.“ „Wir?“ Ben runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, wir. Ich werde euch begleiten.“ „Aber...“ „Aber gar nichts. Geh duschen.“ 

Meg und Ray waren in der Küche und bereiteten Frühstück. „Es geht ihm nicht gut, stimmt's?“, fragte Ray. Meg antwortete: „So sieht's aus und deshalb begleite ich euch. Seid ihr sicher, dass SIE Pünktchen hat?“ „Nach dem, was Mr. Duncan beobachtet hat, ja.“ „Sie ist es.“ Ben stand in der Tür. Geduscht, rasiert und in seiner uniform, machte er schon einen ganz anderen Eindruck. Meg reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee, dann ging sie ins Bad. 

Sie krochen durch das Gebüsch, in dem Mr. Duncan den Kinderwagen gesehen hatte und Ray jammerte über seinen Anzug, der angeblich ruiniert war. „Das ist jetzt schon der neunundzwanzigste Anzug, den ich wegen dir ruiniere, Fraser!“ Ben ignorierte das, wie üblich. Er wusste, sein Freund meinte es nicht so. Er wollte lediglich etwas Alltag in die ganze Situation bringen, aber Meg zischte: „Dann geh das nächste Mal in Jeans. Die halten mehr aus, als dieser feine, italienische Faden.“ „Nein, danke. Nicht mein Stil.“, griente Ray und Meg fragte sich, ob er überhaupt Jeans besaß, als Ben plötzlich stoppte.  
Ray prallte mit der Nase in Bens Rücken und Meg stolperte gegen Ray. „Umph!“, machte der. „Hast du was gefunden, Fraser?“ Ben ging in die Knie und untersuchte konzentriert den Boden. „Räderspuren.“, sagte er. „Hier enden sie. Wahrscheinlich ist das die Stelle, wo der Kinderwagen abgestellt wurde. „Hm.“, machte Meg. Ben kroch auf allen Vieren weiter und Ray fiel mal wieder auf, dass er das linke Knie nicht benutzte, sondern mit dem Fuß nachschob. Er hatte das schon öfter bemerkt, doch bevor er fragen konnte, stoppte Ben erneut.  
„Hier.“, sagte er angespannt. „Fußabdrücke. Die Erde hier ist vom letzten Regen noch etwas feucht. Die Sonne kam wohl nicht bis hier hin, um...“ „Fraser!“, zischte Ray. Ben tastete über den feuchten Boden, dann drehte er sich zu den anderen beiden um.  
„Sie war es.“, sagte er heiser und seine Augen waren dunkel. Meg starrte ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?“ „Die Fußabdrücke.“, erklärte er. „Größe 39. Eine Frau. 1,70 m groß und 65 kg schwer.“ Verwundert schüttelte Meg den Kopf. „Sie ist es...“, flüsterte Ben entsetzt. Beruhigend meinte Ray: „Benny. Es kann genauso gut jemand anderes...“ „Nein.“, unterbrach Ben und griff über sich ins Geäst. „Was…?“, fragte Meg tonlos. Ben hielt ein Haar in der Hand. Ein langes, dunkles, gewelltes Haar. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten. Dann roch er daran. Lange und intensiv. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und nickte. „Ja, sie ist es. Kein Zweifel.“ „Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Meg.  
Sie krochen weiter durch das Gebüsch und nach einer Weile konnten sie wieder aufrecht gehen. „Der Weg wurde öfter benutzt.“, sagte Ben. Er führte an den Zäunen hinter den Häusern entlang. Die Spuren waren nicht mehr zu sehen, weil der letzte Regen sie weg gewaschen und die Sonne den Weg getrocknet hatte. An der Rückseite ihres Grundstücks hörte der Pfad plötzlich auf.  
„Sie muss uns schon länger beobachtet haben.“, meinte Meg tonlos. Ben nickte. „Ja, der Pfad wurde oft benutzt.“ Er hob das lose Zaunfeld hoch. Dann sagte er: „Meg? Hol Diefenbaker. Komm mit ihm diesen Weg hier zurück. Lass ihn vorher an Pünktchens Sachen schnuppern, damit er Witterung aufnehmen kann. Ray? Komm mit.“ Er ging den Weg zurück und Ray folgte ihm, während Meg zum Haus ging. Ray hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Freund vorhatte, aber er vertraute ihm.  
Ben kroch an die Stelle zurück, wo sie die Abdrücke gefunden hatten. Er nahm sein Taschenmesser aus der Tasche und kratzte etwas von dem schon angetrockneten Schlamm in sein Taschentuch. Dann nahm er einen Klumpen davon, roch daran und noch während Ray angewidert: „Fraser! Du wirst doch nicht schon wieder...“ rief, leckte er daran. „Igitt!“, rief Ray entsetzt. „Gewöhn' dir das ab!“ Ben sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Bohnerwachs.“, sagte er. Dann leckte er nochmal. „Und etwas Metallisches...“ Der Geschmack war ihm vertraut, aber er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Irgendwie war ihm diese Kombination bekannt. Wenn er nur wüsste, woher…  
„Benny“, rief Ray und verzog das Gesicht. Ben wickelte das Taschentuch zusammen und gab es Ray. „Würdest du das bitte aufs Revier bringen und untersuchen lassen?“ „Jetzt?“, fragte Ray nervös. „Ja, jetzt.“, antwortete Ben etwas ungehalten. Ray protestierte: „Ich lass dich hier nicht allein, Benny!“ „Ich bin nicht allein. Meg und Dief sind da.“ In dem Moment kam der Wolf schnüffelnd durchs Unterholz, gefolgt von Meg. Als er die beiden Männer erreichte, fing er an zu bellen. „Okay, Dief.“, sagte Ben. „Ray? Fahr bitte zum Revier und lass das untersuchen, ja?“ „Aber...“ „Ray!“ Der seufzte abgrundtief. „Na schön. Aber mach keinen Blödsinn. Meg, pass auf ihn auf.“ „Natürlich, Ray.“ Meg lächelte. Ray verschwand murmelnd.  
Ben streckte sich, atmete tief durch und sagte: „Los, Dief! Finden wir Pünktchen.“ Der Wolf lief schnüffelnd los. Meg und Ben folgten ihm. „Hoffentlich lässt er sich nicht von anderen Gerüchen ablenken.“, meinte Meg skeptisch, aber Ben vertraute in die Fähigkeiten seines langjährigen Partners.  
Dief schnüffelte eine ganze Weile durch den Park, bis er wieder an dem Gebüsch landete, wo der Kinderwagen versteckt gewesen war. Meg seufzte frustriert. Ben rieb über seine Braue und sagte: „So kommen wir nicht weiter.“ Dief sah ihn traurig an und winselte. Ben strich ihm über den Kopf. „Schon okay, Junge.“, sagte er beruhigend. „Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du etwas brauchbares gefunden hättest.“ „Und nun?“, fragte Meg. Ben zuckte die Schultern. Es war selten, dass Meg ihn ratlos sah. „Keine Ahnung.“, sagte er resigniert. „Ich denke, wir warten, ob Ray etwas herausfindet.“ Meg nickte. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Ben.“ Er war einverstanden. 

Sie saß in der Küche des kleinen Apartments, das ihr so vertraut war und sah dem Kleinen beim Spielen zu. Er krabbelte auf allen Vieren einem batteriebetriebenen Spielzeughündchen hinterher, das vor ihm her lief. „Wau!“, rief Little Ben lachend. Sie lächelte. „Ja, mein Kleiner.“, sagte sie. Der Junge setzte sich hin, sah sie an und rieb mit dem Fingerchen über seine Braue. „Dadda?“, fragte er und plötzlich begann sie zu weinen. Sie vermisste Ben so sehr. Und dieses Kind war ihm so ähnlich. Er stand auf, tapste zu ihr und zeigte auf die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. „Da?“, fragte er. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Little Ben, Mommy ist in Ordnung. Sie vermisst nur Daddy so furchtbar.“ Der Kleine strampelte mit den Beinchen, um sich loszumachen. „Dadda!“, rief er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihn ab. Seufzend sah sie ihm nach, wie er zurück zu seinem Spielzeug ging.  
Sie wusste, sie musste das Apartment verlassen um Einiges einzukaufen. Außerdem musste sie zum Bahnhof und ein Ticket zurück nach Austin lösen. Aber sie konnte es nicht riskieren, den Kleinen mitzunehmen. Also musste sie gehen, wenn er seinen Mittagsschlaf machte. Sie ließ ihn nur ungern allein, hatte aber keine Wahl.

Meg und Ben saßen auf der Couch. Sie hatte den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt und war eingeschlafen. Ben streichelte sie unentwegt, während seine Gedanken rasten. Es gefiel ihm nicht, so untätig herumzusitzen, aber im Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun.  
Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und er zuckte zusammen. Meg bewegte sich und stöhnte leise. Vorsichtig lehnte er sie in die Kissen und nahm den Hörer ab. „Fraser.“, meldete er sich atemlos. „Benny?“ „Ray!“ „Ich hab was.“ „Okay. Was?“ „Erinnerst du dich noch an die alte Feuerwerksfabrik von Charlie Wong?“ „Die abgebrannt ist?“ „Genau. Dort in der Nähe muss sie gewesen sein. Oder ist sie immer noch.“ „Chinatown.“ „Ja.“ „Gut. Ich komme zum Revier. Meg schläft.“ Er schrieb ihr eine Notiz, rief Diefenbaker, nahm Jacke und Hut und machte sich auf den Weg. Chinatown...nein, das war es nicht, was er erkannt hatte. Es war etwas anderes, mehr vertrautes...aber was? 

Ray wartete schon. „Lass uns gehen.“, sagte er. Sie fuhren nach Chinatown. In der Nähe der alten Fabrik begannen sie mit der Suche. Ben sagte: „Sie muss Milch und Nahrung für Pünktchen gekauft haben. Also lass uns zuerst in die Läden gehen, die so etwas verkaufen.“ Ray seufzte. Das würde die sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen werden.  
Er hatte ein Foto von ihr aus dem Fahndungscomputer ausgedruckt, das sie herumzeigten, aber niemand schien sie gesehen zu haben. Nun, sie könnte ihr Aussehen verändert haben. Nach mehr als einer Stunde sagte Ray: „Lass uns eine Pause einlegen, Benny. Ich brauche einen Kaffee und was zu essen. Das Frühstück ist eine Ewigkeit her. Und du brauchst auch 'ne Pause für dein Bein.“ Ben sah ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an. „Ich bin okay, Ray. Und ich...“ „Fraser.“, unterbrach Ray ihn seufzend. „Nur fünfzehn Minuten, okay?“ Ben grinste schwach. „Na schön.“, gab er nach. Sie suchten sich ein Café, betraten es und gingen zu einem Tisch in der Ecke, wo sie ungestört waren. Ray bestellte Kaffee und ein Sandwich. Ben wollte nur einen Tee. Kopfschüttelnd sah Ray ihn an. „Komm schon, Benny. Du solltest etwas essen.“ „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“, antwortete der. Während Ray aß, starrte Ben aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, dass die Suche hier wahrscheinlich ergebnislos verlaufen würde. Ray legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Hey, wir finden ihn. Okay?“ Ben lächelte traurig. „Ja, Ray.“  
Sie suchten bis zum späten Abend. Ohne jede Spur. Irgendwann sagte Ray: „Lass uns aufhören, Benny. Es hat keinen Zweck.“ Ben wusste, er hatte recht, wollte aber nicht aufgeben. Er war wütend. „Sie ist wie ein Geist.“, sagte er verärgert. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was sie will.“ Aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste er es bereits.

Als sie zurück ins Apartment kam, wusste sie, dass er sie suchte. Sie hatte das Auto seines Freundes gesehen. Gut. Das war gut. Lächelnd sagte sie zu Little Ben: „Bald ist Daddy wieder bei uns.“ Sie wusste was zu tun war. Sie fütterte das Kind und brachte es ins Bett. 

Wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief Ben auf und ab. Meg saß auf der Couch und beobachtete ihn besorgt. „Ben.“, sagte sie, „Komm her.“ Er blieb stehen und sah sie an. „Meg, ich...“ In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Er nahm den Hörer ab und sagte: „Fraser.“  
Dann hörte er ihre Stimme. Die Stimme, von der er immer gedacht hatte, sie sei die schönste auf der Welt. Ihre Stimme war schön, aber ihre Worte waren es nicht.  
„Ben. Du weißt, wo du mich findest. Aber komm allein! Wenn du i h r auch nur sagst, wer am Telefon ist, ist dein Sohn tot, hast du verstanden?!“ „Ja.“, sagte er nur. „Gut. Du hast zehn Minuten! Wenn du nicht allein kommst, bin ich nicht da.“  
Klick. Tuut...tuut…  
Sie hatte aufgelegt. Ben starrte den Hörer an.  
„Ben?“ Wie durch Watte hörte er die Stimme seiner Frau. „Ben!“ Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zu ihr hinüber. „Wer war das?“, fragte Meg. Er schluckte. „Ich muss weg.“ „Wohin?“, fragte sie ängstlich. „Wer war das? Ray? Hat er eine Spur?“ Ben gab keine Antwort. Ihr fiel auf wie blass er war. „Ben...“ „Meg! Hör mir zu! Egal was passiert, ich liebe dich. Für immer.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss, zog seine Jacke an, nahm den Schlüssel für das Quad und eilte hinaus. „Ben!“ Meg lief ihm hinterher. Sie hatte das Gefühl, eine eisige Faust presste ihr Herz zusammen. Sie sah, wie er davonfuhr. Erst jetzt spürte sie, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Sie fror plötzlich. Sie zog die Strickjacke enger um ihre Schultern und ging ins Haus zurück. Was war mit Ben los? Wer hatte ihn angerufen? Was war passiert? War Pünktchen etwas zugestoßen? Hatte man ihn gefunden? Sie wusste ja, dass das gesamte 27te Revier an dem Fall arbeitete. Dief winselte und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „SIE!“, rief sie plötzlich. „S i e war am Telefon!“ Anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Wer weiß, was sie Ben gesagt hatte. Okay, Meg! Denk nach. Bleib ruhig. Jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren, du bist schließlich auch Polizistin, in Gottes Namen! Ray! Sie musste Ray anrufen. Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, hämmerte sie seine Nummer ins Telefon.

Ben fuhr wie der Teufel. Blind vor Tränen. „Wenn du nicht allein kommst, bin ich nicht da.“, hatte sie gesagt. „Du weißt, wo du mich findest.“ Ja, das wusste er plötzlich. Exakt die gleichen Worte hatte sie damals gebraucht, als er sie in dem Strip-Club treffen sollte. In zehn Minuten! Oh je! Das war auch mit dem Quad kaum zu schaffen. Aber er musste Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen, wenn er seinen Jungen wiedersehen wollte. Er musste!  
Er brach sämtliche Verkehrsregeln. Zwei Minuten vor Ablauf der Zeit hielt er vor dem Club, setzte den Helm ab, legte ihn auf den Sitz des Quads und stürmte hinein.

„Vecchio.“, hörte Meg Ray sagen. „Ich bin's, Meg.“, antwortete sie. „Sie hat angerufen, Ray.“ Pause. „Was?“ „Sie hat angerufen. Ben ist weg.“ „Was?“, wiederholte Ray. „Ben ist weg.“ „Ja. Ja, das habe ich verstanden. Hat er irgendwas gesagt?“ „Nur, dass er mich liebt und dass er weg muss.“ Plötzlich brach sie in Tränen aus. „Bleib wo du bist, Meg. Ich komme sofort vorbei.“ Er zog sich rasch an, checkte seine Waffe, steckte ein Extra-Magazin ein und sagte seiner Ma, wohin er ging. „Sei vorsichtig, Raymundo.“, sagte die besorgt. „Und wenn ihr mich braucht, sag Bescheid.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Ma.“  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er am Fraser-Haus angekommen war. „Meg?“, rief er und hämmerte gegen die Tür. Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht öffnete sie. „Oh, Ray!“, schluchzte sie und fiel ihm in den Arm. „Shh.“, machte Ray, führte sie zurück ins Haus und brachte sie aufs Sofa. „Ist okay, Meg. Jetzt erzähl mal, was passiert ist.“ 

Ben stürmte in den Club, lief zu dem Fenster im Hinterzimmer und warf ein paar Münzen ein. Der Vorhang hob sich...und da war sie!  
Tausend Gefühle durchströmten ihn. Sie war dünner als damals. Und blasser. Aber immer noch wunderschön.  
Sie lächelte kalt. „Hallo, Ben. Du warst auch schon mal schneller.“ „Wo ist mein Kind?“, fragte er atemlos. „Nicht hier.“, antwortete sie eisig. „Wo?“, wiederholte er. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Hör zu, Ben. Wenn du machst, was ich sage, passiert Little Ben nichts. Andernfalls...“ „Was willst du, Victoria?“, fragte er tonlos. „Dich.“, kam die Antwort und er hatte ein Déja Vû. Er nickte. Sein Herz krampfte. „Okay.“, flüsterte er. „Was soll ich tun?“ „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?“ „Was soll ich tun, Victoria?“ Sie nannte ihm eine Adresse. „Dort ist ein Café. Geh dort hin und warte, bis du eine Nachricht bekommst. Das Quad lass hier. Geh zu Fuß.“ „Victoria...“ Er wollte Zeit gewinnen. „Nein, Ben. Geh dorthin. Rede mit niemandem. Wenn du jemanden anrufst oder mit jemandem sprichst, ist dein Sohn tot. Und glaub nicht, du könntest mich austricksen. Wenn du dein Kind lebend wiedersehen willst, tu was ich dir sage. Hast du mich verstanden?“ Er nickte. „Gut. Geh jetzt.“ Der Vorhang schloss sich.

Meg hatte Ray alles gesagt, was sie wusste. „Ich habe Angst, Ray. Angst davor, meinen Sohn u n d meinen Mann zu verlieren.“, flüsterte sie. „Hey, Drachenlady.“ Beruhigend legte Ray den Arm um sie. „So lange ich atme, werde ich das nicht zulassen, okay?“ „Danke.“ „Er hat das Quad genommen, sagst du?“ „Ja.“ „Das ist gut. Das Ding ist so auffällig, das finden wir. Ich fahre jetzt aufs Revier. Bleib hier, falls er sich meldet. Ich sage Ma, sie soll rüber kommen, damit du nicht allein bist.“ „Das ist nicht nötig, Ray, ich kann...“ „Nein. Du sollst jetzt nicht allein sein.“ Sie seufzte. Eigentlich war ihr das nur recht.

Ben wartete seit einer halben Stunde in dem Café. Der einzige Mensch, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, war der Kellner, um sich einen Tee zu bestellen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was hatte sie vor? Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass sie sich nicht meldete oder seinem Kind etwas zustieß. Er sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Straße. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Meg. Okay, sie würde mit Sicherheit Ray anrufen. Sie war nicht hilflos. Er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er es trotzdem tat. Was, wenn sie versuchte, Meg etwas anzutun? Nur, weil sie seine Frau war? „Oh, Gott!“, stöhnte er und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. Alles wegen ihm. Es war seine Schuld.  
„Sir?“ Er hob den Kopf. Der Kellner stand vor ihm. „Darf es noch was sein?“ Ben lächelte. „Nein, danke.“ Dann gab der Kellner ihm einen Zettel.  
„Eine Frau hat angerufen.“, sagte er. „Ich soll Ihnen das hier geben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, aber...“ Angespannt und mit großen Augen, riss Ben ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. „Danke.“ Er starrte darauf. Der Kellner fragte: „Wissen Sie, was es bedeuten soll?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Ben kurz, gab dem Kellner einen Geldschein und verließ das Café. Irritiert blickte der Kellner ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Merkwürdige Leute gab es…  
Vor der Tür lehnte Ben sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Ihm war schwindlig. Er zitterte und wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
Wieder starrte er auf den Zettel. Darauf stand: 221-3J-15M. Nun erinnerte er sich auch, woher er den Geruch kannte, den er an dem Lehmklumpen im Gebüsch hinter seinem Grundstück gefunden hatte!  
Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Fünfzehn Minuten! Er hatte fünfzehn Minuten, um zu seinem alten Apartment in 221 West Racine zu kommen. Er lief los…

Ray saß mit Huey und Louis in Lt. Welshs Büro. Welsh telefonierte mit anderen Revieren. Sie sollten Ausschau nach dem rot-weißen Quad mit der Kanadischen Flagge darauf halten. Er gab das Kennzeichen durch. „Okay, Leute.“, sagte er dann. „Heute Nacht werden wir sie finden.“ Dann entwarf er mit seinen Männern einen Schlachtplan.

Ma war bei Meg und machte ihr Kaffee und ein paar Sandwiches. „Iss was, Margaret.“, sagte sie. Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht. Ich will auch nicht untätig hier herumsitzen. Ich möchte meinen Mann suchen.“ „Margaret.“, Nachsichtig strich Ma ihr übers Haar. „Das glaube ich dir, aber du musst hier die Stellung halten, falls er anruft oder heimkommt.“ Meg seufzte. Ma hatte ja recht. Aber dennoch…

Atemlos kam Ben in seinem alten Apartmenthaus an und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Den Fahrstuhl probierte er gar nicht erst, der funktionierte sowieso nur selten. Sein Bein schmerzte und sein Rücken brannte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er klopfen oder direkt eintreten sollte.  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich die Tür öffnete, Victoria ihn beim Arm packte und hinein zog.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich eine der Nachbartüren einen Spalt breit öffnete und sofort wieder schloss. Mr. Mustafi, dachte er, wusste aber nicht, ob sein ehemaliger Nachbar überhaupt noch dort wohnte.  
Ben sah sich um. Eine Liege, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Schrank. Das war's. Fast. In einer Ecke des Zimmers war an der Decke ein Vorhang befestigt, der diesen Teil des Raumes vom Rest abtrennte. Was dahinter war, konnte er nicht sehen. „Wo ist mein Sohn?“, fragte er und packte Victoria bei den Oberarmen. „Ben! Lass mich los!“, zischte sie gefährlich. „Wo ist er?!“, brüllte er sie an.  
Hinter dem Vorhang begann ein Kind zu weinen. Ben stieß Victoria weg und rannte zu dem Vorhang. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihn hinunter. „Pünktchen!“

Mr. Mustafi hatte den Lärm im Hausflur gehört, ging zur Wohnungstür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Fraser? Er wunderte sich. Aber der wohnte doch schon lange nicht mehr hier. Er hatte doch seine hübsche Chefin geheiratet. Er selbst war zur Hochzeit eingeladen gewesen.  
Für eine Sekunde sah Fraser ihm in die Augen und sein Blick machte dem alten Mann Angst. Und was wollte er bei dieser merkwürdigen Frau, die jetzt in seinem ehemaligen Apartment wohnte?  
Sie war erst vor Kurzem hier eingezogen und hatte immer einen Kinderwagen dabei, von dem Mr. Mustafi schwören konnte, dass er leer war.  
Doch er hatte sich wohl geirrt, denn seit ein, zwei Tagen hörte er in Apartment 3J immer mal ein Kind weinen. Die Frau hatte er nur ein oder zweimal gesehen. Sie sprach nicht viel. Aber was hatte sie mit Fraser zu tun? Sie war dem alten Mann irgendwie unheimlich. Etwas Böses ging von ihr aus, das konnte er spüren. Und Fraser war doch so ein netter Kerl. Immer höflich und hilfsbereit.  
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Sollte Fraser vielleicht… Nein! Der doch nicht! Oder doch?  
Hatte er vielleicht früher mal eine Beziehung mit dieser Frau gehabt und ein Kind mit ihr, von dem seine Frau nichts wusste?  
Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das Kind musste noch ziemlich klein sein und Fraser war doch schon so lange mit seiner Frau zusammen. Vielleicht hatte er eine Affäre?  
Mr. Mustafi entschied, dass es ihn nichts anging. Dennoch war er neugierig. Er war schon lange Witwer und hatte nicht viel zu tun. Er beschloss, die Sache zu beobachten und falls Fraser Hilfe brauchte, sollte er sie bekommen. Schließlich war er, Fraser, es, der immer für seine Nachbarn dagewesen war und ihnen gezeigt hatte, dass es gut war, die Augen offenzuhalten. 

Lt. Welsh erhielt einen Anruf vom 15ten Revier. Man hatte Bens Quad gefunden. „Vecchio! In mein Büro!“, rief er. Ray seufzte, stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging hinüber. Er hatte gerade mit seiner Mutter telefoniert und sich nach Meg erkundigt. Sie hatte gesagt, Meg schläft und das war gut. Dief wich nicht von ihrer Seite, was auch gut war. Von Ben hatten sie nichts gehört.  
Ray betrat das Büro seines Vorgesetzten und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Sir?“, fragte er. Welsh seufzte und rieb über sein Gesicht. Er war müde und erschöpft. Es war inzwischen nach Mitternacht und kein Ende in Sicht. Leise sagte er: „Man hat Frasers Quad gefunden. Vor einem Strip-Club, Downtown.“ Er nannte Ray die Adresse. „Was will Benny denn...“ Er unterbrach sich. „SIE hat ihn dorthin gelockt! Ich bin schon unterwegs!“ Er wollte gehen, aber der Lieutenant rief ihn zurück. „Ray! Nicht im Alleingang. Nehmen Sie Huey und Gardino mit.“ Ray stöhnte. Ausgerechnet Clever und Smart… „Okay, Sir.“, lenkte er ein. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, diese Frau ist gefährlich.“, sagte Welsh und entließ ihn. Ray schnaufte. Als ob er das nicht wüsste...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das 27te Polizeirevier sucht verzweifelt nach Ben und seinem Sohn. Dann bekommen sie plötzlich ganz unerwartet Hilfe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun, da das RL momentan ziemlich viel Zeit beansprucht, komme ich nicht so zum Schreiben, wie ich es gern hätte, aber nun gibt es die Fortsetzung.   
> Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 11

Ben sah seinen Sohn in einem Kinderbett sitzen. Erleichtert rief er: „Pünktchen!“ „Dadda...“, hörte er den Kleinen sagen, dann spürte er einen fürchterlichen Schmerz im Kopf und Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen. Dann wurde es dunkel.  
Pünktchen weinte heftig und Victoria sagte: „Ruhig, mein Engel. Daddy ist nur müde.“ Es kostete sie eine unglaubliche Anstrengung, den großen, schweren Mann auf die Liege zu schaffen. Sie brauchte eine Ewigkeit, aber irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft. Der Kleine hatte aufgehört zu weinen, steckte die Fingerchen in den Mund und beobachtete sie mit Bens blauen Augen. Sie war völlig erschöpft und hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen, aber sie musste erst ihren Plan ausführen. Sie ging in die Küche und nahm ihre Medizin. Dann wurde es Zeit für Bens Medizin, dachte sie. Sie band seinen Arm ab, zog den vorbereiteten Drogencocktail in eine Spritze und spritzte ihn in Bens Vene. Gut, jetzt konnte sie Ruhe finden. Sie sah hinüber zum Kinderbett. Little Ben war eingeschlafen. Sie deckte ihn zu, löschte das Licht und kuschelte sich zu Ben auf die Liege. 

Ray, Huey und Louis fuhren zu dem Strip-Club, wo man Bens Quad gefunden hatte. Sie suchten den Betreiber des Lokals auf und zeigten ihm das Foto von Victoria und eins von Ben in „Zivil“. Sie erzählten, der Mann sei Polizist und die Frau eine Kriminelle, die etwas hatte, womit sie ihn erpresste. Der Betreiber meinte, er hätte keinen von beiden hier gesehen und selbst wenn, sein Lokal sei diskret. Selbst wenn der Bürgermeister persönlich auftauchen würde, würde er niemandem etwas sagen.   
Ray war kurz davor, dem Mann an die Kehle zu springen und brüllte, es ginge um Leben und Tod und der Vermisste sei sein Partner und Freund. Der Lokalbesitzer beteuerte aber immer wieder, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte und Huey hielt Ray zurück.   
Sie befragten einige der Angestellten, doch auch die hatten das Paar nicht gesehen. Oder zumindest behaupteten sie das. „Sackgasse.“, meinte Louis resigniert, als sie das Lokal unverrichteter Dinge verließen. Ray war sauer, aber Huey beruhigte ihn, sie würden Big Red schon finden. Nach einer Weile wurde Ray ruhiger und sagte, er würde das Quad nach Hause bringen und nach Meg sehen. Die beiden anderen Detectives waren einverstanden.

Als Meg Bens Quad in der Einfahrt hörte, sprang sie auf und lief vor die Tür. Aber sie erkannte sofort, dass die schlaksige Gestalt, die von dem Fahrzeug stieg, nicht ihr Mann war. Ray nahm den Helm ab und sagte: „Guten Abend, Meg. Lass uns kurz reingehen.“ Sie nickte, vor Angst unfähig zu sprechen. Ray legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und führte sie ins Haus.  
Sie gingen in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch. „Alles okay?“, fragte Ray besorgt. Meg nickte. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“, fragte sie. „Einen Kaffee könnte ich jetzt gebrauchen.“, antwortete er. Sie beschäftigte sich mit der Kaffeemaschine. „Was ist passiert, Ray?“, wollte sie wissen. Er lächelte. „Nichts. Wir haben sein Quad gefunden. Vor einem Strip-Lokal. Naja, eigentlich dahinter.“ Abrupt drehte Meg sich um und starrte ihn an. „Was?!“ „Keine Angst. Zu genau diesem Lokal hat Victoria ihn damals gelotst, als sie ihn gezwungen hatte, die Diamanten zu besorgen. Ich habe dir die Geschichte doch erzählt.“ „Ja. Und weiter?“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Weiter nichts. Niemand will ihn...oder sie, dort gesehen haben. Die Spur verliert sich. Erstmal. Ist Ma nach Hause gegangen?“ „Ja. Sie wollte nicht, aber ich habe sie überzeugen können, dass ich klarkomme und schlafen wolle. Ich konnte aber nicht schlafen. Wo kann Ben sein? Und Pünktchen?“ Sie goss Kaffee in zwei Tassen und setzte sich. „Danke.“, sagte Ray, nahm die Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Dann sah er auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind, Meg, aber eines ist sicher. Wir finden sie. Beide. Gesund und munter.“

Ray hatte nicht viel geschlafen, als er am frühen Morgen die Polizeistation betrat. Lt. Welsh stand in der Tür zu seinem Büro und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Detective. Haben Sie letzte Nacht irgendwas herausgefunden?“ Frustriert schüttelte Ray den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Sir.“ Sein bester Freund und dessen kleiner Sohn blieben wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

Stöhnend wachte Ben auf. Er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und ihm war schlecht. Außerdem fühlte er sich schwindelig und richtig krank. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sein Blick einen festen Punkt fixieren konnte, dann erkannte er seine Umgebung. Er war zu Hause. In seinem Apartment in West Racine. Gut. Sehr gut. Wenigstens war er nicht im Krankenhaus. Aber was war passiert? Warum fühlte er sich so elend? Hatte er einen Unfall? War er vielleicht krank? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Diefenbaker! Wo war der Wolf? Er wohnte doch auch hier. „Dief...Oh je!“ Seine Stimme krächzte, seine Kehle war wund und er hatte schrecklichen Durst. Er räusperte sich, was alles noch viel schlimmer machte. Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, aber sofort begann der Raum sich zu drehen. „Oh je...“, stöhnte er und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Schwerer Fehler! Ein explosionsartiger Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf, dann wurde es dunkel.  
Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, hörte er Geräusche. Noch jemand war hier. „Dief?“, flüsterte er. Eine Frau beugte sich über ihn, lächelte und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Süßer. Schön, dass du wach bist.“ Er brauchte einen Moment, doch dann erkannte er sie und lächelte schwach. „Vic...Victoria.“, stotterte er. „Was...wo...“ „Shh.“, machte sie und streichelte sein Gesicht. „Ruhig, Ben. Du bist sehr krank.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. Krank? Und wieso war Victoria hier? „Was ist...passiert?“, fragte er angestrengt. Sie küsste seine Wange. „Wie geht’s deinem Rücken?“, fragte sie zurück. „Rücken?“ Er war verwirrt. Dann spürte er zum ersten Mal einen dumpf pochenden Schmerz im Rücken. „Tut weh.“, meinte er leise. Sie nickte. „Muss ja, Süßer. Du hast eine Kugel im Rücken.“ „Kugel?“ „Ja. Du wurdest angeschossen und warst sehr lange krank. Aber jetzt wird alles gut, jetzt bist du bei mir.“ Er lächelte und sagte „Ray.“ „Er war es, stimmt's?“ Sie nickte und streichelte ihn wieder. „Ja, aber es ist vorbei. Alles ist gut.“ „Dief?“, krächzte er. Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Er hat es leider nicht geschafft.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Bedeutung dieser Worte begriff. Dann traten ihm Tränen in die Augen und sein Herz krampfte. Dief, sein treuer Gefährte, sollte nicht mehr da sein? Victoria gab ihm etwas zu trinken und sagte: „Tut mir leid, Ben. Aber dafür haben wir etwas anderes.“ Sie ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes, verschwand hinter einem Vorhang, der von der Decke hing und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einem schlafenden Kind auf dem Arm zurück. Sie legte ihm den Kleinen auf die Brust und sagte: „Das ist unser Sohn, Little Ben. Er sieht aus wie sein Daddy.“ Ben sah ungläubig das Kind an. Es hatte einen blassen Teint und dunkle Locken. Im Schlaf hatte es den Daumen in den Mund gesteckt. Zögernd hob Ben die Hand und strich dem kleinen eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Ich habe ein Kind...“, sagte er ungläubig.   
Victoria lächelte. „Ja, Ben, wir haben einen Sohn. Du hast bis jetzt nicht viel von ihm gehabt, aber er weiß, dass du sein Daddy bist. Dann ging sie in die Küche. Als sie zurückkam, sagte sie: „So, Süßer. Zeit für deine Medizin.“ Ben sah sie irritiert an. „Oh, ich glaube, ich brauche keine...“ „Ben!“, unterbrach sie ihn und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er etwas in ihrem Blick, das Unbehagen in ihm auslöste. „Du bist sehr krank.“, sagte sie und der Ausdruck war verschwunden. „Der Doktor meinte, wenn du die Medizin nicht nimmst, musst du wieder ins Krankenhaus und das willst du doch nicht, oder?“ „Nein.“ „Na also.“ Er seufzte und schluckte brav, was sie ihm gab. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen.

Zwei Tage ging die fieberhafte Suche nach Ben und seinem Sohn weiter. Ray bezweifelte keine Sekunde, dass Victoria sie in ihrer Gewalt hatte. Aber bis jetzt gab es keine Spur. Am Abend ging er zu Meg, um nach ihr zu sehen. Auch bei ihr hatte sich niemand gemeldet. Allerdings fragte sie sich, warum Ben keinerlei Versuche unternahm, ihn zu kontaktieren. War er verletzt? Krank? Oder vielleicht sogar...nicht mehr am Leben? Diesen Gedanken schob sie gleich wieder von sich. Er hatte gesagt, sie wollte ihn. Also würde sie ihn nicht töten. Doch was dann?  
Ein grausamer Gedanke kam ihr. „Ray?“, sagte sie zögerlich und ihm fiel auf, wie blass sie war. „Alles okay?“, fragte er besorgt. Meg hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sprach: „Was, wenn er bei ihr bleiben will? Was, wenn er freiwillig dort ist, weil er sie noch liebt?“ Energisch schüttelte Ray den Kopf. „Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn, Meg. Benny liebt dich und sonst keine. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich denke, er hat dich vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt, nur war ihm das nicht klar. Nein, Meg, freiwillig ist er nicht bei ihr. Du kennst diese Frau nicht, sie ist das Böse in Person. Du kannst dir nicht ansatzweise vorstellen, wozu sie fähig ist. Hör zu, wenn es Benny irgendwie möglich ist, wird er Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen.“ Meg nickte. Er hatte ja recht. Aber ganz überzeugt war sie doch nicht.

Ben träumte. Es war ein merkwürdiger Traum. Er lebte in einem Haus mit...Meg...Inspector Thatcher? Mit seiner Vorgesetzten. Sie waren Mann und Frau und Little Ben hieß eigentlich Robert, nach Bens Vater und war ihr gemeinsamer Sohn. Er nannte ihn liebevoll Pünktchen. Das Haus hatte einen großen Garten und Pünktchen spielte dort mit Dief. Ben, Meg und Ray saßen auf der Veranda. Er und sein Freund hatten begonnen, ein Baumhaus für seinen Sohn zu bauen. Das Haus befand sich ganz in der Nähe zu den Vecchios und Ma kümmerte sich ab und zu um Meg und den Kleinen, wenn Ben arbeiten war. Im kanadischen Konsulat, wo sein Vorgesetzter nun ein Inspector Calder war. Und was am merkwürdigsten war...die Kugel in seinem Rücken war nicht mehr da. Man hatte sie im Krankenhaus in Toronto entfernt, als Meg mit Pünktchen schwanger war.   
Als er aufwachte, war er komplett verwirrt. Er war in seinem Apartment in West Racine und Victoria war seine Frau. Aber das Kind gab es wirklich. Es spielte auf dem Fußboden und als es sah, dass Ben wach war, tapste es an sein Bett und sagte: „Dadda...“ Er lächelte. „Daddy ist hier, Pünktchen.“ Liebevoll strich er dem Kleinen übers Haar. „Victoria!“, rief er schwach. Sie kam aus der Küche, brachte ihm etwas zu essen und ein Glas Milch. „Was ist, Süßer?“, fragte sie und lächelte. „Ich möchte aufstehen.“, sagte er. Sie stellte das Tablett ab, setzte sich auf die kante des Bettes und meinte streng: „Oh nein, mein Lieber! Der Doktor hat gesagt, du darfst noch nicht aufstehen. Erst muss dein Rücken heilen.“ Ben runzelte die Stirn. Er strich mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Meinem Rücken geht es gut. Ich habe keine Schmerzen.“ Und einen Doktor habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen, dachte er skeptisch, sagte aber nichts dazu. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er sollte lieber nicht darüber reden. Victoria strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. „Ach Ben. Sei vernünftig. Du kannst nicht richtig laufen. Iss jetzt was, dann bringe ich dir deine Medizin.“ Sie ging zurück in die Küche. Ben sah ihr nach. Wenn sie seine Frau war, warum empfand er dann keine Liebe für sie?  
Victoria brachte Ben die Medizin, aber er hatte beschlossen, sie nicht zu nehmen. Er wusste, immer wenn er sie nahm, wurde er müde und schlief für viele Stunden. Das wollte er nicht. Er musste nachdenken. Über diesen merkwürdigen Traum, den er immer wieder hatte und der so real war, als würde das wirklich passieren. Er lächelte, nahm die Tabletten und steckte sie in seinen Mund, aber er schluckte sie nicht.   
Victoria zog den Kleinen an und sagte, sie müsse noch etwas erledigen und Ben solle schlafen. „Victoria?“, fragte er. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Wenn wir...“ Er rieb über seine Braue. „Wenn wir verheiratet sind, wieso kann ich mich nicht an die Hochzeit erinnern?“ Sie hob die Brauen. „Liebster Ben.“, sagte sie. „Du warst schwer krank. Der Doktor sagt, durch das erlittene Trauma hat dein Gedächtnis gelitten. Aber das wird nach einiger Zeit besser, mach dir keine Sorgen. Schlaf jetzt, wir sind bald zurück.“ Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück in die Kissen.

Als sie mit dem Kleinen fort war, öffnete Ben die Augen, nahm die Pillen aus dem Mund und setzte sich langsam auf. Er wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und wollte herausfinden, was das war. Ihm war schwindelig und seine Gelenke taten weh. Vor allem seine Knie, aber er wusste nicht, wieso. Langsam stand er auf. Seine Beine zitterten vor Schwäche, aber es gelang. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte, musste sich dabei allerdings festhalten. Er brauchte eine Ewigkeit bis in die Küche. Dann trank er ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich an den Tisch. Okay, er durfte auf gar keinen Fall ohnmächtig werden. Denn wenn Victoria merkte, dass er aufgestanden war, würde er Ärger kriegen.   
Plötzlich hatte er einen Gedanken. Meg! Er war krank gewesen, aber trotzdem aufgestanden. Irgendwas war mit seinem Bein nicht in Ordnung. Er stürzte und Meg kam heim. Sie fand ihn auf dem Boden und er bekam eine heftige Standpauke von ihr.   
Aber wieso Meg? Wenn sein Gedächtnis gelitten hatte, wieso fiel ihm dann immer Meg ein? Und wieso hatte er dieses komische Gefühl dabei?   
Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und überlegte, was das war.   
Sehnsucht. Genau.  
Aber warum hatte er Sehnsucht nach seiner Vorgesetzten? Sein Kopf hämmerte und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Gut. Reicht fürs Erste. Im Moment war er wohl nicht in Gefahr, also konnte er noch ein paar Tage warten, bis er kräftig genug war. Im Augenblick war er nur sehr müde und fühlte sich furchtbar krank. Langsam schleppte er sich zum Bett zurück und legte sich hin. Warum fühlte er sich nur so schwach und elend?   
Gut, Victoria hatte gesagt, er sei angeschossen worden. Daran konnte er sich sogar noch erinnern. Auch daran, dass er im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte. Aber irgendwie war Victoria nicht dabei gewesen. Ihm fielen nur Meg und Ray ein. Irgendwann schlief er vor Erschöpfung ein.

Mr. Mustafi wunderte sich. Es war jetzt drei Tage her, dass er Fraser in das Apartment hatte gehen sehen. Seitdem hatte der es nicht mehr verlassen. Nur die Frau sah er ab und zu durch den Türspalt. Manchmal hatte sie das Kind dabei.   
Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Ja, er könnte klopfen und nach Fraser fragen, aber er fürchtete sich vor dieser Frau. Als er sah, dass sie mit dem Kind das Haus verließ, ging er zur Tür von Apartment 3J und klopfte. „Fraser!“, rief er und klopfte erneut. Keine Antwort. Aber er war sicher, dass Fraser da war. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf und ging in sein eigenes Apartment zurück. 

Ben wachte auf, weil er einen Stich im Arm spürte. Er ah Victoria, die ihm eine Substanz in den Arm spritzte. „Was...was tust du da?“, stammelte er. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Keine Angst, Geliebter. Ich gebe dir nur deine Medizin.“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Aus großen Augen starrte er sie an. Sie erkannte Furcht in seinem Blick. „Ben.“, Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich liebe dich.“ Sie legte sich neben ihn und begann, ihn zu streicheln.   
Er fühlte sich merkwürdig. Ihr Streicheln gefiel ihm nicht. Es war irgendwie...falsch. „Victoria...“, flüsterte er. „Wo ist Little Ben?“ „Shh. Er schläft. Entspann dich, Ben.“   
Ihre Hand strich über seinen Körper und als sie das Gummiband seiner Boxershorts erreichte und sie darunter schieben wollte, zuckte er.   
„Shh, Ben.“, meinte sie. „Es ist okay. Entspann dich.“ Er hörte sie wie durch Watte, spürte aber ihre Hand in seinem Schritt. Spürte, wie sie sein Glied berührte und auf und ab strich. Er wollte das nicht, war aber nicht in der Lage, sich dagegen zu wehren. Seine Gliedmaßen waren schwer wie Blei. Frustriert stöhnte er. Irgendwann schlief er ein und träumte wieder seinen Traum Den Traum, der sich richtig anfühlte.

Victoria wachte auf. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. So stark, dass sie vor Schmerz wimmerte. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.   
Pünktchen wurde wach und begann zu weinen. Als sich niemand um ihn kümmerte, weinte er lauter.

Mr. Mustafi hörte das Kind schreien. Es weinte schon eine ganze Weile und schien sich nicht zu beruhigen. Was war da los? Eigentlich war er kein besonders mutiger Mann, aber das Kind tat ihm leid. Er ging hinüber und klopfte an die Tür. Nichts. Na gut. Hatte Fraser nicht einen freund bei der Polizei? Irgendein italienischer Name… Vecchio! Genau! Vom 27ten Revier. Und plötzlich wusste er, was er tun musste.

Ben hörte seinen Sohn weinen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Was war nur los mit ihm? „Victoria.“, krächzte er heiser. Sie lag neben ihm, hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und schien zu schlafen. „Victoria!“, er versuchte es noch einmal. „Wach auf! Little Ben weint.“ Er räusperte sich. Als Sie nicht reagierte, versuchte er aufzustehen, aber er hatte keine Chance.   
Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war sie wach und kümmerte sich um das Kind. „Victoria?“, fragte er leise. Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Er bemerkte, dass sie sehr blass war und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte. „Guten Morgen, Ben.“, antwortete sie. „Wie geht’s dir?“ Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich...ich weiß nicht.“ „Ist okay, Liebster.“, meinte sie. „Ich mache dir gleich Frühstück, dann bekommst du deine Medizin. Er seufzte.  
Er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche oder besser, nach einem langen, heißen Bad. „Ich...ich möchte duschen.“, sagte er leise. Victoria setzte das Kind in seine Spielecke und ging zu Ben. „Ich werde dich gleich waschen, Liebster.“, meinte sie.   
Sie brachte ihm Frühstück und dann die Pillen. Wieder schluckte er sie nicht. Dann kam sie mit einer Schüssel heißen Wassers und einem Waschlappen. Sie zog ihm die Decke weg und seine Unterhose aus. Dann begann sie ihn zu waschen. Er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl dabei.   
Als sie seine Genitalien berührte, stöhnte er frustriert und wollte ihre Hand festhalten. „Ben!“, meinte sie streng. „Es ist okay. Ich bin deine Frau.“   
Er stieß die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. Nein! Sie war nicht seine Frau! Und er war auch nicht krank! Sie MACHTE ihn krank. Nur der Kleine...wie passte der ins Bild? Er war sein Sohn, so viel stand fest. Auf jeden Fall. Er spürte eine tiefe Liebe zu dem Kind.   
Ich muss hier weg, dachte er.   
In dem Moment sah er, wie Victoria sich plötzlich an die Schläfen griff und stöhnend zusammenbrach.   
„Victoria!“, schrie er und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber es ging nicht.   
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass sie ihn nach dem Waschen ans Bett gefesselt hatte. „Victoria!“, schrie er wieder. „Mach mich sofort los!“   
Sie kam wieder zu sich. Der Anfall war vorbei. „Ben, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen.“, sagte sie. „Mach mich los!“, wiederholte er. „Gleich, Liebster.“ Sie holte die Spritze und band seinen Arm ab. Er versuchte ihr auszuweichen, aber es war unmöglich. „Nein!“, schrie er und hörte das Kind weinen. Victoria lächelte teuflisch, als sie ihm die Spritze in die Vene jagte. Dann brachte sie den Kleinen ins Bett und zog den Vorhang zu. „Schlaf ein bisschen, Little Ben.“, sagte sie. „Mommy muss sich jetzt um Daddy kümmern.“   
Ben schlief ein, als das Mittel wirkte. Als er wieder erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte er Watte im Kopf. Seine Zunge war geschwollen und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Voller Entsetzen sah er Victorias Gesicht über seinem Schritt. Sie grinste. „Ich mache dich glücklich, Ben.“ Dann nahm sie ihn in den Mund. Er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.

Ray betrat das Polizeirevier, als Elaine ihm entgegen kam und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Ray. Da ist jemand, der dich sprechen möchte.“ Sie zeigte in Richtung seines Schreibtisches. Er sah kurz hinüber. Auf Bennys Stuhl, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, saß ein älterer Mann mit grauem Haar, der etwas ärmlich gekleidet war. Ray seufzte: „Was will er, Elaine?“ Die zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er will nur mit DIR reden.“ „Okay.“, stöhnte Ray. „Aber zuerst brauche ich einen Kaffee.“ Er ging in Richtung Kantine.  
Als er mit dem Kaffeebecher in der Hand zurückkam, fiel ihm der Mann wieder ein. Irgendwie war der ihm bekannt vorgekommen, als hätte er ihn schon mal gesehen. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und lies sich resigniert in seinen Stuhl fallen. Vier Tage war Ben jetzt schon verschwunden und fünf sein Sohn. Und es gab immer noch keine Spur.   
„Was ist?“, blaffte er den Mann an. Er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich mit Kleinigkeiten abzugeben.   
Der alte Mann sah schüchtern zu Boden und fummelte nervös mit seiner Mütze in den Händen. Das erinnerte Ray an Ben, der das immer mit seinem Hut machte, wenn er nervös war. Der Mann sah ihn von unten herauf an und fragte stammelnd: „Sind...sind Sie nicht d...der Freund v...von Fraser?“ Ray war alarmiert. „Ja!“, schnappte er. „Wissen Sie wo er ist?“ Der Mann nickte. „Wo?“, blaffte Ray. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Mann zumindest nach seinem Namen fragen sollte. „Und wer sind Sie?“, fügte er hinzu. „Mein...mein Name ist M...Mustafi. I...ich bin ein ehem...maliger Nachbar von C...Constable Fraser.“ „Richtig!“, rief Ray, der ihn nun erkannte. „Sie waren doch auch bei Bennys Hochzeit!“ Er grinste weit, dann rief er: „Elaine! Hol Lt. Welsh her!“ Elaine nickte. Normalerweise würde sie sich die rüde Art des Detectives nicht gefallen lassen, aber sie spürte instinktiv, dass etwas Wichtiges passiert sein musste. 

Welsh kam an Rays Schreibtisch. „Was gibt’s, Detective?“, schnarrte er. Ray zeigte auf den alten Mann und sagte: „Lieutenant, das ist Mr. Mustafi, Frasers ehemaliger Nachbar. Er weiß, wo Benny ist!“ Erleichtert rieb der Lieutenant über sein Gesicht, dann setzte er sich auf die Schreibtischkante und sagte: „Schön. Erzählen Sie.“   
Mr. Mustafi begann: „Nachdem Constable Fraser ausgezogen war, stand sein Apartment leer. Bis vor ein paar Wochen. Dann zog diese Frau ein. Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht und habe sie auch nicht oft gesehen. Sie hatte manchmal einen Kinderwagen dabei, aber ein Kind habe ich weder gesehen noch gehört. Bis vor fünf Tagen. Da hab ich das Kind zum ersten Mal gehört. Es weinte. Am nächsten Tag kam Fraser. Ich wunderte mich, weil er doch eine andere Frau geheiratet hatte. Seitdem ist er in seinem alten Apartment, mit dieser Frau und dem Kind. Sie verlässt ab und zu das Haus. Manchmal mit dem Kind. Aber Fraser habe ich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Als sie gestern aus dem Haus ging, habe ich geklopft, aber niemand öffnete. Seit heute Morgen weint das Kind, aber als ich wieder klopfte, machte auch keiner auf. Deshalb bin ich hier.“   
„Das war die richtige Entscheidung, Mr. Mustafi.“, sagte Welsh. „Okay. Sie bleiben erst mal hier. Ray?“ Aber Ray hatte schon seinen Mantel geschnappt. „Huey! Gardino!“, rief Welsh. Die beiden Detectives sahen ihn an. „Los! Möglicherweise haben wir Fraser!“


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray und seine Kollegen finden Ben in seinem alten Apartment in West Racine. Während Ben sich im Krankenhaus erholt, finden sie etwas heraus, das nicht nur Ben schockiert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, liebe Freunde. Da ich ja nun wieder zur Schule gehe, habe ich leider so viel zu tun, dass ich kaum noch zum Schreiben komme. Aber nun konnte ich zumindest das nächste Kapitel fertigstellen.  
> Sorry, wenn es länger gedauert hat. Aber ich werde diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall zu Ende bringen. Sie ist ja bereits fertig, halt nur auf dem Papier. Ich muss sie nur noch abtippen und das ist manchmal recht mühselig. LOL

Sie hielten in West Racine vor dem Haus Nummer 221, sprangen aus dem Wagen und stürmten die Treppe hinauf. Vor Apartment 3J blieben sie stehen und zogen ihre Waffen. Dann hämmerte Lt. Welsh gegen die Tür. „Aufmachen! Polizei!“  
Es rührte sich nichts. Nur das Wimmern eines Kindes war zu hören. Ray zögerte keine Sekunde und trat die Tür ein. Das Wimmern wurde zum Weinen. Nach einem kurzen Rundumblick hatte Ray die Situation erfasst. Ben und Victoria lagen im Bett und rührten sich nicht. Das Kinderweinen kam von hinter einem Vorhang in der Ecke. Er riss ihn herunter und sah Pünktchen in einem Kinderbett sitzen. Das Gesichtchen des Kindes war gerötet und es war komplett nass. Wer weiß, wie lange sich niemand mehr um ihn gekümmert hatte? „Louis, nimm den Kleinen!“, rief Ray. Der Junge hatte aufgehört zu weinen, steckte die Finger in den Mund und sah die Polizisten mit großen Augen an. Louis hob ihn aus seinem Bettchen.  
„Benny!“, rief Ray und lief zum Bett. Er checkte den Puls seines Freundes und war erleichtert, als er ihn spürte. Er lebte. Lt. Welsh sagte: „Huey, rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen.“ Ray versuchte Ben wachzurütteln, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er war wohl bewusstlos. Welsh checkte inzwischen Victorias Puls. Er war schwach, aber noch vorhanden. Ray bemerkte, dass Ben nackt war, nahm eine Decke und deckte ihn zu.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam endlich der Krankenwagen.  
Die Sanitäter stellten Einstiche an Bens Armen fest, die blau angelaufen waren. Sie meinten womöglich wurde er unter Drogen gesetzt. Ray und Lt. Welsh erläuterten kurz die Situation und die Sanitäter forderten einen zweiten Krankenwagen für Victoria an. Dann legten sie Ben auf eine Trage und sagten, einer der Männer solle das Kind nehmen und mitkommen. Ganz klar, dass Ray das übernahm. Das nasse, schmutzige Pünktchen war vor Erschöpfung in Rays Armen eingeschlafen, als sie auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus waren. Darüber war Ray ganz froh.

Während Pünktchen und Ben untersucht wurden, fiel Ray ein, dass er Meg anrufen sollte. Er suchte ein Telefon und wählte ihre Nummer. „Fraser.“, meldete sie sich erschöpft. Es war ja noch sehr früh. „Meg? Ich bin's, Ray. Wir haben sie gefunden. Alle beide. Wir sind im Krankenhaus.“ „Gott, Ray.“, flüsterte Meg. „Geht's ihnen gut?“ „Pünktchen scheint okay zu sein, wenn auch etwas vernachlässigt.“ „Und Ben?“ „Er war bewusstlos, als wir sie fanden.“ „Ray?“ „Ja?“ „War...war SIE auch da?“ Er seufzte. „Ja, Meg. Ebenfalls bewusstlos.“ Pause. Dann sagte Meg: „Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten da.“  
Sie schaffte es in fünfzehn. Ray saß im Warteraum, als sie kam. „Hallo.“, sagte er und ging ihr entgegen. „Weißt du schon was?“, fragte sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Ray.“, schluchzte sie und fing an zu weinen. Eine Schwester kam und wollte wissen, wer zu dem Kind gehörte. „Wir.“, antwortete Ray. „Sind Sie die Eltern?“ „Ich bin die Mutter.“, sagte Meg, zeigte auf Ray und meinte: „Und das ist der Patenonkel. Wie geht es Robert?“ Die Schwester lächelte. „Robert heißt er?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Meg. „Nach seinem Großvater.“ „Gut. Kommen Sie.“ Sie brachte die beiden auf ein Zimmer auf der Kinderstation. Pünktchen saß in einem Bettchen, einen Teddy im Arm und lächelte, als er sie sah. „Mammamm...“, quietschte er vergnügt. „Pünktchen!“, rief Meg, rannte zu ihm, hob ihn aus dem Bett und drückte ihn an sich. „Pünktchen...“, schluchzte sie. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder da bist.“ Sie weinte. Nur diesmal vor Erleichterung.  
Eine Kinderärztin kam ins Zimmer und stellte sich vor: „Ich bin Dr. MacKenzie. Sind Sie die Mutter?“ Meg nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. Die Ärztin lächelte sie an. „Ihrem Sohn geht es gut, Mrs…?“ „Fraser.“, sagte Meg leise und schluckte. „Und das ist Robert.“ „Oh, Robert. Ein schöner Name.“ „Nach seinem Großvater.“, erklärte Meg erneut. „Okay, also Robert ist etwas wund von der nassen Windel, aber das sollte in wenigen Tagen erledigt sein, wenn Sie ihn regelmäßig eincremen. Außerdem sollte er gut essen und trinken. Da er noch sehr klein ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass er diese ganze Sache bald verkraftet hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird er sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern.“ Sie kitzelte den Kleinen. „Stimmt's Süßer?“ Pünktchen lachte vergnügt. „Du hast wunderschöne, blaue Augen, weißt du das?“, meinte die Ärztin. „Da...“, machte der Kleine und grinste schief. „Wie sein Daddy.“, sagte Meg. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja immer noch nichts von Ben gehört hatte. Dr. MacKenzie flirtete weiter mit Robert. „Du wirst mal ein Frauenschwarm, wenn du groß bist, was?“, meinte sie. „Mammamm...da...“, antwortete Pünktchen. „Wann darf er nach Hause?“, wollte Meg wissen. „Oh, Sie können ihn mitnehmen. Ihm fehlt nichts.“ Die Ärztin streichelte die Wange des Kindes und sagte sanft: „Den Teddy darfst du behalten, Robert Fraser.“ Der Kleine lächelte sein schönstes Lächeln. „Danke.“, sagte Meg leise. „Danke für alles, Dr. MacKenzie.“ „Schon gut. Alles Gute.“ , antwortete die Ärztin.  
Sie kehrten zum Warteraum zurück. Meg war erleichtert, dass es dem Kleinen gut ging. Aber was war mit Ben? Ray hatte ihr nur erzählt, dass er bewusstlos gewesen war, als sie ihn gefunden hatten und die Sanitäter anhand der Einstiche in seinen Armbeugen festgestellt haben, dass er vermutlich unter Drogen gesetzt worden war. Mehr wusste sie nicht. Jetzt hieß es warten und sie hasste es.

Eine Weile später kam ein junger Arzt zu ihnen. „Gehören Sie zu Mr. Fraser?“, fragte er. Meg nickte. „Ich bin seine Frau. Und das hier ist sein Kollege und Freund.“, stellte sie Ray vor. Der Arzt lächelte. „Sie sind Polizist?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Ray. „Sehr gut.“, erwiderte der Arzt. „Mit Ihnen muss ich dann noch mal reden.“ „Wie geht es meinem Mann, Dr. …?“ Der Arzt sah sie an, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Fraser. Ich bin Dr. Amos.“ „Wie geht es meinem Mann?“, wiederholte Meg besorgt. „Kommen Sie.“ Sie folgten dem Arzt in sein Büro. Er bot ihnen Platz an und sagte: „Also, Mrs. Fraser, wie gesagt, Ihr Mann ist mit Drogen betäubt worden. Welche Substanzen es waren, können wir noch nicht sagen. Ich habe eine Blutprobe genommen und ins Labor geschickt. Im Moment schläft er noch. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ein Sedativum war, das ihn ruhigstellen sollte.“  
„Wird er wieder gesund?“, wollte Meg wissen. Der Arzt lächelte. „Davon gehe ich aus, Mrs. Fraser. Sobald wir wissen, was ihm gespritzt wurde, können wir sagen, ob es Langzeitfolgen haben kann. Er wird bald aufwachen und wenn die Droge aus seinem System raus ist, wird er sich besser fühlen.“ „Doktor?“, fragte Meg ängstlich. „Ist er...verletzt?“ Dr. Amos sah zu ihr, dann zu Ray und spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber. „Nun ja...“, begann er und sah wieder zu Ray. „Es ist okay.“, meinte Meg. „Gut.“, Dr. Amos räusperte sich. „Er hat eine Narbe am Rücken, die etwas entzündet ist. Das ist aber nicht weiter gefährlich. Wir haben sie mit entzündungshemmender Salbe behandelt und verbunden. In ein paar Tagen ist das geheilt. Allerdings sieht es so aus, als hätte jemand diese Entzündung absichtlich herbeigeführt. Jemand hat die Narbe mit irgendetwas behandelt, das die Entzündung hervorgerufen hat.“ Er war etwas irritiert deswegen. „Schon möglich.“, meinte Ray. Der Arzt nickte und fuhr fort: „Außerdem sind seine Genitalien wund und geschwollen. Auch das durch, nennen wir es, Gewalteinwirkung.“ Entsetzt starrte Meg ihn an und drückte Pünktchen an sich. „Keine Sorge, Ma'am.“, sagte der junge Arzt. „Auch das haben wir im Griff. Er wird wieder gesund. Zumindest körperlich. Wie er es seelisch verkraftet, bleibt abzuwarten.“ „Kann...kann ich ihn sehen?“, stammelte Meg. „Ja, aber er schläft.“, antwortete der Arzt.  
Als sie hinaus gingen, hielt Dr. Amos Ray am Arm fest. „Einen Moment, Detective.“, sagte er. „Bitte?“ „Sie bearbeiten den Fall?“ „Ja.“ „Haben Sie eine drogenähnliche Substanz gefunden? Ich meine, dort, wo Sie Mr. Fraser gefunden haben?“ Ray antwortete: „Die Spurensicherung dürfte noch vor Ort sein. „Okay.“, meinte der Arzt. „Sollte etwas gefunden werden, bringen Sie bitte eine Probe davon vorbei, damit wir sie im Labor untersuchen können. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es neben dem Sedativum ein Cocktail aus verschiedenen Psychopharmaka gewesen ist.“ Ray versprach es.

Ben lag im Bett und schlief fest. Meg zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Seufzend streichelte sie seine blasse Wange. „Oh, Ben.“, flüsterte sie. „Was hat sie nur mit dir gemacht?“ Ray betrat das Zimmer und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles okay?“, fragte er. Sie nickte. Pünktchen war in ihrem Arm eingeschlafen. Eine Schwester erschien und checkte die Überwachungsgeräte, an denen Ben angeschlossen war. „Fahren Sie nach Hause, Mrs. Fraser.“, sagte sie. „Er wird sicher den ganzen Tag schlafen. Und Sie brauchen auch Ruhe, genau wie Ihr Kind. Wenn sich etwas ändert, rufen wir Sie an.“ Meg sah Pünktchen an, dann die Schwester. Sie wusste, sie hatte recht, wollte Ben aber nur ungern allein lassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er allein war, wenn er aufwachte.  
Ray meinte: „Sie hat recht, Meg. Benny ist in guten Händen. Komm, Pünktchen braucht seine gewohnte Umgebung.“ Er nahm ihr das schlafende Kind aus dem Arm. Sie beugte sich zu Ben hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis später, Liebling.“, sagte sie. Ray nahm ihren Arm und sie verließen das Krankenzimmer.

Ray hatte Meg und Pünktchen zu Hause abgesetzt und seine Mutter angerufen, dass sie sich um die Beiden kümmerte. Dann fuhr er aufs Polizeirevier. Er ging direkt zu Lt. Welshs Büro, klopfte und trat dann ohne Aufforderung ein.  
„Hallo, Ray.“, sagte der Lieutenant. „Wie geht es Big Red?“ Ray grinste. „Wissen Sie, dass er diesen Spitznamen nicht mag?“ „Ist das so?“, fragte Welsh. „Ja, Sir. Aber Sie wissen ja, er ist viel zu höflich um etwas dagegen zu sagen.“ Welsh lächelte. „Also gut. Wie geht es ihm?“ Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. Sie hat ihn unter Drogen gesetzt, sagen die Ärzte.“ Lt. Welsh nickte. „Wir haben verschiedene Psychopharmaka gefunden.“ „Sir?“, sagte Ray. „Das Krankenhaus bittet um eine Probe, damit sie wissen, was ihm verabreicht wurde.“ „Kein Problem, Detective.“, antwortete Welsh. „Was ist mit Metcalf?“, wollte Ray wissen. „Sie ist ebenfalls im Krankenhaus. Ein Ergebnis liegt noch nicht vor. Wie geht es dem Kleinen?“ „Oh, dem geht’s zum Glück gut. Meg durfte ihn mit nach Hause nehmen.“ „Das ist gut. Wenn das Krankenhaus grünes Licht gibt, werden wir Ms. Metcalf verhören. Allerdings werden SIE nicht dabei sein.“ „Wie bitte, Sir?“, fragte Ray ungläubig. „Sie sind offiziell von dem Fall entbunden, Vecchio.“, meinte Welsh. „Sie sind emotional zu sehr involviert.“ „Sir?“ „Nein. Sie sind raus.“ „Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?“ „Allerdings.“ Ray atmete tief durch. Der Lieutenant sah ihn scharf an. „Ist noch was, Detective?“ „Äh...nein, Sir.“ „Gut. Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn es Fraser besser geht, ja?“ „Ja, Sir.“  
Ray ließ sich seufzend in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er war richtig verärgert. Jetzt, wo sie Fraser und Little Ben gefunden hatten, durfte er den Fall nicht weiter verfolgen? Hatte der Lieutenant Angst, er, Ray, würde etwas Unüberlegtes tun, wenn er Victoria verhörte?

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Elaine und brachte ihm einen Kaffee. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du das hier gebrauchen.“, sagte sie und stellte die Tasse vor ihn hin. Er lächelte dankbar. „Danke, Elaine.“ 

Als Ben aufwachte, war es dunkel. Aber irgendwas war anders. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder. Dann seufzte er. Ein Krankenhaus. Also musste es ihm schlechter gehen, wenn Victoria ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Aber er fühlte sich nicht schlechter. Im Gegenteil. Seine Gedanken waren klarer und sein Kopf schmerzte kaum noch. Er horchte in sich hinein. Die Wunde auf seinem Rücken brannte etwas, aber nicht sehr. Das Einzige, was wirklich weh tat, war sein Genitalbereich. Plötzlich sah er das Bild wieder vor sich, wie Victoria sich über seinen Schritt beugte, lächelte und ihn dann in den Mund nahm. An mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Ab da war alles dunkel. Was hatte sie mit ihm gemacht?  
Vorsichtig versuchte er, Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Das funktionierte. Nur die Infusionen und der Überwachungsmonitor schränkten ihn ein, aber das war okay. Na schön. Vielleicht sollte er nach einer Krankenschwester klingeln? Er hatte furchtbaren Durst und wollte wissen, was passiert war. Langsam tastete er nach dem Klingelknopf und drückte ihn. 

Nachdem Ray Meg und Pünktchen zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, nahm sie das schlafende Kind in den Arm und betrat das Haus. Es war die letzten Tage so leer gewesen, ohne ihre Familie. Aber nun war Pünktchen wieder da und Ben würde in ein paar Tagen auch wieder gesund sein, das hatte Dr. Amos ihr versprochen. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, zog sie den Kleinen aus und legte ihn in sein Bettchen.  
Dann klopfte es.  
Als sie öffnete, stand Ma Vecchio vor der Tür, beladen mit Behältern und Paketen voll mit Essen. Meg lächelte. Das war so typisch Ma. Sie konnte alles mit Essen und Zärtlichkeiten in Ordnung bringen.  
„Hallo, Margaret.“, sagte sie. „Wie geht es dir?“ „Gut, Ma.“, antwortete Meg. „Komm rein.“  
Sie lotste Ma in die Küche, wo die sofort begann, das Essen zu verstauen und Kaffee zu machen. „Wo ist mein kleiner Puntino?“, fragte sie. Meg lächelte. Sie fand den Kosenamen ihres Sohnes auf italienisch so süß. „Er schläft.“, erklärte sie. „Es geht ihm gut.“ „Und Benito?“, wollte Ma wissen. „Der schläft auch. Nehme ich an. Der Arzt sagt, er wurde mit Drogen vollgepumpt, wahrscheinlich Psychopharmaka, aber in ein paar Tagen darf er nach Hause.“  
Ma streichelte ihren Rücken. „Ich habe für Puntino Schokoladenkekse gebacken, die isst er doch so gerne. Und für Benito habe ich Walnusskuchen.“  
Die Erwähnung von Süßigkeiten rief Diefenbaker auf den Plan. Ma kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren und gab ihm einen Schokokeks. „Ja, mein Guter.“, sagte sie sanft. „Du darfst auch was haben. Du bist so brav.“ Dief winselte und leckte dankbar ihre Hand. Dann lief er zur Verandatür und bellte.  
Meg ließ ihn hinaus. Ma stellte Tassen auf den Tisch und schenkte Kaffee ein. Dann sagte sie zu Meg: „Setz dich zu mir, mi cara. Lass uns Kaffee trinken und erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“ 

Eine Schwester betrat Bens Zimmer und schaltete das Licht ein. „Hallo, Mr. Fraser.“, sagte sie. „Schön, dass Sie wach sind. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Sie überprüfte die Geräte. Ben antwortete: „Verwirrt.“ Sie lächelte. “Ich werde einen Doktor holen.“ „Was ist passiert?“, wollte Ben wissen. Beruhigend streichelte sie seine Hand. „Dr. Amos wird Ihnen alles erklären.“  
Dr. Amos betrat den Raum. „Guten Abend.“, sagte er. „Ich bin Dr. Amos, Ihr Arzt. Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Fraser?“ Ben seufzte. „Ich bin durcheinander.“, sagte er. „Was ist denn passiert? Wo ist meine Frau?“ Der Arzt lächelte. „Ich habe sie mit dem Kind nach Hause geschickt.“ „Also geht es ihr gut?“ „Ja,“ erwiderte der Arzt, „warum auch nicht? Und dem Kleinen geht es auch gut.“ Ben war erleichtert. „Das beruhigt mich.“, sagte er. Nun musste der Arzt lachen. Dieser Kerl lag im Krankenhaus, bis oben hin mit Drogen vollgepumpt und sorgte sie sich um andere. „Nun,“ sagte er, „nachdem klar ist, dass es allen anderen gut geht, kommen wir zu Ihnen. Wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie Schmerzen?“ Ben überlegte. „Mir ist etwas merkwürdig im Kopf und mein Rücken tut weh. Ein bisschen, aber das ist normal, immerhin habe ich eine Kugel da drin.“ Dr. Amos runzelte die Stirn. „Wer sagt das?“ „Meine Frau.“, antwortete Ben „Ihre Frau sagt, Sie haben eine Kugel im Rücken?“ „Ja, Doktor. Deswegen bin ich krank und sie hat mich gepflegt. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso ich jetzt hier bin. Aber ich bin froh, dass es ihr gut geht, wo sie doch solche Kopfschmerzen hatte.“  
Ein Schatten der Erkenntnis huschte über das Gesicht des Arztes. „Mr. Fraser, wie heißt Ihre Frau?“, fragte er. Wieso wollte er das wissen? War doch etwas mit ihr? „Victoria.“, antwortete Ben irritiert. Dr. Amos seufzte. Ja, das hatte er sich gedacht. „Ben...Ihre Frau heißt Margaret. Meg. Victoria ist die Frau, die erst Ihren Sohn und dann Sie entführt hat. Sie hat Sie mit Drogen vollgepumpt, damit Sie ihr hörig sind. Die Kugel in Ihrem Rücken ist noch vor der Geburt Ihres Sohnes entfernt worden und Sie sind längst wieder gesund, was das betrifft. Sie hat die Narbe so behandelt, dass sie sich entzündet hat, damit Sie glauben, die Kugel ist immer noch da. Ebenso hat sie Ihre Genitalien verletzt. Sie sind etwas wund, aber nichts, was nicht in ein paar Tagen wieder in Ordnung ist.“  
„Ah...“, machte Ben. „Das erklärt, warum es weh tut, aber nun bin ich doch verwirrt. Lassen Sie mich rekapitulieren: Nicht Victoria ist meine Frau, sondern Meg.“ „Ja.“ „Okay. Das erklärt den Traum.“ „Traum?“ „Ja. Ich habe immer geträumt, ich wohne nicht mehr in West Racine, sondern in einem Haus. Mit Meg und Pünktchen, meinem Sohn, der eigentlich Robert heißt. Als ich aufwachte, war mein Sohn da, nur hieß er da Little Ben und meine Frau Victoria.Und ich war in dem Apartment. Reichlich konfus, was?“ Dr. Amos sagte lächelnd: „Nun, Ben. Meg ist Ihre Frau.“ „Gut.“ „Und in West Racine möchten Sie nicht wohnen.“, meinte der Arzt. Entrüstet sah Ben ihn an. „Ich habe dort gelebt, als ich nach Chicago kam.“ „Oh, tja dann...“  
„Dr. Amos, darf ich sie etwas fragen?“ „Natürlich.“ „Was...wo ist Victoria?“ Der Arzt sah ihn ernst an. „Wissen Sie was, Ben? Wir werden uns morgen darüber unterhalten, für heute brauchen Sie Ruhe. Sie haben genug, worüber Sie nachdenken müssen und sollten erst mal schlafen.“ „Aber...“ „Ben. Sie müssen das alles erst verarbeiten.“ Dr. Amos wandte sich zum Gehen. „Doktor!“, rief Ben eindringlich. Der Arzt drehte sich zu ihm um. „Eine Frage...Ist sie am Leben?“ Dr. Amos seufzte. „Ja, Ben.“ Noch, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Lt. Welsh und Ray hatten sich mit Dr. Amos über den Fall unterhalten. Da Victoria eine Straftat begangen hatte und im selben Krankenhaus wie Ben lag, wurde der Arzt von seiner Schweigepflicht entbunden. Er informierte die Beamten, dass Victoria einen inoperablen Hirntumor hätte und möglicherweise nicht mehr lange leben würde. Ray sah bedrückt aus. „Weiß Fraser das schon?“, wollte er wissen. Dr. Amos verneinte. „Ich denke, er hat momentan genug Dinge im Kopf, die er erst sortieren muss.“, meinte er. Ray gab ihm recht. Fürs Erste. Aber ihm war ebenso bewusst, dass Ben es in naher Zukunft erfahren musste. Sonst wäre er ein Leben lang beleidigt. Ray grinste. Typisch Benny…

Als Meg Bens Zimmer betrat, war er wach und sah aus dem Fenster. „Hallo.“, sagte sie leise. Dr. Amos hatte ihr gesagt, dass er noch etwas verwirrt war und die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er die Fakten etwas durcheinander brachte. Nun wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er war doch ihr Mann, verdammt! Und sie liebte ihn!  
Langsam wandte er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Hallo...“, antwortete er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie ansprechen sollte. War sie seine Frau, wie Dr. Amos gesagt hatte oder doch seine Vorgesetzte? „Wie geht’s?“, fragte sie. Er lächelte schwach. „Besser. Wo...wo ist Pünktchen?“ Sie trat an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand. „Ma passt auf ihn auf.“ Er schien erleichtert. „Es geht ihm gut, Ben.“ „Schön. Nur...“ „Nur was?“ „Dief...“ Er sah plötzlich traurig aus. Meg runzelte die Stirn. „Dief geht es auch gut. Ma füttert ihn mit Keksen, aber das sollst du nicht wissen.“ Sie lachte leise. Ben stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Er lebt?“, fragte er ungläubig. Verwundert antwortete Meg: „Natürlich. Sie hatte ihn nur betäubt. Wusstest du das nicht?“ „Sie sagte mir, er hat es nicht geschafft.“, meinte er leise. Meg schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Vergiss alles was sie gesagt hat, Ben.“ Er nickte, verstand aber nicht ganz, was sie meinte.

Meg hatte gerade Pünktchen ins Bett gebracht, als es klingelte. Sie fragte sich, wer das sein könnte, erwartete sie doch niemanden. Als sie die Tür öffnete, war sie erstaunt, Ray zu sehen. „Hallo, Meg.“, sagte der verlegen. „Störe ich?“ Sie lächelte. „Nein, komm rein. Ich habe gerade Robert ins Bett gebracht.“ Ray folgte ihr in die Küche. „Kaffee?“, fragte sie. „Gern.“ Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Wie geht es Benny?“, wollte er wissen. „Besser.“, sagte sie. „Aber er scheint etwas verwirrt zu sein. Er redete mit mir, wie mit einer Fremden. Oder wie mit seiner Vorgesetzten. Dr. Amos sagte, er verwechsele die Realität mit den Lügen, die … diese Frau ihn glauben gemacht hat.“ Ray runzelte die Stirn und fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Was meinst du?“ „Nun ja,“ sagte Meg, „offensichtlich hat sie ihm eingeredet, SIE wäre seine Frau und Robert ihr gemeinsames Kind. Und dass sie in seinem alten Apartment leben würden. Ich weiß nicht, was sie ihm noch alles erzählt hat, aber er war wohl überzeugt, dass er die Kugel noch im Rücken hat und sehr krank ist. Die Drogen, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, hatte sie als seine Medikamente ausgegeben und er hat sie genommen.“ Sie schenkte Kaffee ein, stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihm. „Oh, Meg...“, stöhnte Ray. „Das ist ja furchtbar. Kommt das wieder in Ordnung?“ Plötzlich sah sie traurig aus. „Ich hoffe es, Ray. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass ICH seine Frau bin.“ Ray lächelte. „Mit Sicherheit, Meg. Vielleicht braucht es etwas Zeit, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du es kannst.“ Er lachte kurz auf.  
„Ray?“, fragte Meg dann schüchtern, was ihn sehr erstaunte, kannte er sie doch als taffe Frau. „Ja?“ Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. „Wo...wo ist sie?“ Meg hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er die Frage kaum verstand.  
Er räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er antwortete: „Sie ist im selben Krankenhaus wie Ben. Aber sie steht unter Polizeibewachung, obwohl ich glaube, dass das nicht nötig ist.“ „Wieso?“, flüsterte Meg. Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Wir haben vermutet, dass sie, aus welchem Grund auch immer, ebenfalls unter Drogen stand.“ „Und?“ „Meg, was ich dir jetzt erzähle bleibt unter uns.“, meinte er eindringlich. Sie nickte.  
„Lt. Welsh und ich haben mit Dr. Amos gesprochen.“, begann Ray. „Da sie als potentielle Straftäterin gilt, hat er aufgrund der laufenden Ermittlungen seine Schweigepflicht aufgehoben. Meg, sie hat einen inoperablen Hirntumor. Sie wird sterben.“ Megs kaffeebraune Augen starrten ihn geschockt an. „Oh...“, machte sie nur. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Victoria bedauern oder darüber froh sein sollte. Zumindest wäre Ben dann frei. Frei…  
„Ray?“ „Hm?“ „Weiß es Ben?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Dr. Amos meinte, er müsse erst mal sein eigenes Leben sortieren.“ Sie nickte. „Ich verstehe. Aber wir sollten es ihm besser sagen, bevor es zu spät ist. Er wäre uns sonst ewig böse.“ Ray grinste. „Ja, das habe ich auch gesagt.“ 

Ben lag in seinem Bett und grübelte. Meg war also seine Frau, nicht Victoria. Das sagte er so lange in Gedanken vor sich hin, bis er es glaubte. Nein, eigentlich wusste er es längst. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Auch erinnerte er sich an das Haus, das sie gekauft hatten. Jedes Detail sah er vor sich. Sogar den Treppenlift, der bereits darin war, als sie eingezogen waren und den er häufig benutzt hatte, wenn es ihm nicht so gut ging. Nun benutzte er ihn nur, weil Pünktchen damit Spaß hatte. Er lächelte traurig. Pünktchen… Sein kleiner Junge. Er hatte Sehnsucht nach ihm.  
Dr. Amos betrat das Zimmer und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Na, Mr. Fraser, wie geht’s?“, fragte er fröhlich. Ben sah ihn traurig an. „ich vermisse mein Kind.“, antwortete er leise. „Wann kann ich hier raus?“ Der Arzt meinte: „Nun, ich werde Ihnen jetzt nochmal Blut abnehmen, um testen zu lassen , ob Sie frei von den Drogen sind. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, können Sie bald nach Hause. In ein, zwei Tagen, denke ich. Zu Hause werden Sie sich sicherlich schneller erholen, weil Sie in Ihrer gewohnten Umgebung sind.“ Ben nickte.  
„Dr. Amos?“ „Ja?“ „Was ist mit Victoria?“ Der Arzt seufzte. Ben aber ließ nicht locker. „Bitte, Doktor, sagen Sie es mir. Ich muss es wissen.“ Dr. Amos zog einen Stuhl an Bens Bett und setzte sich zu ihm. Erwartungsvoll sah Ben ihn an. Dann begann der Arzt: „Also...normalerweise darf ich es Ihnen ja nicht sagen, aber da Ms. Metcalf Sie als ihren nächsten Angehörigen angegeben hat… Mr. Fraser, Ms. Metcalf ist sehr krank. Wahrscheinlich schon sehr lange. Sie leidet an einem Hirntumor, der nicht operiert werden kann. Ein sogenanntes Glioblastom. Das ist ein schnell wuchernder Tumor, der in fast allen Fällen tödlich endet. Sie ist bereits im Endstadium. Sie wird sterben. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Fraser.“  
Ben war geschockt. Er setzte sich auf und starrte den Arzt mit großen Augen an. Das konnte er nicht glauben! „Ist das wahr?“, flüsterte er. Der Arzt nickte. „Ich fürchte, ja.“ Ben rieb über sein Gesicht. „Oh, mein Gott!“, stöhnte er. Dann sah er den Arzt an und fragte: „Wie lange hat sie noch?“ Dr. Amos blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Sie liegt im Koma.“ Im Koma! Ben war entsetzt.  
Und sie war allein. Sie hatte niemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte, der für sie da war. Niemand hielt ihre Hand, wenn sie litt und niemand würde bei ihr sein, wenn sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat. Und sie hatte IHN, Ben, als nächsten Angehörigen angegeben. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn ja doch auf irgendeine merkwürdige Weise? Verdammt, sie war erst neunzehn Jahre alt gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal traf. Fast noch ein Kind. … Nein, das durfte er nicht zulassen. Sie durfte nicht alleine sterben. Er sollte bei ihr sein.  
„Kann ich zu ihr, Dr. Amos?“, fragte er leise. Doch der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Mr. Fraser. Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Außerdem liegt sie im Koma, wie gesagt. Sie wird nichts mitkriegen.“ „Das muss nicht sein.“, protestierte Ben. „Als ich angeschossen wurde, lag ich auch im Koma. Zehn Tage lang. Und ich habe alles mitbekommen. Alles...“  
„Das ist nicht dasselbe, Mr. Fraser.“, sagte der Arzt. „Warum lassen Sie es nicht auf sich beruhen? Ich meine, ich verstehe nicht...nachdem, was sie Ihnen und Ihrer Familie angetan hat.“  
Bens Augen wurden dunkel und er bekam einen harten Zug um den Mund. „Sie haben recht, Dr. Amos.“; sagte er fest. „Sie verstehen wirklich nicht.“ Seufzend schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und erhob sich. „Also schön.“, meinte er. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Ich nehme jetzt die Blutprobe und danach ruhen Sie sich aus. Und Sie sollten mit Ihrer Frau darüber sprechen.“  
Als der Arzt gegangen war, lehnte Ben sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Nein, er konnte es Meg nicht sagen. Sie würde es noch weniger verstehen, als Dr. Amos. Das war etwas, das er mit sich selbst ausmachen musste.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben hat Alpträume und tut etwas, mit dem er nicht klarkommt. Meg versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er weicht ihr aus. Nicht mal anfassen darf sie ihn.  
> Doch eines Morgens bekommt er einen Anruf, der seine Welt erschüttert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun war endlich mal wieder Zeit, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich wünschte, es würde schneller gehen, doch ihr wisst ja, wie das ist im Leben. Erstens kommt es anders und Zweitens, als man denkt.   
> Dieses Kapitel ist sehr düster.   
> Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß.

Kapitel 13

Zwei Tage später durfte Ben nach Hause. Ray, Meg, Pünktchen und Dief holten ihn ab. Er nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. „Pünktchen...“; flüsterte er, „Ich habe dich so vermisst.“ „Dadda:“; machte der Kleine. Dief sprang bellend an Ben hoch. Der hockte sich hin, immer noch den Jungen auf dem Arm und knuddelte den Wolf. „Schön, dass es dir gut geht, Dief.“, sagte er. Pünktchen packte Dief am Ohr und sagte: „Wau.“   
„Na los! Schluss mit den rührseligen Szenen.“, rief Ray. „Ich muss wieder zur Arbeit.“ Sie lachten, dann stiegen sie alle in den Riv.  
Als sie vorm Fraser-Haus hielten und ausstiegen, blieb Ben kurz stehen und musterte das Haus. Meg nahm seine Hand und fragte leise: „Erkennst du es, Liebling?“ Er nickte. „Ja. Unser Haus. Natürlich. Wir haben es von Mrs. Mazzini gekauft und es war behindertengerecht umgebaut, weil Mr. Mazzini seit einem Schlaganfall im Rollstuhl saß. Nun, da er gestorben war und seine Frau das Haus nicht allein bewirtschaften konnte, hat sie es uns verkauft und ist zu ihrer Tochter nach Kalifornien gezogen.“   
Dann drehte er sich abrupt zu Ray um und sagte: „Ray? Wir müssen das Baumhaus noch fertig bauen.“ Ray lachte. „Machen wir, Benny. Machen wir. Jetzt sollten wir aber erst mal reingehen, es regnet.“ „Oh.“, machte Ben.  
Ma erwartete sie bereits. Sie hatte das Haus aufgeräumt und gekocht. Als Ben zu ihr in die Küche kam, nahm sie ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. „Willkommen daheim, Benito!“, rief sie strahlend, als wäre er von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt. Und irgendwie war er das ja auch. Von einer Seelenreise.   
Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Ma und Ray. Ma meinte, wenn sie irgendetwas brauchten, sollten sie nicht scheuen sie anzurufen. Meg bedankte sich, versprach es und brachte sie zur Tür. Als sie zurück kam, saß Ben im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und spielte mit Pünktchen.  
„Hi.“, sagte sie zögernd. Jetzt war sie zum ersten Mal nach dieser Geschichte mit ihrer Familie alleine. „Hi.“, erwiderte Ben und lächelte sie an. Pünktchen quengelte. „Du musst deinen Mittagsschlaf machen.“, meinte Meg. Ben sah sie mit seinem Scheinwerferblick an. „Ich?“ Sie lachte. „Er.“, sie nahm Pünktchen auf den Arm und ging mit ihm zur Tür.

Nachdem sie den Kleinen ins Bett gebracht hatte, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie mit Ben redete, aber er war nicht da. „Ben?“, rief sie. Dann sah sie, dass die Tür zur Terrasse offen war. Ben stand draußen, die Augen geschlossen und hielt das Gesicht in den Regen. Sie wusste, er liebte den Regen. Lächelnd ging sie zu ihm und legte ihm den Arm um die Hüften. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück und starrte sie an. Dann lächelte er. „Hi.“ Verlegen rieb er an seinem Ohrläppchen. Meg sah irgendwie enttäuscht aus. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie leise. Er nickte. „Ja, alles okay.“ „Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Komm rein, wir müssen reden.“   
Reden!   
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich plötzlich und er atmete heftig.   
Worüber wollte sie reden? Es gab nichts zu bereden, alles war gut, so wie es war. Er war zu Hause. Mit seiner Familie. Das reichte. Alles andere zählte nicht.   
„Ben?“ Meg berührte seinen Arm, doch er zuckte zurück. „Ent...entschuldige.“, stammelte er. Die tiefe Traurigkeit in ihren Augen brach ihm das Herz. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mir noch etwas Zeit, ja?“ Sie nickte traurig und ging hinein.

Nach einer Weile kam er ins Haus. Meg stand in der Küche und machte den Abwasch. Er bemerkte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Es tat ihm sehr leid. „Meg...“, begann er leise. Sie wischte mit der Hand die Tränen fort und sah ihn an. Er nahm ein Geschirrtuch und begann, die Teller abzutrocknen. Sie schwiegen. Wie gern hätte sie mit ihm geredet, hätte mit ihm über seine Gefühle gesprochen. Wusste er, was mit...dieser Frau war? Empfand er noch was für sie? Liebte sie sogar?   
Aber er wich ihr, Meg, aus. Wenn sie ihn berührte, zuckte er zusammen und ging auf Abstand.   
„Ben.“, sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ben, du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe und daran wird sich nichts ändern, verstehst du? Auch wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst.“ Er sah sie mit diesem unglaublich blauen Blick an. Was sollte er sagen? Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was er im Moment empfand. Ob er überhaupt irgendwas empfand. „Meg, ich...“, Er rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Ich...ich bin so...durcheinander. Bitte. Ich muss erst mal mit mir selbst klarkommen. Im Moment weiß ich nicht...“ Er brach ab und seufzte. „Bitte, lass mir etwas Zeit, okay?“ Sie lächelte traurig. „Natürlich, Liebling. Soviel du brauchst.“ „Danke.“ Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. 

In dieser Nacht wachte Meg auf, weil Ben schrie. Er hatte wieder einen Alptraum. „Ben!“, rief sie erschrocken und schaltete das Licht an. „Ben!“ Sie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Nein! Nicht! Ich will nicht! Lass mich los!“, schrie er und schlug um sich. „Hey, alles ist gut. Du bist zu Hause.“, versuchte Meg ihn zu beruhigen. Er wehrte sich. „Ben! Es ist okay. Ich bin's, Meg.“  
Plötzlich packte er sie und hielt sie fest. So fest, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. „Ben!“, keuchte sie. „Lass mich los.“ Sein Unterarm drückte auf ihre Kehle. „Lass...mich...endlich...in...Ruhe!“, ächzte er. „Ben...“ Nur noch ein Krächzen kam aus ihrer Kehle. „Du...tust mir...weh...“   
Er stöhnte laut, ließ aber nicht los. Meg bekam Angst. Er war so in seinem Traum gefangen, dass er ihr ernsthaft schaden konnte. Sie musste sich befreien, bevor er sie erwürgte. „Ben...“ Ein letzter Versuch. Dann rammte sie ihm das Knie in die kaum verheilten Weichteile.   
Er schrie vor Schmerz, ließ sie los und krümmte sich. Nun war er wach.   
Was war passiert? Meg sah ihn an. Sie hielt ihre Kehle und in ihren Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen. „Meg...“, keuchte er. „W...was...“ Stöhnend hielt er sich den Unterleib.   
Meg wurde langsam ruhiger und atmete tief durch. Ihre Kehle schmerzte. „Ben.“ Sie räusperte sich. „Du hattest einen furchtbaren Alptraum und hättest mich fast erwürgt. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, als dich in die...“ Sie zeigte auf seinen Schritt. „Tut mir leid.“  
Er starrte sie mit riesigen Augen an. „Was?!“, japste er. Der Schmerz ließ nach und so langsam konnte er wieder klar denken. Plötzlich traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. „Bitte entschuldige.“, flüsterte er. „Ich...ich hab das nicht gewollt.“ „Ich weiß.“ Sie lächelte. „Ist schon okay. Bist DU okay?“ Erst nickte er, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“, meinte er tonlos. Sie seufzte. „Ach, Ben. Komm, leg dich wieder hin.“ Er tat es, aber keiner von beiden fand Schlaf.

Irgendwann hörte Ben Megs gleichmäßiges Atmen und wusste, sie schlief. Was hatte er getan? Er hätte sie beinahe umgebracht. Das war nicht zu entschuldigen, auch wenn er einen Alptraum hatte. Sein Genitalbereich pochte schmerzhaft. Sie hatte ihn getreten. Zu Recht. Schließlich hatte er sie in Gefahr gebracht. Er hatte es verdient. Oh, Mann! Was hatte er getan? Das durfte auf keinen Fall noch einmal passieren! Auf gar keinen Fall!   
Er konnte nicht hier bleiben, solange er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Langsam stand er auf und hinkte aus dem Zimmer. Zuerst ging er ins Bad. Er musste seinen Genitalbereich kühlen, damit der Schmerz nachließ. Er war knapp geheilt und nun… Naja, er hatte es verdient.   
Mit einem Eisbeutel im Schritt legte er sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa.   
Dief kam zu ihm und stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an. „Ich bin okay, Kumpel.“, sagte er leise und schloss die Augen. Dief blieb in seiner Nähe.

Als Meg am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte sie fest, dass das Bett nebenan leer war. Also war Ben schon aufgestanden. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach Acht. Ziemlich früh, wenn man nicht zur Arbeit musste. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie Pünktchen noch nicht gehört hatte. Es war doch seine Zeit.   
Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf. Sie dachte an Ben und was er letzte Nacht getan hatte. Das war gefährlich und es machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er geträumt hatte, aber sie wusste, es musste der schlimmste Alptraum gewesen sein, den er je gehabt hatte. Sollte das jetzt öfter passieren, dann gute Nacht, dachte sie sarkastisch.   
Nun, Ben war gestern erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Dr. Amos hatte gesagt, er müsse das alles erst verarbeiten und Ben hatte sie gebeten, ihm Zeit zu lassen. Na gut. Sollte er sich soviel Zeit nehmen wie er brauchte. Aber so etwas wie letzte Nacht durfte nie wieder passieren. Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Ihr Hals tat etwas weh und sie rieb mit den Händen darüber. Dann stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie hörte Stimmen, Lachen und Bellen im Garten und lehnte sich ein Stück hinaus, um besser sehen zu können.   
Ben, Pünktchen und Dief tollten draußen umher. Der Wolf hatte einen Ball und Vater und Sohn versuchten, ihm diesen abzujagen. Pünktchen quietschte vor Vergnügen und Meg musste lächeln.   
Zum Glück schien Ben mit seinem Jungen gut auszukommen. Er schnappte den Kleinen, setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern und hinkte, so schnell es ging, hinter Diefenbaker her. Der blieb wartend stehen, ließ die Beiden ein Stück näher kommen, um dann mit einem Satz zu flüchten.   
„Dadda! Wau!“, rief Pünktchen und Ben antwortete: „Ich versuche es ja, Sohn, aber er ist einfach zu flink.“ „'all!“, rief der Kleine. „Da, 'all!“ „Dief!“, rief Ben. „Pünktchen möchte seinen Ball!“ Der Wolf aber verschwand um die Hausecke, Ben und seinen Sohn auf den Fersen.“   
Meg konnte sie nun nicht mehr sehen, hörte aber ihr fröhliches Lachen und Rufen. Sie seufzte. Hoffentlich wurde alles gut. Dann ging sie in die Küche und machte das Frühstück. 

Da das Wetter wieder schön war, deckte sie den Tisch auf der Terrasse. Ihre „Männer“ kamen zurück. Pünktchen hielt den Ball in seinen Händchen und tapste ungeschickt in ihre Richtung. Dief sprang bellend um ihn herum und Ben hinkte hinterher.   
Als der Junge seine Mutter erblickte, ließ er den Ball fallen, streckte die Ärmchen aus und lief strahlend auf sie zu. „Mammamm!“, rief er fröhlich. Meg ging ihm entgegen und nahm ihn hoch. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“, sagte sie und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss. „Hast du schön gespielt mit Daddy und Dief?“ „Dadda. Wau.“, sagte das Kind und rieb in bester Fraser-Manier sein Ohr.

Ben blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und sah zu ihr hinüber. Er wünschte sich, sie würde ihn auch in den Arm nehmen und küssen, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, er würde es nicht ertragen, würde ihr ausweichen und die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen würde ihm das Herz brechen. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte im Moment einfach keine Berührungen von einer Frau ertragen, nicht mal die von Meg. Seiner eigenen Frau. Nur Pünktchen durfte ihm nahe sein. Und Dief. Und nach dem, was er letzte Nacht getan hatte, würde Meg ihn sowieso nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe haben wollen.   
Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging langsam den Weg entlang zu seinem geliebten Rosengarten.   
„Ben?“, hörte er Meg plötzlich rufen und blieb abrupt stehen. Er zwinkerte kurz die Tränen weg, die sich in seinen Augen gebildet hatten und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Willst du nicht mit uns frühstücken?“, fragte sie. Oh, wie gern wollte er das. Er wollte nichts lieber, als mit seiner kleinen Familie zusammen sein, hatte aber das Gefühl, nicht mehr dazuzugehören. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. In seiner Kindheit hatte er das oft genug zu spüren gekriegt.   
„Na, was ist?“, fragte Meg. Langsam ging er zurück. Vor der Terrasse blieb er stehen und sah Meg von unten herauf an. Schüchtern sagte er: „Wenn du es noch willst…?“   
Für eine Sekunde spürte sie Ärger in sich aufkommen, schluckte ihn aber sofort wieder hinunter. Er konnte ja nichts dafür. „Oh, Ben.“, seufzte sie nur.  
Er hinkte die Stufen hinauf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er kam sich vor wie ein Fremder.   
„Möchtest du Kaffee oder lieber Tee?“, wollte Meg wissen. Er antwortete nicht, schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. „Ben?“ Sie berührte leicht seinen Arm. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück. „Entschuldige.“, sagte sie leise. Er vermied es, sie anzusehen, konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen nicht ertragen. Er zwinkerte und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. „Kaffee oder Tee?“, wiederholte Meg. Er zuckte die Achseln. „Egal.“ „Ben!“ Er grinste schwach. „Tee.“, antwortete er leise. Sie seufzte und goss ihm eine Tasse Tee ein.   
Das Frühstück verlief ziemlich schweigsam. Nur Pünktchen plapperte und Dief winselte bettelnd. Ben aß kaum etwas. Seufzend schüttelte Meg den Kopf. „Ben.“, sagte sie. „Es ist okay.“ Er nickte und lächelte traurig. Nein, es war nicht okay. Nicht für ihn. Er brauchte sich nur den Abdruck an ihrem Hals anzusehen. Er hätte sie beinahe getötet. Er war ein verdammter Psychopath! Und das alles war Victorias Schuld.   
Er hatte nicht mehr an sie gedacht, seit Dr. Amos ihm von ihrer tödlichen Krankheit erzählt hatte. Sie lag im Koma und musste sterben. Und sie hatte ihn als ihren nächsten Angehörigen angegeben. Er musste sich nach ihr erkundigen, hatte aber keine Kraft dazu. Am liebsten wollte er einfach alles vergessen, doch das war leider nicht möglich.

Meg wusste, dass er sich ihr entzog. Nach dem Frühstück ging er mit Diefenbaker raus und kam erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen zurück. Meg fragte ihn, ob er Lust hätte, nach dem Mittagessen mit ihr und Pünktchen zum See zu fahren. Er stimmte zu.   
Nach Pünktchens Mittagsschlaf zog Meg den Kleinen an und sagte: „Hey, wir gehen jetzt spazieren. Du, Daddy, Dief und ich.“ „Dadda.“, sagte Pünktchen. Sie seufzte traurig. „Ich wünschte, dein Daddy wäre wieder okay.“ „Dadda, 'kay?“ Pünktchen zupfte an seinem Ohr. Meg lächelte und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss. „Ja, mein Kleiner. Daddy kommt wieder in Ordnung. Er braucht nur etwas Zeit. Komm, sehen wir mal nach wo er steckt.“   
Sie fanden Ben und Dief im Rosengarten. „Hi.“, sagte Meg leise. „Bist du bereit?“ Ben nickte. „Ja, gehen wir.“ 

Sie schlenderten die Uferpromenade entlang und aßen Eis. Pünktchen und Dief versuchten Möwen zu jagen. Meg schob Pünktchens Sportwagen und Ben hinkte nebenher. Sie beobachtete ihn von der Seite. „Ben?“, fragte sie leise. „Hm.“ Erschrocken sah er zu ihr hinüber. „Woran denkst du?“, wollte sie wissen. „An nichts Besonderes.“, antwortete er. Sie seufzte. „Weißt du, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast...“ „Meg.“, unterbrach er sie. „Lass gut sein, ja?“ „Nein. Ich merke doch, wie es dich belastet. Meinst du, ich möchte das für den Rest meines Lebens so hinnehmen? Du weichst mir aus. Lässt mich nicht an dich heran, ja, ich darf dich nicht mal berühren. Wie soll ich das bitte aushalten?“   
Er war stehen geblieben und sah sie an. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel und Meg konnte klar erkennen, welch ein Sturm in ihm tobte.   
Dann sagte er plötzlich hart: „Sie wird sterben, Meg. Sie wird sterben und ich habe nicht die Kraft, zu ihr zu gehen. Niemand sollte allein sterben und sie hat mich als ihren nächsten Angehörigen angegeben. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht, verstehst du?“  
Meg sah ihm in die Augen. Er tat ihr furchtbar leid und am liebsten hätte sie ihn in den Arm genommen, wollte ihn aber nicht verschrecken.   
„Ich weiß, Ben.“, flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß Bescheid und egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde alles akzeptieren.“ Er lächelte kurz. „Danke.“ 

Am Abend, als Meg ins Bett gehen wollte, fragte sie ihn, ob er mitkommen wollte. „Ich komme gleich nach.“, sagte er. Aber er tat es nicht. Er schlief auf der Couch, weil er Angst hatte, ihr im Schlaf wieder wehzutun.   
Als die Alpträume kamen, war Dief da um ihn zu trösten.  
Lange vor dem Morgengrauen stand er auf und zog sich an. Dann rief er den Wolf und sie gingen laufen. Ben liebte es, so früh am Morgen unterwegs zu sein, wenn noch alles schlief. Dief trottete neben ihm her. Ben war nicht mehr so schnell wie früher, wollte das Laufen aber um keinen Preis missen. Er konnte dabei seine Gedanken ordnen.

Als er zurück nach Hause kam, klingelte das Telefon. Verwundert starrte er darauf. Es war doch erst fünf Uhr morgens. Dief sah ihn fragend an. Ben zuckte die Achseln und nahm den Hörer ab. „Fraser.“, meldete er sich zögernd. „Mr. Fraser?“ „J...ja?“ „Ben Fraser?“ „Ja.“ „Hier ist das Krankenhaus. Kennen Sie eine Ms. Victoria Metcalf? Sie hat Sie als Notfallkontakt angegeben.“ Bens Herz begann zu rasen und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Sein Magen krampfte und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. „Ja.“, flüsterte er. „Ist...ist sie...“   
„Mr. Fraser, Ms. Metcalf ist aus dem Koma erwacht, aber ich fürchte, sie wird den Tag nicht überleben. Tut mir leid. Sie bat mich, Sie zu kontaktieren. Sie möchte Sie sehen.“   
Ben schluckte ein paar Mal, wurde aber den Kloß im Hals nicht los. „Ich bin unterwegs, danke.“, sagte er mit krächzender Stimme.   
Für einige Sekunden stand er da wie erstarrt. Eine eisige Faust griff nach seinem Herzen. Victoria lag im Sterben. Und sie wollte ihn sehen. Vielleicht wollte sie endlich ihren Frieden mit ihm machen? Er bemerkte das gleichmäßige Tuten aus dem Hörer und starrte ihn an wie etwas Fremdes, etwas Feindliches. Dann legte er auf, griff nach seiner Lederjacke und dem Helm. Er würde das Quad nehmen.   
„Dief.“, sagte er leise zu dem offensichtlich besorgten Wolf. „Ich muss weg. Pass auf meine Familie auf, ja?“ Dann stürmte er aus dem Haus.

Meg wachte auf und bemerkte, dass Ben nicht neben ihr lag. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Halb Acht. Naja, da war er schon lange auf. Über das Babyfon hörte sie Pünktchen. Aber er weinte nicht, er erzählte vor sich hin. Sie musste lächeln. Er führte Selbstgespräche, wie sein Daddy. Aber wo war Ben? Sicherlich mit Dief draußen. Sie stand auf, zog ihren Morgenmantel an und verließ das Schlafzimmer.   
Dief kam winselnd auf sie zu. „Nanu?“, wunderte sie sich. „Guten Morgen, Dief. Wo ist denn dein Herrchen?“ Natürlich konnte der Wolf ihr keine befriedigende Antwort geben.   
Sie ging erst mal ins Kinderzimmer. Pünktchen saß in seinem Kinderbett und strahlte sie mit seinen blauen Fraser-Augen an. „Mammamm.“, sagte er und reckte ihr die Ärmchen entgegen. Lächelnd nahm sie ihn hoch. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“, sagte sie. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“ „Da. Wau“, rief der Kleine und zeigte hinter sie. Dief stand in der Tür und sah die Beiden mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „Dief. Was ist passiert?“, fragte Meg. Sie hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ben. Irgendwas war mit Ben. Nun, wenigstens schien er diese Nacht keine Alpträume gehabt zu haben.   
Sie zog Pünktchen an und ging mit ihm in die Küche. Sie setzte den Kleinen in seinen Hochstuhl und fütterte Dief. Dann begann sie Frühstück zu machen. Ben war immer noch nicht zurück. Er hatte auch keine Nachricht hinterlassen und sein Handy lag im Wohnzimmer.

Ben fuhr wie der Teufel. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät. Hoffentlich hatte er noch die Chance, die Dinge richtig zu stellen. Als er einem anderen Fahrzeug versehentlich die Vorfahrt nahm und fast einen Unfall verursachte, fuhr er etwas vorsichtiger. Schließlich wollte er diese Chance nutzen und Meg würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn ihm etwas passierte.   
Als er vor dem Krankenhaus ankam, parkte er das Quad und es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob er im Parkverbot stand. Dann nahm er den Helm ab, hängte ihn an den Lenker und stürmte zum Eingang. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich zu der Station durchgefragt hatte, auf der Victoria lag. Ein Arzt kam ihm entgegen. „Mr. Fraser?“ Er nickte. „Ja.“, keuche er, etwas außer Atem. „Ich bin Dr. Seamus.“, sagte der Arzt. „Kommen Sie bitte.“ Ben folgte dem Arzt zu einem Zimmer. Dr. Seamus öffnete die Tür zu einem abgedunkelten Raum und meinte entschuldigend: „Sie verträgt kein Licht. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn...“ Ben nickte und lächelte kurz. „Danke, Doktor.“ Dann betrat er das Zimmer. Es brannte nur ein winziges Nachtlicht und obwohl es draußen noch dunkel war, waren die Vorhänge zugezogen. Leise ging er hinüber zum Bett.   
Victoria lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Blass und mit eingefallenen Wangen. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Es war still, bis auf das leise Piepen der Überwachungsmaschinen.Ben stand reglos da und sah sie an. Von ihrer einstigen Schönheit war nichts übriggeblieben. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Liebe? Mitleid? Oder Hass?   
„Victoria...“, flüsterte er. Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über ihr vom Tode gezeichnetes Gesicht. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und auch das schien ihr schwerzufallen. „Ben.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören. „Ja.“ Er kniete sich neben ihr Bett und nahm ihre kalte, schlaffe Hand. „Victoria… Es...es tut mir leid...“ „Shh.“ Mit großer Anstrengung hob sie ihre Hand und legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. „Shh. Ist gut, mein Süßer.“, flüsterte sie. Er sah in ihre Augen. Ein tiefer Frieden spiegelte sich darin. Und eine unheimliche Ruhe. „Ben...“, hauchte sie. „Mein geliebter Ben.“ „Nicht reden.“ Er küsste ihren Handrücken. Sie lächelte. „Verzeih mir, Liebster.“ Er nickte. „Ich verzeihe dir, Victoria.“ Mit brechender Stimme und größter Anstrengung sagte sie: „Ich liebe dich, Ben. Und ich freue mich, dass du glücklich bist. Dass du eine Familie hast. Das, was du dir immer gewünscht hast.“ „Victoria...“ „Shh, Liebster. Little Ben ist so zuckersüß und deine Frau würde für dich durch die Hölle gehen. Ich liebe dich, Ben. Für immer.“   
Sie tat einen langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Im ersten Moment dachte er, es ist vorbei und dass er ihre wunderschöne Stimme nie wieder hören würde, aber dann hörte er sie etwas murmeln, dass er nicht verstand. Er legte sein Ohr an ihre Lippen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er einstimmte: „I caught this morning morning's minion, kingdom of daylight's dauphin, dapple-dawn-drawn Falcon, in his riding of the rolling level, underneath him steady air...“  
Als er merkte, dass er das Gedicht alleine weiter rezitierte, stoppte er. Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er küsste ihre kalte Wange und stand auf.   
„Mach's gut, Victoria.“

Den Rest erlebte er wie durch Watte. Ärzte und Schwestern kamen herein. Irgendjemand führte ihn aus dem Zimmer, setzte ihn in einen Sessel in der Wartezone und drückte ihm einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand. Automatisch trank er einen Schluck und verbrühte sich die Zunge an dem heißen Getränk. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Sie war gegangen. Endgültig aus seinem Leben verschwunden… Und aus ihrem.  
Er hatte ihr verziehen.   
Sie hatte ihm verziehen.  
Er wusste, dass sie einsam gewesen war. Sie hatten beide den gleichen Wunsch gehabt. Den Wunsch nach einem Zuhause. Ein Zuhause für die Seele. Nun hatte ihre Seele heim gefunden.  
Er trat ans Fenster und sah in den Sonnenaufgang. „Mom? Dad? Bitte passt auf sie auf, damit sie heim findet. Sie hat doch niemanden.“, flüsterte er und sein Herz tat weh.

„Mr. Fraser?“ Jemand rief ihn, aber alles war so weit weg. So unwichtig und klein. „Mr. Fraser? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Langsam kehrte er in die Realität zurück. „Mein Beileid.“, sagte Dr. Seamus mitfühlend. „Ich brauche eine Unterschrift von Ihnen, aber wenn Sie wollen, können wir das auch später machen.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon okay, Dr. Seamus. Wir machen das gleich.“ Er wollte nicht noch einmal hierher zurückkommen.   
Irgendwann war alles erledigt und er stand vor dem Krankenhaus. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und die letzten Sterne verblassten. Er atmete tief ein. Noch war die Luft klar und kühl, aber er wusste, in wenigen Stunden würde sie stickig, schwül und abgasgeschwängert sein.   
Er stieg auf sein Quad und fuhr zum Michigansee.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben kommt nicht damit zurecht, was passiert ist. Er lässt sich nicht einmal von Meg berühren und schläft draußen. Meg ist verzweifelt und weiß nicht, was sie noch tun kann, um ihm zu helfen. Sie spricht mit Ray darüber und der verspricht ihr, mit Ben zu reden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, liebe Leser.  
> Ich bin wieder da! Nun geht es endlich weiter. Ich hatte leider in den letzten Wochen keine Zeit für ein Update. Das RL forderte all meine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch nun versuche ich, wieder halbwegs regelmäßig zu updaten. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir trotzdem treu geblieben. Danke und viel Spaß!

Als Ray frustriert Lt. Welshs Büro verließ und zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück ging, blieb er plötzlich erstaunt stehen. „Benny!“ Überrascht hob er die Brauen, als er seinen Freund am Schreibtisch sitzen sah. Auf seinem üblichen Platz. In Jogginghosen, Turnschuhen und Lederjacke, mit zerzausten Haaren und unglaublich blass. Als Ben sich zu ihm umdrehte, erschrak er. Diese Augen! Blau und leer, als hätte man seine Seele geraubt.   
„Benny!“ Ray ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Was ist passiert?“ Er bemerkte, dass sein Freund zitterte. „Oh Gott! Was ist passiert? Rede mit mir!“   
Ben machte den Mund auf, aber kein Wort kam heraus. Ray sorgte sich. „Mensch, Fraser.“, sagte er ängstlich. Ben zwinkerte ein paar Mal, dann holte er tief Luft und flüsterte: „“Es ist vorbei, Ray. Sie...sie ist...gegangen.“ Ray runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. „Wie bitte?“ Seine Stimme zitterte. Bens Lippen auch. „Sie ist endgültig gegangen.“, wisperte er kaum hörbar. Ray hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Freund redete. „Benny, ich verstehe nicht...“ „Hilf mir.“, flehte Ben und es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass er Ray aktuell um Hilfe bat. Der stand auf und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Natürlich, Benny.“, sagte er leise. „Aber zuerst musst du mir sagen, was passiert ist.“ Plötzlich hatte er einen schrecklichen Verdacht. Meg! Hatte sie ihn verlassen? Wenn ja, wieso?   
Ben sah ihn von unten herauf an. Mit diesen riesigen, blauen Kinderaugen. „Sie...sie ist tot, Ray. Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben.“ Rays Herz setzte ein paar Sekunden aus. „Wer?“, rief er panisch. „Meg?!“ Der Hauch eines traurigen Lächelns huschte über das blasse Gesicht seines Freundes, als der den Kopf schüttelte. „Victoria.“, flüsterte er rau.   
Ray atmete tief durch und vor Erleichterung zitterten ihm die Knie. „Gott sei dank!“, rief er aus und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ben starrte ihn an. „Nein! Ich meine, Gott sei dank ist nichts mit Meg.“, korrigierte Ray sofort. „Komm, Benny, ich brauch 'nen Kaffee.“ Er stand auf, nahm seinen Mantel und die beiden Freunde verließen das Revier.

Langsam bekam Meg Panik. Es war fast Neun und immer noch keine Spur von Ben. Sie ging mit Pünktchen auf die Terrasse. „Wo kann dein Daddy nur sein?“, fragte sie, mehr sich selbst, als das Kind. Dann sah sie, dass das Quad nicht, wie üblich in der Auffahrt stand. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert mit dieser Höllenmaschine.   
Sie hatten ihm das Quad zu Weihnachten geschenkt, damit er, trotz seiner Gehbehinderung mobil war. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen?   
„Dadda, 'kay.“, plapperte Pünktchen und sah sie mit Bens großen, blauen Augen an. Sie lächelte traurig. „Das hoffe ich, mein Sohn. Er hätte ja wenigstens sein Handy mitnehmen können.“ Dann hatte sie eine Idee. Vielleicht war er ja bei den Vecchios? Sie ging ins Haus und rief Ray an.

Ben und Ray saßen in ihrem bevorzugten Café. Ray trank Kaffee und hatte eine Schachtel mit Donuts vor sich stehen. Ben hielt sich an einer Tasse Tee fest. „Erzähl, Benny.“, forderte Ray ihn auf. Ben atmete tief durch, dann begann er: „ Ich bin heute morgen sehr früh aufgestanden. Es war noch dunkel. Ich schlafe im Moment nicht so gut, weißt du?“ Er seufzte und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. Ray nickte und biss in einen Donut. Ben redete weiter: „Also beschloss ich, mit Dief laufen zu gehen. Naja, zumindest so gut ich kann.“ Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Normalerweise hätte Ray ihn jetzt aufgefordert, auf den Punkt zu kommen, aber der wusste, sein Freund brauchte eben seine Zeit.   
„Als wir zurückkamen, klingelte das Telefon. Es war das Krankenhaus. Man sagte mir, dass...Victoria aus dem Koma erwacht war, dass sie aber den Tag wohl nicht überleben würde. Sie...sie hatte mich als Notfallkontakt angegeben und nach mir gefragt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, Ray. Ich war so...so verängstigt, verstehst du? Nach all dem… Dann dachte ich, das war vielleicht meine zweite Chance. Die Chance, auf die ich immer gehofft hatte.“ Er seufzte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, darüber zu reden. „Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm ich das Quad und fuhr los. Ich hoffte, es war noch nicht zu spät. Dann brachte man mich zu ihr. Sie sah so... zerbrechlich aus, Ray. Sie war so hilflos und verängstigt. Und sie sagte, sie würde mich lieben. Ich glaube, das hat sie wirklich, Ray. Auf ihre eigene, dunkle Weise. Ich...ich habe ihr verziehen. Dann hielt ich sie in meinen Armen, bis sie schlief. Für immer schlief. Sie...sie war so einsam. Ich weiß, wie schlimm Einsamkeit sein kann, Ray, ich...“ Er fing an zu schluchzen. „Es hätte...alles anders sein können.“   
Ray setzte sich zu ihm und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Benny.“, tröstete er. „Jetzt hat sie ihren Frieden gefunden.“ „Jemand muss sich um die Beerdigung kümmern, Ray.“, schluchzte Ben. „Ich...ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie religiös war...“  
Plötzlich klingelte Rays Telefon. Er nahm es aus der Tasche um es auszuschalten. Jetzt konnte er keine Störung gebrauchen. Dann sah er Megs Nummer auf dem Display. „Deine Frau.“, sagte er und hielt Ben das Telefon hin. Ben sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Meg! Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo er war und sorgte sich bestimmt. „Oh je.“, seufzte er. Ray fragte: „Soll ich…?“ Ben nickte und flüsterte: “Danke, Ray.“  
„Meg?“ „Ray? Ben ist weg. Er...“ „Er ist bei mir, Meg. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Er hörte, wie sie erleichtert aufatmete. „Ist er okay?“, wollte sie wissen. „Ja, ich denke schon. Er wird dir alles erzählen, wenn er heimkommt.“ „Wann kommt er?“ „Bald. Keine Angst, er macht keine Dummheiten, versprochen.“   
Als er aufgelegt hatte, sah er zu Ben, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte sanft: „Keine Sorge, Benny, wir werden und um die Beerdigung kümmern. Ich bin für dich da, das verspreche ich. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und rede mit Meg. Erzähl es ihr. Alles. Sie hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Sie ist deine Frau. Und sie liebt dich.“ Ben nickte. „Danke, Ray.“ „Jederzeit, Benny, jederzeit...“

Meg saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Ray hatte am Telefon ziemlich geheimnisvoll geklungen. Was war passiert? Hatte Ben sich al wieder selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Hat er Ray bei irgendeinem Fall geholfen und ist dabei in Gefahr geraten? Wenn er doch nur endlich heimkommen würde.  
Pünktchen verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie spielte mit ihm.  
Dann hörte sie Bens Quad in der Einfahrt. Sie nahm Pünktchen auf den Arm und ging mit ihm auf die Veranda. Ben stieg von seinem Quad und nahm den Helm ab. Als er Meg erblickte, stand er wie erstarrt und sah sie mit seinem Scheinwerferblick an. Ihr fiel auf, wie blass er war und wie müde er aussah. Sie lächelte. Pünktchen strampelte auf ihrem Arm und rief: „Dadda!“ Sie ließ ihn hinunter und er tapste zu seinem Daddy hinüber. Auch Dief rannte Ben entgegen. Der hockte sich hin, nahm Kind und Wolf in den Arm und hielt sie ganz fest.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließ er sie los und stand langsam auf. Meg stand immer noch am selben Platz und blickte ihn an. Pünktchen und Dief liefen in den Garten und Ben ging langsam hinüber zu Meg. Sie stieg die Stufen hinab und kam ihm entgegen. „Hi.“, sagte er zögernd. „Hi.“ Sie lächelte. „Bist du okay?“ Er nickte. „Meg?“, flüsterte er. „Ja?“ „Halt mich fest.“ Sie war erstaunt. Er wollte, dass sie ihn berührte? Das war ungewöhnlich. Seit er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen war, wich er ihr aus, ließ sich nicht mal streicheln.

Sie nahm ihn einfach in den Arm.   
Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich aus der Umarmung und sie sah ihm in die Augen. Die waren dunkel von Trauer und Schmerz. „Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte sie und hob die Hand um ihm die Locken aus der Stirn zu streichen. Das war so eine Angewohnheit von ihr, eine Geste der Zuneigung und des Trosts. Und er wich ihr nicht aus, ließ es zu. Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie zur Terrasse. Sie setzten sich auf die Stufen. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand. Sie beobachteten eine Weile ihren Sohn, wie er mit Dief im Garten herumtollte. Dann sagte Ben leise: „Ich liebe dich, Meg. Dich und Pünktchen. Ihr seid meine Familie. Und Little Caroline.“ Er legte seine große, zärtliche Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie legte ihre darüber und lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ben und egal, was auch geschieht, es wird sich nichts daran ändern, das verspreche ich dir.“ Wieder schwiegen sie. Meg wusste ja, wie schwer es ihm fiel, über sich und seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Sie musste ihm Zeit lassen.   
Nach einer Weile seufzte er und sagte kaum hörbar: „Sie ist tot, Meg. Das Krankenhaus hat heute morgen angerufen, als ich mit Dief vom Laufen kam.“   
Ihre kaffeebraunen Augen starrten ihn entgeistert an. Er schluckte hart. „Sie hatte mich als Notfallkontakt angegeben. Ich musste zu ihr, verstehst du? Sie hatte doch sonst niemanden.“   
Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wieso? Wieso tat er das? Nach alldem, was sie ihnen angetan hatte? Sie war schuld, dass er ein verkrüppeltes Bein hatte. Sie war schuld, dass er so gelitten hatte. Und sie, Meg, auch. Diese Frau hatte ihn und sein Kind entführt, ihn mit Drogen vollgepumpt und gequält. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Mehr als einmal. Sie hatte ihm das Herz raus gerissen und war darauf herumgetrampelt. Und er? Er fuhr zu ihr und...nein, das konnte sie nicht verstehen. Aber sie versuchte, es zu akzeptieren.  
„Sie war einsam, Meg.“, sagte er traurig. „Niemand sollte allein sterben. Und sie...sie hat mich geliebt. Sie wusste aber nicht, wie man das macht, deshalb… Meg, es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich musste das tun. Sie hat nicht sehr gelitten. Gott sei dank. Sie ist friedlich in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Verzeih mir bitte, Meg, aber ich musste zu ihr.“ Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.  
Meg schluckte hart. Nein, verstehen konnte sie das nicht. Diese Frau hatte sein Leben zerstört und er fuhr zu ihr, weil er nicht wollte, das sie in ihren letzten Lebensminuten alleine war? Wieso?   
Ihr kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Hatte er sie immer noch geliebt? Liebte er sie vielleicht noch? Über den Tod hinaus? Wenn es so war, was war dann mit ihr? Meg? Liebte er sie?   
Alles Fragen, die sie nicht gleich beantworten konnte. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, es zu akzeptieren. Aber sie hatte auch Gefühle…  
„Ben?“ „Hm?“ „ … „ „Ach nichts.“ Beinahe hätte sie ihn gefragt. Aber eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht wissen. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Antwort.   
Er blieb fast den ganzen Tag draußen. Wenn er länger im Haus war, bekam er Panikattacken. Meg tolerierte das fürs Erste, aber wenn das so weiterging würde sie darauf bestehen, dass er sich professionelle Hilfe holte.

Ben verbrachte die Nacht draußen. Er hatte seinen Schlafsack und Dief mitgenommen und es sich unter dem Apfelbaum gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte ein kleines Lagerfeuer angezündet, vor dem er jetzt saß. Den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt, starrte er in die Flammen. Dief sah ihn besorgt an und winselte. „Hey, es wird alles gut, mein Freund.“, sagte Ben leise. „Irgendwann wird alles gut, versprochen.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte den Wolf. Müde seufzte er, aber schlafen wollte er nicht. Er hatte Angst vor den schrecklichen Alpträumen. 

Als Meg am Morgen vom Babyfon geweckt wurde, war Ben nicht da. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Sieben. Okay, da war er schon auf. Doch dann sah sie, dass seine Seite des Bettes völlig unberührt war. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf, zog ihren Bademantel an und ging ins Kinderzimmer.   
Pünktchen sah sie mit seinen blauen Fraser-Augen an und steckte den Daumen in den Mund. Seine rosigen Wangen waren tränennass. „Oh, mein armer Schatz.“, tröstete Meg. „Mommy ist ja bei dir.“ Sie hob den Kleinen aus dem Bett und küsste ihn.   
Später saß sie mit Pünktchen beim Frühstück. „Dadda...“, brabbelte der Kleine. „Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Daddy ist.“ , Antwortete sie. „Bestimmt ist er mit Dief draußen.“ „Wau.“, meinte das Kind. 

Gegen Morgen war Ben doch eingeschlafen, aber er schlief nicht lange. Ein Alptraum weckte ihn und er stand auf. Dann rollte er seinen Schlafsack zusammen und prüfte, ob das Feuer aus war.   
„Okay, Dief.“, sagte er. Fragend sah der Wolf ihn an. „lass uns diesen Tag irgendwie herumkriegen.“ Dief wuffte zustimmend und sie gingen zum Haus. Ben ging langsam und hinkte stark. Er war immer noch wund und das Liegen auf dem harten Boden, unter dem Baum, war nicht gerade gut für ihn.

„Dadda!“, rief Pünktchen fröhlich und strahlte. Meg drehte sich um. Ben stand in der Küchentür. Er sah müde aus, war in den selben Sachen wie gestern, mit verstrubbeltem Haar und unrasiert. „Guten Morgen.“, sagte er leise. Mit offenem Mund starrte Meg ihn an. „Wo warst du?“, fragte sie. Ihr Ton war eine Mischung aus Ärger und Sorge. Verlegen grinsend rieb er sein Ohr. „Draußen.“, antwortete er. „Im Garten.“, antwortete er. „Im Garten.“ „Die ganze Nacht?“ Meg war empört. Ben nickte verlegen. „Hmm. Entschuldige.“ „Oh, Ben.“, stöhnte Meg. „Hier.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kaffee. „Setz dich und iss was. Hast du geschlafen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht viel. Ich...ich konnte nicht.“ „Ist okay. Wenn du was gegessen hast, gehst du duschen und dann legst du dich hin.“, bestimmte sie. „Meg...ich...ich glaube nicht...“ „Ben!“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Du siehst furchtbar aus. Du musst schlafen.“ Er seufzte nur und zog es vor, erst einmal nicht zu antworten. Er wusste, sie hatte recht, aber wenn er zu lange im Haus blieb, würde die Angst wiederkommen. Die Angst, eingesperrt zu sein. Er war kaputt. Völlig kaputt. So konnte das nicht weitergehen.   
Meg fütterte Dief, während Ben etwas aß. Er hatte zwar keinen Appetit, wusste aber, dass Meg sich wieder über ihn ärgern würde, wenn er nichts aß.   
Als er gegessen hatte, nahm er sein Pünktchen auf den Schoß und alberte mit ihm herum.   
Nachdem er sich geduscht und rasiert hatte, fragte er Meg: „Ist es auch okay, wenn ich auf der Terrasse im Liegestuhl schlafe?“ Meg, die sein Humpeln bemerkt hatte, antwortete: „Du weißt, dass dein Rücken dich umbringen wird.“ Er sah sie mit seinem Scheinwerferblick an. „Ja, aber ich kann...“ „Schon gut.“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Nimm eine Decke mit.“   
Als er gegangen war, nahm sie das Telefon zur Hand und rief Ray an.

„Ray? Hier ist Meg.“, sagte sie, nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte. Der wusste sofort, dass etwas mit Ben nicht stimmte. Seufzend fragte er: „Was hat mein sogenannter bester Freund nun wieder angestellt?“ Meg lachte freudlos. „Ach, Ray. Er hat die ganze Nacht draußen verbracht. Wenn er länger als eine halbe Stunde im Haus ist, bekommt er Panikattacken. Er schläft nicht, isst kaum und hat anscheinend Schmerzen. Aber er redet nicht mit mir.“ „Hat er dir nicht erzählt, wo er gestern war?“ Ray war empört. „Doch.“, beruhigte sie ihn, „Aber er sagt mir nicht, was er FÜHLT. WIE er sich dabei fühlt. Ray, ich glaube, er liebt sie noch.“ „Sie ist tot, Meg.“ „Ich weiß. Trotzdem.“ „Wo ist er jetzt?“ „Er schläft. Auf der Terrasse im Liegestuhl. Aber das kann so doch nicht weitergehen.“ „Okay, pass auf.“, schlug Ray vor, „Morgen ist Samstag. Ich komm zu euch rüber und wir bauen am Baumhaus weiter. Dann rede ich mit ihm.“ 

In dieser Nacht lag Meg lange wach. Ben hatte es vorgezogen, wieder draußen zu bleiben. Sie nahm es hin, wusste aber, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Doch was sollte sie tun? Am liebsten hätte sie Pünktchen geschnappt und wäre für ein paar Tage verschwunden. Nur wohin? Zu den Vecchios? Das wäre nicht weit genug. Aber vielleicht war es Ben ja egal, wo sie war oder ob sie überhaupt da war.   
Sie liebte ihn. Und sie vermisste ihn schrecklich. Seine Küsse, seine Zärtlichkeiten und sein Lachen, wenn sie morgens im Bett herumalberten. Traurig stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie ihre heiße Stirn an die kühle Scheibe legte und in den dunklen Garten starrte. Irgendwo da draußen war er. Und sie sehnte sich nach ihm.

Wieder saß Ben an der Feuerstelle unter dem Apfelbaum. Dief lag neben ihm und schnarchte. Dief. Sein einziger, loyaler Freund.   
Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Ray war mindestens genau so loyal. Und Meg… Seine Meg. Sie liebte ihn. Wirklich und bedingungslos. Ihn, den Freak. Sie akzeptierte seine Launen. Aber es musste ihr wehtun. Doch im Moment war er unfähig zu fühlen. Seine Seele war erfroren. Und er wusste, diesmal würde er es nicht allein schaffen. Er brauchte Hilfe. Es fiel ihm schwer, das zuzugeben, aber so war es nun mal. Aber zuerst musste er sich um Meg kümmern. Das, was er hier tat, war ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Er ließ sie im Stich, war nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Er musste zu ihr, musste es ihr erklären. Das war er ihr schuldig. Victoria war tot und die Kugel in seinem Rücken war raus. Er konnte laufen, wenn auch eingeschränkt, hatte seinen Job und eine Familie. Er konnte endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und von vorn beginnen. Also was jammerte er herum? Er sollte lieber zu seiner Frau gehen, sie unterstützen und nach vorn sehen. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Er hatte mehr, als er je erwarten konnte und hockte hier in Selbstmitleid!   
Dr. Chang, die RCMP- Psychologin fiel ihm ein. Meg hatte ihn damals dorthin geschickt. Er hatte sich geweigert. Natürlich. Doch Meg hatte es ihm befohlen. Und er war ein paar mal hingegangen. Okay, er würde am Montag einen Termin machen. Das war ein Anfang. Ray hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie sich gemeinsam um Victorias Beerdigung kümmern würden. Gut. Es war vorbei. Er musste aufwachen und wieder zu leben anfangen. Was soll's? Er liebte Meg. Jedenfalls glaubte er das. Und irgendwann würde er auch wieder in der Lage sein zu empfinden.   
Aber jetzt brauchte Meg ihn. Er stand auf und streckte den schmerzenden Rücken. Dann löschte er das Feuer, rief Diefenbaker und ging zum Haus.

„Meg?“, flüsterte er, als er in der Schlafzimmertür stand. „Schläfst du?“ Er hörte, wie sie sich im Dunkeln bewegte. „Ben?“, hörte er sie fragen, dann schaltete sie das Licht der Nachttischlampe an. „Nicht...“, sagte er leise. Sie löschte das Licht wieder und setzte sich auf. „Alles okay?“, fragte sie ihren Mann. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.   
Im Mondlicht sah sie die Umrisse seines Körpers, spürte die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. Er roch nach Holzfeuer und feuchter Erde. Und nach Dief. Sie lächelte. „Hey.“, sagte sie leise und berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm. Er wich nicht zurück, aber sie hörte, wie er heftig atmete. „Bist du okay?“, fragte sie. „Ja...nein...ich...“ Er atmete hart. „Ben?“ Nun war sie besorgt. Am liebsten hätte sie das Licht wieder angeschaltet, um zu sehen ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war, aber er wollte es nicht und sie respektierte seinen Wunsch.   
„Meg...ich...es tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme zitterte. „Hey, es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun muss.“, erwiderte sie zärtlich und streichelte seinen Arm. „Darf...darf ich hierbleiben?“, fragte er flüsternd. Sie spürte, dass er den Tränen nahe war. „Natürlich, Ben. Das würde mich glücklich machen.“, meinte sie leise. Sie fühlte, wie sein Körper von stummem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.   
„Zieh dich aus und leg dich zu mir, ja, Ben?“ Er nickte, was sie aber nicht sehen konnte. Im fahlen Licht des Mondes sah sie wie er aufstand und sich auszog. Eine Weile später kroch er zu ihr ins Bett und kuschelte sich an sie. Meg spürte, wie er zitterte. „Halt mich fest, Meg. Halt mich ganz fest.“, flehte er. „Shh.“, machte sie und streichelte ihn, bis er schlief.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Meg wurde wach, weil sie Pünktchen hörte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass Ben tatsächlich neben ihr lag. Er schlief ruhig und fest. Anscheinend hatte er keine Alpträume gehabt. Sie lächelte. Vielleicht wurde doch noch alles gut.   
Auf einmal hatte sie eine Idee. Sie würden zu seiner Hütte fahren. Pünktchen war ja nun etwas älter und Ben soweit gesund, dass er keine ständige ärztliche Behandlung mehr brauchte. Jedenfalls körperlich. Und sie wusste, wenn er zu Hause war, würde auch seine Seele heilen. Ja, das war ein guter Gedanke. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Sohn.  
Sie nahm den Kleinen mit und ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. „Dadda!“, rief Pünktchen fröhlich, als er seinen Daddy sah. „Dadda...heia?“ Meg lächelte. „Shh. Nicht so laut, Pünktchen.“, flüsterte sie. „Daddy muss schlafen.“ Ben bewegte sich. Meg setzte den Jungen ins Bett und legte sich dazu. Pünktchen kletterte auf Bens Brust und griff nach seiner Nase. Bevor Meg das Kind daran hindern konnte, wachte Ben auf. „Guten Morgen, Sohn.“, sagte er. „Dadda!“, rief Pünktchen begeistert. Dann sah Ben zu Meg und sagte: „Guten Morgen, meine Meg. Hast du gut geschlafen?“ „Ja. Und du?“ lächelte. „So gut wie lange nicht mehr.“ „Das ist schön.“, antwortete sie. Ben gähnte herzhaft. Meg sagte: „Entschuldige, dass Pünktchen dich geweckt hat.“ „Das macht nichts.“, erwiderte er. „Dann kann ich mehr Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen.“ Er schnappte seinen Sohn und kitzelte ihn. Vergnügt jauchzte der Kleine. „Mammamm...“, rief er. „Ha! Deine Mommy kann dir jetzt auch nicht helfen, mein Freund.“, meinte Ben und kitzelte ihn wieder. Pünktchen lachte. Meg mischte sich nun ein und kitzelte Ben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte er, dann aber lachte er und versuchte, ihre Hände festzuhalten. „Hexe!“, rief er lachend. Meg sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen und wusste, er war wieder da.

Am Nachmittag kam, wie versprochen, Ray vorbei. Er hatte das Wochenende frei und wollte mit Ben am Baumhaus weiterarbeiten. Meg öffnete die Tür, Pünktchen auf dem Arm, der gerade von seinem Mittagsschlaf aufgewacht war. „Hallo, Ray.“, sagte sie. „Komm rein.“ Er küsste ihre Wange, kitzelte Pünktchen und sagte: „hallo, Familie Fraser. Ist Big Ben auch zu Hause?“ Meg lächelte. „Ja. Er ist mit Dief im Garten.“ „Geht's ihm gut?“ „Oh ja, Ray. Er hat heute Nacht im Bett geschlafen. Gott sei Dank. Und er hatte keinen Alptraum.“ Sie gingen in die Küche. „Kaffee?“, fragte Meg. „Gern.“ Ray setzte sich an den Küchentisch und nahm sein Patenkind auf den Schoß, während Meg Kaffee kochte.   
„So. Er wird also vernünftig.“, stellte Ray erleichtert fest. Meg stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld.“, sagte sie. „Seine Seele leidet. Weißt du, Ray, ich hatte solche Angst um ihn. Angst, dass er sich wieder in seine Schale zurückzieht und mich nicht mehr an sich ran lässt. Und diese Angst ist immer noch da. Deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir für eine Weile zu seiner Hütte fahren. Ich glaube, er braucht das.“ Ray sah sie an. „Ja, vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee.“   
Nachdem Ray seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, ging er in den Garten zu Ben. Da es heute sehr warm war und er frei hatte, trug er Shorts und ein Hawaii-Hemd. Ben hatte wieder seine abgeschnittenen Jeans und ein Unterhemd an. Und er hackte Holz. Ray blieb für einen Moment stehen und beobachtete ihn. Ben hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und Ray sah, wie seine Muskeln arbeiteten. Er grinste. Wenn das Frannie sehen würde…  
„Hey, Benny!“, rief er. Ben drehte sich um und grinste breit. „Ray! Was machst du denn hier?“ „Ich dachte, wir könnten weiter am Baumhaus arbeiten, wenn du Lust hast.“ Ben schlug die Axt in den Hauklotz und sagte: „Gute Idee.“ „Wie geht’s?“, wollte Ray wissen. „Gut. Wieso fragst du das?“ „Nur so.“ Grinsend legte Ray ihm den Arm um die Schulter.   
Sie arbeiteten weiter am Baumhaus. Wie üblich neckte Ray seinen Freund und sie schienen Spaß zu haben. Meg und Pünktchen saßen auf einer Decke auf der Wiese und spielten. Dief lief abwechselnd von Meg zu Ben und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, auf wen er aufpassen sollte.   
Die beiden Männer hockten im Baum und nagelten Bretter zusammen. Plötzlich hielt Ben inne und starrte zu der Hecke hinter dem Zaun. „Benny?“, fragte Ray besorgt, als sein Freund eine Frage mehrfach nicht beantwortete. Dann folgte er Bens Blick und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Ben zuckte zusammen. „Hey, Benny.“, sagte Ray sanft. „Es ist vorbei. Alles ist gut.“ Ben sah ihn an und lächelte schwach. „Ja, ich weiß. Weißt du schon, wann die Beerdigung sein soll?“ Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich denke, dass der Leichnam Anfang der Woche freigegeben wird.“ „Sagst du es mir?“ „Ja, Benny.“   
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte Ben: „Ray? Ich möchte ihr einen Grabstein kaufen.“ Ray war geschockt. „Was?!“ „Ja.“ Verlegen rieb Ben sein Ohr. „Ich...ich bin es ihr schuldig, weißt du? Wenigstens das.“ Ray seufzte abgrundtief. „Wieso?“, fragte er verständnislos. „Nach all dem, was sie dir angetan hat, solltest du nicht mal zu ihrer Beerdigung gehen, Fraser!“ Ben lächelte traurig. „Das verstehst du nicht, Ray.“ Der wurde ärgerlich. „Du hast recht, ich verstehe es wirklich nicht. Erklär's mir. Liebst du sie noch? Oder was ist es? Mann, du hast eine Familie, Fraser! Eine Frau, die dich liebt, die mit dir durch die Hölle gegangen ist. Und einen wunderbaren Sohn. Was willst du noch damit? Lass sie doch endlich los! Sie ist tot, verdammt! Sie kann dir nichts mehr.“   
Nervös spielte Ben mit dem Hammer in seinen Händen, dann sagte er leise: „Sie hatte niemanden, Ray. Ich war der Einzige. Und ich glaube, sie hat mich wirklich geliebt. … Irgendwie. Ich schulde ihr zehn Jahre ihres Lebens.“ „Nein, Fraser! Du schuldest niemandem etwas! Sie war selbst schuld an ihrer Misere. Es war ihre Entscheidung, kriminell zu werden. DU hast nur deine Pflicht getan.“ Freudlos lachte Ben auf. „Pflicht! Ich hatte sie geliebt, Ray.“ „Was?“ „Nicht jetzt. Damals. In dem Schneesturm und...auf dem Bahnsteig. Selbst die langen Wochen im Krankenhaus habe ich nur an sie gedacht. Doch dann traf ich Meg und meine Gefühle änderten sich. Und als sie Pünktchen entführte, hasste ich sie sogar. Aber sie war krank, Ray. Und sie wünschte sich so sehr eine Familie. Mit mir. Sie hätte ihm nichts getan. Sie wusste, sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und deshalb wollte sie wenigstens die Illusion einer Familie. Das ist sehr traurig und sehr einsam. Und ich weiß, was es heißt, einsam zu sein, glaube mir.“  
„Ich weiß.“, flüsterte Ray. Dann legte er Ben den Arm um die Schultern und sagte: „Na schön. Tu es. Aber sprich mit Meg darüber.“ Ben sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Ray. Sie hat damit nichts zu tun. Sie kannte sie nicht einmal, hat sie nie gesehen. Ich möchte sie da nicht mit reinziehen.“ „Fraser!“, unterbrach Ray. „Meg HAT was damit zu tun. Auch wenn sie sie nicht kannte. Aber sie kennt dich. Und Benny jr. ist auch IHR Sohn und vor allem, DU bist ihr Mann. Begreifst du es nicht? Du musst nichts mehr mit dir allein abmachen. Wenn man eine Frau hat, ist man immer zu zweit. Erkläre es ihr, sie wird es verstehen.“  
„Ray. Ich kann doch nicht...ich...ich meine...Meg...“ Ray seufzte. „Benny. Was kannst du nicht? Meg sagen, dass du Victoria geliebt hast?“ Ben nickte. „Warum nicht? Sie weiß es sowieso. Versuch's doch einfach.“ Ben rieb sein Ohr. „Das möchte ich lieber nicht, Ray.“ „Fraser!“ Ray stöhnte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben möchte nicht bei Meg schlafen, aus Angst, ihr noch einmal wehzutun, also schleicht er sich jede Nacht, wenn sie schläft, hinaus und übernachtet auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
> Doch dann ist Victorias Beerdigung und er möchte sich verabschieden.  
> Kann er das aushalten? Wird danach alles wieder gut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!  
> Ja, ich weiß, es ist ewig her seit dem letzten Update, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Aber nun werde ich versuchen, die letzten paar Kapitel relativ zeitnahe zu posten.  
> Bis dahin, habt Spaß.

Kapitel 15

Später am Abend, Pünktchen schlief längst, ging Ben hinaus auf die Terrasse, während Meg sich im Bad für die Nacht fertig machte. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, war er nicht da. Sie seufzte. Würde er wieder draußen schlafen?  
„Ben?“, rief sie. Dann sah sie ihn draußen auf der Terrasse stehen. Sie ging hinaus. Der Abend war warm und die Luft war klar. So klar, wie sie in einer Großstadt eben sein konnte. Sie stellte sich neben Ben ans Geländer der Terrasse. „Na?“, fragte sie, „Was tust du?“ Leise antwortete er: „Ich sehe mir die Sterne an.“ „Ja,“ antwortete Meg, „so was in der Art dachte ich mir schon. Möchtest du wieder draußen schlafen? Dann solltest du vielleicht eine Matratze mitnehmen, wegen deines Rückens.“ Er lächelte. „Danke, Meg, aber das ist nicht nötig.“ „Ben. Denk an deinen Rücken.“ Er sah sie an. Seine Augen waren dunkel. „Meg, ich habe nicht vor draußen zu schlafen.“ Er sah die Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht. Rays Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. „Erklär's ihr.“  
„Meg?“ „Ja?“ „Ich … ich möchte … einen Grabstein kaufen.“ Sie schwieg. Lange. Na gut. Sollte sie erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.  
Nach einer Weile sagte Meg leise: „Ist okay, Ben. Wenn es dir hilft, damit abzuschließen, dann musst du es tun.“ Sie hörte ihn erleichtert aufatmen. Dann fasste sie allen Mut zusammen. Sie wollte es wissen. Jetzt.  
„Ben?“ „Hm...“ „Liebst du sie noch?“ „Nein.“, antwortete er spontan. „Nein, Meg, nicht mehr. Früher, ja, aber als ich im Krankenhaus lag, damals, nach dem … Unfall, wurde mir klar, dass ich nichts mehr für sie empfand. Und jetzt? Sie hat mein Kind entführt! Und mich gequält. Sie war einsam, Meg. Weißt du, wenn man einsam ist, tut man die merkwürdigsten Dinge. Ich weiß das aus Erfahrung. Zum Schluss tat sie mir nur noch leid. Deshalb will ich den Grabstein kaufen.“  
„Danke.“, flüsterte Meg. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine. Er ließ es geschehen. „Kommst du mit ins Bett?“, fragte sie. Er starrte sie mit diesem Scheinwerferblick an und sie spürte einen Stich im Herzen. „Nein, Ben.“, sagte sie, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass man die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet. Ich möchte nur neben dir liegen und wissen, dass du da bist. Heil und unversehrt. Naja, wenigstens fast.“

Ben lag lange wach. Meg schlief friedlich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Er lag stocksteif auf dem Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Wie gern würde er sich jetzt an Meg kuscheln, sie spüren. Schließlich war sie seine Frau.  
Aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte einfach zu viel Angst. Sobald sie ihn intensiver berührte, bekam er Panik. Dann sah er wieder, wie Victoria sich über ihn beugte und …  
Bei dem Gedanken zuckte er zusammen und unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich in den Schritt zu greifen um sich zu schützen. Er war immer noch wund. Der Arzt hatte ihm eine Salbe verschrieben. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er sie benutzte. Er schämte sich. So sehr, dass er sich nicht mal selbst anschauen konnte, geschweige denn Meg …  
Er seufzte tief. Dann waren da noch die Alpträume. Er hatte ihr wehgetan. Zwar konnte er nichts dafür, aber er hatte es getan. Das war das Schlimmste. Was, wenn das wieder passierte?  
Niemals!  
Leise stand er auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch legte. 

Ein paar Tage später rief Ray an und sagte ihm, dass Victorias Leichnam freigegeben war. Am kommenden Freitag sollte die Beerdigung sein. Gut. Das war sicher gut. Ben wollte heute zum Beerdigungsinstitut und einen Grabstein aussuchen. Ray fragte, ob er ihn begleiten sollte, aber Ben meinte, das müsse er allein tun. Ray hatte Verständnis dafür.  
In der darauffolgenden Nacht schlief Ben wieder auf der Couch. Und er hatte Alpträume. So heftig, dass er schrie und um sich schlug.  
Meg wachte auf, weil sie Geräusche hörte. Schreie und Stöhnen. Es kam aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
„Ben.“ flüsterte sie. „Wach auf! Jemand ist im Haus.“ Sie tastete nach ihm, aber er war nicht da. Sie schaltete das Licht an. Dann hörte sie einen dumpfen Laut, als ob etwas Schweres zu Boden fiel. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf. Ben war nicht neben ihr. „Oh, Mann.“ stöhnte sie, stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als sie das Licht einschaltete, sah sie ihn auf der Couch sitzen. In Unterwäsche, verschwitzt und mit strubbeligem Haar. Auf dem Boden lagen Kissen und eine Decke.  
Zwei riesige, blaue Mountie-Augen starrten sie an.  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. Verlegen rieb Ben sein Ohr und murmelte: „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich geweckt habe.“  
„Wie lange machst du das schon?“ war das Einzige, was sie ihn fragte. Sie hatte geglaubt, er wäre die Alpträume endlich los, aber in Wirklichkeit wartete er, bis sie schlief um dann im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch zu übernachten. Er stöhnte und rieb mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Irgendwann musste sie ihn ja erwischen. „Meg, ich … ich möchte dir nicht noch einmal wehtun.“ sagte er tonlos. Sie seufzte, ging zu ihm, hob Kissen und Decke auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ben. So wird das nichts und das weißt du.“ meinte sie. Er stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und nickte.  
Ja, er wusste das. „Hör zu, Meg.“ sagte er dann und sah sie an. „Am Freitag ist die Beerdigung. Wenn es danach nicht besser wird, gehe ich zu Dr. Chang. Solange schlafe ich auf der Couch, das ist sicherer.“ Zögernd nahm sie seine Hand. „Okay. Gut. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang. Ich liebe dich und das weißt du. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Du wirst mir fehlen in der Nacht, aber wenn du dich damit besser fühlst, ist es okay.“  
Er nickte. „Danke, Meg. Ich weiß wie sehr du darunter leidest, weil ich so ein verdammter Freak bin und ich würde es sogar verstehen, wenn du mich verlassen würdest. Ich bin kaputt, Meg. Und ich weiß nicht, warum du überhaupt noch bei mir bleibst. Ehrlich. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, will nicht, dass du leidest, aber ich … ich kann es nicht kontrollieren und das macht mir Angst, verstehst du?“ Sie sah die tiefe Traurigkeit und den Druck, unter dem er stand, in seinen Augen. Er setzte sich selbst unter Druck.  
„Ben? Liebst du mich?“ fragte sie. Er grinste schief. „Ich … ich weiß nicht … Oh, Meg.“ Er fing an zu zittern. Sein Atem ging schnell und sie wusste, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Sie hatte ihn unter Druck gesetzt. Nun hatte er eine Panikattacke.  
„Ben ...“ Er presste die Hände auf die Brust. „Ben!“ Plötzlich hatte sie Angst um ihn. „Ist okay.“ sagte sie sanft. „Entschuldige, Liebling. Ist okay. Alles ist gut. Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben.“ Sie wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber er wich ihr aus.  
„Luft ...“ keuchte er. „Ich … brauche … Luft ...“ Schwankend ging er hinaus auf die Terrasse.  
Meg sah ihm nach und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.  
Er stand lange da draußen und sah in die Sterne. So ging das nicht weiter! Sie konnte nicht zusehen wie sein Herz zerbrach, dazu liebte sie ihn zu sehr. Sie ging zu ihm hinaus. “Ben.“ flüsterte sie. „Tut mir leid.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah sie aber nicht an.  
„Ist nicht deine Schuld.“ meinte er leise, „Ich bin der Freak.“ „Du bist kein Freak. Du bist mein Mann und ich liebe dich.“ „Danke, Meg.“  
„Hör zu, Liebling.“ schlug Meg vor, „wir werden für ein paar Wochen nach Hause fahren. In deine Hütte. Dann wird es dir besser gehen.“  
Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. „Wirklich?“ „Ja.“ „Und wenn es mir nicht besser geht?“ „Doch, Ben. Ich weiß es.“ Wehmütig lächelte er. 

Am Freitagvormittag war Victorias Beerdigung. Ray holte Ben ab. Er wollte seinen Freund damit nicht allein lassen. Während Ben sich anzog, ging Ray in die Küche zu Meg, die Pünktchen gerade seinen Nachmittagsbrei fütterte.  
„Ist er okay?“ fragte er leise. Meg lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ray. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.“ Ray nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Geh zu Ma. Rede mit ihr. Sie ist allein zu Hause, die anderen sind nicht da. Ich werde schon auf Benny aufpassen.“ „Danke, Ray. Weißt du, er schläft seitdem auf der Couch, weil er Alpträume hat.Vor ein paar Tagen war es so heftig, dass er um sich schlug und ich ihn nicht festhalten oder gar wecken konnte. Er … er würgte mich. Das hat ihm solche Angst gemacht, dass er nicht mehr mit mir in einem Bett schlafen will.“ „Oh, Gott!“ stöhnte Ray und rieb sich über den Kopf. „Ray? Konfrontiere ihn bitte nicht damit, okay? Er macht sich so schon genug Vorwürfe.“ „Ist okay. Geh zu Ma, ja?“ Sie nickte.  
Ben kam in die Küche. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an mit weißem Hemd und Fliege. Und er war nervös und sehr blass. Die Uniform wollte er nicht anziehen, schließlich war das eine Privatsache. Außerdem hatte er sich beurlauben lassen. Ray starrte ihn an. „Wow!“ rief er aus. „Du siehst verdammt gut aus, Fraser.“ Ben grinste schief. „Können wir?“ „Ja.“ Ray stand auf. Ben bemerkte, dass auch Meg ihn anstarrte. Beruhigend lächelte er ihr zu und strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf. „Dadda.“ sagte der Kleine. „Meg? Ich bin bald zurück, mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?“ Sie nickte. „Ich liebe dich, Ben“  
Ray war aufgefallen, dass er seine Frau nicht berührte. Kein Abschiedskuss. Nichts. Aber er wollte nicht fragen.

Ma Vecchio war wie üblich in der Küche zugange, als es klingelte. „Nanu?“ brummelte sie verwundert. Um diese Zeit erwartete sie niemanden. Als sie die Tür öffnete, war sie überrascht. „Margaret, mi cara!“ rief sie aus. „It was passiert?“ Meg lächelte. Sie hatte Pünktchen auf dem Arm und Diefenbaker an ihrer Seite. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dürfen wir reinkommen?“  
Ma lotste sie in die Küche. Meg setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie war müde. Pünktchen spielte mit Dief. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee, mi cara?“ fragte Ma. Meg nickte. Einen Kaffee könnte sie jetzt gut gebrauchen. „Ja, gern. Danke, Ma.“ antwortete sie.  
Während Ma den Kaffee machte, sagte sie: „Mein Raymundo hat mir erzählt, dass heute die Beerdigung ist. Er wollte Benito nicht allein hingehen lassen. Das wird sehr hart für ihn.“ Meg nickte. Dann sagte sie leise: „Ich habe schreckliche Angst um Ben, Ma. Seit dieser Geschichte ist er so verändert. Er schläft draußen oder auf der Couch, weil er furchtbare Alpträume hat. Er … er will mir nicht wehtun.“ „Er würde dir doch nicht wehtun, Margaret. Er liebt dich.“  
Meg sah traurig aus. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Ma. Aber ich liebe ihn, das weiß ich. Neulich hat er mich gewürgt, weil er einen Alptraum hatte. Er wollte es nicht, aber das hat uns beiden Angst gemacht. Ma, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Er leidet und ich leide mit ihm.“  
Plötzlich fing sie an zu schluchzen. „Er mag mich nicht mal mehr berühren. Ich will meinen Mann wiederhaben.“ Ma legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Shh, weine nicht, mi cara. Lass ihm Zeit. Er kommt wieder zu sich. Es ist nur gerade alles sehr schwer für ihn. Erst war er so krank, dann die schwere Operation und kaum hat er sich davon erholt, kam das hier. Das hält auch der Stärkste nicht aus. Und dein Benito ist stark. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Und er hat dich und euren Puntino, das gibt ihm Halt.“  
Pünktchen sah seine Mama an und fragte: „Mammamm?“ Lächelnd nahm sie ihn auf den Schoß. „Ist gut, Pünktchen. Mama ist okay.“ „Mamm … 'kay?“ Meg küsste ihn. „Ja, mein Schatz.“

Ray hielt vor dem Tor des Zentralfriedhofes. In einer halben Stunde sollte Victoria beerdigt werden. Der Grabstein, den Ben ausgesucht hatte, sollte erst später gesetzt werden, wenn die Erde sich genug gesenkt hatte.  
Ray sah zu seinem Freund hinüber. Ben saß blass und nervös auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Benny? Du musst das nicht tun.“ sagte er. „Doch, das muss ich. Das bin ich ihr schuldig.“ „Du bist niemandem etwas schuldig.“ „Oh, doch. Sie hat mich geliebt und ich habe sie verraten.“ „Benny ...“ „Es ist okay, Ray. Ich habe meine Strafe bekommen.“ Ray seufzte tief und rieb mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Es war zwecklos. Im Moment sollte er das so stehen lassen. „Na schön, Benny. Lass uns gehen.“  
Sie betraten die Feierhalle, in der Victoria aufgebahrt war. Ray spürte, dass Ben zitterte und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. Es ist okay, sollte diese Geste bedeuten, ich bin für dich da.  
Ben ging langsam auf den Sarg zu. Ray hielt sich im Hintergrund, bereit, einzuspringen, wenn Ben ihn brauchte.  
Ben starrte die tote Frau im Sarg an. Ray bemerkte wie seine Kaumuskeln zuckten und wusste, er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Ben musterte Victoria. Ihr blasses, unnatürlich geschminktes Gesicht umrahmt von dichten, dunklen Locken. Sie trug ein schlichtes, schwarzes Kleid und hatte die Hände auf der Brust gefaltet. Sie sah aus als ob sie schlief.  
Ben streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Zitternd berührte er ihre Wange. Sie war kalt. Sie hasste die Kälte, wollte, auch wenn sie ihr halbes Leben in Alaska verbracht hatte, immer dahin wo es warm war. Austin. Sie hatte ihm vor uralter Zeit mal gesagt, sie wollte vielleicht nach Austin gehen. Irgendwie war sie wohl auch eine Zeit lang dort gewesen, zumindest ging das aus den Ermittlungsakten hervor.  
Aber das war nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig war, dass sie in seinen Armen sterben durfte. Hirntumor. Inoperabel. Das hatte Dr. Amos ihm gesagt. Sie war nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne gewesen, als sie Pünktchen entführt hatte um an ihn, Ben, heranzukommen. Sie wollte eine Familie. Mit ihm. Sie war so einsam gewesen. Und er wusste wie schlimm Einsamkeit sein konnte. Er war seit frühester Kindheit an Einsamkeit gewöhnt. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. An Einsamkeit gewöhnte man sich nie. Man nahm sie nur hin. Oh, Victoria! Es hätte alles anders werden können …  
Doch nun hatte er eine Familie. Und er hatte eine Frau, die ihn wirklich liebte. Meg. Und er liebte sie auch. Sie litt so schlimm, weil er litt. Das wollte er nicht. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie war immer für ihn da, von Anfang an. Vor allem in der schwersten Zeit seines Lebens. Er musste es ihr sagen. Sagen, dass er sie liebte und dankbar für alles war, was sie für ihn tat.  
Sie war so unglaublich stark. Und was tat er? Ließ sie im Stich. Damit musste Schluss sein.  
Er seufzte tief und wischte die Tränen weg, von denen er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihm über die Wangen liefen.  
„Hör zu, Victoria.“ flüsterte er und berührte wieder ihr Gesicht, „Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich dich geliebt. Da hätte ich alles für dich getan, sogar mich selbst aufgegeben. Aber diese Liebe war nicht gut. Wir waren nicht füreinander bestimmt. Das tut mir leid, aber ich wäre damit nicht glücklich geworden. Nicht auf Dauer. Doch dann traf ich Meg. Ihre Liebe fühlt sich richtig an. Und sie gibt mich nicht auf. Sie zweifelt keine Sekunde an mir, das ist mir jetzt klar geworden. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du nie dein Glück finden konntest, Victoria, aber ich hoffe, dass deine Seele nun Frieden findet. Mach's gut, Victoria und lass mich bitte endgültig gehen, okay? Du bist nun in einer besseren Welt und ich habe meine Eltern gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen.  
Es tut mir leid, dass deine Träume sich nie erfüllt haben, aber meine haben es. Ich habe eine wunderbare Frau, die mich bedingungslos liebt und die ich auch von ganzem Herzen liebe. Meinen süßen Jungen hast du ja kennengelernt und bald werde ich noch ein Kind haben. Wenn du mich wirklich geliebt hast, gönne mir mein Glück und lass mich gehen. Good bye, Victoria. Für immer.“  
Er beugte sich hinab und hauchte ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die kalte Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um. Ray stand wenige Schritte hinter ihm und hatte alles mit angehört, jedes Wort. Und er wusste, jetzt wird alles gut. Wortlos legte er Ben den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Zurück ins Leben.  
Der Rest der Zeremonie verlief relativ unspektakulär. Ben und Ray waren die einzigen Trauergäste. Der Pfarrer fragte Ben, ob er noch ein paar Worte sagen wolle, aber der schüttelte den Kopf. Es war alles gesagt. Und Ray wusste das. Dann sprach der Pfarrer das Gebet und der Sarg wurde hinabgelassen, in die kühle, dunkle Erde.  
Ben und Ray warfen jeder noch eine Handvoll Erde auf den Sarg und dann war es vorbei. Ben starrte hinab in das Erdloch. Seine Augen waren dunkel. Ray legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und sagte leise: „Es ist vorbei, Benny. Dort liegt nur ihr Körper. Ihre Seele ist woanders.“ Dabei verschwieg er, dass sie seiner Meinung nach in der Hölle schmoren sollte. „Komm, Benny, lass uns nach Hause fahren.“ Ben nickte und folgte ihm zum Ausgang.

Als Ben nach Hause kam, war niemand da. Er wunderte sich darüber, hatte er doch gehofft, dass Meg auf ihn wartete. Doch nicht mal Dief war da. Er zog seine abgeschnittene Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Made in Canada“, das Frannie ihm mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, an und ging hinaus in seinen geliebten Rosengarten. Hier fühlte er sich seiner Mutter nahe. Sie hatte sich immer einen Rosengarten gewünscht, aber weil Rosen da oben im eisigen Norden keine Chance hatten, ging ihr Wunsch nie in Erfüllung. Ben erinnerte sich daran, dass er als Kind oft Rosen für seine Mum gezeichnet hatte. Er hatte damals schon erkannt, dass sie sie sehr mochte, obwohl er noch sehr jung gewesen war. Das war inzwischen dreißig Jahre her, aber er erinnerte sich daran, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre. Er ging zu den gelben Rosen mit den orangefarbenen Rändern, die er selbst gezüchtet hatte und die er nach seiner Mum „Caroline“ getauft hatte. Zärtlich nahm er eines der Blütenköpfchen in die Hand und lächelte wehmütig.  
„Ach, Mum.“ seufzte er. „Ich wünschte, du wärst noch hier. Vielleicht wäre dann vieles einfacher gewesen.“  
In seinem Herzen hörte er sie antworten: „Aber ich bin doch hier, Benton. Hier, direkt in deinem Herzen. Und ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du bist ein großartiger junger Mann geworden und du hast eine wundervolle Familie. Deine Meg ist unglaublich. Niemand liebt dich so wie sie. Sie ist immer für dich da, mein Sohn. Immer. Egal wie schwierig es gerade ist. Und mein Enkel ist ein wunderschöner, perfekter kleiner Junge. Du kannst glücklich sein, Ben. Lass Victoria gehen, dein Vater und ich kümmern uns schon um sie. Sie ist zu Hause, mein Liebling. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Kümmere dich um Meg, sie braucht dich. Ich liebe dich, Ben.“  
Mit großen Augen blickte er sich um. Wie konnte das sein? Wer hatte da mit der Stimme seiner Mutter gesprochen?  
„Mum?“ flüsterte er, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Ein zarter, warmer Hauch strich über seine Wange, obwohl kein Lüftchen ging. So als würde ihn jemand streicheln. Er nickte. „Danke, Mum. Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Er atmete tief durch. Das war merkwürdig gewesen. Es war, als ob seine Mutter direkt neben ihm gestanden hatte. Das war nicht logisch zu erklären.  
Zufrieden seufzte er. „Um es mit „Hamlet“ zu sagen: Es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, als uns unsere Schulweisheit erahnen lässt, Horatio.“  
Er ging ins Haus, weil er hungrig war. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte. Außerdem war sowieso Abendbrotzeit. Aber wo war seine Familie? War Meg absichtlich nicht zu Hause, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen? Hatte sie Angst, ihn in einer Verfassung zu finden, mit der sie nicht umgehen konnte? Nun ja, schließlich hatte er es ihr in letzter Zeit nicht gerade leicht gemacht.  
Aber nun würde alles gut werden. Er machte sich Tee und ein paar Sandwiches und setzte sich auf die Terrasse. Er fühlte einen tiefen Frieden. Endlich würde alles gut werden.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg und Ben versuchen, ihre Probleme in den Griff zu kriegen, aber es ist nicht leicht. Manchmal scheint alles wieder normal zu sein, doch sie wissen beide, dass es das längst nicht ist.   
> Meg macht Ben den Vorschlag, für ein paar Wochen in seine Hütte zu fahren, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen und Ben ist begeistert.  
> Dann hat er ein Gespräch mit seinem Vorgesetzten ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Freunde, es geht weiter. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, auch wenn ihr wieder eine Zeit lang warten musstet, aber ihr kennt das ja - das reale Leben gibt einem nicht viel davon.  
> Viel Spaß!

Ray kam nach Hause und fand seine Ma mit Meg, Pünktchen und Dief in der Küche. „Hallo, Familie Fraser.“ sagte er, dann küsste er seine Mutter auf die Wange. „Hallo, Ma.“ „Hallo, Raymundo.“ antwortete sie. „Setz dich, ich mach dir was zu essen. Meg und der kleine Puntino habe schon gegessen und der Diefenbaker tut ja sowieso nichts anderes.“  
Ray grinste und setzte sich. Meg sah ihn an. „Wie geht es Ben?“ fragte sie. „Wie hat er es verkraftet?“ Ray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Meg, aber ich denke er ist bereit, damit abzuschließen.“ Dann erzählte er ihr, wie Ben zu Victorias Leichnam gesprochen hatte. Meg starrte ihn an. „Wo ist er jetzt?“ „Er wollte nach Hause.“ Sie nickte.  
„Ray, ich habe Angst. Angst vor der Nacht, wenn ich ihn im Schlaf schreien und weinen höre und weiß, ich kann ihn nicht trösten, weil er mich nicht lässt. Ich darf ihn ja nicht mal anfassen.“ Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich will meinen Mann wiederhaben.“ Sie räusperte sich und stand auf. Dann wischte sie die Tränen fort und sagte fest: „Und ich werde ihn zurückbekommen! Ich werde um ihn kämpfen, auch wenn er es nicht will. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Frau die Oberhand behält. Sie ist tot und beerdigt und hat keine Macht mehr über ihn. Ich werde ihm beweisen, dass meine Liebe stärker ist als der Tod!“ In ihren Augen leuchtete Stolz.   
Ray grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Recht so, kleine Drachenlady! Hol dir, was dir gehört. Du bist die Einzige, die ihn zähmen kann.“  
Verstohlen wischte sich Ma mit dem Zipfel ihrer Schürze die Augen. Meg nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ben braucht mich. Und ich brauche ihn.“   
Ma küsste sie auf die Wange und sagte: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mi cara.“ 

Als sie heim kam, war Ben nicht im Haus. Sie wunderte sich, aber Pünktchen tapste zielstrebig zur Terrassentür und quietschte: „Dadda!“   
Meg öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. Ben saß in seinem Liegestuhl. Pünktchen und Dief nahmen ihn sofort in Beschlag und Meg hielt sich im Hintergrund. „Dadda.“, sagte der Kleine und kletterte auf Bens Schoß. Der küsste ihn.  
Dann sah er hinüber zu seiner Frau. „Hallo, Meg. Wo wart ihr? Ich habe euch vermisst.“ Sie lächelte erleichtert. „Wir waren bei den Vecchios.“ Ben setzte Pünktchen ab und stand auf. Dann nahm er seinen Teller und die Teetasse, die auf dem Tisch gestanden hatten und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, wann ihr heim kommt, da habe ich mir was zu essen gemacht, aber wenn ...“ Meg lächelte. „Schon gut, Ben.“ unterbrach sie ihn. „Pünktchen, Dief und ich haben schon bei Ma gegessen. Du weißt doch, sie lässt niemanden gehen, bevor er nicht satt ist.“ Ben lachte kurz auf. „Stimmt.“ Dann ging er ins Haus. Meg sah ihm nach und lächelte. Es schien ihm gutzugehen.   
„Siehst du, Pünktchen,“ sagte sie als sie ihren Sohn auf den Arm nahm, „Daddy ist okay.“ Der Kleine zupfte an seinem Öhrchen, ebenfalls eine Geste, die er von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben schien und bestätigte: „Dadda … 'kay.“ Lachend gab Meg ihm einen Kuss. „Ja, mein Sohn und du musst jetzt ins Bett.“

Als sie Pünktchen ins Bett legte, spürte sie plötzlich zwei Arme um ihrer Taille. Ben legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte: „ich liebe euch, meine perfekte, kleine Familie.“   
Meg traten die Tränen in die Augen. In diesem Moment war sie glücklich. Ben schien es besser zu gehen und nur das zählte jetzt. Er gab seinem geliebten Pünktchen einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und wünschte ihm schöne Träume. Dann nahm er zärtlich Megs Hand und sagte leise: „Lass uns den Abend gemeinsam verbringen.“ Meg war überwältigt. „Oh, Ben! Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt habe.“   
Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte Panik in seinen Augen auf und sie verstand. „Nein, nein, Ben.“ sagte sie hastig. „Ich meine, du und ich, gemütlich auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher oder meinetwegen auf der Terrasse, wenn dir das lieber ist.“ Ben lächelte. Wie dumm von ihm, Angst zu bekommen. Angst vor der eigenen Frau. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Als sie Pünktchens Zimmer verließen und zur Treppe kamen, rief er plötzlich: „Komm“ und zog sie mit sich. Er setzte sich auf den Treppenlift und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Dann schaltete er den Lift ein.   
„Ben!“ rief Meg lachend. Er hielt sie fest. „Keine Angst.“ beruhigte er sie. Als sie unten angekommen waren, ließ er sie los und sie sprang auf. „Du bist so ein Blödmann, Benton Fraser!“ lachte sie. Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr und murmelte: „Entschuldigung.“   
„Quatsch.“ sagte sie, legte die Hände um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie dachte nicht nach, reagierte einfach spontan, so wie früher.   
Er erstarrte. Sie ließ ihn los und wich zurück. „Tut mir leid.“ flüsterte sie und in ihren Augen stand Enttäuschung und eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Bens Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er das sah.   
„Oh, Ben. Bitte entschuldige.“ sagte Meg mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich wollte nicht ...“ „Schon gut.“ unterbrach er sie. „Ist ja nicht deine Schuld.“ „Ben ...“ Wortlos ging er nach draußen.

Meg stand wie erstarrt. Was hatte sie getan? Sie wusste doch, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Konnte er gar nicht. Victorias Beerdigung war doch erst heute gewesen. Er brauchte Zeit. Aber für einige Minuten war sie so froh gewesen. Es war fast wie früher. Er hatte die Arme um sie gelegt, hatte mit ihr gescherzt. Er hatte sie … berührt. ER hatte SIE berührt. Das war der Unterschied. Er tat es, wenn ER es wollte. Aber was war mit IHR? Hatte sie denn überhaupt kein Recht ihn zu berühren? Es verletzte sie. Ja, er tat ihr damit weh, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Sie wusste, er konnte nichts dafür. Victoria hatte ihn kaputt gemacht. Aber nun war sie tot und Meg wollte ihren Mann wiederhaben. Verdammt, sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Frau weiterhin Macht über ihn hatte. Er war IHR Mann, verflucht! Und sie war es leid, ständig ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, erst darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, damit sie ihn nicht verletzte.   
Sie war wütend. Wütend und enttäuscht. Sie liebte Ben, wusste aber nicht, wie lange sie es noch aushalten konnte.

Ben saß auf den Terrassenstufen, hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und schluchzte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz in Megs Augen gesehen. Es war seine Schuld. Dabei sehnte er sich doch so nach ihr, nach ihrem Streicheln und ihren Zärtlichkeiten. Er liebte sie. Noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden so geliebt, aber er hatte Angst. Wer liebt ist verletzlich, schwach, angreifbar. Das wusste er aus bitterer Erfahrung. Mehrfach. Also durfte er es nicht zulassen.   
Was war nur los mit ihm, verdammt? Er wollte sie doch so gern an sich ran lassen, aber als sie ihn küsste …  
„Ben? Können wir reden?“ Megs leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Panik kam in ihm hoch. Sie wollte mit ihm darüber reden! Entweder wollte sie, dass er es ihr erklärte, was er nicht konnte oder sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie sich von ihm trennen wollte. Er wollte und konnte nicht darüber reden. Er konnte es sich ja selbst nicht erklären.   
„Ben ...“ So ging es nicht weiter, das war ihm klar. Also gut. Irgendwann musste er den Tatsachen in die Augen sehen. Er nickte stumm, das Gesicht weiter in den Händen verborgen.   
„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“ Sie klang zögernd. Das kannte er nicht von ihr. Margaret Thatcher, nun Fraser, holte sich immer, was sie brauchte. Wieder nickte er stumm. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf die Verandatreppe, ließ aber ein Stück Abstand zwischen ihnen.   
„Ben?“ fragte sie leise und zärtlich. „Bist du okay?“   
Erneutes Nicken. Dann seufzte sie. „Sieh mich an, Ben.“ Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte traurig.   
„Ganz ehrlich, liebst du mich?“ fragte sie. „Ja.“ antwortete er ohne Zögern. Er hatte nicht die geringsten Zweifel daran. „Ja, Meg, das tue ich.“ „Dann ist alles gut.“ sagte sie sanft. „Dann können wir alles schaffen. Du und ich. Das Fraser-Team, weißt du noch?“ Er nickte. „Es tut mir so leid, Meg. Ich wünschte, du könntest mir verzeihen.“ „Oh, Ben, da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Es … es ist nur so, ich … ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse deine Zärtlichkeiten, deine Küsse und, ja, auch den Sex mit dir. Aber ich denke, ich kann damit umgehen. Es ist nicht leicht, weißt du? Du liegst neben mir und ich darf dich nicht berühren. Du stehst vor mir, siehst mich mit diesen wunderschönen, blauen Augen an und ich darf dich nicht küssen. Das tut mir weh, Ben. Aber es ist okay. Ich weiß, du brauchst Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten. Ich liebe dich und egal was kommt, daran wird sich nichts ändern. Ich brauche dich. Wir sind doch eine Familie. Du, ich und Pünktchen.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Und Caroline.“   
Er lächelte traurig und flüsterte: „Und Dief.“ Sie lachte leise. „Ja, Dief natürlich auch. Wir sind schon eine ganz schön große Familie, nicht wahr?“ Er nickte. „Danke, Meg. Danke, dass du mich nicht verlässt, obwohl ich das verstehen könnte.“ „Niemals, mein geliebter Blödmann.“ „Ich hätte es verdient.“ „Nein, Ben. Du hast Liebe und Zuneigung verdient. Und Glück. Einsamkeit und Verlassenheit hattest du die letzten dreißig Jahre deines Lebens. Das ist vorbei. Endgültig. Auch wenn es dir schwerfällt, das zu akzeptieren, aber ich bin immer für dich da. In guten wie in schlechten Tagen, das habe ich geschworen. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt.“  
Sie stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ins Bett kommen, aber wenn du lieber hier draußen bleiben würdest, ist es auch okay.“ Sie ging ins Haus. Er sah ihr nach. Sie meinte es ernst … 

Meg lag noch lange wach, als die Schlafzimmertür aufging und Ben hereinkam. Sie spürte, wie er ins Bett kletterte und sich hinlegte. Sie hörte ihn hart atmen und wollte ihn schon fragen, ob alles okay sei, als er plötzlich fragte: „Meg? Schläfst du?“ „Nein.“ antwortete sie leise.   
Stille.  
Dann flüsterte er: „Möchtest du … mich ein bisschen streicheln?“ Sie war erstaunt. Meinte er das ernst? Würde er wieder zurückweichen? Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein, durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Verdammt, war das hart …  
„Okay.“ erwiderte sie leise und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Dann strich sie ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. Sie spürte, wie er sich anspannte. „Shh.“ machte sie. „Entspann dich, Liebling. Ich tue nichts, was du nicht möchtest. Sag einfach 'Stopp', okay?“ „Hm Mmm.“ Ihre Hand berührte seine Schulter, dann seinen Arm und seine Brust. Weiter ging sie nicht.   
Langsam entspannte er. Er wusste ja, er konnte jederzeit „Stopp“ sagen. Wie damals, als sie sich kennenlernten und das erste Mal zusammen waren.   
In dieser Nacht schlief er seit langem ohne Alpträume.

Meg wachte auf und fühlte sich gut. So gut wie lange nicht mehr. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, aber sie hatte schon ausgeschlafen. Dann drehte sie den Kopf und sah zu Ben hinüber. Ja, er war wirklich da. Und sie hatte ihn streicheln dürfen. Friedlich lag er auf dem Rücken und schnarchte leise. Wie üblich hatte er die Decke weg gestrampelt. Sein Shirt war ein wenig hochgerutscht und ließ ein Stück seines Bauches sehen.   
Dann musste Meg lächeln. Er hatte eine Erektion. Na gut. Langsam würde alles normal werden. Er bewegte sich und stöhnte leise. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Sie grinste. Ja, sie wusste, er sprach manchmal im Schlaf, so wie er auch ab und zu mit sich selbst redete.   
Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm ganz leicht durchs Haar. „Oh, ich liebe dich, du Freak.“ flüsterte sie.  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Seine schönen blauen Augen waren blank. Dann lächelte er. „Guten Morgen , meine wunderschöne Frau.“ Seine Stimme war etwas rau vom Schlaf. Meg lächelte zurück, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste seine Nasenspitze.   
„Guten Morgen, Mountie.“ sagte sie zärtlich. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Dann hob er den Kopf und stöhnte: „Oh je“, als er seine Erektion bemerkte. Meg lachte. „Ist okay, Ben. Ich bin ja froh, dass das noch funktioniert.“   
Mit riesigen Augen starrte er sie an.  
Als sie das Entsetzen in seinem Blick sah, seufzte sie und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Enttäuschung sah. „Ist okay.“ wiederholte sie. „Hab keine Angst, ich fasse dich nicht an.“ „Meg ...“ Seine Stimme zitterte. Meg hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, für ihn da zu sein, ihm Zeit zu lassen und zu akzeptieren, wenn er keine Zärtlichkeiten wollte. Aber warum tat es trotzdem so verdammt weh? „Schon gut, Ben. Vergiss es.“   
„Oh je.“ seufzte er wieder und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie in seinen Schritt. Überrascht zuckte sie zurück. „Ben. Du musst das nicht tun.“ „Ich weiß.“ wisperte er und zog seine Unterhose herunter. „Streichle mich, Meg.“ Er legte ihre Hand auf seinen harten Penis. „Bist du sicher?“ fragte sie. „Hm Mmm. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig, ich bin noch etwas wund.“ Er wurde rot. „Okay, dann ...“ flüsterte sie und umfasste ihn. Ganz sanft strich sie auf und ab. „So?“ „Hmm.“ Er zuckte. „Entschuldigung.“ murmelte sie. „Schon gut.“ sagte er, legte seine Hand über ihre und führte sie. „Guut.“ stöhnte er. Grinsend biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe.   
Sie hatte ihn vermisst. Wie gern würde sie auch ihr Verlangen stillen, aber sie hatte ihm versprochen, ihm Zeit zu lassen. Er keuchte und presste seinen Unterleib gegen ihre Hand. „Meg! Ja! Oh, Meg!“ Dann kam er, heftig und stöhnend. „Okay?“ fragte sie. Zitternd nickte er.  
Sie hob den Kopf. „Nein!“ ächzte er und versuchte, seine Unterhose hochzuziehen. „Ben?“ Sie war verwirrt. „Bitte!“ flehte er. „Nicht gucken.“ „Hm?“ Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht was er meinte. Dann fiel es ihr ein. Er war ja verletzt. SIE hatte ihn verletzt, diese … Meg seufzte. „Ist gut, Ben. Keine Angst.“ „Danke.“ flüsterte er erleichtert.  
Meg lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Ben neben ihr schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Er atmete gleichmäßig. Okay, sie durfte ihm helfen, sich zu erleichtern. Das war schon mal ein Riesenfortschritt. Doch was war mit ihr? Sie hatte auch Bedürfnisse und langsam war sie es leid, immer wieder zurückstecken zu müssen. Ihr Unterleib pochte vor Verlangen und ihre Vagina war heiß und geschwollen. Ben hatte seine Erleichterung gehabt und war eingeschlafen. Und sie? Sie lag hier mit all ihrem Verlangen und ihrer Sehnsucht nach ihm. 'Du verdammter Egoist, Benton Fraser!' dachte sei, doch sofort tat es ihr leid. Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Er war krank. „Oh, Ben!“ seufzte sie und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nicht weinen.

Meg wurde wach, weil sie das Babyfon hörte. Pünktchen! Sie sah hinüber zu Ben. Er schlief ruhig. Na gut. Zuerst musste sie nach dem Kleinen sehen. Als sie die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, hörte sie Bens Stimme: „Meg?“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, Liebling?“ „Es ist noch früh. Bring Pünktchen her, ich möchte mit meiner Familie zusammen sein.“ Lächelnd nickte sie.  
Während sie in Pünktchens Zimmer ging, stand Ben auf und ging ins Bad. Er musste sich erst sauber machen. Ein wenig war er froh, dass er es zulassen konnte, dass Meg ihn berührte. Aber was war mit ihr? Sie musste doch auch Wünsche haben. Aber er konnte ihr nicht geben, wonach sie sich sehnte. Er sah in den Badezimmerspiegel. Sein Gesicht war blass, seine Haare zerzaust und etwas zu lang, sein Kinn stoppelig. Er grinste sein Spiegelbild an und sagte zu sich selbst: „Du bist ein Freak, Fraser. Und wenn du das nicht bald auf die Reihe kriegst, wirst du sie verlieren.“ 

Meg kam mit Pünktchen auf dem Arm ins Schlafzimmer. Ben saß im Bett und lächelte sie an. „Dadda!“ rief der Kleine fröhlich. „Guten Morgen, Sohn.“ sagte Ben. Meg setzte das Kind aufs Bett und krabbelte wieder unter die Decke.   
Ben schnappte seinen Sohn und kitzelte ihn. Der Kleine quietschte vergnügt. Vor der Tür bellte Diefenbaker. „Wau!“ rief Pünktchen. „Oh je.“ seufzte Ben. „Da haben wir wohl jemanden vergessen.“ Er stand auf und ließ den Wolf ins Zimmer. Dann kletterte er zurück ins Bett, nahm seine Frau und seinen Sohn in die Arme und küsste beide. „Ich liebe euch.“ flüsterte er.   
„Ben.“ sagte Meg. „Ich habe nächste Woche einen Termin bei Dr. Green. Nur Routine, du weißt ja. Wenn sie ihr 'Okay' gibt, fahren wir nach Hause, in die Hütte.“ Ben sah sie an. „Danke.“ 

Während Meg bei Dr. Green war, fuhr Ben ins Konsulat. Inspector Calder hatte angerufen und ihm gesagt, er solle bei Gelegenheit vorbeikommen. Ben wunderte sich darüber, hatte er sich doch bis auf Weiteres beurlauben lassen. Als er es Meg heute Morgen sagte, war sie etwas besorgt. „Er wird dich doch nicht feuern wollen?“ Ben lachte. „Glaub' ich nicht. Das war dein Part.“ „Fraser!“ rief sie und schlug aus Spaß nach ihm. Geschickt wich er ihr aus. „Hey, lass das!“ lachte er. „Wieso? Deinen Invalidenstatus hast du doch verspielt!“ „Margaret! „Benton!“ Sie lachten beide. Meg war sehr froh, dass sie wieder fast normal miteinander umgingen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sie immer noch nicht berühren wollte. Außer ein kurzer Kuss ab und zu oder eine kleine Berührung mit der Hand. Manchmal nahm er sie auch in den Arm, aber es musste immer von ihm ausgehen. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. „Okay, Ben, ich muss los. Bringst du Pünktchen zu Ma, bevor du ins Konsulat gehst?“ „Ja, Sir!“ Er grinste frech. Sie seufzte. „Was ist?“ fragte er. „Ach nichts. Ich vermisse nur manchmal meinen Job.“ antwortete sie traurig. „Tut mir leid.“ sagte er leise. „Ist nicht deine Schuld.“ „Doch. Immerhin bist du wegen mir schwanger.“ „Ben. Das ist doch Unsinn. Wenn das zweite Kind alt genug ist, kann ich ja wieder arbeiten gehen. Ein Drittes wird es ja wohl nicht geben.“ Oh, verdammt! Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen. Wie er sie ansah. “ Tut mir leid, Ben. Ich wollte nicht ...“ „Schon gut.“ unterbrach er sie. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Oh, Meg! Was hast du getan? Sanft berührte sie seinen Arm. „Entschuldige, Liebling.“ Er lächelte. „Du musst los, sonst kommst du zu spät.“

Ben betrat das Konsulat. Ihm war ein bisschen mulmig zumute. Was könnte Calder von ihm wollen? Turnbull war begeistert, als er ihn erblickte. „Sir“ rief er enthusiastisch, „Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Ben lächelte. „Gut, danke, Turnbull. Ist Inspector Calder da?“ „Ja, in seinem Büro. Was macht die Familie?“ Oh, Turnbull. Ben seufzte innerlich. „Es geht allen gut, vielen Dank.“ „Grüßen Sie Inspector That … Fras … Ihre Frau von mir.“ Ben griente. „Mach ich.“ Dann ging er zu Inspector Calders Büro, das einst Megs gewesen war und klopfte an die Tür.   
„Herein!“ Er betrat das Büro. Calder saß am Schreibtisch und sah ihn über den Rand seiner Lesebrille an. „Guten Tag, Constable.“ sagte er und Ben fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Er zupfte an seinem Kragen, merkte aber, dass er nicht in Uniform war. Schließlich war er beurlaubt. Er räusperte sich. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?“ „Ja, setzen Sie sich.“ Oh je, dachte Ben. Wenn Calder ihm einen Platz anbot, konnte es nur schlimmer werden. Er hockte sich auf die Kante des Besucherstuhls. „Danke, Sir.“   
Ben sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Calder ordnete die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch, setzte die Lesebrille ab und drehte sie in den Händen. Ben war unglaublich nervös, versuchte aber, es nicht zu zeigen. „Also, Constable“ begann er, „wie geht es Ihnen?“ „Danke gut.“ erwiderte Ben. Worauf sollte das hinaus laufen? „Das freut mich.“ antwortete der Inspector. „Wann, denken Sie, kommen Sie wieder zur Arbeit? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich Sie drängen möchte oder so. Ich weiß, sie haben sich beurlauben lassen. Sie sollten sich erst richtig erholen.“ Ben räusperte sich und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. „Sir, ich hatte vor, nächste Woche mit meiner Familie nach Hause zu fahren. In die Hütte meines Vaters. Für drei Wochen. Ich glaube, wir brauchen alle erst mal etwas Abstand nach dieser Sache.“ Calder nickte. „Okay. Und das bringt mich gleich zum Punkt.“   
Was, das war noch nicht der Punkt? Wieder räusperte Ben sich. „Sir, wenn Sie mich hier dringend brauchen, können wir ...“ Calder hob die Hand. „Nein, schon in Ordnung, Fraser. Was ich wissen möchte ist, Sie haben sich schon einmal für längere Zeit beurlauben lassen? Vor etwa zweieinhalb Jahren?“ Erst jetzt registrierte Ben, dass es seine Akte war, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er zwinkerte nervös. „Ja, Sir, das ist richtig.“ „Ben.“ Calder klang fast väterlich und redete ihn mit dem Vornamen an, was ihn völlig aus der Fassung brachte.   
„Es war damals ebenfalls wegen dieser Frau, nicht wahr?“ wollte Calder wissen. Ben nickte. „Ja, Sir, aber ich verstehe nicht ...“ „Ben. In Ihrer Akte steht, dass Sie ihr folgten um sie zu verhaften und dabei versehentlich von Detective Vecchio angeschossen wurden, stimmt's?“ „Schon möglich, aber ...“ „Aber so war es nicht, habe ich recht?“   
Ben streckte sich und saß nun sehr aufrecht. Er räusperte sich und sagte dann fast aggressiv: „Sir, wenn es so in den Akten steht, ist es wohl auch so gewesen. Ich denke nicht, dass es gut für alle Beteiligten ist, diese Sache wieder aufzunehmen. Victoria Metcalf kam zurück, um sich an mir zu rächen. Sie war sehr krank und wusste nicht was sie tat. Nun ist sie tot und begraben und hat hoffentlich ihren Frieden gefunden. Lassen wir diese Geschichte einfach ruhen, in Ordnung?“   
Calder nickte wissend. „Ich verstehe.“ Ben gab einen Laut von sich, der das bezweifelte. Dann stand er auf. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich jetzt gehen, Inspector. Ich habe noch einen Arzttermin.“ Das war glatt gelogen, aber er musste hier raus. Calder hatte die Brille wieder aufgesetzt und sah Ben über deren Rand an. „Ben, wenn Sie in irgendeiner Form Hilfe brauchen, ich bin für Sie da.“ „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Sir, aber ich denke, wenn wir zurück kommen, werde ich wieder zur Arbeit erscheinen.“   
Calder lächelte. „Viel Glück, Ben.“ „Danke, Sir.“ Ben verließ das Büro und atmete auf.

Er fuhr zu den Vecchios um Pünktchen abzuholen. Als er klingelte, öffnete ihm Ray. „Hallo, Benny.“ sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Komm rein.“ Ben betrat das Haus, das ihm ein zweites Zuhause geworden war. „Ray. Ich dachte, du musst arbeiten?“ „Ich habe mir den Nachmittag frei genommen, um das Basketballspiel zu sehen.“ Abgesehen davon habe ich heute Abend noch eine Überwachung. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?“ Ben sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Oh ja! Und wie er Lust hatte! Wie in alten Zeiten. Leise sagte er: „Ja, Ray. Gern. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann nicht. Meg wird das nicht gefallen.“ „Oh, Fraser!“ rief Ray ohne nachzudenken. „Ob du da bist oder nicht, spielt doch keine Rolle. Du schläfst doch sowieso nicht mehr mit ihr.“ Lachend hieb er Ben auf die Schulter. Der starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was?  
„Wie bitte?“ fragte er verwirrt. Nun merkte Ray, was er da gesagt hatte. Oh, verdammt! „Entschuldige, Benny.“ Verlegen sah er seinen Freund an. „Ray! Wieso … ich meine … woher ...“ stammelte Ben. „Ma.“ flüsterte Ray schuldbewusst. „Meg war hier und hat sich bei ihr ausgeweint.“   
Ben schüttelte den Kopf. Meg! Wieso tat sie das? Wieso redete sie nicht mit ihm?! Siedend heiß kam ihm die Erkenntnis. Er ließ sie nicht! Wie oft hatte sie es versucht, aber er hatte jedes mal abgeblockt. Und mit irgendwem musste sie ja reden. Sie brauchte ein Ventil für ihre Sorgen und er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er es nicht gemerkt hatte.   
Verdammt, er liebte sie doch!   
Er musste dringend etwas ändern!   
ER musste sich ändern!   
„Oh je.“ stöhnte er. „Na gut, Ray. Wann?“ Ray grinste. „Ich hol dich um zehn Uhr ab.“


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray nimmt Ben mit zu einer Überwachung und es ist wieder wie früher.  
> Als Ben nach Hause kommt und Meg sieht, dass er sich verletzt hat, ist sie zuerst wütend. Aber dann kommen sie sich wieder näher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung, dass ihr so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet, aber wie immer kam das reale Leben dazwischen.  
> Doch nun hatte ich die Möglichkeit, weiter zu schreiben.  
> Wir sind nun fast am Ende angelangt. Noch 2 bis 3 Kapitel. Ich versuche, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben, doch ich will nichts versprechen. Danke für eure Geduld.

Als Meg nach Hause kam, fand sie „ihre Männer“ im Garten. Ben hatte für Pünktchen eine Schaukel aus Brettern und Ästen gebaut, so dass er sicher darin sitzen konnte und sie am Ast des Apfelbaumes aufgehängt. Der Kleine jauchzte vor Vergnügen, als sein Daddy ihn schaukelte. Dief sprang bellend um sie herum.   
Meg blieb ein Stück entfernt stehen und beobachtete sie. Als Dief sie bemerkte, lief er bellend auf sie zu. Ben sah sich um und lächelte scheu. Die Schaukel trudelte aus und Pünktchen rief: „Dadda! … mall!“ Ben schubste ihn erneut an. Meg ging zu ihm hinüber.   
„Hi.“ sagte sie. „Hi.“ antwortete er. „Wie war es bei Dr. Green?“ „Alles okay. Möchtest du diesmal wissen, was es wird?“ Er sah ihr in die Augen und fragte zurück: „Möchtest du?“ Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß es. Dr. Green hat sich aus Versehen verraten.“  
Bens Augen wurden weit. „Ich … ähm … okay. Sag's mir.“ Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr. Meg lächelte und ihre Augen strahlten. Dann sagte sie leise: „Du hattest recht, Ben. Es wird ein Mädchen. Du bekommst deine Caroline.“ Sein Gesicht begann zu leuchten. Dann lächelte er breit. „Caroline Margaret.“ flüsterte er und nahm seine Frau in die Arme. „Danke, Meg.“ Er küsste sie. Lange.  
„Ich werde eine Tochter haben. WIR werden eine Tochter haben.“  
Zögernd legte sie ihm die Arme um den Nacken und fragte flüsternd: „Okay?“ Er nickte und küsste sie zärtlich.   
Dann fing Pünktchen in seiner Schaukel an zu quengeln. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schaukeln. „Oh.“ machte Ben und löste sich von Meg. Er hob seinen Sohn aus der Schaukel und lächelte seine Frau an. Sie lächelte zurück. „Soll ich uns Kaffee machen?“ fragte sie. „Ja, das wäre großartig.“ antwortete er. „Ich muss nämlich mit dir reden.“ „Okay.“ Sie ging ins Haus.  
Ben drückte Pünktchen an sich und sagte zärtlich: „Du bekommst ein Schwesterchen, hörst du?“ „Dadda.“ antwortete der Kleine. Ben setzte ihn auf seine Schultern und sie galoppierten mit Dief um die Wette. „Hey, Sohn!“ rief Ben lachend. „In ein paar Tagen fahren wir nach Hause, da wird Daddy dir zeigen, wie man auf einem richtigen Pferd reitet.“   
Meg kam mit dem Kaffee auf die Veranda. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und sah hinüber zu den Dreien. Ben wollte mit ihr reden. Das war neu. Mal sehen …  
Als Ben Meg auf der Veranda sah, lief er mit Pünktchen zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah wie er sein Bein nachzog und lächelte traurig.   
Sie erinnerte sich, wie er damals so traurig war, als Ray mit Pünktchen durch den Garten getollt war und er sagte, das könne er seinem Sohn nicht geben.   
Ben hob das Kind von seinen Schultern und wirbelte es herum. Der Kleine quietschte vergnügt. Ben setzte ihn ab und sah Meg an. Er küsste leicht ihre Wange und flüsterte: „ Ich liebe dich.“   
Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte das nicht mehr gemacht, seit …  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Ben“ antwortete sie.   
Er setzte sich in seinen Liegestuhl und nahm Pünktchen auf den Schoß. Meg gab dem Kleinen einen von den Keksen, die Ma gebacken hatte. Dann schenkte sie Kaffee ein. Pünktchen strampelte und wollte runter. Ben ließ ihn. Der Junge verfütterte seinen Keks an Dief und lachte, als der dankbar winselte. „'mall!“ rief der Kleine. „Oh nein, mein Sohn.“ sagte Ben streng. „Diefenbaker ist ein Wolf und sollte nichts Süßes essen.“ Pünktchen schmollte. Meg lachte. „So guckt dein Daddy auch immer, wenn er schmollt.“ „Ich schmolle nicht!“ schmollte Ben und Meg lachte lauter.   
„Geh mit Dief spielen, Pünktchen.“ sagte sie. „Wau!“ rief der Kleine und lief dem Wolf hinterher.   
Meg setzte sich und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Nun, Ben“ sagte sie, „du wolltest mit mir reden?“ „Äh … ja.“ Er rieb über seine Braue. „Was wollte Calder eigentlich von dir?“ fragte sie. Er grinste schief. „Er wollte mich aushorchen.“ „Was?“ „Ja. Über … die Sache damals. Auf … auf dem Bahnsteig.“ „Wieso?“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“ „Hast du ihm was erzählt?“ „Ich habe ihm gesagt, es steht alles in den Akten. Mehr braucht er nicht zu wissen.“   
„oh, Ben. Wir sollten endlich einen Schlussstrich unter das Ganze ziehen und von vorn anfangen.“ „Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Und dass wir nächste Woche für drei Wochen nach Hause fahren. Danach, denke ich, werde ich wieder zur Arbeit gehen.“ Meg nickte. „Ja, vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee.“ „Meg? Als ich Pünktchen heute bei den Vecchios abholte, fragte mich Ray, ob ich ihm heute Abend bei einer Überwachung helfen kann.“   
Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr und sah sie von unten herauf an. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, den man beim Naschen erwischt hatte. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. „Und?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Darf ich?“   
Plötzlich musste sie lachen. „Du bist so süß, Fraser“ rief sie. „Wie bitte?“ Er war verwirrt. „Wieso fragst du mich, ob du darfst?“ „Äh ...“ „Oh, Ben! Ich sehe dir doch an wie gern du das willst. Du hast das vermisst, stimmt's?“ Er nickte. „Okay. Aber versprich mir, dass du vernünftig bist und keine Dummheiten machst. Ich möchte dich nicht schon wieder im Krankenhaus besuchen müssen.“ Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich möchte auch in kein Krankenhaus mehr.“ antwortete er. Dann ging er zu ihr, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie. „Danke, Meg.“

Um zehn Uhr abends kam Ray um ihn abzuholen. Ben nahm seine Jacke und gab Meg einen Kuss. „Bis bald. Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich liebe dich auch. Pass auf dich auf.“ Dann sah sie Ray an. Sie drohte ihm mit dem Finger und sagte im besten Inspector-Ton: „Wenn er auch nur mit dem kleinsten Kratzer heimkommt, mache ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich, Vecchio! Ist das klar?!“ Ray grinste. „Glasklar, kleine Drachenlady.“ Dann verließen sie das Haus.  
Im Auto fragte Ben: „Was ist das eigentlich für eine Überwachung, Ray?“ „Wir müssen eine Lagerhalle beobachten. Unten am Hafen. Es geht um Waffenschmuggel. Die Halle gehört einem Kerl namens Richards. Er ist seit Längerem als Waffenschmuggler bekannt, nur konnten wir ihm bis jetzt nie etwas nachweisen. Aus Insiderkreisen haben wir erfahren, dass heute Nacht eine größere Lieferung kommen soll. Mit einem Boot, das … lach nicht, „Margaret“ heißt.“   
Ben grinste. „Interessant. Ist der Informant zuverlässig?“ „Davon gehe ich aus, er ist ein Undercover-Cop.“ „Oh.“ machte Ben.   
Diefenbaker auf der Rückbank gähnte. „Dein Wolf findet das wohl eher langweilig.“ sagte Ray und wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten. „Nein.“ meinte Ben. „Er ist nur faul geworden, weil er lange nichts zu tun hatte. Aber nächste Woche fahren wir in die Hütte, da ist es vorbei mit der Bequemlichkeit.“ Dief winselte beleidigt. Ben gab ihm einen Blick. „Aber genau so ist es doch.“ sagte Ben vorwurfsvoll zu Dief. Ray griente.   
„So, da fahrt ihr also in die Hütte?“ fragte er. Ben nickte. „Drei Wochen. Ich freue mich darauf.“ „Wie hast du Meg dazu überredet?“   
Ray parkte den Riv in der Nähe der Lagerhalle, so dass sie nicht gesehen werden konnten, aber alles im Blick hatten und schaltete das Licht aus. „Es war ihre Idee.“ antwortete Ben. Ray war überrascht. „Was du nicht sagst!“ „Ja. Ich denke, sie tut das für mich. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, brauche ich das auch. H meine, ein wenig Abstand von allem wird uns gut tun. Auch Meg. Und Pünktchen lernt meine Heimat kennen. Ich werde mit ihm reiten, angeln, durch die Wälder streifen und all das zeigen, was mir wichtig ist.“   
„Benny?“ „Ja?“ „Er ist nicht mal anderthalb Jahre alt.“ „Ja, ich weiß. Aber je früher er das lernt, desto besser ist es für ihn.“ Ray seufzte. „“Kann es sein, dass du Heimweh hast?“ „Ja.“ Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
Ben nahm sein Fernglas aus der Tasche und beobachtete die Lagerhalle. Ray lehnte sich zurück. Dann sagte er: „Huey und Louis sind auf der anderen Seite und Lt. Welsh ist auch in der Nähe. Außerdem zwei weitere Teams. Also, wenn du irgendwas siehst, Fraser, wir warten auf Verstärkung, klar?“ „Klar.“ antwortete Ben. Ray sah ihn an. „Ich mein's ernst. Die Drachenlady killt mich, wenn du auch nur einen Kratzer abkriegst. Hast du doch gehört.“ Ben kicherte. „Hast du Angst vor ihr?“ Ray grinste. „Du nicht?“ Ben war empört. „Natürlich nicht! Sie ist meine Frau! Und außerdem sollst du sie nicht immer ...“   
Er brach mitten im Satz ab und und legte Ray eine Hand auf den Arm. „Da!“ Ray war alarmiert. „Was ist?“ „Ich höre was. Könnte ein Boot sein.“ „Shh.“ machte Ben und stieg aus dem Auto. „Fraser!“ zischte Ray.   
Ben blieb neben dem Riv stehen und hob das Fernglas an die Augen. Er sah zum Hafen. Ray war ebenfalls ausgestiegen. „Und?“ fragte er leise. Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab mich wohl geirrt.“ Ray lachte. „Du und dein Fledermausgehör.“ Ben sagte ernsthaft: „Ich glaube, ich muss mal wieder zum Ohrenarzt gehen.“ „HA.“ machte Ray. „Eigentlich müsstest du die Nase voll haben von Ärzten.“ Ben gab ihm einen Blick. Dann streckte er sich und verzog kurz das Gesicht, aber Ray bemerkte es. „Der Rücken?“ fragte er vorsichtig. Ben grinste. „Altes Kriegsleiden.“ Ray kicherte.   
Sie stiegen wieder ins Auto. Ray gähnte. „Weck mich, wenn was passiert.“ „Ray!“ rief Ben vorwurfsvoll. Der winkte ab und schloss die Augen.   
Als er aufwachte, sah er zu Ben hinüber. Der hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und schnarchte leise. Ray grinste. Naja, dachte er, schlaf ruhig, Benny. Schließlich wirst du hierfür nicht bezahlt.   
Dief schnarchte auf der Rücksitzbank.

Plötzlich bemerkte Ray Bewegungen in der Lagerhalle. Eine Seitentür wurde geöffnet und zwei schwarz gekleidete Personen traten heraus. Er sah das kurze Aufflackern eines Feuerzeuges. Dann gingen die beiden nahe der Hauswand entlang, bis zu einem Rolltor.   
Ray rüttelte Ben an der Schulter. „Hey, Fraser!“ rief er leise. „Wach auf, es tut sich was.“  
Ben öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Freund irritiert an. „Was?“ „Es tut sich was.“ wiederholte Ray und wies auf die beiden Gestalten. Ben blinzelte. „Entschuldige, dass ich eingeschlafen bin.“ „Schon gut.“ meinte Ray, nahm das Funkgerät und sprach leise hinein: „Lieutenant? Es geht los. Zwei Typen haben gerade die Halle verlassen.“ „Verstanden.“ kam es zurück. Dann hörten sie Huey sagen: „Leute! Das Boot kommt.“ Ben sah zum See. „Es ist unbeleuchtet.“ bemerkte er. „Okay, Männer. Wartet auf meinen Befehl!“ hörten sie Lt. Welsh sagen. Ray sah zu Ben und grinste. Der grinste zurück. „Wie in alten Zeiten, Ray.“ „Ja. Wie in alten Zeiten, Benny.“   
Das Boot trieb fast geräuschlos an den Pier. Ben sah durch das Fernglas. Er konnte an dem Boot den Namen „Margaret“ ausmachen. Dann nickte er Ray zu. „Das ist es.“   
Die beiden dunklen Gestalten öffneten das Rolltor. Dann liefen sie hinunter zu dem Boot, auf dem ebenfalls zwei Männer waren. Ein weiterer stand beim Tor. Er trug einen Anzug und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Ein schwaches Licht kam aus der Halle und er war gut zu erkennen.  
„Richards, nehme ich an.“ flüsterte Ben. Ray nickte. Er nahm das Funkgerät und sprach hinein: „Sir? Zwei Männer im Boot. Zwei weitere gehen zum Pier. Richards am Tor.“ „Gut.“ kam die Antwort, „Huey? Gardino?“ „Zwei weitere am Hinterausgang.“ kam es zurück. Die anderen beiden Teams meldeten, dass sie niemanden sahen. „Also mindestens sieben.“ hörte man Lt. Welsh sagen. Die Männer am Boot luden Kisten aus. Plötzlich kam ein Gabelstapler aus der Halle und fuhr zum Pier. „Woher wissen wir, dass Waffen in den Kisten sind?“ fragte Ben und blickte wieder durch das Fernglas. „Wissen wir nicht.“ entgegnete Ray. „Aber wir vertrauen unserem Informanten.“   
Auf den Kisten waren Aufkleber. Ben erkannte, dass sie als Dosenpfirsiche deklariert waren. Die Männer luden die Kisten auf eine Palette und der Stapler nahm sie auf. Dann fuhr Richards in die Halle und die Männer folgten ihm. Sie schlossen das Rolltor hinter sich. Lt. Welsh funkte: „Vecchio! Sehen Sie nach, ob wirklich Waffen in den Kisten sind. Ich denke, sie werden sie öffnen. Nehmen Sie Fraser mit, aber lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen.“ „Verstanden, Sir!“ antwortete Ray. Dann sah er hinüber zu Ben und grinste breit. „Los, Benny!“   
Sie stiegen aus. Ben ließ Dief aus dem Auto und sie schlichen auf die Halle zu. Geräuschlos öffneten sie die Seitentür und betraten die Halle. Geduckt pirschten sie zwischen Kisten und anderen Gegenständen entlang, bis sie die Männer im Blick hatten. Ben kletterte auf einen Kistenstapel und legte sich flach hin. Sie sahen, wie Richards und seine Männer eine der von der „Margaret“ gelieferten Kisten öffneten und den Inhalt inspizierten. Zuerst warfen sie die Holzwolle und anderes Füllmaterial heraus. Dann kamen in Ölpapier gewickelte Gegenstände zum Vorschein. Als sie diese auspackten, erkannten Ray und Ben im schwachen Licht der Halle schwarz glänzende Maschinengewehre.  
„Fraser!“ zischte Ray, „Komm.“ Leise schob sich Ben rückwärts, um von dem Stapel zu klettern. Aber beim Absteigen trat er daneben und rutschte ab. Mit einem dumpfen Laut sprang er zu Boden, um nicht zu stürzen. „Oh je.“ keuchte er. Ray starrte ihn voller Entsetzen an. Sie hockten sich hinter die Kisten und verhielten sich ganz still. Ben legte den Arm um Dief, damit der nicht davonlaufen und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte. Richards rief: „Was war das?“ Ein anderer sagte: „Keine Ahnung, Boss.“ Richards: „Henderson! Sieh nach!“ Der antwortete: „Sicher nur Ratten.“ „Sieh nach, hab ich gesagt!“ schnauzte Richards.   
Ben und Ray hörten wie er auf sie zukam und das spezifische „Klick“, als er seine Pistole entsicherte. Dief knurrte. „Shh.“ machte Ben und hielt ihm die Schnauze zu. Der Wolf zappelte und wollte sich befreien. Sie hörten Henderson ganz in der Nähe rufen: „Hier ist nichts, Boss!“ und wollten schon erleichtert aufatmen, als sich Dief aus Bens Griff befreite und losraste. Er sprang Henderson an, der mit einem erschrockenem Aufschrei auf den Hintern fiel und flitzte wie ein geölter Blitz zur anderen Seite der Halle.   
Ein Aufruhr begann.   
„Was zum …!“ rief Richards, als er die Situation erkannte. Jemand schrie: „Wo kommt der verdammte Köter her?“ Dief bellte. „Schieß!“ rief einer. Schüsse hallten. „Dief!“ schrie Ben und sprang auf. „Fraser!“ schrie Ray und und sprang hinterher. Sie rannten zu einer Metalltreppe, die in die obere Etage der Halle führte.   
„Jackson!“ rief Richards, als sie, von Schüssen verfolgt, zu einer Tür in der oberen Etage liefen. Ben vorneweg. Ray hinterher. Doch wo war Dief? Hinter der Tür musste der Typ namens Jackson gewesen sein, denn gerade als die beiden diese erreichten, wurde sie schwungvoll geöffnet und Ben rannte mit voller Wucht dagegen. Er flog nach hinten, prallte gegen Ray und beide gingen zu Boden.   
Glück im Unglück, denn im selben Moment zischte eine Kugel nur wenige Zentimeter an Rays Kopf vorbei. Ben war sofort wieder auf den Füßen und so wie er aufsprang, landete seine Faust direkt in Jacksons Gesicht. Mit einem überraschten Laut fiel der über das Geländer. Zehn Meter in die Tiefe. Zu seinem Glück landete er in einem Container voller Holzwolle. Ben sah Ray an, der seine Waffe gezogen hatte und grinste. Ray grinste nicht. „Benny! Bist du okay?“ fragte er besorgt, als sie durch die Tür in das angrenzende Treppenhaus liefen. Ben antwortete: „Natürlich, Ray. Wieso fragst du?“ „Du blutest.“ Ben war stehengeblieben und fasste sich an die Stirn. Als er die Hand zurückzog, war sie blutig. „Oh je.“ machte er. Für eine Sekunde dachte er an Meg und dass er Schwierigkeiten kriegen würde, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass sie unbeschadet hier heraus kamen und die Typen festnehmen konnten.   
Aus der Halle hörten sie die Rufe: „Halt! Polizei! Legen Sie die Waffen weg!“  
Die Verstärkung. Sehr gut. Im Treppenhaus kam ihnen der zweite Typ vom Hintereingang entgegen. Er fragte nicht. Er feuerte sofort. Ben und Ray konnten gerade noch hinter einer Wand Deckung suchen. Der Putz von der Wand flog ihnen um die Ohren, als die Kugeln daran abprallten. Ray feuerte um die Ecke. Ben hatte sein Taschentuch genommen und drückte es auf die Wunde über seiner rechten Braue. Ray und der Typ lieferten sich einen Schusswechsel.   
„Fraser, dir ist schon klar, dass deine Frau mich umbringt, wenn du damit heimkommst.“ sagte Ray zwischen zwei Schüssen und zeigte auf Bens Stirn. Der grinste schief. „Das wird halb so schlimm, Ray.“  
Dann musste Ray das Magazin wechseln. Sie hockten hinter der Wand. Ben sah ihn mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und einem glücklichen Lächeln an und sagte aus dem Blauen heraus: „Wir bekommen ein Mädchen, Ray.“   
Der starrte ihn für eine Sekunde an, gab einen Schuss ab, grinste breit und antwortete: „Glückwunsch, Benny.“ Ben nickte, dann sagte er: „So wird das nichts, Ray.“ und lugte hinter der Wand hervor. Der Typ war noch ziemlich jung. Nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig und man sah ihm an, dass er Angst hatte. Er hockte zwischen Geländer und Treppenabsatz und dürfte kaum noch Munition haben.   
„Sohn.“ sagte Ben und trat hinter der Deckung hervor. „Wenn du jetzt die Waffe weglegst und dich ergibst, wird dir nichts passieren.“ Der Kerl sah ihn irritiert an und zielte auf ihn. „Oh Gott!“ seufzte Ray. Der Typ rief: „Ich knall dich ab!“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wirst du nicht tun, das weiß ich.“ „Ach! Und woher?“ In seiner Stimme war Angst. „Ich weiß es eben. Du willst keinem was tun. Du weißt, dass du hier nicht rauskommst.“ „Hau ab, du Idiot oder ich knall dich ab!“ schrie der junge Mann. Wieder schüttelte Ben den Kopf. „Dann hättest du es längst getan, Sohn.“   
Ben sah die Hand mit der Pistole zittern und hörte Ray sagen: „Vielleicht solltest du ihn nicht dazu ermutigen, Fraser.“ „Scheiße.“ zischte der Mann und seine Hand zitterte stärker. Ben ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Ray hielt den Atem an. „Gib mir deine Waffe, Junge, dann passiert dir nichts.“ Bens Stimme war sanft. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?“ fragte der Typ. „Ich könnte dich einfach abknallen.“ Ben lächelte leicht und streckte die Hand aus. „ja, das könntest du. Aber du tust es nicht.“ „Was macht dich so sicher?“ „Naja, ich bin ein Mountie. Und wenn du einen Mountie erschießt, wird man dich bis ans Ende der Welt jagen.“   
Der junge Mann war verwirrt. „Ein Mountie?“ Er klang ungläubig. „Ja.“ antwortete Ben. „Und was machst du hier?“ Ray stöhnte. Ben sagte: „Nun, ursprünglich kam ich nach Chicago, um den Mörder meines Vaters zu finden. Und aus Gründen, die jetzt nicht weiter erläutert werden müssen, bin ich geblieben. Als Verbindungsoffizier im Kanadischen Konsulat. Und nun lass uns das hier beenden. Glaub mir, wenn du wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis kommst, kriegst du schlimmstenfalls die Todesspritze. So bist du nach ein paar Jahren wieder draußen. Vielleicht weniger, wenn du gegen Richards aussagst.“   
Ben legte den Kopf schräg, ging noch einen Schritt vorwärts und streckte die Hand aus. Er sah den jungen Mann fragend an und hob die Augenbrauen. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war mit Blut verkrustet, aber er sah den Jungen mit diesem blauen Blick an, dass Ray grinsen musste. Auch er fiel immer wieder darauf herein.   
Der Typ stöhnte: „Scheiße! Scheiße, Mann! Was bist du nur für ein Freak.“ Dann gab er Ben die Waffe. Erleichtert sprang Ray auf und atmete tief durch. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihnen und legte dem Kerl Handschellen an, während er ihm seine Rechte vorlas. „Vorwärts!“ rief er und gab dem Mann einen Schubs.   
„Ray!“ sagte Ben vorwurfsvoll. „Der junge Mann hat sich ergeben. Es gibt keinen Grund rüde zu ihm zu sein.“ „Rüde ...“ wiederholte Ray abfällig. „Du bist so was von altmodisch, Fraser. Apropos Rüde, wo ist eigentlich Dief?“ Ben seufzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts passiert.“   
Als Ray den Typen in den Streifenwagen verfrachtete, sah der Ben an und fragte: „Hast du ihn eigentlich gefunden?“ Ben war irritiert. „Wen?“ fragte er. „Den Mörder deines Vaters.“ antwortete der Mann. Ben nickte. „Ja.“   
Sie gingen hinüber zu Lt. Welsh. „Habt ihr Richards?“ fragte Ray. „Ja.“ antwortete der Lieutenant. Dann sah er Ben befremdlich an und sagte zu Ray: „Bringen Sie ihn zum Krankenwagen.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Ich habe nur eine Tür vor den Kopf bekommen.“   
Welsh musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der bezweifelte, dass es nur EINE Tür gewesen war und meinte: „Sie sollte sich trotzdem untersuchen lassen. Sieht aus, als müsste das genäht werden.“ Ben fasste sich an die Stirn und zuckte. „Au.“ machte er und sah auf seine Finger. Die Wunde hatte wieder zu bluten angefangen. Ray nahm ihn beim Arm und sagte eindringlich: „Der Lieutenant hat recht, Benny. Ich werde so schon Ärger mit der Drachenlady kriegen, da müssen wir nicht erst warten, bis du verblutet bist.“ und dirigierte den Mountie zum Krankenwagen.

Ray wartete auf dem Flur des Krankenhauses, während Ben noch im Untersuchungsraum war. Welsh hatte recht gehabt, die Wunde musste genäht werden.   
Nach einer Weile kam ein Arzt und fragte: „Sind Sie Detective Vecchio?“ „Ja.“ Ray nickte. „Wie geht’s ihm?“ „Er hat Glück, dass er so einen harten Schädel hat.“ Ray lachte. „Gut, dass Sie das auch bemerkt haben.“ Der Arzt sah ihn fragend an, dann sagte er: „Eine Gehirnerschütterung liegt nicht vor. Wir haben die Wunde genäht. In ein paar Tagen können wir die Fäden ziehen. Er soll sich die nächsten zwei Tage ausruhen. Sie können ihn jetzt mitnehmen.“ Ray griente. „Danke, Doktor.“   
Ben saß im Krankenhaushemd auf der Untersuchungsliege und sah Ray mit großen Augen an. Naja, mit einem großen Auge. Das rechte Auge war geschwollen und begann, ein ordentliches Veilchen zu werden. Über der Braue klebte ein Verband. Ray grinste ihn an. „Na, wie geht’s, Fraser?“ Ben grinste zurück. „Ganz gut, Ray. Würdest du mir bitte meine Sachen geben?“ Ray reichte ihm die Sachen, die auf einem Stuhl lagen.“Brauchst du Hilfe?“ „Nein, danke Ray.“ „gut, ich warte draußen.“   
Nach ein paar Minuten kam Ben aus dem Untersuchungsraum. Sie gingen zur Rezeption, wo Ben das Entlassungsformular ausfüllte und ein Rezept für Schmerzmittel bekam. Dann verließen sie das Krankenhaus. „Auf in die Drachenhöhle!“ lachte Ray. Ben rief vorwurfsvoll: „Ray!“

Sie hielten vor Bens Haus. Es war dunkel. Ben war eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, es war ja inzwischen drei Uhr nachts. Als Ray den Motor ausschaltete, löste sich von der Veranda ein großer, weißer Schatten und kam auf sie zu. Dief! Ray rüttelte Ben an der Schulter. „Hey, Benny! Wach auf!“ Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen. „oh.“ machte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eingeschlafen war. Ray sagte: „Sieh mal.“ Dann öffnete er die Autotür und der Wolf sprang hinein. Er stand auf Rays Schoß, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und leckte Ben das Gesicht. Ben strahlte und knuddelte ihn. „Hey, Dief! Wo warst du?“ fragte Ben, „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“ Dief winselte. „Ist okay.“ meinte Ben. Dann sagte Ray: „Hey, Wolf. Wäre gut, wenn du von mir runter gehen würdest, damit ich Fraser rein bringen kann. Wie du siehst, ist er verletzt.“ Dief sprang aus dem Riv und bellte. „Okay, okay.“ sagte Ray, „Sei still, sonst weckst du Meg und sie reißt mir den Kopf ab.“ Ben grinste. Sie stiegen aus. Ben suchte nach seinem Schlüssel und sagte: „Du musst nicht mit rein kommen, Ray. Ich werde sicher gleich schlafen gehen.“ Besorgt sah Ray ihn an. „Alles okay?“ „Ja. Ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen.“ „Kein Wunder.“ meinte Ray, „Immerhin hast du eine Stahltür ins Gesicht bekommen.“ Ben lächelte. „Fahr nach Hause, Ray. Meg kann dir auch morgen noch den Kopf abreißen.“ „Sicher?“ „Oh, verlass dich drauf.“ Ray lachte. „Ich meine, bist du sicher, dass ich nicht mit rein kommen soll?“ Ben schloss die Haustür auf. „Gute Nacht, Ray.“ „Bis morgen, Benny.“   
Ben ging in die Küche, gab Dief Futter und holte den Milchkarton aus dem Kühlschrank. Er trank gleich aus der Packung. „Das wirst du dir wohl nie abgewöhnen.“ hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. „Hallo, Meg.“ sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wie war's?“ fragte Meg. „Habt ihr die bösen Jungs erwischt?“ „Natürlich.“ antwortete er.   
Schweigen.   
„Ben?“ „Hm?“ „Sieh mich an.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Sieh mich an.“ wiederholte sie. Langsam drehte er sich um und grinste schief. Sie stand im Bademantel vor der Tür, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, den Mund offen. Dann sagte sie: „Ja! So etwas habe ich erwartet! Verdammt, Fraser! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?“ Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr. „Ich … äh … ich bin gegen eine Tür gelaufen.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Eine Tür!“ „Ja, Ma'am.“ Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Benton Fraser! Wann lernst du es endlich?“ Ben schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, Meg.“ meinte er leise. „Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand ich im Weg. Naja, eigentlich bin ich gerannt.“ Sie seufzte abgrundtief. Ben fügte hinzu: „Es war nicht Rays Schuld.“ Dann hob er den Kopf und lächelte breit. „Aber es hat Spaß gemacht, Meg. Es war wie früher. Ich … ich habe mich richtig lebendig gefühlt.“   
Meg sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er strahlte. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Er war wieder ganz der alte Ben. Eine tiefe Liebe zu ihm erfüllte sie. Er hatte das gebraucht. Er war so glücklich. Aber ganz so einfach wollte sie ihn dann doch nicht davonkommen lassen. „Was hat Spaß gemacht?“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Gegen eine Tür zu laufen?“ Er lachte kurz auf. „Nein. Die ganze Aktion. Wie in alten Zeiten.“  
Meg sah ihn an und sagte nichts. Insgeheim war sie ja froh, dass er langsam wieder er selbst wurde. „Es ist nichts, Meg, wirklich.“ sagte er und berührte das Pflaster über seiner Braue. „Nichts, was sie nicht mit ein paar Stichen wieder hingekriegt haben.“ „Stiche?!“ Sie war entsetzt. „Oh, Meg ...“ „Sag deinem Freund Vecchio, er soll mir ja nicht unter die Augen kommen!“ „Meg! Bitte. Es war nicht seine Schuld.“ „Ach nein? Wer hatte denn die Idee, dich mitzunehmen?“ „Es war meine Entscheidung.“ „Gott, Ben!“ „Es tut mir ...“ Sie stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Bitte! Ich bin es leid, ständig deine Entschuldigungen zu hören.“ Sein Blick wurde hart. Er ging auf sie zu und zog sie an sich. Dann küsste er sie. Hart und fordernd. Sie war komplett überrumpelt.   
Mit einer abweisenden Bewegung machte sie sich los.   
Und da war es. Dieses liebevolle, sexy Fraser-Lächeln, das sie so lange nicht gesehen hat.   
Er zog sie an sich, drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und sagte: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“ Dann küsste er sie wieder. Zärtlich diesmal. Und sie wich nicht zurück.   
„Komm ins Bett, Margaret.“ sagte er mit einer tiefen, rauen Stimme. Sie schauderte lustvoll. „Oh, Ben!“ stöhnte sie. Er schob sie rückwärts Richtung Schlafzimmer, ohne den Kuss dabei zu unterbrechen. Dort legte er sie sanft aufs Bett, öffnete ihren Bademantel und sah, dass sie eines seiner Hemden darunter trug. Er lächelte und öffnete die Knöpfe. Dann bedeckte er ihren Hals mit kleinen, schnellen Küssen. Stöhnend grub sie ihre Hände in sein Haar. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Mountie.“ flüsterte sie.   
Kurze Zeit später lagen sie nackt auf dem Bett und liebten sich. Heiß und hungrig. Hungrig nach einander. „Meg.“ stöhnte Ben. „Oh, Meg! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?“   
Lächelnd biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe und klammerte ihr Beine um seinen Körper. „Ich will dich, Mountie.“ keuchte sie. „Jetzt.“ Er wollte es auch ...


End file.
